Vínculo alfa-omega
by mari.chan.906
Summary: [Omegaverse] Souichi es un alfa que a pesar de saber que lo mejor para un alfa es un omega, se siente extrañamente atraído por su asistente. Morinaga es un omega que se hace pasar por un beta para poder estar cerca de su sempai.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas noches, le vengo a presentar mi primer fic Omegaverse. Este universo alterno, espero que sea de su agrado n_n**

 **Advertencia: en este fic la relación será un SouichixTetsuhiro, así como lo leen, y no he cometido un error al escribirlo, yo quería que fuera un SouichixTetsuhiro, por eso la advertencia. Después no digan que no le advertí XD**

 **Aurora-san, espero que te guste este primer capítulo *_***

 **Aquí les dejo una breve introducción del Omegaverse para los que no están familiarizados con este universo, y el que me basé de una guía que subieron en facebook para el reto n_n**

 **La sociedad está dividida por tres castas: alfa, beta y omega.**

 **Los Alfa son los que están en la cima de los tres géneros. El alfa, sea este varón o mujer, tiene la capacidad de fecundar a un omega varón o mujer. Son territoriales, sus sentidos del olfato, oído y vista están muy desarrollados. Suelen desempeñar empleos que tengan que ver con la política, las fuerzas armadas o las grandes ciencias, por lo tanto, son poseedores de la mayor cantidad de beneficios. Los alfa también poseen una especie de nudo o protuberancia en la base de sus miembros, la cual se hincha dentro del omega una vez que el alfa llega al orgasmo, lo que provoca que el alfa y el omega queden anudados durante un tiempo, dado que es imposible sacar el miembro en ese estado hasta que baja la inflamación. Esto les proporciona una ventaja biológica a la hora de fecundar al omega. Ellos cuentan con un periodo de celo, uno que ocurre cada seis meses y dura unas veinticuatro horas aproximadamente.**

 **Los Beta son iguales a los humanos comunes. Los hombres tienen los órganos reproductores masculinos y las mujeres los femeninos, por lo que solo ellas pueden quedar embarazadas. Sus olores son los olores normales de los humanos, que ellos mismos apenas pueden distinguir, ya que son suaves y poco notorios en comparación con los olores de los omega o de los alfa. Tienen la libre elección de formar una relación con cualquiera de los tres géneros, claro que procrear es más fácil entre dos beta que entre un beta y un alfa, o que en una pareja de beta y omega, no es imposible, pero si difícil.**

 **Los Omega tanto varones como mujeres, poseen aparatos reproductores femeninos (útero y ovarios), y son perfectamente capaces de concebir siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un alfa y rara vez un beta. Una característica muy importante que los omega poseen son los periodos de celos que ocurren cada tres meses y dura tres días aproximadamente en los que sus niveles hormonales se disparan y se ven firmemente necesitados de buscar un alfa para "aparearse" con él. Los omega segregan su propio lubricante, esto sirve para que no sientan una gran magnitud de dolor cuando son penetrados o el nudo del alfa se expande en su interior, aunque también es una zona muy erógena, que reacciona al más mínimo estímulo (dependiendo de la sensibilidad del omega).**

 **Los supresores son unas pastillas(o cápsulas) especializadas en ayudar al omega y al alfa.**

 **En el omega: controlar sus niveles de feromonas cuando se ve expuesto frente a un alfa, ocultar su aroma y evitar quedar embarazados.**

 **En los alfas: controlar el nivel de feromonas que expulsan cuando se emocionan o se alteran demasiado, ya que tienden a ser muy agresivos cuando se les provoca.**

 **Cabe mencionar también que los supresores que son altamente caros, por ende no están al alcance de todos.**

 **También están los supresores especiales, que se usan únicamente en la temporada de celo del omega, estos supresores son los más caros ya que estos se mandan a hacer para alguien en específico.**

 **Estos ayudan a que el celo sea menos doloroso, que los calambres sean soportables y que el calor corporal no aumente a nivel extremos.**

 **Ya que lo ideal para un omega para pasar el celo era tener a un alfa a su lado.**

 **Los lazos, conexiones o uniones se basan en que el alfa muerde al omega en el cuello hasta que deja una marca que no desaparece jamás. Eso significa que el omega ha sido reclamado y que ahora está incondicionalmente unido al alfa.**

 **Ahora sin más que decir, le dejo con el fic :)**

 **.**

 **Primer capítulo: Beta u Omega**

 **.**

Si había algo que molestaba a Souichi Tatsumi eso era la discriminación que sufrían los betas y los omegas aun en la actualidad. Si bien dicha discriminación había disminuido en gran medida con el paso de los años dándole al fin ciertos derechos a los jóvenes omegas y betas de poder llevar una educación superior y así conseguir un buen trabajo, esta aun era algo restringida, pues según los grandes lideres que eran desgraciadamente alfas de gran nivel, solo los alfas tendrían el derecho de elegir con toda libertad qué estudiar y ser en la vida mientras que al resto solo debían conformarse con elegir carreras y cargos que, según esos alfas, estaban mejor para su nivel.

Eso era algo que molestaba a la gran mayoría de betas y en especial a los omegas que mayormente se dedicaban a la crianza de los hijos, sus cachorros.

—sempai, ya no se enoje

—¡cómo quieres que no lo haga si ellos son los primeros en fastidiarme!—

Y es que era algo que no lo podía evitar.

El ver como algunos alfas de la universidad se creían la gran cosa y que estos quieran dar ordenes a todo aquel que consideraban inferior era molesto, pero sin duda lo que mas le reventaba el hígado era ver que los agredidos no hacían prácticamente nada para defenderse, la gran mayoría se había doblegado y veían normal el ser tratados de esa manera.

Pero claro, siempre habría un pequeño grupo que exigiría sus derechos y lo mejor era que poco a poco, a pasos de bebe, pero sin ninguna pausa, ese pequeño grupo iba creciendo dando así como resultado que aparecieran nuevos políticos que protegían a este grupo y exigían un mejor trato para los betas y omegas, misma libertad para elegir y no seguir adoctrinados.

—¿sempai...?

—¿todavía te duele...?—pregunto preocupado al ver el moretón en la mejilla de su kohai

—no, porque sempai se encargó de curarme y protegerme—sonrió el peliazul, una sonrisa radiante que hacia sentir tranquilo a Souichi—gracias

—no tienes nada por qué agradecer, ¡esos malditos merecían ese castigo!—

—aun así, gracias

Morinaga Tetsuhiro era un chico bastante amable y muy alegre a pesar de los malos tratos que recibía de algunos alfas que querían tenerlo prácticamente como un sirviente, y eso a Souichi le hacia hervir más la sangre, se aprovechaban porque su kohai era un beta y por eso esa actitud hacia él.

—estoy bien—le decía mientras le abrazaba y soltaba su suave aroma beta con el que suele tranquilizar a su enojado sempai.

Souichi no comprendía como hacia su kohai para calmarlo, su dulce aroma siempre lograba hacer efecto en él, cuando antes no había prácticamente nada que lograra calmarlo, pero desde que conoció a Morinaga y se hicieron amigos, solo bastaba con oler su aroma y si a eso se le agregaba un cálido abrazo era mas que suficiente para hacerle olvidar su enojo…

Eso el peliazul lo sabía muy bien.

—sempai...—

Y Souichi entendía que su kohai se aprovechaba de eso

—Mori...naga—El nombrado hacia oídos sordos y sin soltar a su sempai seguía con lo suyo, besaba la mejilla y después bajaba hacia el cuello del pelilargo, quien inconscientemente ladeaba su rostro para darle mas acceso, logrando que este soltara pequeños y excitantes gemidos que eran una delicia escuchar para el joven beta de cabellos azules, haciendo que se olvidaran por unos instantes en donde se encontraban.

Lástima que siempre duraran tan poco tiempo o al menos era lo que pensaba Souichi una vez que su kohai dejaba de abrazarlo, dándole un ultimo beso en la mejilla para luego darse media vuelta y seguir con los experimentos y proyectos pendientes.

Esto molestaba demasiado al pelilargo, pues no entendía por qué su kohai quien siempre se tomaba ciertos privilegios con su persona nunca hacia algo mas que suaves besos y leves caricias, era demasiado cansado seguir esperando algún tipo de avance de alguien que parecía no querer hacerlo

—¡tsk!—y eso era frustrante, demasiado frustrante

 _"¿Por qué no intenta hacer algo más, qué es lo que lo detiene?, ¿o es por el hecho de que es un beta y yo un alfa?"_

Se hacia esas mismas preguntas mientras lo veía trabajar...

 **.**

 **.**

En las afueras de la facultad de agricultura, un par de jóvenes se saludaban.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, Tetsuhiro—

—Lo mismo digo, no me esperaba tu visita en la universidad, ¿cuándo llegaste a Nagoya?—hablaba bastante animado al ver a su amigo

—hoy, espero que no te moleste que me quede en tu apartamento—

—eres bienvenido, Masaki-san—

Masaki Junya era un joven beta de cabellos rubios de ojos claros, amigo de Morinaga y primer amor de este. Ambos son muy buenos amigos como también confidentes.

Morinaga apreciaba demasiado a su amigo beta quien le rechazó cuando a sus tiernos catorce años le declaró su amor. Masaki quería a Morinaga, le gustaba mucho, mas no lo amaba como el peliazul quería, el sentimiento que tenia hacia el peliazul era mas bien de hermandad.

Si bien a Morinaga le dolió saber que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, agradeció la sinceridad de su primer amor.

—ya le has confesado tus sentimientos a mi niisan, él ahora está divorciado, ¡es tu gran oportunidad!—mencionaba alegre Morinaga, él sabía de los sentimientos de Masaki hacia su hermano mayor.

—mira quién lo dice, el chico que lleva enamorado de su sempai desde hace tres años—Masaki le decía en tono burlón

—él ya sabe de mis sentimientos—respondió con naturalidad Tetsuhiro

—pero no tu naturaleza omega...—

Morinaga no pudo contradecir lo dicho por su buen amigo, y es que desde que se mudó a Nagoya, él había ocultado su verdadera naturaleza a base de supresores, algo que llevaba haciendo varios años, pues el ser omega era algo que en la ciudad de Fukuoka veía con mala cara, pues eran vistos como solo personas que servían para procrear y criar a los hijos, situación que ya no se veía en Nagoya ni en casi otro lugar, eran pocas las ciudades que discriminaban a los omegas y a los betas siendo lo primeros los que mas dificultades habían sufrido, pero aun así...

—lo sé, pero tengo miedo de que solo se fije en mí por ser un omega—

La sumisión y el miedo en lo omegas ya era un hecho en la gran mayoría por los años de supresión, y muchos de ellos vivían escondiéndose, ocultando su verdadera naturaleza por la de los betas quienes no sufrían la misma clase de marginación.

—por lo que me has contado de tu sempai, estoy seguro que te aceptaría independientemente si eres o no un omega, ten un poco mas de confianza, aquí en Nagoya no nos tratan como si fuéramos seres inferiores, incluso tu sempai quien es un alfa te dijo que eres un excelente asistente además que los profesores están orgullosos de tu desempeño académico, eres un omega sorprende, Tetsuhiro.

—gracias, Masaki-san

—solo dije la verdad.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron platicando mientras se dirigían al apartamento del peliazul a dejar el pequeño equipaje del rubio quien se quedaría por dos semanas para cuidarlo ya que el celo de Morinaga en un par de días se daría...

 **.**

Mientras en el laboratorio numero 2 de la facultad de agricultura, un atractivo alfa de larga cabellera rubio platinada de hermosos y atrayentes ojos y de sensuales caderas no dejaba de maldecir, injuriar y gritar el que su kohai no se encontrara con él ayudándole con los cultivos, pero sobre todo el calmar su inexplicable rabia.

—¿quien será ese amigo?, ¿tan importante es?, ¿por qué me molesta que este con otro?—se preguntaba mientras se frotaba las sienes y refunfuñaba una que otra incoherencia.—me dijo que me amaba, entonces por qué no intenta seducirme con mas fuerza en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con ese amigo que ni conozco.

Souichi había comenzado a sentirse extramente frustrado desde que su kohai le envió un mensaje de texto que decía que se ausentaría un par de horas porque tenia una visita importante que atender. Y él siendo prácticamente un adicto al trabajo veía como una falta de profesionalismo lo que hacia Morinaga

—todavía le falta mucho por aprender—susurró y después dio un largo suspiro de resignación, no le quedaba mas que seguir avanzando con los experimentos mientras esperaba a que Morinaga dejara de perder el tiempo—mas le vale que ese amigo suyo no intente sobrepasarse o si no... _"le hare saber que nadie se mete con lo que es mío"_ —no terminó la oración debido a la sorpresa al darse por fin cuenta lo que estaba a punto decir

 _"¿Qué estoy pensado?"_ se asustó porque comenzaba a entender mas o menos a donde se dirigía el aprecio que tiene hacia su peliazul beta.

Souichi lo había conocido gracias al profesor Fukushima, un alfa de aproximadamente sesenta años, quien fue que los presentó haciéndole entender que el joven beta Morinaga era un excelente candidato para convertirse en su asistente, algo que al pelilargo no le creería hasta verlo trabajar sin cometer casi ningún error.

Para ese entonces, Souichi tenia unos veintiún años y Morinaga diecinueve.

Debido a la actitud algo pedante de algunos alfas en la facultad que se creían todavía superiores, Souichi evitaba la mayor parte del tiempo relacionarse con otros alfas.

Varios de sus profesores alfas se habían ganado su aprecio siendo uno de ellos el profesor Fukushima. De los jóvenes alfas, se encontraba Yamaguchi quien cuidaba de Morinaga junto a otros jóvenes betas y omegas, toda una manada de buenos amigos.

Pero aun así algunos molestaban al pelilargo, como fue el caso del profesor Miyoshi quién cada vez que lo veía, le daba el discurso de que cómo los alfas debían de apoyarse y no permitir que la población de betas y omegas sea mayor que la suya.

Está más decir que a Souichi no le hizo ninguna gracia lo dicho por ese profesor, pues el hacerle caso significaría tratar con inferioridad a sus hermanos, a su tía, a su padre y deshonrar la memoria de su madre quien fue una hermosa beta que no se dejó en ningún momento pisotear.

Y es que en la familia Tatsumi, Souichi, él era el único alfa, hijo de dos padres beta, hermano mayor de un joven beta y una linda omega. Él no iba a permitir que nadie le diga como debería tratar a los demás, mucho menos a su familia quienes son todo para él

" _Morinaga..."_

Y claro que también haría lo posible para cuidar a su amigo quien últimamente había sido molestado por un pequeño grupo de alfas.

—¿sempai?—

La voz del peliazul le sacó de sus pensamientos

—Morinaga, ¿cuándo llegaste?

—hace unos minutos, te saludé, pero parecías perdido en tus pensamientos, ¿acaso estas molesto por dejarte trabajando solo?

—sí—mintió el pelilargo

—lo siento, pero es que simplemente no podía ignorar a mi amigo, además quería informarte que he pedido ausentarme por dos semanas

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Por que?!— gritó Souichi, este no podía aceptar simplemente no tener a su asistente lejos de él, no sin una buena razón.

—es por algo personal—fue la respuesta que dio Morinaga, no podía decirle que la razón principal de su ausencia sería por el celo que sufriría en un par de días.

Eso significaría decirle que siempre fue un omega, que siguió ocultando su verdadera naturaleza para poder estar cerca de él, de su sempai.

Ya que Souichi no permitía que ningún omega se le acercara, siempre los ahuyentaba con un gruñido acompañado con su aroma de alfa molesto que asustaba a todos los omegas y a varios betas.

A todos, menos a Morinaga, que se encargaba de ocultar bien su aroma omega a base de supresores, además que estos le ayudaban a hacerle frente a cualquier alfa molesto que tratara de intimidarlo con sus feromonas.

Además que su amor era mas fuerte que el sentimiento de sumisión que a veces sentía cuando su sempai se enfadaba.

—¿tiene que ver algo la visita de tu amigo ese?—

La pregunta del pelilargo acompañada por un aroma que expresaba su malestar, hizo entender a Morinaga que su sempai quería una respuesta, y que la quería de inmediato.

—él me estará... ayudando, de hecho esa es en parte la razón de su visita...—respondió

Una respuesta simple, bastante vaga, que sabía no convencería del todo, pero que esperaba que calmara la curiosidad de su sempai por ahora.

No podía arriesgarse a mentirle, pues sabía que su sempai lo descubriría, por eso optó por decir la verdad sin dar detalles.

El pelilargo pudo ver que su kohai ocultaba algo, y eso no le gustaba nada, pero aun así no le obligaría...por el momento...

Las horas pasaron rápido entre experimentos y charlas, Morinaga puso al tanto a su sempai sobre su futura ausencia y al ver la cara de preocupación de su sempai, le dijo que no era algo por lo que debía preocuparse mientras le mostraba una linda sonrisa.

Aun sin estar del todo convencido con las palabras de su kohai, Souichi asintió mientras inconscientemente aumentaba las feromonas de su cuerpo llenando así toda la habitación con su aroma alfa, ese acto hizo sentir algo incomodo al peliazul pues era como si estuviera marcando territorio, su omega interior le gritaba que se disculpara, aunque no tenia una idea clara de la molestia del alfa

—¿s-sempai, por que usted...?

—mas te vale que resuelvas ese asunto lo mas rápido posible para que puedas seguir ayudando con los experimentos...—fueron las sencillas palabras de Souichi, aunque él en realidad lo que quería decir era que volviera pronto al laboratorio.

Y es que no le agradaba para nada que su asistente estuviera lejos de su vista por tanto tiempo y menos aun si iba a estar con otro beta que tal parecía no haber perdido tiempo en dejar impregnado su _horrible_ aroma beta en el dulce aroma beta de su kohai.

" _Mas te vale que vuelvas antes, Morinaga"_

 **.**

 **.**

—Ya estoy en casa—saludaba Souichi mientras se sacaba sus zapatillas en el recibidor.

—bienvenido, Souichi-niisan—saludaba una joven omega de cabellos cortos de aproximadamente trece años de edad de nombre Tatsumi Kanako quien era la hermana menor de Souichi—no te esperaba tan temprano en casa—

Ese último comentario molestó al alfa de cabellos largos, que una vez que entró a la sala y dejar su mochila en uno de los sofás, le preguntó

—¿hay algo de malo que de vez en cuando quiera llegar antes de lo acostumbrado?—por su tono de voz, era obvio que se sentía ofendido pero como estaba hablando con su hermanita trataba de no sacar a flote su enojo.

Pero Kanako se había percatado de ello apenas lo vio llegar. A sus ojos, su hermano mayor era bastante obvio, además que el aura que lo rodeaba le daba una idea del por qué el malestar en su hermano.

—no, pero en tu caso solo eso pasa cuando hay algo que te esta molestando en tu amada universidad, nii-san—respondió con naturalidad—¿tienes problemas con tus experimentos?— preguntó, esperando que su hermano le diera alguna señal, alguna pista que sustentara la teoría que le rondaba desde hace una semana.

—nada de eso, todo esta en orden es solo que... " _lo extraño"_ — completó la oración en sus pensamientos, no podía decirle a su hermanita que se sentía solo en su amado laboratorio y que por esa razón había decidido llegar temprano a casa—Sabes qué, mejor olvídalo, me voy a tomar una ducha—pero justo cuando iba a pisar el primer escalón, su hermanita dice algo que lo detiene en seco.

—es porque Morinaga-san aun no ha regresado, ¿verdad?—

Lo que decía Kanako era cierto, ya había pasado doce días desde que Morinaga dejó de asistir a la universidad, pronto se cumpliría las dos semanas, él regresaría y de nuevo impregnaría el lugar con su suave aroma beta que extrañaba tanto.

Souichi tenía cierta debilidad por la fragancia natural que despedía el cuerpo de su kohai, y eso le estaba comenzando a preocupar.

Sin afirmar o negar nada, continuó con su tarea de irse a su habitación para después tomarse su bien merecido baño, mientras que Kanako interpretó el mutismo de su hermano mayor como una afirmación a lo que había dicho.

—pobre niisan—y es que la pequeña Kanako sabia el secreto del peliazul

Un secreto que prometió guardar, pero que el solo ver el estado de su hermano mayor y recordar lo decaído que había estado últimamente, aunque este lo tratara de camuflar con su malhumor, hacia que quisiera ir a ver a su hermano y contarle que el joven peliazul, su amable kohai, su único amigo, era un omega que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de él y que la razón de su ausencia era por el celo que padecían los omegas cada tres meses con una duración de entre tres a siete días

Y siendo, el peliazul un omega de alto nivel, sus periodos de celo duraban exactamente una semana

Kanako suspiró…

Para ella era fácil ver el cambio en Souichi, pues incluso su aroma alfa, que usualmente suele mostrar fuerte e inquebrantable, había decaído.

" _Un alfa preocupado."_

Ese era el pensamiento de los más cercanos al joven pelilargo.

 **.**

 **.**

Ya se habían cumplido las dos semanas y no había rastros del peliazul por ningún lado, y eso solo preocupaba mas al chico de ojos miel—¿dónde estas, Morinaga?, ¿y con quién?—se sentía cansado, frustrado, irritado, cabreado y con ganas de matar a alguien.

Quería ver a su kohai, a su amigo, a su beta.

Porque para él, Morinaga era su beta.

De manera inconsciente ya había estado marcando su territorio, media facultad ya se había dado cuenta de eso, pero Souichi no. Él no se percataba que cada vez que algún alfa o beta se acercaba demasiado a su kohai, de manera involuntaria, sus feromonas alfas se activaban con toda la intención de alejar a la peste que osaba tocarle un solo pelo de su Morinaga.

 _"¡aléjense de él, bestias!"_ era mas o menos el mensaje que enviaba Souichi con su aroma alfa.

A causa de eso los estudiantes de la facultad que sentían atracción por el peliazul se intimidaban, se asustaban y al darse cuenta de donde venia ese aroma de protección para Tetsuhiro que era de amenaza de muerte para ellos, se lo pensaban mejor y planeaban la retirada. Solo los que no tenían miedo a Souichi seguían con el absurdo flirteo.

El reloj seguía con su tic tac dando a entender que el tiempo seguía corriendo, pero el pelilargo ya llevaba mas de una hora en la misma posición y situación.

—necesito tomar aire—se dijo, no podía concentrarse en nada que no sea su kohai, había ido incluso a su apartamento hace una semana y al no encontrarlo lo había llamado, pero él no contestó hasta recién ayer en la noche donde recibió un mensaje de texto diciendo que sin falta se presentaría en la facultad. Pero ya eran mas de la diez de la mañana y todavía no se aparecía

—apenas lo vea, le enseñaré a no romper sus promesas—decía malhumorado mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la facultad.

Todos los demás estudiantes al ver su aura amenazante se alejaban de inmediato de él, algo que agradecía internamente Souichi. Justo cuando estaba por doblar una esquina que iba rumbo a la cafetería, escucho una voz muy conocida por él, era la voz de su kohai y por lo que oía estaba discutiendo con un chico, un alfa y no cualquier alfa sino uno que se había atrevido a golpearlo y cuyo golpe fue recibido por Morinaga al protegerlo.

—¿qué hace con él?—dijo entre dientes, y mientras apretaba sus puños, se acercó a donde ellos se encontraban y se oculto detrás de una de las columnas cercanas a donde su kohai y ese alfa estaban discutiendo.

 **.**

 **.**

Morinaga no había esperado que apenas puso un pie en la facultad, se encontraría con el joven alfa de cabellos rojos, Tanaka Seisuke.

El mismo que hace mas de dos semanas atrás intentó golpear a Souichi, golpe que él terminó recibiendo al interponerse.

Ese que conocía su secreto por un descuido.

El alfa que después comenzó a flirtearle, pues una vez se enteró de su verdadera naturaleza no dudó en hacerle entender que quería que fuera su pareja

Tanaka quería convertirse en su alfa…

Pero Morinaga no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en su omega, eso era algo que tenia reservado solo para su sempai.

Tanaka Seisuke estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a su bello omega, había estado preocupado por no haberlo encontrado por dos semanas, mas aun porque todavía se sentía culpable por el golpe que le dio.

El nunca quiso lastimar a ese chico. Y se enojaba consigo mismo por haberse dejado llevar por sus celos.

Por eso lo primero que hizo fue disculparse nuevamente con Morinaga apenas lo vio entrando en la facultad y después invitarlo a tomar un café en la cafetería para poder platicar, había algo que lo estaba preocupando últimamente.

Una vez acomodados en una mesa con sus respectivos pedidos, el alfa habló

—eres un omega muy hermoso, Morinaga-kun—susurraba bajo solo para que ellos dos escucharan—realmente me sorprendió el saber que escondías tu verdadera naturaleza mediante supresores, que por cierto, deberías dejar de tomar

—ese es asunto mío, Tanaka-san—no quería molestarse con él, a pesar que no había tenido una buena impresión de él la primera vez que hablaron, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que en realidad era un buen chico, un alfa que le costaba expresarse tanto en palabras como en acciones, causando que la gran mayoría lo malinterpretara.

—pero tomas seis píldoras a la semana, y a veces duplicas la dosis, eso es muy peligroso—Tanaka estaba preocupado, no quería que el chico de quien había comenzado a enamorarse a comienzos del año sufriera de una sobredosis, aunque recordaba que fue por el uso poco normal de esas píldoras que se había dado cuenta que el peliazul no era un beta

Los supresores eran algo que se fabricaban solo para alfas y omegas.

—eso lo sé, ya no lo hago tan seguido, estoy tomando la dosis recomendada.—hablaba con sinceridad, sabía lo malo que era abusar el uso de los supresores, pero a veces le era imposible no querer usarlos cuando se tenía a un alfa cerca marcando territorio todo el tiempo.

—deberías decirle a Tatsumi que tome supresores también, así sus feromonas no te afectarían tanto y tú dejarías de depender tanto de ese medicamento, lo digo por tu bien

Morinaga sabía que Tanaka hablaba con sinceridad, su aroma alfa lo delataba

" _Un alfa preocupado"_

Eso hizo que su omega interior se sintiera cautivado, feliz por saber que un alfa se preocupaba por él.

A veces le molestaba sus instintos omegas, esos que le pedían que buscara confort en un alfa, pero aunque Tanaka era un alfa de alto nivel que le caía bien, eso no significaba que él era _ese_ alfa.

Morinaga llevaba enamorado de su sempai mas de tres años, la primera vez que lo vio supo que le atraía. Su apariencia y su aroma alfa eran difíciles de olvidar y aunque después se dio cuenta del carácter que se cargaba este, eso no disminuyó ni un poco su interés por él

Quería hablar con él, presentarse y volverse cercanos, amigos y después pareja. Pero como omega, él no tenía permitido hacer eso.

Como omega, tenía que quedarse quieto y esperar a que el alfa se le acercara he intentara cortejarle. Como omega, no tenía permitido dar el primer paso, tenia que dedicarse a verse bien, arreglarse y esperar a que un alfa se interese por él…

Esa era desgraciadamente la educación que todavía recibían la mayoría de los omegas en la actualidad, siendo Fukuoka la que mas acataba ese tipo de educación

En Nagoya no eran tan estrictos, dándole así mas facilidades y libertad a los jóvenes omegas, eso era lo que le gustaba a Morinaga de Nagoya, y esperaba que pronto todas las demás ciudades de Japón siguieran su ejemplo.

—gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero no quiero que sempai se entere de mi condición—

—¿temes que te haga a un lado?, ¿es porque él no parece interesado en los omegas?

Morinaga no respondió con palabras, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Tanaka solo soltó un suspiro frustrado, estaba molesto, no con el joven frente a él sino con el alfa que se había robado el corazón de ese joven omega. Se había sentido atraído por Tetsuhiro, desde hace un año, pero el creer que era un beta y oler como uno le hizo pensar que algo estaba mal con él.

Un alfa no puede enamorarse de un beta.

En la sociedad, lo normal, lo permitido, lo aceptado era que un omega se sintiera atraído por un alfa y viceversa, como también que solo entre betas se pudieran relacionar. Pero a la hora de la verdad, eso a veces no se cumplía, pues ya se habían mostrado pocos casos de parejas alfa-beta y beta-omega, casos que la sociedad tachaba de impuro y que amenazaba con la supervivencia de la humanidad.

Así como también veía con malos ojos a un omega sin pareja antes de los treinta años, pues al ser esa su naturaleza ellos tienen la obligación de tener descendencia. En cambio veían normal que un alfa tuviera mas de un omega.

Por eso, dejándose llevar por los prejuicios de la sociedad, de la educación que llevó para ser un buen alfa, Tanaka decidió simplemente ignorar al beta que le atraía, hacer caso omiso a la atracción que sentía, el fuego que quemaba todo su ser cuando lo tenía cerca, esperando que con el tiempo encontraría al omega que le haría volver por el camino correcto.

Algo que al final fracasó…

En vez de alejarse, se acercaba de manera sigilosa al peliazul, en vez de tratar de cortejarlo, le molestaba por ser un simple beta, en vez de decirle que le gustaba, le insultaba…

Sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero no sabia como calmar la frustración que sentía el no tenerlo a su lado, el besarlo, el hacerlo suyo, además de soportar ver cómo Morinaga pasaba bastante tiempo cerca de otro alfa que no era él. Tal vez por eso le molestaba Tatsumi Souichi, porque este a pesar de mostrar un claro desinterés en los omegas y el gustar pasar la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en el laboratorio con su experimentos, no alejaba al joven peliazul, de hecho lo cuidada, lo protegía cuando veía a otros alfas intentar molestarlo

Le molestaba Tatsumi, pero también admiraba lo que hacía por proteger a Morinaga.

Incluso ahora lo protegía, pues Tanaka podía sentir el aroma alfa de Tatsumi Souichi cerca, y por el aroma estaba seguro que estaba mas que furioso, pero de alguna manera el pelilargo trataba de calmarse y pasar desapercibido, lastima que no había pasado inadvertido por el fino olfato del pelirrojo Tanaka

—aun así, quiero que pienses en mi proposición

—pero yo…

—mientras seas un omega sin pareja todavía tengo oportunidad contigo—le sonrió mientras le quiñaba el ojo de manera coqueta, acto que hizo sonrojar un poco a Morinaga—estate preparado—

Una vez terminó de hablar, el alfa se levantó de su silla para dirigirse a la salida de la cafetería, pero antes de salir le mandó una señal de advertencia a Souichi quien se escondía detrás de una de las columnas que había en dicho lugar. El pelilargo no dudó en responderle con un gruñido, haciéndole entender que no le tenia miedo, Seisuke solo lo miró unos segundos y después dirigió su mirada en el peliazul que seguía sentado en su silla mirando su taza de café vacía y perdido en sus pensamientos, sin duda no se daría por vencido en tratar de conquistar a ese hermoso omega.

No mientras Tatsumi no reclame a Morinaga como suyo.

 **.**

 **.**

Decir que se sentía furioso era un eufemismo, tenia unas enorme ganas de matar a ese alfa pelirrojo que se había atrevido a ¿amenazarlo?, ¿a él?,

¡¿Quién se creía?!

Además tenía unas ganas enormes de reclamarle a cierto kohai el por qué aceptó la invitación de Tabaka Sousuke, o cómo carajos se llame, el alfa que le había estado pateando el hígado.

Con eso en mente, decidió acercarse a la mesa donde se encontraba todavía el peliazul, este parecía demasiado distraído mirando su taza de café entre sus manos, además que podía ver cierta mirada de preocupación en su mirada.

¿Era posible que Tanaka le había insultado?, no lo sabia ya que con lo poco que había visto de ellos dos en su plática, no parecía haber sido obligado, de hecho, parecían incluso llevarse bien, razón que le hizo enfadarse más mientras los mirada detrás de la columna donde antes se ocultaba.

—¡Morinaga!—le llamó algo molesto

El nombrado pareció recién haber regresado de donde sea que se había ido sus mente al escuchar la voz de su sempai.

—¡¿sempai?!, ¡¿qué hace aquí?!—preguntó sin pensar, en su mente solo le preocupaba que su sempai pudiera haber visto a Tanaka y se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

—eso no importa ahora—trato de sonar indiferente, pero lo cierto es que su voz salió con un toque de molestia que no pasó desapercibido por Morinaga—será mejor que vayamos al laboratorio, hay mucho trabajo por hacer—

Sin decir nada, Morinaga siguió a su sempai, todo el recorrido desde la cafetería hasta el laboratorio fue en completo silencio. Un silencio bastante incomodo, además que había que sumarle el aura negra asesina que rodeaba al pelilargo.

Morinaga tenia ganas de pedirle perdón sin saber la razón, solo sabía que una vez en el laboratorio el ambiente se le haría muy pesado.

Una vez en el laboratorio, sin decir palabras, comenzaron a trabajar en los experimentos faltantes. Al peliazul no le agradaba nada la actitud de su sempai y el ambiente que los rodeaba, sabía que tenía que preguntarle directamente la razón de su malhumor, pero al mismo tiempo temía lo que le fuera a decir.

Él había estado tan feliz por volver a ir a la universidad y ver de nuevo a su amado sempai. Habían sido dos terribles semanas sin verlo, sin besarlo y sin oler su aroma alfa, esas semanas fueron una tortura.

Como le hubiera gustado tenerlo cerca esa terrible semana de celo, detestaba que por culpa de eso tuviera que alejarse por dos semanas de la universidad y de su apartamento para no causar sospechas.

" _¿temes que te haga a un lado?, ¿es porque él no parece interesado en los omegas?"_

Recordó la conversión con Tanaka y no pudo evitar sentir un aguijón en su corazón.

Él no quería que su naturaleza omega fuera ocultada cuando llegó por primera vez a Nagoya, quería mostrarse tal como era, un joven omega y no un beta como lo había estado siendo en Fukuoka para que pudiera defenderse.

Porque solo los alfas podían decir que estaba bien y que mal, y los omegas solo resignarse a obedecer porque para eso servían, para obedecer las ordenes de los alfas.

Pero con los betas las cosas eran diferentes, ellos no tenían que ser sumisos, si querían podían defenderse, tenían ese derecho, recibían castigo, pero al menos no se dejaban dominar.

Algo que un omega no tenía, se lo prohibían.

Las escuelas se encargaban de hacerles creer que no tenían ese derecho desde muy pequeños.

Pero el peliazul sabía que eso no era verdad, que los omegas no eran seres inferiores que vinieron al mundo solo para tener un alfa a quien obedecer y darle descendencia.

Él sabía que muchos omegas tenían la inteligencia para ser grandes empresarios, grandes artistas como atletas, que su condición no era impedimento para alcanzar sus sueños. Los betas también lo sabían, ellos también tenían las mismas opciones, las mismas oportunidades si se les daba.

Y eso era lo que temían los alfas, ellos no querían perder su superioridad…

Morinaga miraba de reojo al pelilargo, realmente era tan difícil tratar de calmarlo siendo un beta, pues aunque tomara supresores, estos medicamentos solo ocultaban su aroma omega, calmaba sus impulsos y la cantidad de feromonas que despedía su cuerpo cada vez que estaba cerca del alfa que amaba.

Por eso a veces se veía obligado a tomar mas de la dosis recomendada cuando su sempai dejaba salir sus feromonas alfa con todo su poder cada vez que este se emocionaba o se enojaba. En especial cuando se enfadaba, pues el ambiente que los rodeaba se volvía asfixiante, ya que con su aroma alfa pedía sumisión y él se negaba a dárselo.

Temía delatarse si lo hacía.

—sempai, me puede decir, ¿por qué estás molesto?—decidió hablar sin estar seguro del todo, pero es que simplemente ya no soportaba sentir el laboratorio como una prisión—¿es porque no contesté sus llamadas hace una semana?—pregunto pensando que esa era posiblemente una de las razones, pero al ver que su sempai le seguía ignorando, se alteró—¡al menos diga algo!

Souichi reaccionó al escuchar la voz un poco cortada y alterada de su kohai, y decidió verlo recién, no le había dirigido la mirada desde que había salido de la cafetería, hasta ahora.

Su kohai estaba parado frente a él, unos diez pasos lo separaban aproximadamente, y pudo notar lo angustiado que se sentía Morinaga por la indiferencia con la que lo estaba tratando.

Estaba molesto, su kohai no sabía el por qué de su molestia. Este necesitaba saberla.

—no es eso—respondió—esa no es la razón—trataba de sonar calmado, trataba de no alterarse

—entonces, ¿por qué estas tan distante conmigo?, cómo si yo hubiese hecho algo malo…—

—tal vez porque lo hiciste—lo dijo sin pensar, su enojo estaba saliendo a flote nuevamente

—¡¿qué me tratas de decir?!—preguntó el peliazul bastante preocupado, él no recordaba haber hecho nada malo, a parte de no comunicarse con su sempai las dos semanas, para que Souichi esté tan enojado, como si le hubiera traicionado—dímelo, sempai—redujo la distancia entre ambos y una vez cerca lo tomo de los hombros, preguntó—¡¿qué he hecho para enojarte de esta manera?!—

Se alteró y esto hizo que Souichi también se alterara.

—¡el verte con ese maldito alfa!— llegó al limite de su paciencia—te dije claramente que te alejaras de él— sujetó de la camisa a su kohai, este no pudo evitar asustarse, pero eso no le importó a Souichi, estaba molesto—ese sujeto no es de fiar, ¡pero tú sin embargo aceptaste tomar un café con él!, ¡¿en que pensabas al aceptar su invitación o es que tú lo invitaste?!—lo soltó de manera brusca.

—¡claro que no!, yo no lo invité…

—¡¿entonces por qué aceptaste ir con él?!

—el quería disculparse conmigo, y también…. darme una…. proposición que no acepté… yo...

Morinaga le contó lo que había conversado con Tanaka, ocultando el tema de los supresores, y una vez que terminó de hablar, pudo ver que la mirada del pelilargo era de total indignación.

—ahora si lo mato, ¡¿quién se ha creído ese imbécil?!—gritó, estaba furioso.

No podía simplemente tolerar la idea de su kohai siendo cortejado por Tanaka, Souichi no permitiría que eso pasara, ese sujeto no se merecía a alguien como su kohai…

—sempai, cálmese

—¡¿cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡¿Eh?!—trataba de calmarse, pero el enojo era mas fuerte—¡¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta que eso que planea está mal?!, ¡el intenta desviarte!—

—pero qué tonterías dices…

—no son tonterías, Morinaga, él es un alfa y como tal debe buscar una pareja omega y no un beta.

—pero…—el peliazul no estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo su sempai, pero este no le dejó terminar de hablar

—¡pero nada!—lo cayó de inmediato—De ahora en adelante trata de alejarte lo mas que puedas de ese sujeto, no aceptes ninguna de sus invitaciones, ¡entendiste!

A Morinaga no le quedó de otra que obedecer a su sempai si no quería que las cosas entre ellos se complicaran mas de lo que ya estaban.

Pasó una semana que para el peliazul fue demasiada complicada, pues no solo tenia su estar rechazando cualquier tipo de acercamiento de Seisuke sino que también tenia que hacerle frente al humor de perros que se cargaba Souichi cada vez que veía al alfa pelirrojo.

Debido a que estaba siempre entre una discusión entre dos alfas, se vio en la necesidad de aumentar su dosis de supresores, ahora tomaba de cuatro a seis cápsulas al día cada vez que ambos alfas desplegaban sus feromonas por donde quieran que se encontraban. El ambiente en la facultad se sentía sobrecargado de feromonas alfas que habían comenzado también a afectar a otros omegas, pero en menor medida.

La segunda semana también fue problemática, pero no tanta como la semana anterior, ¿la razón? Simple, que Tanaka ya no se le aparecía tan seguido a Morinaga porque sospechaba que este había comenzado a tomar más supresores de los permitidos, y eso le hacia sentir culpable.

Así que la mayoría de sus encuentros eran fuera de la facultad, donde no pudieran verlos el pelilargo.

" _Seisuke-san, ya le dije que no quiero nada de usted, por favor, ¡no quiero meterme en problemas con sempai!"_

" _¡Lo sé!, pero es que simplemente no puedo darme por vencido, deberías aceptar al menos una de mis invitaciones para conocernos mejor."_

" _Lo siento, sempai es importante para mí, y es de él de quien aceptaré una invitación."_

" _Aunque me lo pidas, no pienso dejarme vencer por Tatsumi, espero que lo entiendas, Tetsuhiro"_

Claro que lo entendía, Morinaga entendía muy bien lo que sentía Seisuke porque él mismo estaba pasando por algo parecido.

El peliazul a veces invitaba a su sempai a salir, pero este siempre lo rechazaba, eso lo ponía triste, pero aun así no se daba por vencido, él creía que con paciencia y constancia tarde o temprano su sempai dejaría de verlo como solo un amigo.

—Morinaga, ¡me puedes explicar qué significa esto!—

El peliazul una vez entró al laboratorio, después de toparse nuevamente con Tanaka, pensó que no encontraría todavía a su sempai, pero al verlo molesto, con un ramo de rosas y exigiendo una explicación, supo que venía un nuevo regaño de su amado.

—es un ramo de rosas, sempai—el peliazul tenía una leve sospecha de quien era el remitente de ese regalo, pues no era el primero que había llegado al laboratorio, solo que en los anteriores el pelilargo no los había visto, pero tal parecía que con este no había tenido la misma suerte.

—¡eso ya lo sé, imbécil!—exclamó Souichi, sentía que le hervía la sangre al ver la aparente tranquilidad con la que se expresaba su kohai, como si el que llegara ese tipo de regalo al laboratorio fuera de lo mas normal, al menos que…—No es el primer regalo que ves en este lugar, ¿verdad?—al ver como su kohai desvía la mirada, supo la respuesta a su pregunta—¡es que acaso eres idiota!, no te dije miles de veces que él no es de fiar y que además no está nada bien lo que ese imbécil está haciendo contigo—

En un arranque de ira, agarró las rosas y las tiró a la tacho de basura, Souichi simplemente no podía aceptar que su Kohai aceptara ese tipo de regalos de Tanaka ni de ningún alfa.

Morinaga sentía la furia de su sempai, otra vez el laboratorio se estaba llenando de feromonas alfa, eso siempre sucedía cuando Souichi se molestaba, era como si con eso, él terminaría obedeciéndole, dándole la razón.

Si no fuera por los supresores, ahora mismo estaría temblando, sintiendo sus piernas como una gelatina y tratando de pedirle perdón por su desobediencia.

Era momentos como estos que odiaba sus instintos omegas.

Pero aun así….

—¿sempai, por qué te molesta tanto que Seisuke-san esté interesado en mí?—ignoró las palabras de su sempai y el enojo de este cuando llamó por el nombre de pila al alfa pelirrojo—

—¡no cambies de tema!

—responde— usó un tono de voz mas demandante, ese que rara vez utiliza, pero que sabia que tenía, su voz de mando omega, ese que sabe que utilizará cuando tenga a sus hijos.

Souichi se puso nervioso, nunca había visto a su kohai tan serio, aunque también se pudo percatar el semblante cansado de este.

Tal parecía que Morinaga estaba llegando al limite de su paciencia.

Eso le asustó un poco, pero solo un poco.

—p-porque una relación alfa-beta no esta bien, va en contra de la naturaleza.—se maldijo cuando su voz sonó nerviosa, como cuando era regañado por su madre cuando hacia una travesura.—además él al comienzo te molestaba porque eres un beta, no entiendo cómo ahora puede decir que está enamorado de ti. ¿Qué le hizo cambiar su opinión acerca de ti?— susurró la pregunta solo para si mismo aunque sospechaba que su kohai pudo haberlo escuchado.

Souichi no podía creer que de un día para otro ese alfa se haya enamorado de su asistente, sentía que había algo mas oscuro detrás de todo ese flirteo.

—es solo por eso…—la voz de Morinaga sonó triste, decepcionada, otra vuelta su sempai le decía lo antinatural que era que un alfa no se fijara en un omega. Eso quería decir que nunca tendría alguna oportunidad por mucho que se esforzara solo porque era un _beta._

—¿Morinaga?—

—yo no estoy de acuerdo con usted, sempai, yo si creo que es posible y normal una relación alfa-beta como también beta-omega. Si hay amor en dichas relaciones, entonces no hay nada de malo que estén juntos aunque eso signifique que tengan problemas para tener descendencia.— habló con mucha seguridad en su voz

—pero entonces, ¿qué sentido tendría que hayan nacido omegas?, ellos solo pueden tener la mejor descendencia junto a un alfa, y los betas con otros betas.—su mente de científico le decía que eso era lo correcto

—sempai, tengo entendido que sus padres fueron betas, ¿verdad?—al ver que su sempai respondió afirmativamente, siguió hablando—mi padre es un alfa muy fuerte, y ¿sabías?, a él le eligieron una prometida omega cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad porque eso era lo correcto, según mi abuelo, pero…

—acaso tu padre no…—tenía una leve sospecha a donde iba todo.

—mi madre es una mujer muy fuerte, hermosa y muy inteligente también, a pesar que la sociedad no esperaba casi nada de ella por ser una beta, ella demostró su valía ganándose un puesto de trabajo en una reconocida farmacéutica en Hamamatsu—hizo una pausa, miró que su sempai seguía prestándole atención y siguió contando—mi padre la conoció en dicho lugar, ella era su compañera de trabajo, mas tarde su amiga y después su novia.

—Morinaga…

—yo nací en una relación que la mayoría considera antinatural, ¿pero sabes?, yo he sido muy feliz con ellos y con mi niisan, si bien es cierto que mi madre tuvo muchos problemas para quedar embarazada, eso no disminuyó el afecto que mi padre sentía por ella, es por eso que cuando mi niisan nació fue una gran alegría para ellos. Es gracias a ellos que también nací, que tuve educación, pero sobretodo amor…

Souichi no pudo evitar imaginar a una pareja alfa-beta junto a sus dos pequeños hijos, estaba seguro que ellos debieron sufrir muchos ataques debido a que su relación no era bien vista, puede que incluso su kohai haya sufrido algún tipo de discriminación por tener un padre alfa y una madre beta.

Fukuoka era todavía un lugar con mucha discriminación, desigualdad y prejuicios; y aun así el peliazul, quién nació en ese lugar, parecía tan feliz cuando hablaba de su familia.

—no te pediré que cambies tu forma de pensar—la voz del peliazul lo sacó de sus pensamientos—solo te pido que sea un poco mas tolerante—Morinaga le dio una leve sonrisa—no nos veas como si fuéramos unos anormales…— susurró bajito, pero Souichi logró escucharlo

Las últimas palabras de su kohai, le hicieron sentir un terrible nudo en el estomago, pero sobretodo un dolor inexplicable en su pecho.

—¡tú eres diferente!, ¡tú eres especial!— gritó Souichi, tomando por sorpresa a su kohai quien no esperaba esa reacción de su parte—¡no eres un fenómeno!—se sentía desesperado.

Souichi no quería que su kohai pensara que le era desagradable, porque para él, su kohai es un buen beta, uno demasiado bueno.

Y eso le hacia dudar…

Su alfa interior se sentía confundido con lo que Morinaga le hacia sentir.

Lo mejor para un beta era otro beta, era lo que siempre se repetía, por eso no podía aceptar los sentimientos de su kohai, porque este era un beta.

Y a pesar de saber eso, lo dejaba acercarse, que lo besara, se dejaba hacer, porque él no tenía la valentía de tomar el control sobre Morinaga.

Y su kohai lo sabía, tal por eso los pocos avances se limitaban a leves caricias y pequeños, pero dulces besos en la mejilla y en su cuello.

Y Souichi no podía decirle que no se detenga, porque eso sería irse en contra de lo siempre consideró lo mejor para la humanidad, porque un alfa y un omega son la pareja ideal, la que es necesaria para que la tasa de natalidad no disminuya.

Eso lo sabía muy bien, pero aun así no dejaba de ser doloroso y lo peor era que no sabía el por qué exactamente de ese dolor.

O tal vez simplemente no quería saberlo….

—gracias, será mejor que avancemos con los proyectos pendientes, ¿sí?—la voz de Morinaga salió dulce de sus labios, como una suave brisa de primavera, tenía un tono tan amable que al pelilargo le hizo sacudir su interior.

Lo mejor para su kohai era un beta, se siguió repitiendo Souichi internamente hasta convencerse de eso.

Siguieron con los experimentos mientras el peliazul explicaba sobre el posible origen de las rosas que había encontrado el pelilargo, sobre las ocasiones que se encontró con Tanaka, de las platicas que tenia con el alfa pelirrojo y sobre las invitaciones que rechazaba porque sentía que era darle falsas esperanzas si las aceptaba.

Souichi se sintió un tanto avergonzado por pedirle explicaciones a su amigo, y al mismo tiempo, se sentía aliviado por saber que el sentimiento era unilateral, por un momento había creído que su kohai sentía algo por Tanaka, mas porque se había percatado que ahora se llamaban por su nombre de pila, algo que también le explicó Morinaga para que no malinterpretara la confianza que este mostraba a Tanaka.

—entonces, ¿los otros alfas ya no te molestan?— preguntó incrédulo

—sí, Seisuke-san se encargó de eso.—Morinaga se había enterado por Tanaka la verdadera razón de por qué ese pequeño grupo de alfas lo habían estado molestando.

Todavía le era difícil de creer que era porque su aroma beta le era atractivo a la mayoría de alfas.

—ya veo—fue la respuesta de Souichi a lo dicho por su kohai.

A pesar que Souichi sabía que su kohai no estaba interesado en Tanaka, eso no significaba que no pudiera enamorarse de alguien mas.

Le asustaba la posibilidad de que se diera cuenta que él no era un buen candidato para ser su pareja, porque no sabe que es estar enamorado, porque nunca le ha interesado formar familia, razón por la que siempre rechazó la cercanía de los omegas en general.

Sus únicas obsesiones eran sus hermanos y sus estudios, no tenia otro interés mas haya de eso. Él no tenía planeado buscar una pareja omega, pero si esta aparecía y resultaba ser la indicada, tal vez cumpliría su obligación como hermano mayor y formaría su familia, su manada.

Pero si esa pareja no aparecía, él simplemente no la buscaría, solo seguiría con su misma rutina.

Solo esperaba tener a su kohai siempre a su lado sea cual sea la vida que tuviera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Dónde esta el lemon? jejeje bueno, eso será para el siguiente capítulo n_n**

 **Al ser el primer omegaverse que escribo, debo decir que estuve nerviosa al publicarlo u.u**

 **De hecho todavía lo estoy, espero no haberlo hecho tan mal. Este será un fic de pocos capítulos, y pronto publicare el capitulo tres del fic Lo que realmente deseo de ti, estén preparados o.O**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Gracias por leer n_n**

 **Atte: Mari-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fic omegaverse *_***

 **Quería agradecer a todos ustedes por los reviews, favs y follows en esta página como también por los likes y comentarios en facebook, gracias lectores y lectoras (\^o^/)**

 **Advertencia: Este fic es un SouichixTetsuhiro, ojo con eso ;)**

 **Sin mas que decir, por ahora, les invito a leer, no vemos al final del capítulo n_n**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Segundo capítulo: Confusión, flor de Amaryllis y aquel día que cruzamos la línea.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los días seguían pasando con una lentitud que molestaba al joven alfa de cabellos largos, ¿razón?

Él era testigo de que ahora ya no era solo el maldito de Tanaka el que se acercaba a su kohai con intenciones de ligar, si no que también un grupo de alfas como de betas se habían agregado al flirteo.

Sabía que su asistente era muy popular, no solo por su atractivo físico y dulce personalidad, si no que también por su inteligencia, que el hecho de ser beta había impresionado a la mayoría de estudiantes y profesores, causando la admiración de los betas y la envidia de varios alfas.

Pero ahora parecía que esa admiración y envidia habían pasado a segundo plano y estas habías sido sustituidas por un inexplicable interés amoroso hacia su kohai.

Souichi estaba mas que molesto, estaba enojado, enojadísimo, quería alejar a todas esas alimañas de su dulce asistente, quien prácticamente se sentía incomodo por su situación actual de acoso.

—Esto es culpa de Tanaka, él de seguro les dijo algo a esos alfas para que ahora te anden molestando. Y los betas se han vuelto también insoportables

—Hasta donde yo sé, Seisuke-san solo tuvo una plática con ellos, y sobre los betas, tú ya sabías que ellos siempre se me acercaban…

—Sí, pero ahora son mas insistentes

El pelilargo estaba llegando al límite de su poca y casi inexistente paciencia, si no había estallado aun era porque su kohai siempre trataba de relajarlo, pero ahora ni las muestras de afecto de Morinaga parecían calmar sus celos.

A Morinaga no le gustaba ver tan irritado a su sempai, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un calorcito en su interior ante la posibilidad que su amado alfa sempai estuviera celoso.

La posibilidad de un nosotros...

—Sempai, yo te amo—habló de repente Morinaga mientras tomaba el rostro de un sorprendido Souichi, quien no había esperado eso, entre sus manos— pueden aparecer muchos alfas como betas tratando de conquistarme, me podrán dar regalos y llenarme de muchos cumplidos, pero sólo tú eres el único que hará que mis sentimientos puedan cambiar, solo tú.

—Morinaga…—

—Yo te he ofrecido mi corazón muchas veces y lo seguiré haciendo muchas veces más, solo estoy en la espera de que algún día quieras aceptarlo, mi amado sempai…

Fue lo último que dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de su alfa. Un beso dulce, sin ninguna malicia, uno que solo quería expresar lo mucho que lo amaba, un beso tierno.

Souichi estaba sorprendido, pues era la primera vez que su kohai lo besaba directamente en los labios, pues siempre eran en las mejillas o en el cuello donde solía ser besado.

Apenas sus labios hicieron contactos con los suyos, cerró los y se dejó llevar.

Le gustaba, le encantaba las sensaciones que le producían ese beso...

Se alegraba tener de apoyo de la mesa donde trabajaba, porque sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas podrían ceder.

Nunca imaginó que un sencillo beso le hiciera sentir un cosquilleo tan placentero por todo su cuerpo, un calorcito que comenzó a invadir su ser y una gran felicidad llenar su alma, y se preguntó si su kohai estaría sintiendo lo mismo que él en esos momentos.

Así era, Morinaga siempre quería besarlo y ahora que lo había hecho, se sentía en las nubes, su corazón latía acelerado y su respiración se volvía agitada, su cuerpo comenzaba a llenarse de calor. Se sentía feliz, completo y correspondido, pero…

Tenía que terminar…

Con pereza, rompió el beso que había iniciado, aquel que no quería que acabara, pero que sabía que si no lo hacía sus feromonas omegas podrían salir a causa de la excitación y no quería que sea de esa forma que su sempai se enterara de su condición como omega.

Él prefería decírselo.

" _Tarde o temprano él se enterará de la verdad, sería mejor que se lo dijeras antes de que se entere por un tercero"_

Recordó las palabras que Masaki le dijo cuando estaba en la casa de su amigo Hiroto a pasar el celo.

" _Angel-kun, si tu sempai sabe que eres un omega, él se verá en la obligación de tomar supresores para que su aroma alfa no te afecte tanto, haznos caso, no me gusta nada los desarreglos que sufres por depender demasiado de ese medicamento."_

También las palabras llenas de preocupación de su amigo Hiroto.

Lo cierto era que dependía tanto de los supresores que en ocasiones su celo se retrasaba un par de días, como le había ocurrido el último que tuvo, por eso siempre pedía permiso para ausentarse por dos semanas en caso de que tuviera un nuevo desarreglo.

—Morinaga…—le llamó Souichi quien todavía trataba de calmar su respiración y el latido de su corazón, quería saber por qué terminó el beso tan repentinamente.

¿Había hecho algo que lo disgustara?

—Lo siento, ¿me decías algo?—respondió recién percatándose de la voz de su sempai, se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

—No, nada...

El pelilargo se preguntaba que pasaba por la mente de su kohai quien parecía distraído además del semblante preocupado que últimamente le mostraba.

—Morinaga, yo..

—Sempai…

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, pues todavía se sentían abochornados por el beso que habían compartido hace unos instantes.

Ahí Souichi pudo ver el lindo sonrojo que mostraba el rostro de su kohai, se veía tan adorable.

Morinaga era un beta lindo y dulce. Amable, apuesto y muy buen asistente también. Y pensar que al principio creyó que sería una gran molestia, que no soportaría su presencia y que al final su kohai lo dejaría por no tolerar sus cambios de humor y el exceso de trabajo.

Se quedaron parados, viendo el piso y evadiendo miradas en completo silencio por unos minutos hasta que el peliazul decidió hablar primero sin estar completamente seguro si lo que iba a decir a continuación era lo mejor o la mayor estupidez de su vida. Pero quería intentarlo.

—Sempai, me preguntaba si le gustaría ir hoy a mi apartamento a beber, yo invito—

Souichi se le quedó mirando por un minuto tratando de averiguar que era lo que tenía en mente su asistente.

En los tres años que se llevaban conociendo, esta sería la primera invitación que su kohai le haría a su apartamento. Siempre ponía alguna excusa tonta para que no le visitara, y aunque ya había entrado una vez sin invitación, Morinaga seguía poniendo peros para que no fuera.

Ahora le invitaba a ir, y mas aun, ¿a beber?. Su kohai estaba planeando algo.

Morinaga, por su parte, se sentía muy incómodo al ver que su sempai no le daba una respuesta a su invitación.

" _Tal vez no fue una buena idea"_ pensó, pero él quería un tiempo a solas con su sempai y de paso buscar la oportunidad para decirle su secreto no tan secreto, ya que ahora que lo pensaba bien, ya eran varias las personas que sabían su verdadera casta en Nagoya, siendo la hermanita de Souichi una de ellas.

" _Morinaga-san, no le veo el sentido de estar ocultándoselo a mi niisan"_

Hasta ella le había regañado una vez por eso. Lo mejor era contarle la verdad a su sempai y esperar su futura reacción.

—está bien—fue la respuesta que dio Souichi—pero no hoy, yo te diré cuando puedo ir…

Morinaga no le contradijo y aceptó esperar, lo que eso significaba que pospondría un poco mas el revelarle su naturaleza omega.

De manera inconsciente dio un suspiro de alivio.

" _Masaki-san, Hiroto-kun, Kanako-chan, lamento no ser tan valiente para contarle la verdad a sempai"_

Se sentía un cobarde...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una semana mas pasó y Souichi ya se estaba acostumbrando, a regañadientes, de mirar el mismo escenario cada vez que iba a la universidad. El ver los estúpidos coqueteos de los betas y las tontas invitaciones de los alfas hacia su asistente eran el pan de cada día, y le era realmente cansado estar alejándolos cada minuto con su gruñido alfa y sus feromonas de alto nivel.

Pero había algo que le incomodaba y eso era que no había rastros de cierto alfa de cabellos rojos y ojos azules por ningún lado. Era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, pues ni rastros de su aroma alfa se hallaba.

" _Esto no me gusta nada"_

El no verlo por ningún lado y el enterarse por su kohai que Tanaka había estado faltando a clases le hizo sentir cierto alivio al inicio, pero que con el transcurrir de los días esa tranquilidad fue desapareciendo. El pelilargo se sentía intranquilo, era como si su instinto alfa le advirtiera que no debía bajar la guardia, que si lo hacía se podía arrepentir. La calma antes de la tormenta.

" _Me estoy volviendo un paranoico"_

Se regañaba mientras caminaba rumbo a su amado laboratorio, su lugar preferido de toda la universidad, le gustaba estar rodeado de sus experimentos, ver sus cultivos y estar en la soledad que le acompañaba, claro que esto último fue sustituido por su asistente. Su laboratorio no era lo mismo cuando su kohai se ausentaba.

Su beta le daba cierto brillo a su vida.

Eso le hizo recordar que Morinaga no le había dado un respuesta clara de su ausencia de dos semanas, ahora que se ponía a pensar, recién se había percatado que esas ausencias siempre se daban cada tres meses.

" _Eso es raro"_

La primera vez que el peliazul pidió permiso para ausentarse no le había dado importancia ya que en ese entonces todavía no se acostumbraba a su presencia, de hecho, había creído que eso era solo una mala excusa para no volver al laboratorio, para dejar de ser su asistente. Por eso cuando Morinaga regresó sonriente al laboratorio, se sorprendió.

Esa fue la primera vez comenzó apreciar la presencia de su kohai.

" _¿Qué has hecho conmigo?, Morinaga, yo no era así"_

Era cierto.

Impaciente, impulsivo, con mal temperamento era como la mayoría lo veía y eso a Souichi no le enojaba porque era consciente de eso. Pero con el tiempo ese mal humor que se cargaba era menor y eso se debía a su kohai.

" _Souichi-niisan, te vez mas feliz que nunca"_

Recordaba las palabras que le dirigió su pequeña hermana cuando ya había aceptado a su kohai como un amigo en quien podía confiar.

¿Era feliz?, ¿lo era antes de conocer a Morinaga?

Souichi sentía que sí lo había sido, solo que la cercanía de Morinaga le había agregado algo mas a su rutinaria vida.

Que esta ya no era tan rutinaria.

Siguió caminando sin percatarse de la leve sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Aquella que solo un grupo selecto ha sido testigo.

No tenía prisa en llegar a su amado laboratorio, los experimentos estaban teniendo los resultados esperados y varios proyectos ya habían sido presentados ganándose la admiración y el orgullo del profesor Fukushima quien veía a Tatsumi y a Morinaga como si fueran sus hijos, pues les tenia mucho aprecio y estaba mas que feliz por la gran dupla que formaban su dos queridos estudiantes.

Ya estando a pocos pasos de llegar, su sentido del olfato captó un aroma que le quitó las ganas de trabajar, y eso no era nada bueno. Ese aroma alfa le era inconfundible y lo peor es que se encontraba dentro de su laboratorio, su territorio.

Eso le hizo enojar, así que sin ocultar su rabia abrió la puerta para ver al causante de su malhumor y futura migraña.

Tanaka Seisuke se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta haciendo gala de su fuerte aroma alfa mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en una de las paredes del lugar, mirando por la ventana que se encontraba al lado de esta. Tal parecía que había venido a presumir su fuerza y su superioridad como alfa, o al menos eso era como interpretaba Souichi el que ese alfa estuviera llenando con sus feromonas todo lo que le rodeaba.

—Se puede saber, ¡¿qué demonios haces aquí?!

El laboratorio era un lugar prácticamente sagrado para Tatsumi, pues ahí era donde ponía a prueba su inteligencia y su pasión por su carrera. Y nadie tenía permitido invadir su amado lugar de trabajo, menos un alfa que solo se dedicaba a coquetear con su asistente.

El alfa pelirrojo no contestó, solo se dedicó a mirar de manera analítica al enfurecido pelilargo, parecía que quería averiguar algo.

—Si has venido a buscar a Morinaga, pierdes tu tiempo—al ver que ese alfa no le contestaba, Souichi simplemente buscó una manera para que se largara—él no vendrá, le di el día libre—mintió, esperaba que con eso Tanaka se fuera y dejara de infectar el lugar.

El joven alfa sonrió, él sabía que Tatsumi le estaba mintiendo, se notaba a la vista la molestia que le causaba su sola presencia, pero comprendía que eso se debía a que se negaba a entregar a su kohai, a su lindo asistente.

Lo que Souichi creía que era por amistad, Tanaka sabía que era por amor.

Tatsumi Souichi estaba enamorado de su joven asistente, pero era tan ciego al no darse cuenta de eso. El no darse cuenta que casi toda la facultad ya se había percatado de sus sentimientos, razón por la que tantos omegas que habían estado interesados en él desde un inicio habían decidido ya no molestarlo.

—No eres bueno mintiendo—

—¿Por qué crees que miento?—se defendió— será mejor que te largues y dejes de molestar a mi kohai, él no está interesado en ti

—Te molesta que trate de conquistarlo, ¿verdad?—soltó, y al ver la cara de molestia con un leve sonrojo en el rostro del pelilargo, decidió provocarlo— ¡ohhh! ya veo, es porque estas interesado en él, cómo es que no me di cuenta antes—puso voz de avergonzado esperando ver la reacción de Tatsumi la cual no se hizo esperar

—¡¿Qué tonterías dices?!, Morinaga es un beta y yo un alfa, ¡es imposible que ocurra algo entre nosotros!

—Pero él está enamorado de ti, no creo que no lo sepas.

—E-eso no es asunto tuyo—respondió con nerviosismo.

Tanaka se dio cuenta de eso, y siguió provocándolo.

—Te burlas de sus sentimientos, Tatsumi, le haces creer que tiene alguna oportunidad contigo.

—Claro que no, yo solo lo cuido porque es mi amigo, ¡solo hay amistad entre los dos!—gritó—solo eso puede haber entre Morinaga y yo—sentenció con firmeza, no quería que ese alfa se hiciera ideas equivocadas de él, pero al ver la sonrisa triste de Tanaka mirando directamente detrás de él, sintió que su mundo corría peligro.

Que se caía a pedazos.

—Tetsuhiro no piensa igual, y yo comparto su pensamiento. He aprendido hacerlo.

Tanaka dejó de apoyar su cuerpo en la pared donde se encontraba y caminó pasando de largo al joven pelilargo quien no había podido moverse desde que se percató del otro aroma que invadió el lugar.

—Tetsuhiro, que bueno verte, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo—sonrió Seisuke al ver a su omega de cabellos azules el cual se encontraba en la entrada del laboratorio, todavía con la mano en el pestillo de la puerta—estoy seguro que ya te deben de haber informado ciertos asuntos.

—Sí…

Morinaga Tetsuhiro respondió de manera seca, sin ánimos en su voz. Souichi sabía la razón y le dolía ser el causante de ello, él no haberse percatado de la presencia de su kohai detrás suyo cuando le dijo aquellas palabras a Tanaka.

" _Yo solo lo cuido porque es mi amigo, ¡solo hay amistad entre los dos!, solo eso puede haber entre Morinaga y yo"_

Su kohai lo había escuchado…

Sentía que algo dentro de él se estaba desmoronando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El joven peliazul sabía cómo su sempai lo veía, como un kohai con el que sentía cierta responsabilidad, su asistente confiable y un buen amigo. Nada mas haya de eso.

Eso lo sabía, pero aun así escucharlo de él le dolía.

No esperaba que al abrir la puerta del laboratorio se encontraría con dos alfas marcando territorio tan inmersos en su discusión que no se percataron de su aroma ni de su presencia hasta que el grito de su sempai negando cualquier posibilidad de un nosotros hizo que su cuerpo temblara y se apoyara en la puerta porque sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a derrumbar.

Seisuke se dio cuenta muy tarde de su presencia y este se sintió mal por eso, él entendía esa mirada devastada en su lindo omega, era la mirada del rechazo.

Comprendió que la conversación tenía que ponerle fin, pues el mismo ambiente que rodeaba el laboratorio se había vuelto muy pesado, lleno de sentimientos que Seisuke pudo identificar muy bien, uno causado por la tristeza de un joven enamorado al sentirse rechazado y el otro por la angustia y preocupación de un alfa por temer perder algo sumamente importante.

Alfa de cabellos largos que no había movido ni un musculo desde que se percató que su kohai estaba escuchando una conversación que no le correspondía.

El alfa ojiazul decidió romper el incomodo silencio y cambiar un poco la atmósfera del lugar. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer al sentirse responsable de los ojos acuosos de Morinaga.

—Tatsumi, espero no se moleste que me lleve a su asistente unos minutos.—habló mientras tomaba de la cintura a cierto peliazul quien todavía no digería el rechazo de su sempai.—Tetsuhiro, vámonos.—susurró al nombrado tratando de llamar su atención.

Morinaga asintió por inercia dejándose guiar sin alejar la mano de Tanaka de su cintura, sentía que se caería si llegara a soltarse de él. Le dolía el corazón.

Pero justo antes de salir del laboratorio, una voz lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—Morinaga, e-espera…

Souichi había hablado, con una voz entre decidida y temerosa, él no quería que su kohai se fuera con ese sujeto, pero tampoco sabía como hacerle frente después de lo que había dicho.

No había mentido, ¿cierto?, ellos son solo amigos, entonces, ¿por qué un sentimiento de pérdida amenazaba a su corazón?

El enojo por la presencia de Tanaka se había lejos siendo reemplazado por el miedo de un posible distanciamiento por parte de su kohai. Morinaga podía ser una persona comprensiva, pero también muy terca si algo se le metía a la cabeza.

El joven peliazul podía sentir la preocupación de su sempai, el aroma alfa que este despedía se lo decía. Su sempai estaba mostrando vulnerabilidad y eso era algo que rara vez veía porque el propio Souichi hacia siempre todo lo posible para evitarlo, pero ahora no lo hacía. Eso preocupó a Morinaga.

—Después hablaremos, sempai—habló con calma, esperando que este entendiera que no estaba molesto. Triste sí, pero no molesto.

—Yo… lo que dije yo…—

—No has dicho nada malo—susurró—ya después lo discutiremos, es un promesa—sonrió

Fue lo último que dijo antes de darle la espalda e irse del laboratorio en compañía de Tanaka, este no dijo nada, solo se dedicaba a observarlo.

Seisuke sentía que había sido testigo de una plática fuera de lo común entre dos supuestos amigos. La forma como interactuaban, como se miraban incluso como se olían le dio a entender que ellos estaban mas conectados de lo que los propios involucrados creían.

" _Una manada"_

Fue lo que le vino a su mente, ellos mostraban indicios de cómo debería ser una pareja líder de una manada, una de verdad, un verdadero núcleo familiar inquebrantable que traería como consecuencia la propagación de dicho vinculo entre los mas cercanos, con el que podrían fin a la terrible discriminación que actualmente muchos betas y sobretodo los omegas sufrían. Porque un omega tenía la habilidad, la capacidad de unir, de reconciliar a la sociedad que se había llenado de muchas reglas sin sentido.

Los políticos alfas, la gran mayoría cegado por su superioridad, lo sabían, era por eso que le hacían creer a los omegas desde tan corta edad que no servían para nada mas que para darle descendencia. Así era como esos alfas codiciosos tenían un control sobre los omegas.

Y eso era triste.

Tanaka no pudo evitar recordar a su difunta madre siendo castigada muchas veces por su padre por desobedecer una simple orden. Sintió asco de si mismo por no defenderla cuando pudo hacerlo, por creer en la educación que recibía como alfa y en las palabras de su padre en aquel entonces.

—¿Seisuke-san, le preocupa algo?

La voz angustiada de su joven omega le hizo volver a la realidad y alejarse de los tristes recuerdos que lo atormentaban. Miró el rostro triste y preocupado de Morinaga y se dijo mentalmente que no se merecía a alguien tan amable como él, sin embargo quería ser egoísta y conquistar el noble corazón del chico de cabellos azules.

—Estoy bien, lamento preocuparte...

—No me mientas, sabes que puedo al menos escucharte—susurró colocándose frente al alfa para encararlo, ambos todavía se encontraban en los pasillos de la facultad—tal vez no ayude a solucionar tu problema, pero al menos sentirás un peso menos encima.—sonrió apenas terminó de hablar

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y después siguieron caminando hacía la salida de la facultad, por invitación de Tanaka, se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba a una cuadra de la universidad. Lo que tenían que hablar era algo que sentían no debía enterrarse nadie de la facultad al menos que uno decidiera lo contrario.

Una vez el restaurante, ya teniendo sus respectivos pedidos, comenzaron a platicar.

Tanaka le contó la razón de su ausencia en la universidad, el permiso que había pedido para cumplir lo que, según el alfa, sentía una obligación que debía de haber hecho desde un principio si quería llevar a cabo sus cortejos con su omega de manera oficial.

—Fui a Fukuoka a pedir el consentimiento a tus padres para poder cortejarte—

La cara de puso Morinaga al escuchar su relato junto a tan tamaña declaración era todo un poema, sabía que Tanaka iba en serio con su persona, pero no imaginó hasta que grado.

Morinaga ahora entendía mejor la llamada emocionada de su madre en la mañana. Ella le había mencionado que un joven alfa había ido de visita a su casa en Fukuoka a solicitar una reunión con los dueños de la casa.

" _Yo estaba sorprendida y al vez muy emocionada, Tetsu-kun, pues ese chico me agradó de inmediato, mas aun porque se tomó la molestia de venir a casa a pedir nuestro consentimiento. Es todo un encanto de alfa."_

La madre del peliazul no había dejado de hablar de lo maravilloso que sería si estuvieran juntos, imaginándose a sus futuros nietos.

Tetsuhiro sabía como era su madre cuando a temas románticos se refería, no le molestaba que le agradara Tanaka, pues si algo sabia de su madre eso era que ella tenía la capacidad de ver mas allá de lo normal en una persona, era muy perceptiva y era raro que se equivocara.

Lo que si le llamaba la atención era que su padre haya accedido a darle su consentimiento, ese hombre era bastante terco y muy celoso a la hora de permitir que algún extraño entre en su territorio, era todo un líder alfa con mal genio frente a los extraños.

—Mi madre me comentó algo al respecto, no entró en muchos detalles, pero si me dijo lo mas importante que debería saber—habló mientras miraba de reojo a una pequeña familia conformada de betas pasear con su hijo alfa, esa imagen le hizo sonreír pues le recordó a su sempai—eres sorprende Seisuke-san, lo digo porque si bien mi madre es muy amable, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi padre a la hora de recibir a un alfa en la casa Morinaga.

Tanaka sonrió, sabía a que se refería al mencionar al señor Morinaga, ese hombre era alguien difícil de complacer y lo supo en la semana que estuvo conviviendo en dicha casa.

Sonrió una vez mas…

—Eres alguien muy humilde, Tetsuhiro, al no alardear ni querer resaltar mas allá de lo académico.—dio un sorbo a su bebida y continuó hablando—El enterarme que eres el nieto de uno de los CEO mas poderosos me sorprendió, mas porque tu padre no se apellida Kisaragi.

—Eso es una larga historia—

—No me molestaría escucharla—

Morinaga le contó la razón de el por qué su padre, Morinaga Souichiro, no llevaba el apellido de su abuelo. Eso se debía a que había renunciado a la herencia debido a que no aceptaba casarse con una omega que habían elegido para él, además que su padre no compartía la misma forma de pensar de su abuelo.

Kisaragi Genichiro, su abuelo, era un alfa que creía en la superioridad de su casta y por eso no le tenía ningún respeto a los betas y a los omegas que estaban bajo sus ordenes, ni siquiera a Kisaragi Rumiko, su querida abuela, la respetaba.

A causa de eso, su padre renunció a la herencia y después a su apellido al casarse con Morinaga Kyoko e irse a vivir a Hamamatsu llevando a su abuela consigo lejos de la garras de su abuelo.

Hamamatsu era un lugar importante, pues era el lugar donde se conocieron sus padres, donde se casaron, donde nació su hermano mayor, donde se crió sus primeros años, donde eran muy felices. Eso no quería decir que no lo hayan sido en Fukuoka, simplemente Hamamatsu era único y especial.

Tanaka escuchaba la historia de la familia Morinaga y la familia Kisaragi realmente fascinado, antes de ir a Fukuoka a conocer a lo padres de su adorado omega había ido a investigar primero a sus futuros suegros, pues quería estar preparado para lo que sea que enfrentaría. Por eso al descubrir que Morinaga Tetsuhiro era nieto de Kisaragi le sorprendió pues sabía lo rudos y cerrados de mente que eran esa familia, mas el líder quien era el que apoyaba abiertamente a los políticos que compartían su misma ideología, aquella que veían a los alfas como seres superiores.

—Tetsuhiro, dime, ¿qué fue lo que hizo cambiar de opinión a tu abuelo?, porque actualmente sé que tu padre se encarga de las Industrias Kisaragi, eso quiere decir que llegaron a limar asperezas, ¿verdad?

—Eres muy curioso, Seisuke-san—habló Morinaga mirando su plato casi vacío, se había estado tomando su tiempo para comer y contar su relato familiar al mismo tiempo—al final mi abuelo comenzó a comprender que su ideología no era la correcta, que lo único que conseguía era lastimar a los que él consideraba inferiores y eso incluía a su familia. Mi abuela era y es alguien muy importante para él, pero estaba tan cegado con su superioridad en ese entonces que la lastimaba sin ser totalmente consciente de ello. Por eso cuando ella se reveló la primera vez se sorprendió y se enojó mucho, nunca antes ella le había levantado la voz, mi abuela estaba mostrando su fuerza omega por primera vez ante mi abuelo, y no lo hacía por ella sino por su hijo, por mi padre. Era por él que ella se había revelado, por mucho tiempo se había callado y obedecido como una sumisa y obediente omega, pero no iba a permitir que lastimaran a su hijo. Eso si que no.

—No hay nada mas terrorífico y admirable que una madre protegiendo a sus hijos.—

—Estoy de acuerdo—sonrió—aprecio y admiro mucho a mi abuela, ella me cuidó cuando nací, pues le preocupaba el haber nacido prematuro cuando el parto de mi madre se le complicó. Era un bebé muy pequeñito, apenas si había cumplido los siete meses y medio en el vientre de mi madre cuando nací.

—Ahora entiendo la sobreprotección de tu padre, ese hombre no dejaba de verme como una plaga durante mi estadía en su casa, me puso varias pruebas antes de darme su consentimiento de poder cortejarte, incluso tu hermano mayor y un chico beta me miraban con cara de pocos amigos—

—Debes referirte a Masaki-san, ¿no sabía que estaba de visita ese día?, él es un gran amigo de la familia

—Y hasta donde yo entiendo tu ex-prometido— gruñó, no podía evitarlo, Tanaka sentía celos por ese chico beta que tenía el total aprecio del señor Morinaga—

—Eso fue algo que mis padres y los padres de Masaki-san decidieron hace años cuando pensaron en la posibilidad de ser todos una gran familia, pero Masaki-san y yo descartamos ese compromiso, solo éramos buenos amigos.

La plática siguió su curso, Tanaka le comentaba las diversas pruebas que le pusieron durante una semana para ser del agrado del líder de la casa Morinaga. El peliazul no pudo evitar reírse ante las adversidades que había sufrido su amigo alfa. Conocía a su padre muy bien y sabía que muchas de esas pruebas eran para probar la paciencia y la determinación del alfa pelirrojo, pues si realmente estaba interesado en él, entonces soportaría las pruebas.

—Al final él me aceptó como un digno candidato para ser tu alfa, y como prueba de ello me invitó a ver un jardín privado, un jardín que entendí fue un regalo de tu abuela para ti cuando cumpliste tu primer año de vida.

—El jardín de las Amaryllis—sonrió embelesado al recordar dicho lugar—ahí es donde solía ir a pasar mis tiempos libres, además de escuchar viejos relatos sobre el ritual de cortejo que antiguamente un alfa hacia con un omega utilizando una flor de Amaryllis para cada cita. El ritual variaba dependiendo de la costumbre de la familia del omega, pero en todos ellos había siempre una flor de Amaryllis.

—Esa vieja costumbre está tomado fuerza fuera de Japón, tengo entendido que esa es la forma que algunas familias, que protegen a sus omegas celosamente, utilizan para asegurarse que estos irán con alfas dignos de ellos.

—Así es, mi padre también a tomado dicha costumbre, esa es su forma de cuidarme, muy aparte de amenazar de muerte a los alfas que intentan pretenderme.

—Espero que algún día me permitas entregarte una de esas flores, porque así estaré seguro que me has aceptado.— susurró con voz grave y seductora, provocando un sonrojo en el joven omega.

—Seisuke-san, ya es tarde, es mejor volver a la facultad.—el peliazul se sentía incomodo, no solo por las palabras y el tono de voz de Tanaka sino por la intensidad de su mirada y las feromonas alfa que comenzaba a rodearlo.

Tanaka asintió y se preparó para ir a la facultad junto a Morinaga quien había cambiado de tema conversación para ocultar su nerviosismo e incomodidad. Eso el alfa lo había notado, pero aun así no dijo nada y le siguió la plática.

Sabía que la tenía difícil, pues el peliazul ya tenía su corazón cautivo por otro alfa, pero mientras Souichi no hiciera el intento de ser algo mas que un amigo para el joven omega, mientras no lo viera como potencial pareja, Seisuke sentía que todavía tenía una oportunidad, pequeña, pero la tenía.

Y haría lo posible para que esa oportunidad no desapareciera.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras en el laboratorio, Souichi no se encontraba tranquilo, estaba preocupado porque su kohai todavía no había regresado, ya habían pasado mas de cuatro horas desde que se había ido acompañado del alfa pelirrojo.

—Morinaga—susurró su nombre

Quería verlo, quería estar entre sus brazos, necesitaba sentirse seguro porque en estos momentos no lo estaba.

" _¿Es posible que él haya aceptado a Tanaka?"_ esa pregunta atacaba cruelmente a su mente, pero la respuesta que esta le daba le lastimaba aun mas, la posibilidad de que su kohai haya encontrado a alguien, que haya decidido dejarlo de lado lo hería mas que cualquier golpe que haya recibido en su vida.

—No quiero…

Era lamentable el estado en el que se encontraba, su aroma alfa mostraba su desdicha, una pena que posiblemente la mayoría de la facultad no se imaginaría en el joven alfa Souichi. Alguien que suele mostrarse fuerte y decidido todo el tiempo, pero que en realidad tenía varios conflictos en su interior.

" _Mamá, ¿qué consejo me darías en estos momentos?"_

Extrañaba tanto a su madre, esa mujer beta que era tan amable y dulce con él, ella siempre sabía como hacerle sentir mejor, le daba una respuesta a sus dudas, siempre le aconsejaba, siempre estaba para él. Por eso su fallecimiento le dolió tanto que no pudo evitar llorar ese cruel día.

Pues sabía que ya no volvería a ver su gran sonrisa.

Dio un largo suspiro resignado, lo único que podía hacer era esperar, no tenía el valor de llamarlo por su celular, esperaba que cuando lo tuviera en frente algo se le ocurriría para arreglar la situación entre ambos.

Lo mas curioso es que no sabía exactamente que tenía que arreglar, su kohai siempre le llenaba de sentimientos tan contradictorios en su persona, pero aun así disfrutaba el tenerlo cerca.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, no sabía en que momento lo había hecho, mientras tenía apoyado sus manos en la mesa donde llevaba abandonado sus experimentos y apuntes, realmente no tenía cabeza para concentrarse.

" _Morinaga"_

Y de repente sintió dos aromas invadir su amado laboratorio, pero ambos aromas estaban impregnados en una misma persona. Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez de alivio al sentir unos brazos rodearle por atrás y un beso en su mejilla izquierda.

Conocía esos brazos y esos labios muy bien.

—Sempai, lamento mucho la demora...

Morinaga le susurró en su oreja izquierda causando escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, sus orejas eran una zona muy sensible para él

—Sabes que teníamos trabajo que hacer, pero aun así tú…

No supo como continuar, quería reclamarle su tardanza, preguntarle que estuvo haciendo por mas de cuatro horas con Tanaka, qué era ese tema tan importante que tenían que hablar, pero su orgullo le impedía preguntar, no quería exigirle explicaciones, no tenía ese derecho, eran amigos, pero su asistente también tenía una vida privada la cual obviamente no podía exigirle que le cuente.

¿Con qué pretexto lo haría?, porque como su sempai tenía ese derecho, no, eso no era suficiente…

El peliazul podía sentir el cuerpo tenso de su sempai entre sus brazos, se preguntaba que podía hacer para relajarlo, las feromonas alfas estaban haciendo efecto en él.

—Seisuke-san y yo nos fuimos a almorzar en un restaurante cerca de la universidad.

—¿E-están saliendo?—esa pregunta salió sin el permiso de Souichi, este no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al darse cuenta de la pregunta que hizo.

Morinaga por otra parte se sorprendió, no tanto por la pregunta que le hizo su amado alfa sino por el tono de voz que usó al hacer dicha pregunta, había miedo, angustia y hasta molestia cuando formuló la pregunta.

Eso significaba algo, pero qué exactamente, no lo sabía, por eso decidió tentar a su suerte.

—¿Eso te molestaría?

¿Qué si lo molestaría?, ¡claro que lo haría!, Souichi no soportaría ver como ese alfa de cabellos rojos se tomaría ciertas confianzas con su kohai, posiblemente hasta le besaría en público, el solo imaginar algún escenario parecido le enfermaba y le dolía también.

Pero aun así…

—¿Por que tendría que hacerlo?—respondió tratando de ocultar su incomodidad—eres libre de elegir con quien quieres salir… me pediste que sea mas tolerante con ese tipo de relaciones, y lo estoy intentando…

—Ya veo…—respondió con desilusión mientras dejaba de abrazar a su sempai, no había esperado ese tipo de respuesta, si bien le alegraba saber que estaba intentado entender las relaciones alfa-beta y beta-omega, le entristecía que no viera la posibilidad de un nosotros.

Souichi al no sentir los cálidos brazos de su asistente alrededor de su cuerpo se arrepintió de lo que había dicho antes, en vez de arreglar la situación entre ambos lo único que conseguía era empeorarla aun mas.

" _¡Maldición!, ¡¿por qué simplemente no puedo decirle que no quiero que esté cerca de Tanaka ni de nadie que no sea yo?!"_

No sabía que hacer y estaba comenzando a perder la calma hasta que lo que dijo su kohai a continuación lo dejó helado.

—Sempai, decidí aceptar las invitaciones de Seisuke-san

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿por qué?!—gritó, decidió hacerle frente a su kohai, ambos estaban separados por un par de pasos—creí que tú me… am...

—Te amo, sempai, eso no ha cambiado—le interrumpió, sabía a donde quería llegar su sempai—simplemente acepté conocer un poco mas a Seisuke-san, eso no quiere decir que haya aceptado ser su pareja, solo serán citas de amigos—hizo una pausa mientras dirigía su mirada hacía la mirada incrédula de su sempai—él estuvo de acuerdo, eso es todo.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?!, tú no lo amas, ¡pero él sí!—trataba de controlar su ira e indignación, pero le era muy difícil, simplemente no podía—¡es obvio que esas citas son la escusa perfecta para tenerte cerca!, ¡para estar contigo!, ¡PARA OBTENER ALGO DE TI!

Explotó, soltó su frustración en su kohai, ¿cómo era posible que él no entendiera que lo que hacía lo lastimaba?, ¡¿cómo podía ser tan idiota?!

Lo peor de todo era que su kohai no decía nada, no se defendía, solo se le quedaba mirando como si haciendo eso podría solucionar cualquier problema, ¿por qué se quedaba callado?

Entonces un pensamiento golpeo su mente _"Porque ya se dio cuenta que tú no eres el indicado para él"_

Esa revelación le dolió, él sabía que existía dicha posibilidad, pero nunca la había sentido tan real. Su Morinaga planeaba dejarlo…

—¿Por qué te mortificas tanto, por qué dudas tanto de mis sentimientos, sempai?, te dije que te amaba, ¿no fui lo suficientemente claro?

¡¿Eh?!

Las palabras de Morinaga le trajeron de golpe a la realidad, mas aun la voz que utilizó al hablar, se escuchaba ofendido y herido, además que su aroma beta se sentía extraño.

—Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué prefieres decir tantas cosas que realmente no sientes?—Morinaga le sonrió de manera triste—esas palabras me lastiman, pero mas me duele ver como intentas creer en dichas palabras.

—¿Qué me tratas de decir?

—No sé si me amas o si algún día puedas llegar a amarme, pero si sé que me aprecias, no sé si me ves junto a ti compartiendo algún futuro, pero estoy seguro que deseas que esté cerca para poder cuidarte.

Souichi se molestó, su orgullo quería negar lo dicho por su kohai, que se estaba haciendo ideas equivocadas de él, porque él no es alguien débil y dependiente, pero de sus labios no pudo salir ninguna palabra, y lo peor es que comenzó a sentir sus mejillas calentarse y sus ojos arder por la impotencia que sentía.

¿Tan obvio era?

—Tus palabras dicen una cosa, sempai, pero tu aroma alfa me dice otra—el joven asistente lo sentenció—

Una vez terminó de hablar, Morinaga volvió a abrazar a su sempai, el cual al principio se resistió, pero al final decidió ocultar su rostro en el cuello de su asistente de manera inconsciente. Souichi se sentía cansado y débil, algo que realmente detestaba, como alfa no podía permitirse ver de esa manera frente a nadie, menos frente a su kohai, y lo peor era que a pesar de no querer que él viera lo afectado que se sentía, no lo alejaba de su lado.

—Sempai, ¿estás molesto conmigo?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, eso ya deberías saberlo?

—Es que quiero besarte, ¿puedo?

—No preguntes, solo hazlo, si yo no quiero… te lo haré saber.

Al escuchar la respuesta de su sempai, Tetsuhiro se separó un poco sin romper el abrazo para mirar directamente el rostro de su hermoso alfa, este no le miraba, estaba todavía algo avergonzado y molesto con él y consigo mismo, pero podía sentir la mirada penetrante de su kohai. Aquella que suele hacerle perder de la realidad cuando se le queda observando.

Morinaga comenzó a inclinarse un poco para poder acercar sus labios a los de su sempai, y este al darse cuenta de dicha acción, cerró sus ojos y levantó su rostro para que ambos pudieran besarse.

Se besaron, de manera suave, pero necesitada, ambos sentían que necesitaban de ese beso, ambos querían sentirse seguros de que se tenían en esos momentos. No eran pareja, eran amigos, pero que se tenían tanto aprecio que se permitían hacer ese tipo de contacto, que podían besarse, que podían acariciarse, que podían sentirse.

Souichi aprovechó la situación en la que se encontraban para profundizar el beso y rodear con sus brazos la cintura de su kohai, quería quitar cualquier rastro del aroma alfa de Tanaka que tenía impregnado en su cuerpo y llenarlo con su propio aroma alfa. Estaba marcándolo como suyo.

Morinaga no pudo evitar sonreír mentalmente ante la acción tomada de su sempai, él pensaba que no había necesidad de hacer eso, no porque no le gustara, sino porque él sentía que ya le pertenecía desde hace tanto tiempo.

Hace tiempo que decidió quedarse a su lado, no dejarlo por ningún motivo, sin importar cuan difícil fuera el camino para llegar a su corazón. A veces pensaba que era algo masoquista de su parte el querer permanecer al lado de alguien que muchas veces le ha dado a entender que no hay una posibilidad entre ellos, pero el recordar las pequeñas muestras de afecto de su sempai, sus aparentes celos, su sobre protección, eso hacía que siguiera permaneciendo su lado.

Su sempai no era una persona que se expresara fácilmente en palabras, muchas veces han sido sus acciones las que han hablado por él. Es por eso que decidió ser mas paciente y seguir tratando de conquistar a su amado alfa.

Además que no podía olvidar ese día donde cruzaron la línea.

—Morinaga…

—Dime…

Ambos jóvenes seguían abrazados disfrutando de la compañía y el aroma cálido que los rodeaba.

—La próxima semana no voy a poder venir, así que te quedaras a cargo de los experimentos y proyectos faltantes

—No hay problema, puedes contar conmigo, pero puedo saber cuál es la razón por la que piensa faltar.

—El próximo jueves... es mi celo…

Apenas escuchó de su sempai la razón de su futura ausencia, apretó mas sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de su alfa, sabía que todavía se sentía culpable por lo que pasó hace dos años atrás. Su sempai tenía miedo a lastimarlo.

" _Tú nunca me has lastimado, sempai"_ pensó

—Entiendo, terminaré mis labores y después iré a cuidarte ese día

—No necesito que lo hagas, sabes muy bien que soy mas violento cuando estoy en celo, no quisiera que volvieras a salir herido por mi culpa—habló sin ánimos, el no recordar como lastimó a su kohai le dolía, solo sabía que esos moretones en su propio cuerpo eran una prueba de que algo malo había ocurrido ese día

—Eso fue hace dos años sempai, además que eso pasó por el supresor experimental que hiciste para ti, nunca pensaste que ese medicamento en vez de calmarte haría todo lo contrario.

Morinaga recordaba muy bien ese día, en ese tiempo recién llevaba un año como asistente de su sempai y se podría decir que también como un amigo. Ya se había ganado su amistad y confianza, por eso cuando un lunes lo vio algo alterado, se preocupó.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Su sempai había tomado ese lunes un supresor experimental, esperando que con eso calmaría la sensación de calor en su cuerpo y el enfermizo deseo de querer aparearse. A diferencia de los omegas, la etapa de celo en los alfas solo duran un día, pero este tampoco es agradable._

 _Souichi siempre odiaba que llegara ese día, porque se sentía mas como un animal salvaje que una persona. Por eso había estado creando su propio supresor para el celo, ya que los que se fabricaban solo ayudaban a los omegas, y los de uso diario no eran tan eficientes para esa etapa, ya que solo servían para bajar un poco el calor, pero no le quitaban el deseo de querer follar. Eso era lo que mas le molestaba a Souichi._

 _Pero el supresor que creó no salió como quiso, al principio pensó que lo había conseguido cuando sintió que no sentía los síntomas de su celo, haciendo que fuera a la universidad a seguir trabajando en sus experimentos como cualquier día normal, pero diez horas después comenzó a sentir los síntomas de un solo golpe atacar su cuerpo y no de manera pausaba como normalmente solía experimentar esa etapa._

 _Eso preocupó a Morinaga que en ese momento se encontraba con él en el laboratorio, así que con cuidado se llevó a su sempai a la casa Tatsumi, Souichi no quería ir, pero su kohai no le hizo caso._

 _Una vez dentro de la casa, en la habitación del pelilargo, este comenzó a perder el control por completo. Su instinto alfa lo estaba controlando._

— _Sempai, trate de controlarse, ¡no deje que sus instintos alfa lo dominen!_

 _Pero era inútil, su sempai no lo escuchaba, lo único que hacía era aferrarse a su cuerpo y tratar de desvestirlo, su amado alfa quería aparearse con él, lo había elegido para poder pasar el celo y calmar su insoportable calor._

 _Morinaga no podía contra la fuerza de un alfa, su sempai podría ser mas bajito que él, pero el haber nacido como alfa le había otorgado mas fuerza física, y él siendo un omega las cosas se le estaban haciendo mas difíciles._

 _El aroma de alfa en celo le llamaba, le invitaba a aparearse, a sentirlo en su interior, deseaba tenerlo dentro. Su propias hormonas omegas estaban hechas un lío, es por eso que cuando en un descuido su sempai le mordió el cuello, donde se encontraba su glándula omega, supo que ya no había marcha atrás._

— _¡Aghhh!—_

 _Dejó de poner resistencia, dejó que su sempai lo tumbara en la cama, que lo desnudara, que lo tocara, que lo besara._

 _Sus feromonas omegas habían comenzado inundar la habitación, se había excitado tanto que podía sentir claramente su propia humedad._

 _Estaba lubricando..._

 _Souichi no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no tenía control sobre sus movimientos, era su instinto lo que lo controlaba, el deseo de aparearse con un omega. Y su kohai había comenzado a soltar una gran cantidad de feromonas omegas a causa de su propia excitación y a la exposición a las feromonas alfas que rodeaban la habitación._

— _¡Ahhh! ¡Sempai! ¡ahh! ¡Sempai…!_

— _¡Mgh! ¡Morinaga!….mmmm ¡Ah!_

— _¡AAahhhhh!_

 _Ambos gemían, ambos se besaban y se acariciaban como si esa fuera la única oportunidad que tendrían para hacerlo._

 _Morinaga besaba a su sempai mientras sentía las fuertes embestidas que recibía tratando de callar inútilmente sus gemidos, podía sentir como el duro pene de su alfa tocaba cada punto exacto en su interior. Estaba disfrutando de esa entrega pasional._

 _Al principio se había preocupado de que su primera vez iba a ser todo menos agradable, pero conforme sus cuerpos comenzaron a tocarse directamente sin ninguna tela cubriéndolos, se fueron entendiendo. Pudo sentir el cuerpo de su alfa mas relajado, menos agresivo, mas cálido y muy apasionado._

 _Su Souichi no tenía ninguna experiencia sexual, eso lo sabía, eran sus instintos alfa lo que lo guiaban, así como también él se guiaba de sus instintos omega._

 _Esa era su primera vez para ambos, y aunque sabía que muy posiblemente su sempai no recordaría que lo estaba haciendo suyo, que se estaba entregando, estaba feliz de tener ese contacto tan íntimo con el alfa que tanto amaba._

— _¡Te amo!, ¡ahh! ¡te amo!, ¡s-sempai…! ¡Aahh!_

 _Morinaga no sabía con seguridad cuantas veces le dijo te amo a su sempai ese día, no sabía cuantas veces su amado alfa lo marcó y lo anudó. Solo sabía que lo acompañó durante todo el celo._

 _Por eso al día siguiente cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue a su sempai acurrucado en su pecho, completamente inconsciente, totalmente agotado sin mostrar algún signo de que pudiera despertar pronto._

 _Eso fue aprovechado por el peliazul que con cuidado se levantó de la cama sin tratar de despertar a su sempai mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo le dolía por lo sucedido el día anterior y un líquido espeso comenzaba a salir de su entrada y deslizarse por sus muslos._

 _Fue ahí que cayó en la cuenta que lo habían hecho sin protección alguna, que aunque él no se encontraba en celo cuando se entregó a su sempai eso no significaba que no pudiera quedar en estado._

" _Es posible que yo..."_

 _La posibilidad de quedar embarazado le angustió, no quería truncar los sueños de su sempai si llegara a esperar un hijo de él. Además, ¿qué dirían sus padres y su hermano si quedara en estado?, sabía que no le darían la espalda, pero tenía miedo de que lo separaran de su alfa._

 _Con muchas dudas y miedos en su mente, decidió asearse y arreglarse para salir de la casa antes que su sempai llegara a despertar, pero el verlo dormido en la cama y recordar lo que habían hecho no le daban fuerzas para irse y dejarlo ahí. Así que decidió limpiarlo y vestirlo con una de las pijamas que encontró, cambió las sábanas y recogió la ropa sucia. Hizo todo lo posible para quitar cualquier rastro de lo ocurrido._

 _Pero tanto su cuerpo como el de su alfa tenían marcas, siendo la marca de su cuello, donde se localizaba su glándula omega, donde se hallaba la mayor prueba de lo sucedido, un gran recuerdo pasional._

" _Necesito irme por un tiempo hasta que desaparezca la marca"_

 _Y en eso estaba hasta que…_

— _Morinaga-san, ¡¿qué te pasó?!, ¡¿por qué hueles a omega?!_

 _Pero la presencia de Kanako, quién al ver al peliazul saliendo de la habitación de su hermano con un aroma de omega cuando se supone que es un beta hizo que lo cuestionara de inmediato._

 _Morinaga no tuvo otra opción que explicar lo sucedido omitiendo ciertos detalles que no eran aptos para una niña de aproximadamente once años quien hacía poco había experimentado su primer celo, eso sería demasiada información a su corta edad._

 _Era una suerte que tanto Kanako como Tomoe se hayan quedado en la casa de su tía el día anterior._

— _¿Amas a mi niisan, verdad?, ¿ya se lo has dicho?_

— _Se lo dije durante el celo, antes de eso no he tenido el valor de confesarle mis sentimientos._

 _Después de una corta plática, Kanako le dijo que se quedaría a terminar de limpiar la habitación de su hermano ya que el lugar todavía olía a omega, esto hizo que Morinaga se sonrojara pues había olvidado neutralizar su aroma, por eso antes de salir de la casa se tomó los supresores que llevaba siempre en su mochila para cualquier emergencia._

— _Tarde o temprano mi niisan se enterará de tu verdadera casta_

— _Lo sé, pero por ahora prefiero mantenerlo en secreto, Kanako-chan, por favor, prométeme que no le dirás nada sobre lo sucedido._

— _Te lo prometo, Morinaga-san…_

 _Una vez en la seguridad de su apartamento tomó una decisión, pedir permiso para ausentarse por tres semanas. Era tiempo mas que suficiente para que las marcas en su cuerpo en especial la de su cuello sanaran. Además que dentro de una semana comenzaría su celo, así que solo adelantaría su ausencia programada._

 _Fue así que pasó esas semanas en la casa de su amigo Hiroto, el cual casi se muere del susto cuando se enteró lo que hizo con su sempai. Aprovechó también esas semanas para hacerse los exámenes correspondientes para saber si había quedado embarazado, los resultados fueron negativos._

 _No sabía si sentirse feliz o decepcionado por eso._

— _Esta vez tuviste suerte, angel-kun, tienes que tener mas cuidado para la próxima vez que te acuestes con tu sempai_

— _Me pregunto si habrá una próxima vez…_

 _Cuando regresó a la facultad se sintió nervioso por ver de nuevo a su pelilargo, se había ausentado sin darle explicación alguna, si bien le había dejado un mensaje en su celular contándole sobre su ausencia, no le mencionó nada sobre lo ocurrido en su casa. Eso era algo que tenían que hablarlo personalmente, pero había dejado que pasaran tres semanas…_

 _Demasiado tiempo.._

 _No se sentía preparado para ver a su sempai y al mismo tiempo deseaba verlo, tenerlo en sus brazos. Ya era hora de enfrentarlo._

 _Pero apenas lo vio sintió su pecho doler, su sempai, su alfa se veía cansado, mas delgado y con una mirada llena de tristeza. Se sintió una persona horrible por permitir que su amado pelilargo llegara a esas condiciones._

— _¡Morinaga!_

— _S-sempai..._

 _Apenas se vieron lo primero que hicieron fueron acercarse, abrazarse, sentirse, lo necesitaban, sentían esa necesidad. Pero también tenían que aclarar cierto asunto._

— _¡¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada, sin darme una buena razón?!, ¡¿por qué tan de repente?!—Souichi se había alterado, necesitaba respuestas—¡tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba cuando desperté y no te vi por ningún lado!, ¡¿la tienes?!_

 _Morinaga no decía nada, solo escuchaba los regaños de su alfa, sentía que lo merecía._

— _Y tú lo único que hiciste fue desparecer, huir, dejándome un maldito mensaje que solo decía que te ausentarías por tres semanas, ¡pero nada más!—la voz del alfa comenzó a quebrarse—y lo peor de todo… es que no recuerdo bien lo que pasó, solo puedo decir que por las marcas que habían en mí sé que algo te hice o intenté… hacer, dime, ¿acaso yo traté de forzarte…?_

— _¡NO!—gritó el peliazul, le asustó lo que pasaba por la mente de su sempai—tú no hiciste nada malo, ¡no has hecho nada por lo que debas avergonzarte!_

— _Pero las marcas..._

— _Estabas algo agresivo y peleamos—no era del todo mentira lo que decía, eso era mas o menos lo que había ocurrido con ellos al inicio antes de que tuvieran intimidad—yo me defendí, no estabas en tus cinco sentidos, así que usé algo de fuerza en ti, puede que usara demasiada, por eso las marcas en tu cuerpo…_

— _¡No mientas!, ¿esa es la peor mentira que se te podría ocurrir?—Souichi no le creía, algo en su interior le decía que había lastimado a su kohai y que por eso él había huido, lo había dejado—dime que pasó ese día, solo quiero saber si te lastimé…_

 _Souichi estaba triste y molesto consigo mismo, si sus sospechas eran confirmadas, si realmente lastimó a su kohai a tal grado que este tuvo que desaparecer por semanas, no se lo perdonaría, nunca lo haría._

 _Lo que su amigo menos necesitaba era tener a su lado a un alfa violento._

— _No lo hiciste, sempai, porque eres alguien muy amable a pesar del fuerte carácter que sueles mostrar a menudo, no me lastimaste._

— _Morinaga..._

— _Si me fui sin avisar fue porque tenía asuntos que atender con urgencia—recordó la marca en su cuello, las pruebas de embarazo y su propia etapa de celo— además que me sentía confundido, no sabía como comportarme frente a ti—hablaba mientras acortaba la pequeña distancia que lo separaba de su sempai—no sabía como controlar mis propios deseos_

— _¿Qué me tratas decir?—Souichi de manera inconsciente comenzó a retroceder, se sentía extrañamente intimidado por la mirada intensa de su asistente, esa mirada tenía algo que le hacía estremecer_

— _Que te amo, sempai, eso es lo que trato de decirte._

 _Esa respuesta no se la esperaba el pelilargo, mucho menos los brazos de su kohai alrededor de su cuerpo y el beso en la comisura de sus labios. Se había quedado en completo shock._

— _Pero tu eres un beta, es imposible que tú…_

— _Esa no es excusa para que no pueda amarte, sempai…_

 _Souichi no dijo nada después de eso, nunca antes se había enfrentado a este tipo de situación._

 _Morinaga por su parte no esperaba una respuesta afirmativa a su confesión, pero le sorprendió que tampoco le diera una negativa._

" _Tal vez si tenga una oportunidad después de todo"_

 _ **Fin de Fash Back**_

A partir de ese día el peliazul comenzó a mimarlo, a consentirlo, a cuidarlo con mas ahínco que antes, además que aprovechaba para besarlo y acariciarlo, ahora tenía la confianza para hacerlo.

Pero aun así no tuvo el valor para contarle que tuvieron intimidad aquella vez, prefirió solo mencionarle que estuvieron forcejeando hasta cansarse.

Algo que Souichi no le creyó del todo, pero tampoco insistió mas. Si su kohai le decía que no había pasado nada serio, que no era algo que lamentar y que incluso se tomara el atrevimiento de confesarle sus sentimientos, entonces pensó en tratar de creerle.

Aunque la duda seguía sembrada en su interior.

—Aunque me digas muchas veces que no pasó nada serio ese día, nada por qué lamentarme, no puedo aun sentirme tranquilo, lo mejor es que te mantengas alejado, solo por precaución.

—Sabes bien que no te obedeceré, ¿verdad?—

—Eres un idiota

—Solo tuyo…

El joven alfa sonrió, no entendía como su kohai lograba calmarlo con sus palabras y cursilerías

" _Si hubieras sido un omega, Morinaga, ¿también serías así de cálido y atrevido conmigo?"_

Ese fugaz pensamiento pasó por la mente del alfa, y algo le decía que no sería el único que cruzaría por su mente.

Morinaga estaba haciendo un lío en su interior, le estaba convirtiendo en alguien distinto, y extrañamente eso ya no le molestaba como antes de conocerlo, tal vez porque no quería alejarse de él

Simplemente no quería hacerlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo dos, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿se esperaban ese flash back?, pobre Souichi que no recuerda que ya se almorzó a su kohai hace tiempo, eso le pasa por crear un supresor que le salió mas como afrodisíaco o.O**

 **Espero saber su opinión y agradezco por adelantado sus reviews :)**

 **Gracias por leer n_n**

 **Arte: Mari-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola una vez mas, lamento el retraso, aquí les traigo el capitulo tres de este fic n_n**

 **Advertencia: Como ya saben, este fic es un SouichiXMorinaga y eso no va a cambiar aunque parezca lo contrario jejeje**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a tres chicas que me han estado animando mucho, las cuales me ayudaron en algunas partes del capítulo cuando tenía dudas o sufría un leve bloqueo. Sí, chicas, les hablo a ustedes tres *_* gracias Aurora-san, Hikaru-san y Vesania-san, gracias por el apoyo.**

 **También quiero agradecer a ustedes lectores por darle una oportunidad a mi primer fic omegaverse, es algo complicado todavía escribirlo jejeje, pues una cosa es ser una lectora fanática de esta temática y otra muy distinta escribir sobre el tema. Espero seguir mejorando :)**

 **Ahora les dejo el capítulo, disfruten de la lectura, nos vemos al final del capítulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tercer Capítulo: El corazón de un omega**

 **.**

 **.**

Si hay algo que un omega disfruta demasiado, eso es la compañía, y el joven omega Morinaga no era la excepción.

En un pequeño apartamento se encontraba un joven de cabellos azules dándose los últimos toques a su vestimenta y a su peinado. Morinaga Tetsuhiro no dejaba de mirarse al espejo del tocador mientras se peinaba y pensaba al mismo tiempo una manera de ayudar a su sempai en su próximo celo.

" _Debe haber una forma"_

Y es que desde que Souichi le avisó sobre su ausencia para el día jueves por causa del celo, este no había dejado de tratar de convencerlo para que no fuera a visitarlo ese día, era obvio que su sempai no quería que ocurriera algo parecido como hace dos años atrás.

" _Necesito ayuda"_

Fue entonces que se le vino a la mente Tanaka Seisuke, ¿quién mejor para que le explicara sobre el celo de un alfa que otro alfa?, claro que pudo haberle preguntado a su amigo Yamaguchi ya que este también era un alfa, pero por muy extraño que sonara, el peliazul sentía bastante confianza de preguntarle sobre esos temas al alfa pelirrojo, algo que con su amigo no haría por vergüenza.

Su hermano mayor Kunihiro no era una opción tampoco, pues tenía miedo de que este fuera a sospechar, y con él toda su familia. Y es que él no les había informado todavía sobre su interés amoroso hacia el alfa Tatsumi Souichi ni mucho menos que ya se había acostado con él. Tenía miedo sobre las futuras reacciones de su familia mas aun la de su padre si se llegara a enterar que hace dos años atrás había perdido su virginidad con su sempai.

Eso sería una muy mala primera impresión hacía su sempai.

Ya habiendo terminado de arreglarse no pudo evitar mirar por unos segundos su cuello justo donde se ubicaba su glándula omega, donde estuvo una vez una marca hecha por un alfa especial para él.

" _Sempai"_

Realmente hubo un momento que pensó que la marca en su cuello no desaparecería, pues se tardó mas de dos semanas en irse, pero el pasar su celo sin su alfa, el no intercambiar hormonas con él, hizo que de alguna manera esa mordida no se hiciera permanente además que su sempai no había sido consciente cuando lo había marcado, dando como resultado que esa marca sea solo una fuerte mordida hecha por un momento de pasión.

Si la mordida hubiera sido en su celo omega mientras era anudado lo mas probable era que aun estaría marcado. Las marcas en la glándula omega demoraban en desaparecer y en el celo tardaban aun más.

Pero aún así no podía evitar sentir que su cuello todavía seguía marcado, con una marca ahora invisible para sus ojos.

" _Algún día tendrá que saber la verdad"_

De repente un tono de celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, así que de inmediato salió del tocador y fue a buscar el aparato que había dejado en la mesita de la sala para ver el mensaje nuevo que le había llegado.

Una vez teniendo el celular en la mano pudo leer el nombre del dueño del mensaje

 _ **Estoy afuera de tu apartamento.**_

Era lo que decía el mensaje, así que se dirigió a la salida, se colocó sus tenis y cargando su mochila salió del lugar para ir a encontrarse con su amigo.

—Tetsuhiro, buenos días

—Buenos días, Seisuke-san

El mencionado se encontraba esperando al joven omega en la entrada del complejo departamental. Desde hacia varios días su rutina era ir a recoger al joven de cabellos azules para ir a clases juntos, pues para la buena suerte del alfa pelirrojo, este compartía la mayor cantidad de materias junto a Morinaga.

Por otro lado, el peliazul todavía se sentía algo incómodo por la confianza que se estaba tomando últimamente su amigo alfa, y no era que le desagradara, eso era lo extraño, le gustaba su compañía, era alguien agradable, amable y bastante conversador. Tal vez su incomodidad radicaba que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero aun así su omega interior se sentía feliz al tener la atención del alfa de ojos azules. Y eso Tanaka Seisuke lo sabía muy bien.

Y es que era sabido que los omegas son personas que buscan el contacto físico, que les gusta ser mimados, y Morinaga Tetsuhiro no era la excepción del grupo. Por eso el joven alfa hacía todo lo posible por mimar, consentir a su joven omega. Le encantaba ver como inconscientemente el peliazul cerraba los ojos cuando le acariciaban los cabellos, casi ronroneando porque se sentía a gusto con el gesto. También verlo feliz al invitarle alguno de sus postres favoritos, el hacerle compañía, el prestarle atención. Al mismo tiempo, Morinaga le sonreía y le cuidaba, sabía que eso era en gran parte por su naturaleza omega, pero aun así era más que feliz al estar compartiendo pequeños momentos con él.

Le gustaba crear pequeños momentos juntos…

Tanaka había estado observando cada uno de los gestos del peliazul cuando aceptó estar enamorado de él, lo había estado observando y fue ahí que llegó a la conclusión que para llegar a su corazón era pasar tiempo a su lado, tal vez como un amigo primero pero que con el tiempo podrían llegar a ser algo mas.

Morinaga, por su parte, sabía que el haber aceptado las invitaciones de Seisuke no había sido una muy buena idea, incluso aunque sean solo citas de amigos, pues el solo hecho de que uno de ellos esté interesado románticamente en el otro hacía que estas citas solo le dieran falsas esperanzas a ser posiblemente una pareja.

" _Sempai tiene razón al decir que soy un idiota"_

Recordaba que en Fukuoka su padre le prohibía tener cualquier tipo de contacto con cualquier alfa al menos que este fuera aprobado por su familia.

El aire de superioridad de la gran mayoría de los alfas en su ciudad natal hacía que él como omega se sintiera cohibido, temeroso y en ocasiones inferior, haciendo que muchas veces se avergonzara de su naturaleza omega, algo que su familia, en especial su padre y a su abuela, le hacían entender que era algo por lo que tenía que estar orgulloso.

" _Los omegas son criaturas maravillosas, Tetsuhiro, no te avergüences de tu casta"_

Extrañaba a su familia, el tenerlos cerca, el compartir momentos juntos. Si bien se comunicaba con ellos seguido, no era lo mismo a cuando vivía con ellos.

Ambos jóvenes iban caminando rumbo a la universidad, uno al lado de otro, aparentemente charlando, pero solo uno de ellos estaba hablando, el otro estaba distraído.

—¿Tetsuhiro?— preguntó Tanaka al darse cuenta que el peliazul no le estaba prestando atención

—¿Eh?, ¿me decías?

—Estas muy pensativo, ¿hay algo que te esté preocupando?—el alfa se detuvo y al darse cuenta de que estaban cerca de un parque pensó que ese sería un buen lugar para platicar—ven, Tetsuhiro, vayamos a ese parque, ahí me dices que es lo que te pasa y de paso de aquello que necesitas que te ayude.—

No esperó la respuesta del peliazul, solo tomó su mano y lo jaló en dirección al parque.

—Seisuke-san, ¡espera!—el joven omega se dejó arrastrar, ya no le sorprendía los pequeños actos impulsivos que hacia el alfa pelirrojo, al haber aceptado sus invitaciones y conocerse mejor hizo que lo comenzara a apreciar mas, aunque el sentimiento que comenzaba a sentir por él solo fuera de hermandad.

—Dime, Tetsuhiro, ¿qué eso que querías preguntarme?— habló Seisuke una vez dentro del pequeño parque y sentado en una de las bancas que había en dicho lugar bajo un gran árbol que les daba sombra—no te quedes ahí parado, ven, siéntate a mi lado—dijo palmeando el lado libre de la banca donde ya se encontraba felizmente sentado.

—Gracias—dijo un poco avergonzado—sobre lo que te quería decir es pues yo…quería saber mas sobre el celo en los alfas de alto nivel

—¿Por qué tu interés en eso?, ¿es que acaso me preguntas por mi próximo celo?

—¿Eh?—trató de procesar lo dicho por Tanaka y cuando entendió se avergonzó por lo atrevido que era su amigo alfa—¡No! ¡No es eso!… yo, ¡¿cómo pudiste pensar eso?!—le reclamó haciendo puchero

El alfa pelirrojo no pudo evitar reírse al ver la expresión indignada y abochornada en el omega peliazul.

Se divertía molestándolo para ver sus expresiones, pero al ver que el peliazul no le hacia nada de gracia, trató de calmarse para no seguir enfadando mas al omega.

—solo bromeaba, pero aun así quiero saber el motivo de tu pregunta—habló mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas a causa de reírse demasiado—es raro que un omega le pregunte ese tipo de cosas a un alfa, y en todo caso, bien podías haberle preguntado a tu hermano quien es un alfa de clase uno

Lo que Tanaka decía era cierto, tanto omegas como alfas no hablaban sobre sus temporadas de celos, pues eso era algo demasiado íntimo como embarazoso para ambas castas.

Morinaga al ver la seriedad con la que le miraba el alfa de ojos azules, supo que tendría que contarle sobre el celo de su sempai y que buscaba una manera de ayudarlo a sobrellevar ese periodo tan odiado por su querido alfa.

—el…el celo de sempai... será pronto y yo quería una manera de ayudarlo.

Tanaka al escuchar la razón del peliazul se sorprendió un poco, pues algo en su interior le decía que Souichi tenía algo que ver. Si bien le alegraba que Morinaga confiara en él para pedirle consejos, también le dolía el saber que era para el alfa de cabellos rubios platinados. No pudo evitar sentir cierto dolor en su pecho que él catalogó como celos.

—Seisuke-san, no tiene que responderme si no lo desea—

Las palabras del peliazul lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y pudo notar cierta incomodidad en su amigo, es cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado salir una gran cantidad de feromonas alfa, y eso estaba afectando un poco al joven omega.

—te ayudaré—respondió apenas se dio cuenta que el peliazul iba hablar de nuevo—me gustas, Tetsuhiro, pero también te aprecio como un amigo y como tal te aconsejaré para que ayudes a tu sempai.

—¡¿En serio?!—preguntó con duda en su voz, pero al ver los bonitos ojos azules de Tanaka y ver en ellos que decía la verdad, no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido con el joven alfa—gracias, Seisuke-san, realmente necesitaba de tu ayuda ya que no me atrevo a preguntarle a mi hermano, pues sé que él sospecharía de inmediato.

—De que estas enamorado de Tatsumi, ¿cierto?, ¿no se lo has mencionado aun?

—no… pues sé que si lo hago mi padre se enterará y querrá conocerlo de inmediato y pues… me asusta un poco el como lo tratará, ambos tienen un fuerte carácter.

—es normal que te cuide, eres su precioso hijo omega. Y como tal eres alguien que no puede pasar desapercibido por cualquier alfa, eres un omega sin marcar y, más aun, de clase uno, los cuales son muy pocos.

Morinaga le dio la razón.

En la actualidad, los omegas solo comprendían un cuarto de la población, y de ese cuarto apenas un cinco por ciento eran omegas de clase uno, el nivel mas alto en que se le puede calificar a un miembro de su casta.

Tantos los omegas, como alfas y betas se suelen dividir por tres clases o niveles en su casta, siendo la clase uno el rango mas alto, pues son los que poseen los mejores genes, mayor resistencia, una mayor capacidad de aprendizaje y casi una inmunidad a las enfermedades.

En el caso de los alfas, mayor fuerza física y en los omegas, mayor capacidad para tener hijos, pues son los mas fértiles. En los betas también hay mas fertilidad, es en la clase uno donde se encuentran los hombres betas capaces de embarazar a un omega y las mujeres betas que pueden quedar embarazadas de un alfa.

Los de clase dos y tres son los mas comunes y los que mas dificultades tienen, según su casta, en reproducirse o son mas propensos a enfermarse.

—Tetsuhiro, realmente me gustaría que no estés presente cuando tu sempai entre en celo, no tienes ni idea de lo peligroso que pueden llegar a ser los alfas cuando no tienen control de si mismos y dejan que sus instintos los controlen.

Tanaka estaba preocupado, no quería imaginarse lo que le podría hacer Tatsumi a Morinaga, él, como alfa, sabía el sentimiento que invadía a los de su casta cuando entraban en celo, los llenaban de pensamientos pocos sanos para la mente y una terrible necesidad de querer procrear, de buscar al compañero ideal con el cual saciar su sed y calmar el insoportable calor que el celo les traía.

Por otro lado, Morinaga no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado dos años atrás en el celo que su sempai pasó a causa del supresor experimental. Si bien tenía una idea mas o menos clara de lo que tenían que soportar los alfas en su periodo de celo, otra era experimentarlo, claro que lo que Tatsumi Souichi experimentó fue algo mas grave por culpa del medicamento que se suponía debía ayudarlo pero que en su lugar dejó que los instintos alfas lo dominaran por completo nublando completamente su capacidad para racionalizar, dejando ver a un alfa que solo quería calmar su calor porque le dolía, le torturaba.

Aunque al comienzo Morinaga estuvo asustado, con el pasar de los minutos su sempai y él pudieron conectarse de alguna forma que hizo que su unión fuera placentera. Pudo ver por primera la pasión oculta en su sempai.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero aun así quiero estar al lado de sempai, quiero ayudarlo, él realmente detesta sus periodos de celo, siempre me dice que se siente mas como un animal que como una persona cuando pasa por eso, no me gusta verlo afligido.

Tanaka suspiró con frustración al ver la seriedad y la determinación en su lindo omega, se había dado cuenta que no importaba lo que dijera Morinaga no iba a cambiar de opinión, pero aun así no podía evitar angustiarse.

—Esta bien, pero ten cuidado, porque incluso con mis consejos las cosas entre tu sempai y tú se pueden poner un poco complicadas—habló con seriedad esperando que sus palabras hicieran efecto en Morinaga, no quería que este saliera lastimado—recuerda que estamos hablando del celo de un alfa, el cual es muy distinto al del un omega.

—tendré cuidado, aunque no lo parezca mi sempai es un alfa muy tierno—sonrió a pesar de la cara de incredulidad que mostraba Tanaka—y por supuesto que sé que el celo en ambas castas es distinto, no lo digo por la duración sino por el sentimiento que les invade, mi niisan me explicó algo sobre eso hace tiempo.

Los periodos de celos de ambas castas si que eran diferentes, no solo en la duración sino también en como los afectaba. Un omega en celo se volvía mas vulnerable y también mas necesitado haciéndolo casi dependiente de su pareja que por lo regular era un alfa.

En cambio un alfa en celo era más activo ya que su propia naturaleza dominante le prohibía quedarse quieto, el sentimiento de buscar al omega ideal los invadía, el deseo casi enfermizo de procrear suelen dominar a la gran mayoría de alfas que no aprendieron a controlar bien sus impulsos. En las escuelas de alfas suelen enseñarles a mantener el control para evitar violaciones, infidelidades y embarazos no deseados.

Aunque gracias a los avances de la ciencia, los nuevos supresores ayudaban en gran parte a mantener conscientes a los alfas y a los omegas en sus temporadas de celo, haciendo que estos no cometan alguna locura en esa etapa de apareamiento. Siendo el mayor logro los supresores hechos especialmente para el celo de los omegas, desgraciadamente todavía aun con los grandes estudios y avances en la ciencia, no habían logrado hacer un supresor especial para el celo del alfa, esto debido a que las hormonas de un alfa eran demasiado inestables.

—Ya veo, entonces escúchame con atención porque no pienso repetirlo dos veces—al ver que Morinaga asintió, continuó hablando—primero tienes que proporcionarle unos buenos supresores, si es posible que se tome unas cuatro capsulas, eso debería calmar un poco su calentura y hacerlo mas llevadero, también debes averiguar que aroma puede calmar a Tatsumi.

—¿Aroma?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

—pues veras, cuando un alfa está en celo desea con todas sus fuerzas aparearse, si este alfa tiene un buen temple logrará controlar lo mejor que pueda sus instintos animales, pero aun así un aroma a omega que le llegue a agradar a su olfato le podría alterar, aunque si el alfa tiene a alguien que desea tener pues simplemente al proporcionarle alguna prenda con su aroma será suficiente para tenerlo controlado, claro que seguirá excitado, pero al menos se entretendrá en lo que dura su celo, es casi como si los embriagaras con el aroma.

—Entiendo tu punto, de hecho los omegas también solemos usar ese método en nuestras temporadas de celo.—habló recordando como pasaba esa etapa tan vergonzosa en la casa de su amigo Hiroto mientras sostenía una de las camisas de su sempai, el solo recordarlo hizo que sus mejillas de tiñeran de rojo

— parece que te hice recordar algo demasiado vergonzoso, ¿verdad?—sonrió tratando de transmitirle calma al peliazul—yo también suelo usar ese método, antes solo eran los supresores pero aun así me sentía algo alterado y ansioso, pues al ser un alfa de clase uno mis hormonas se alteran aun más y el celo es casi insoportable.

—¿Eso quiere decir que antes que yo, ya tenias a alguien especial?

—¿eh?, pues… veras…yo—Tanaka comenzó a sudar frío y eso lo notó el peliazul.

—¿Seisuke-san?—el peliazul no comprendía el por qué tanto nerviosismo en el alfa hasta que repasó un poco lo que antes había mencionado y la reacción apenada de Seisuke para que llegara a una conclusión—¡espera!, no lo creo, ¡no me digas que tú…!—no sabía como continuar la oración sin querer morirse ahí mismo de la vergüenza y las ganas de darle un golpe al chico por pervertido.

—¡no te molestes, por favor!, es que simplemente no podía evitarlo, era demasiado tentador así que yo….

Tanaka se sentía atrapado, no tenía el valor de decirle que hace mas de medio año tomó la bata de laboratorio del peliazul y la cambió por otra solo porque quería tener una prenda con su aroma beta, se sentía peor que acosador, prácticamente un pervertido, no quería que su lindo omega se avergonzara de él por haber cometido un acto impulsivo causado en parte por los celos al no tenerlo cerca y verlo siempre a lado de Tatsumi, admitía que había actuado de manera muy inmadura.

—Tanaka-san

El nombrado se puso nervioso un poco, no sabía por qué, pero el aroma del joven omega había cambiado y se sentía algo pesado, ¿no se suponía que Morinaga tomaba supresores?, lo único que se le vino a la mente era que Morinaga se estaba molestando a tal grado que no se percataba que su aroma beta estaba cambiando a uno de omega indignado, a pesar que su mirada se veía tranquila y mostraba una sonrisa que para él era obvio que era bien falsa

" _Nunca hagas enfadar a un omega"_

Recordó las palabras del señor Morinaga, pero ahora se ponía a pensar que tal vez se refería al joven peliazul cuando le fue dicho esas palabras y no a los omegas en general.

—Lo siento, Tetsuhiro, con lo que te diré muy posiblemente ya no quieras hablarme o pienses que soy un pervertido y acosador—se sentía un alfa esperando algún regaño, y era extraño porque ese sentimiento solo lo había experimentado cuando era un niño y estaba al cuidado de su difunta madre.

Morinaga pareció entender que había hecho sentir mal al joven alfa con su cambio algo abrupto en su aroma, ¿lo había intimidado? Eso le parecía extraño pues lo mas común es que sean los alfas que intimiden a los omegas, pero después recordó que lo que le enseñaron en la escuela no era del todo cierto.

Las palabras de su padre vinieron a su mente.

" _Un omega es mas fuerte de lo que la gran mayoría piensa, un buen omega tiene el poder de cambiar muchas de las decisiones irracionales e impulsivas de su alfa y de la manada en general. Son los mejores mentores que un alfa pueda tener"_

—No me voy a molestar—la voz suave del omega lo sacó de sus pensamientos—me disculpo si mi aroma te hizo pensar eso, mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿sí?

El aroma del peliazul regresó a ser el de un beta de nuevo y con eso Tanaka se sintió un poco mas tranquilo, incluso creyó que su alma había regresado a su cuerpo, anotó mentalmente nunca hacer enfadar a su omega porque le daba la impresión que lo lamentaría mucho y pues… no quería ser testigo de ello.

Hablaron de diversos temas, de sus respectivas familias, de los viejos amigos, de sus ciudades natales. Ellos se llevaban demasiado bien, tanto así que las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos los veían como una pareja alfa-beta haciendo que llamaran un poco la atención y murmuraran a sus espaldas pues era un tipo relación poco vista, pero tanto Tanaka como Morinaga no lo notaron por lo concentrados que estaban en su conversación.

En algún momento Tanaka comenzó a hablar de su infancia y la relación que tenía con sus padres, esto hizo que fuera testigo de varios cambios de expresión en el peliazul, desde ternura hasta molestia, esto último todavía le sorprendía en alguien que suele mostrarse siempre tan alegre.

Ver a un omega furioso era algo que se veía muy poco, no imposible pero si extraño, ya que a los omegas mayormente se los caracterizaba como personas sumisas, una parte por su propia naturaleza y otra por la educación que recibían en las escuelas. Pero si a un omega se le daba mas libertades y menos opresiones podían llegar a tener un carácter lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse valer y no dejarse pisotear por los alfas.

Tanto omegas como betas tenían la capacidad de mantener a raya a los alfas cuando estos se dejaban llevar por sus instintos y que controlaran su juicio que solían ser los causantes de que una manada debilitara su unión, su vinculo familiar. Los alfas se los conocen por tener capacidades de liderazgo pero también por ser impulsivos, los betas por ser el equilibrio de una manada debido en gran parte por sus personalidades tranquilas y racionales, perfectas para resolver conflictos entre los miembros, y los omegas como los que pueden mantener en armonía a los alfas y fortalecer el vinculo familiar, convirtiéndolos en el corazón de la manada.

Todo esto se fue conociendo con el pasar de los años, haciendo que muchos comenzaran a tener una nueva imagen de una verdadera manada y cómo deberían de actuar los miembros en ella.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— preguntó Morinaga separándose un poco sin llegar a romper el abrazo, no le gustaba ver afligido a su amigo alfa.

Tanaka sin querer había hablado de su difunta madre haciendo que se sintiera vulnerable, pues la culpabilidad todavía lo seguía. Morinaga al verlo así no dudó en abrazarlo y llenarlo con sus feromonas esperando aliviar aunque sea un poco la tristeza de su amigo.

—Sí, ¿sabes?, si continuas tratándome de esa manera me vas a malcriar—sonrió el pelirrojo ya un poco mas relajado—ya me imagino lo consentidos que serán tus cachorros—se imaginó a Morinaga cuidando a sus bebés

—¡¿EH?!—el peliazul gritó algo alarmado rompiendo totalmente el abrazo y con un gran sonrojo en su cara—¡para eso todavía falta mucho, Seisuke-san!—gritó pareciendo indignado

Aunque, en realidad, la idea de tener bebés junto a su sempai le había gustado mucho.

—Te ves muy lindo sonrojado aunque no voy a negar que enojado te veías bastante dominante, tanto que hizo que me asustaras un poco, pero que también me parecieras aun más atractivo—susurró con grave y muy seductora, realmente le había sorprendido y fascinado ver esa pequeña faceta en el lindo omega, el saber que esconde un lado dominante hizo que de alguna manera se emocionara y se excitara, pero trató que esto ultimo no se notara, aun así no pudo controlar que sus feromonas mostraran que quería al peliazul solo para él.

Quería alejar todo alfa o beta que pudiera sentirse atraído por Morinaga. El instinto natural dominante del alfa quería reclamar al peliazul como su omega. Deseaba marcarlo.

—Seisuke-san, podrías…

—l-lo siento, no quería perturbarte con mi aroma—aunque se disculpó, una parte de él le gustaba ver el nerviosismo del omega.

Una vez terminaron de conversar se dirigieron a la universidad, sus primeras clases eran a las nueve de la mañana así que fueron caminando con calma, en completo silencio pero disfrutando de la compañía de cada uno.

Morinaga tenía muy pocos amigos alfas, eso debido en parte gracias a su padre y hermano mayor que no permitían que ningún alfa se le acercara. Tanaka no era el primer alfa que era aceptado por su padre para acercarse a él, era el segundo.

Mientras caminaba, miraba de reojo a su amigo alfa de cabellos rojos, y sonrió al recordar a una vieja amiga alfa, una chica algo ruda mayor que él por seis años, su figura de hermana mayor celosa. Para el peliazul era claro que su amiga sufría de complejo de hermana, algo parecido con su padre que tenía complejo de padre.

Dejó que una risa saliera sin permiso de sus labios.

Tanaka no preguntó qué le hacía gracia, se quedó embelesado con solo verlo reír, así que aprovechando que ambos estaban bastante cerca, uno al lado del otro, acercó su mano derecha a la mano izquierda de Morinaga y la tomó esperando algún rechazo.

Morinaga se tensó, miró sorprendido a Tanaka y después a su mano, le observó de manera interrogante y con el ceño fruncido como esperando a qué hora el pelirrojo le soltaría, pero este no mostraba signo alguno de querer hacer eso, al contrario, solo afirmó mas el agarre.

Antes que el peliazul dijera algo al respecto, Tanaka habló.

—No pude evitarlo, quiero tenerte a mi lado, quiero que seamos mas que amigos—Tanaka lo miraba con ojos enamorados, esperanzados de tener algún día una oportunidad, algo que hizo sentir incomodo a Morinaga—pero sé que eso por ahora no es posible—dijo lo último en un susurro.

Una vez terminó de hablar soltó la mano del omega, acto que le hizo sentir vacío, realmente le gustaba mucho Morinaga, lo quería tanto. El tenerlo cerca y no poder hacer nada le dolía, pero sentía que le sería mas doloroso alejarse de él.

Morinaga se mantuvo callado, no sabía como animar a su amigo sin ilusionarlo en el proceso.

" _Sempai tiene razón, soy un idiota"_ con ese pensamiento entró a clases acompañado de Tanaka.

 **.**

 **.**

Furioso, enojado, irritado, exasperado, colérico, endemoniado, eran algunas de las palabras con las que describían varios alumnos que veían pasar a Tatsumi Souichi en los últimos días, nadie sabía con seguridad por qué el alfa de cabello rubio platinado estaba con tan pésimo humor y con pensamientos genocidas, no hasta que vieron la aparente razón del enojo yendo al laboratorio numero dos.

Morinaga una vez terminó sus clases se dirigió al laboratorio siendo acompañado por Tanaka, ninguno de los dos se percataba de las miradas que los otros estudiantes y algunos profesores les dirigía, miradas analizadoras y algunas incrédulas.

Mientras dentro del laboratorio el ambiente era de lo mas pesado y tenso, tanto así que se podía sentir desde afuera.

Souichi estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, quería romper todo lo que estaba a su alcance e ir a buscar a cierta personita y pedirle explicaciones. No aguantaba estar mas tiempo esperando a que llegue su kohai, a pesar que este ya le había confirmado que estaba en camino, pero él lo quería de una vez en la seguridad del laboratorio y lejos de Tanaka quien últimamente se encargaba de pasar todo el tiempo cerca de su valioso asistente.

Cuando se enteró que el muy atrevido iba al apartamento de Morinaga para que fueran juntos a la universidad, sintió que le patearon el hígado y la entrepierna al mismo tiempo, pero lo que mas le enfadó fue que su kohai permitió eso.

Aunque Morinaga le dijera que eran solo amigos, que no estaba enamorado de Tanaka, se sentía inseguro. Para Souichi era normal que su kohai tuviera amigos, no le molestaba eso, pero no quería que tuviera ningún tipo de relación con Tanaka, ni siquiera de amistad.

Temía que invadiera su territorio y le quitaran algo que consideraba suyo, su kohai era alguien a que no permitiría perder.

" _Es porque es mi amigo, debo cuidarlo"_ pensaba malinterpretando mal sus propios sentimientos. Engañándose tal vez por no querer aceptar la posibilidad de que su asistente hace tiempo había dejado de ser un simple amigo para él en el momento que se dijo que se haría responsable de su seguridad.

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, Souichi ya cansado de esperar, decidió ir a buscar a su kohai esperando encontrarlo lejos del alfa pelirrojo, pero para su mala suerte, apenas salió de su amado laboratorio los vio a ambos muy felices conversando eso lo irritó aun mas, así que a paso acelerado de acercó a ellos y de un manotazo quitó la mano de Tanaka que se encontraba demasiado cerca del rostro de su kohai con toda la intensión de tocar la suave piel de su beta.

¿Qué pensaba hacer ese alfa con su kohai? ¿Acaso iba besarlo? ¡¿Por eso estaban tan cerca sin importarles un comino que se encontraban todavía por los pasillos de la facultad con público alrededor viendo la escena?!

Su alfa interior estaba tomando control sobre su parte racional, tanto así que no se daba cuenta que eran sus celos los que le hacían preguntas sin sentido, que su kohai y el alfa solo estaban teniendo una plática amistosa, además que Tanaka solo quería quitar la pestaña que tenia Morinaga en su mejilla sin ninguna doble intención, claro que Souichi no lo sabía.

—¡Sempai!—regañó Morinaga a su sempai por la forma tan brusca que alejó a su amigo, pero el alfa de cabellos largos no le hizo caso.

—¡Deberías estar en el laboratorio en estos momentos en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con este sujeto!—gruñía mientras colocaba instintivamente a su kohai detrás suyo sin dejar de observar de manera acusadora a Tanaka quien también comenzó a gruñirle.

—¡Tetsuhiro no te hecho daño para que lo trates así de agresivo!

—¡Deja de llamarlo por su nombre!

—¡Tú no eres mi jefe para querer darme órdenes, además Tetsuhiro es mi amigo y tengo su permiso para llamarlo así!

—Pero soy tu superior, ¡¿o acaso olvidaste el detalle de que también soy tu sempai?! ¡¿huh?!—Souichi estaba mas que furioso por lo atrevido que era Tanaka, este también era su kohai y desgraciadamente compartía muchas de las materias con Morinaga—no voy a permitir que sigas distrayendo a mi asistente, ¡no quiero verte cerca de él!—le molestaba el tiempo que su tierno kohai le dedicaba a Tanaka, ni siquiera a sus otros amigos le dedicaba tanto de su valioso tiempo, eso hacia que la inseguridad gobernara en su corazón—lo mismo para ti, Morinaga, ¡no vuelvas a estar a solas con Tanaka!

—Pero…

—¡No puedes obligarle eso a Tetsuhiro!—

—¡No lo llames por su nombre, idiota!

—¡Usted es un imbécil, un posesivo, un tirano!

—¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!

—¡UN TIRANO!

Los gritos y gruñidos de ambos alfas alertaron a los estudiantes que se encontraban alrededor, al principio vieron la batalla verbal como una pelea de niños, pero conforme las feromonas alfas fueron rodeando el lugar se dieron cuenta que la discusión verbal se estaba poniendo demasiado seria y ,por tanto, peligrosa.

Que dos alfas de clase uno discutieran no era cosa de bromas, mas cuando se peleaban por obtener o proteger algo, en este caso, los estudiantes sacaron la conclusión de que tanto Tatsumi como Tanaka discutían por tener la atención del beta Morinaga, el cual no sabía como detenerlos y controlar al mismo tiempo su omega interno.

Sus piernas no les respondían, el aroma pesado de ambos alfas lo estaba afectando, si realmente hubiera sido un beta, no tendría tantos problemas en alejarse de ahí hasta pensar en una forma de calmarlos, pero como era un omega, las feromonas le afectaban más, pues podía interpretarlo y sentir el enojo, la indignación, la rabia de esos alfas que parecían haberse olvidado donde se encontraban, de él y de todos.

Las feromonas de alto nivel de ambos alfas estaban comenzando a afectar a los omegas del lugar quienes eran los mas susceptibles.

Morinaga trató de calmarlos, hacerlos entrar en razón, pero era inútil, su sempai no le escucha ni tampoco Tanaka quien también se encontraba bastante agresivo.

—¡Sempai, Seisuke-san, ya basta!—gritaba, no quería que llegaran a los golpes—¡deténganse!

—Tetsuhiro, ¡no trates de detenernos!—ordenó Tanaka con un tono de voz que no aceptaba réplicas, gruñó mientras miraba al pelilargo, quería molerlo a golpes—será mejor que te vayas— trató de sonar tranquilo, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil controlarse, su alfa interior buscaba pelea y al ver que el peliazul no le hacia caso, lo alteró mas—¡¿acaso no fui claro?!, ¡vete!

—¡Oye!, ¡nadie le da órdenes a mi asistente, solo yo!—el pelilargo intensificó su aroma, era solo cuestión de segundos para que las palabras sean reemplazadas por golpes—

—Sempai…

—Morinaga, vete al laboratorio y no salgas de ahí hasta que yo diga lo contrario—pero al ver que su kohai no se movía de su lugar, se exasperó—¡te dije que te fueras!, ¡¿acaso estas sordo?!

Era claro para ambos alfas que Morinaga no debería estar ahí en medio de una disputa de dos alfas territoriales. Beta u omega, el peliazul podría salir lastimado, pues cuando dos alfas llegaban a los puños era difícil detenerlos, mas aun para un joven omega como el peliazul. Ambos alfas querían protegerlo, querían que se fuera a un lugar seguro, pero con lo alterados que se encontraban no usaban las palabras mas amables para expresar su preocupación y sus feromonas eran mas del tipo territorial que del tipo tranquilizador.

Estaban pidiendo sumisión y Tetsuhiro luchaba contra su propia naturaleza para no dársela. Sus piernas las sentía débiles, su cuerpo comenzaba temblar, el estar expuesto ante tantas feromonas le estaba causando dolor de cabeza, no se sentía bien.

Tanaka y Souichi tan enfrascados estaban en su discusión que no se percataban del daño a su alrededor. Varios omegas habían sido alejados del lugar porque comenzaban a sentirse asfixiados, los alfas y los betas que eran testigos de la pelea, que ya había dejado de ser solo verbal, se habían encargado de resguardas a todos los omegas y ponerlos en un lugar seguro, todos menos a Morinaga quien seguía pensando en como detenerlos y tratando de no perder el equilibrio al mismo tiempo.

Morinaga no sabía que hacer, se sentía abrumado y mareado.

 **.**

 **.**

El rumor de que había comenzado una pelea en los pasillos de la facultad cerca del laboratorio dos se propagó dentro y fuera de la facultad llegando a los oídos de Yamaguchi y dos de sus amigos que se encontraban con él.

Ellos al enterarse que la pelea se estaba protagonizando entre Tanaka y Tatsumi se asustaron. Yamaguchi les dijo a sus dos amigos que fueran a avisar a los profesores para evitar alguna tragedia mientras él se dirigiría al lugar de los hechos, tenía un mal presentimiento, su instinto alfa le decía eso, que tenía que ir a ese lugar.

No se equivocó.

Apenas llegó dando empujones por el lugar debido a que le estorbaban el paso, vio la escena, dos alfas dándose a golpes en la cara y en el estomago y no muy lejos de ellos se hallaba Morinaga quien se encontraba sentado en el piso apoyando su espalda en la pared y sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos.

Al tratar de acercarse a su amigo, pensando que podría estar lastimado, sintió el fuerte aroma de los alfas intensificarse.

Souichi y Tanaka apenas sintieron el aroma de otro alfa invadiendo su territorio, cerca de Morinaga, se pusieron en alerta y de manera inconsciente aumentaron el nivel de sus feromonas, ninguno de ellos querían a un intruso cerca de lo que consideraban suyo.

Estaban fuera de si, solo actuaban bajos sus instintos, dejando que su alfas internos los controlaran. La rabia y los celos los habían conducido a eso. Tatsumi y Tanaka estaban actuando de una manera totalmente irracional.

—¡Morinaga, hay que irnos de aquí!—Yamaguchi a pesar de comenzar a sentir el fuerte aroma de dominancia sobre él, sacó fuerzas e ignorando los gruñidos que de vez en cuando recibía, se acercó a Tetsuhiro, lo ayudó a levantarse y trató de convencerlo de irse a un sitio más seguro.

—Pero ellos…

—¡olvídate de Tatsumi-sempai y Tanaka en estos momentos!, ahora lo mas importante es salir de este lugar, no es seguro que te quedes aquí con este aroma tan asfixiante.—

El peliazul a pesar de no querer dejar a su sempai y a Tanaka en esos momentos, aceptó irse con Yamaguchi a un lugar menos sofocante, se sentía mareado y asustado, era la primera vez que veía al pelilargo y al pelirrojo tan territoriales.

Yamaguchi miraba a su amigo muy preocupado, no sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo expuesto a ese pesado ambiente, el que su amigo estuviera ocultando su casta le preocupaba, pues al hacerse pasar por beta no recibía el trato que un omega necesitaba.

Con pasos lentos pero seguros, ambos jóvenes se fueron alejando de los alterados alfas quienes ya comenzaban a mostrar signos de cansancio pero que aun no querían dejarse vencer.

Yamaguchi prefirió ignorarlos, sabía que pronto los profesores tratarían de hacer entrar en razón a esos dos, pues su olfato había captado el aroma alfa del profesor Fukushima junto al de Miyoshi que se acercaban al lugar. Ellos se encargarían de Tatsumi y Tanaka, ahora su prioridad era su amigo de cabellos azules el cual se había dejado guiar en completo silencio.

Una vez en la parte trasera de la facultad, en la cual había un pequeño jardín, Yamaguchi y Morinaga se sentaron en el césped, respirando el aroma a hierba recién cortada y a las flores que se encontraban en el lugar, tratando de relajarse.

—Morinaga, ¿te sientes mejor?—pregunto después de haber permanecido en silencio un aproximado de cinco minutos

El nombrado asintió mientras se recostaba en el césped colocando sus dos manos detrás de su cabeza y cerraba sus ojos. Necesitaba descansar, pero estaba preocupado por su sempai y por Seisuke, haciendo que se preguntara por ellos internamente.

El suave aroma alfa que poseía Yamaguchi lo tranquilizaba, era tan distinto al aroma denso que su sempai y Tanaka poseían, supuso que tal vez se debía porque su amigo a su lado era un alfa de clase tres. Le alegraba tenerlo a su lado en esos momentos, su lado omega necesitaba sentirse seguro, y Yamaguchi le estaba transmitiendo eso. Estaba agradecido por eso con él.

El alfa miraba a su amigo mucho mas calmado aunque sabía que después Morinaga iría a buscar el paradero de los otros dos alfas. De manera inconsciente comenzó a acariciarle sus cabellos azules, viendo con alegría que era del agrado de su amigo.

El tener hermanos omega le había enseñado como debía de tratarlos. Los omega son una de las castas que mas han sufrido y que mas cariño necesitan aunque estos incluso no lo admitan ya sea por vergüenza o porque no quieren mostrarse débiles.

—¿Sabes?, tienes un pésimo gusto con los alfas.— susurró suave, tratando de que no sonara como un regaño.

Morinaga, quien se estaba quedando dormido, al escuchar lo que afirmó su amigo, abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente, sabía que Yamaguchi no lo decía con intenciones de regañarlo, pero aun así sabía que él no estaba del todo de acuerdo de que se haya enamorado de su sempai.

—Sempai es especial, es de quien estoy enamorado—

—¿Y Tanaka?—

—Un buen amigo—

Yamaguchi no se sentía conforme con la respuesta, para él, los dos alfas ya mencionados no eran los indicados para un omega como lo era Morinaga, demasiado territoriales y posesivos para su gusto, y no quería que después su amigo sufriera por culpa de eso dos. Pero sabía que su amigo no cambiaría de opinión, era tan terco en ocasiones, así que prefirió cambiar de terna de conversación

—Morinaga, deberías dejar de tomar tantos supresores, el que tu aroma sea el de un beta no me gusta, recuerda que esos medicamentos no fueron creados para eso.

Lo sabía, Morinaga lo sabía, el que su aroma omega cambiara a uno beta era un efecto secundario del exceso de supresores, algo que la mayoría de omegas no le tomaban importancia si querían pasar desapercibidos. En Fukuoka era algo normal.

—Debes de revelar tu verdadera casta, es lo mejor, así no tomarás tantos supresores, antes de que te vuelvas totalmente adicto a estos—

—Pero mi sempai… él no…

—Si a él realmente le importas, no te hará a un lado cuando le digas que siempre fuiste un omega, te seguirá cuidando.—sonrió— _"puede que incluso llegue a tomar mas consciencia de sus sentimientos"_ —pensó lo último teniendo en mente al pelilargo.

Ambos se dispusieron a levantarse y entrar a la facultad nuevamente, el peliazul seguía preocupado por los dos alfas revoltosos, esperaba que se encontraran bien, pues había escuchado que ambos se encontraban en la enfermería siendo atendidos de los golpes causados por la riña.

—¿Estás seguro que se encuentran en la enfermería?

—Sí, eso es lo que me dijo Chizuru por teléfono—hablaba mientras guardaba su celular del cual hacia unos pocos minuto le habían dado información de la localización de Tatsumi y Seisuke.—vamos, te acompañaré

Sin tener oportunidad de replicar, el peliazul se dejó guiar hacia el lugar donde encontraría a su amado alfa.

 **.**

 **.**

En la enfermería, una doctora alfa terminaba de curar a un joven de cabellos largos que la miraba con ojos asesinos, parecía que no quería ser atendido, pero la doctora sabía que era porque no soportaba estar en la misma habitación con el otro joven alfa de cabellos rojos que se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo con alguna banditas en su cara.

—Muy bien, Tatsumi-kun, eso es todo, sinceramente espero no verlo de nuevo en este lugar— habló seriamente para después sonreír al ver el ceño fruncido del pelilargo— lo mismo va para usted Tanaka-kun—ahora dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo, el cual solo asintió—

Una vez que ella terminó de atender las heridas de ambos chicos, se retiró para dejar entrar en su lugar a dos profesores, ambos alfas, los mismos que se habían encargado de entrar en razón a Tatsumi y a Tanaka.

—Veo que ya se encuentran mejor, eso me alegra—habló el profesor Fukushima mientras observaba como los chicos bajaban la cabeza, no pensaba regañarlos mas, ya les había dicho lo suficiente cuando los detuvo en su pelea. Sabia que ellos estaban avergonzados por lo que habían hecho.

—No puedo creer todavía que esa pelea fuera por tener la atención de un simple beta—se expresó con veneno en su voz, Miyoshi, ambos chicos levantaron sus cabezas para mirar al profesor que estaba expresándose mal de Morinaga—si Morinaga-kun fuera un omega lo entendería, ¡pero es un beta!, y ustedes dos alfas de clase uno, ¡cómo es que permitieron caer tan bajo por ese sujeto!

El ambiente del lugar se comenzó a cargar de feromonas de dos alfas muy molestos, el pelirrojo y el pelilargo se habían puesto de acuerdo en silencio en darle una paliza a ese profesor.

—¡Miyoshi, ya basta!, ¡no permitiré que hables así de Morinaga-kun!— gruñó el amable profesor tratando de ahogar un rugido que quería escapar de sus pulmones al escuchar las tonterías que hablaba su colega. Sabía que a Miyoshi no le agradaba ningún beta y que por eso se expresaba de esa manera del tierno chico de cabellos azules, pero aun así no permitiría que tratara mal a ninguno de sus alumnos.

Miyoshi simplemente bufó, ya esperaba esa reacción en el otro profesor, pues este, según él, era demasiado blando y una vergüenza como alfa, a pesar de tener las cualidades de todo un alfa de mayor nivel. Miró de soslayo a los alfas más jóvenes y pudo percatarse que ellos compartían mas o menos el mismo pensamiento que el profesor Fukushima.

Eso lo indignó más.

No sabía que le veían a un beta tan insignificante como lo era Morinaga Tetsuhiro para tener a dos alfas de alto nivel locos por él. Molesto, se retiró del lugar, no soportaba estar con eso tres alfas, tenia cosas mejores en que pensar que gastar saliva en hacerles entender lo equivocados que estaban en tener en tan alta estima a un beta.

Una vez que Miyoshi se retiró, Tatsumi resopló con frustración, odiaba a ese profesor con todo su ser.

—Ese maldito de Miyoshi, ¡¿quién se cree para hablar así de mi asistente?!—gruñó el pelilargo, si no fuera porque el profesor Fukushima calló a Miyoshi, él lo habría hecho, pero a base de golpes—

—Alguien de mente muy cerrada para no ver la maravillosa persona que es Tetsuhiro.—respondió con una voz mas calmada, el alfa de cabellos rojos, pero tanto en su rostro como en su aroma se podía uno dar cuenta de la molestia que le causó la palabras de Miyoshi.

—Veo que ambos se han puesto de acuerdo en que Morinaga-kun es un buen muchacho.—sonrió unos segundos para después poner una mirada seria—pero ambos se olvidaron por un momento de él, lo ignoraron por completo y prefirieron golpearse sin importarles que lo estaban lastimando con sus feromonas, ¿qué tienen que decir ante eso?

Antes de que alguno de esos dos pudieran responder, sintieron dos suaves aromas en la entrada de la enfermería, dos aromas que los tres alfas reconocieron inmediatamente.

—¿Fukushima-sensei…?—el suave aroma y la dulce voz de la persona que habló al otro laso de la puerta de la enfermería hizo que tanto Tatsumi como Tanaka sintieran que le quitaban un peso de encima, el profesor al ver esa reacción pudo percatarse que ellos habían estado preocupados por Morinaga ya que no tenían idea a donde se lo había llevado Yamaguchi durante la pelea.

Sin decir nada, el profesor se dirigió a la entrada del lugar en donde estaban y abrió la puerta para ver que Morinaga y Yamaguchi estaban esperándolo, seguramente para preguntar por los dos pleitistas. Podía ver la mirada un tanto molesta del alfa y la mirada preocupada del supuesto beta.

—Fukushima-sensei, ¿cómo están mi sempai y Seisuke-san?

—Se encuentran bien, solo tienen algunos raspones y uno que otro corte en sus rostros, la mayoría de los golpes que se dieron fueron en el abdomen, pero nada por lo que debas preocuparte, son alfas muy fuertes—al ver la cara de alivio de ambos jóvenes, sonrió—pueden verlos ahora mismo, ellos ya tienen permiso de irse.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y le agradecieron por la ayuda brindada.

—No tienen nada por qué agradecerme, esos dos necesitaban ser detenidos, yo solo hice mi labor—hizo una pausa y mirando al peliazul, continuó hablando— ya les di un sermón, pero no estaría mal que recibieran un regaño de tu parte, Morinaga-kun—una vez terminó de hablar se retiró, dejando al peliazul extrañado, pues le dio la impresión que su profesor sabía algo que él no.

Una vez que Morinaga y su amigo entraron al lugar, pudieron verificar que los dos alfas se encontraban bien, estos tenían unas cuantas banditas en sus rostros, y ambos el labio inferior partido, pero nada serio considerando que ambos parecían haber estado fuera de control cuando se estuvieron golpeando, la razón del miedo del peliazul.

Los dos alfas lastimados y el _beta_ se quedaron mirando sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación, Morinaga estaba feliz de verlos, pero también molesto por haberlo preocupado, mientras que Tatsumi y Tanaka se sentían de alguna manera culpables y avergonzados, Souichi quería disculparse, pero no frente a tantas personas.

Souichi quería irse a su laboratorio junto a su asistente, ahí sin que nadie los estuviera molestando, podría tomar valor para pedirle perdón y también para preguntarle que tipo de relación tenía con Tanaka porque ya no se tragaba eso de que eran solo amigos, ellos parecían algo más y eso le estaba llenado de inseguridad.

—Tetsuhiro, lo siento mucho—

La voz del alfa pelirrojo sacó de sus pensamientos al pelilargo quien de inmediato dirigió su mirada al alfa que se disculpaba haciendo una reverencia para después enfocarla en su kohai. Quería ver su reacción

—¿Por qué te disculpas, Seisuke-san?

—Por haberte gritado y también por tratar de someterte con mi aroma alfa—dio un largo suspiro frustrado, para Tanaka también le era difícil pedir perdón, pero sabía cuando tenía que hacerlo—quería que no salieras lastimado y sin embargo estaba haciendo todo lo contrario, me di cuenta de ello cuando Yamaguchi te ayudó a levantarte, te veías muy debilitado, me dolió verte así.—habló sin levantar en ningún momento la cabeza, tenía miedo ver odio en los ojos verdes de su omega.

Tanaka recordaba que mientras se defendía de los golpes de Souichi, buscaba con la mirada al peliazul quien se encontraba aturdido. Cuando lo vio sentarse en el piso supo de alguna manera que las feromonas le estaban afectando, trató de ayudarlo pero un golpe en el estomago se lo impidió, Tatsumi había aprovechado un momento de distracción para golpearlo. Eso hizo que se enfureciera y que la poca cordura que le quedaba se fuera al diablo y que comenzara a golpear a Tatsumi quien hacia varios minutos había dejado que su alfa interior lo controlara, o al menos eso había creído.

A Morinaga no le gustaba ver así de decaído a su amigo, entendía que ni él ni su sempai habían querido que la pelea se saliera de control. Miró de reojo a su sempai y pudo percatarse que este lo miraba con una mirada que le decía "lo siento", recordó que su profesor le dijo que los regañara, pero eso no lo haría ahora, quería olvidar por el momento lo que había ocurrido este día.

Hablaría con ambos después por separado.

Volvió a enfocar su mirada en Tanaka, este tenía la cabeza gacha como esperando recibir algún regaño de su parte.

—Entiendo, Seisuke-san, ya puedes levantar tu rostro, no estoy molesto contigo—sonrió al ver el rostro del alfa, este mostraba claramente arrepentimiento en su mirada—realmente no me esperaba ese arrebato de tu parte, en sempai no me sorprendió tanto— bromeó en lo último

—Oye, Morinaga, ¡estás hablando de mí como si fuera un alfa que pierde el control fácilmente!

—¿Acaso eso no es verdad?— habló esta vez Tanaka

—¡Tú no te metas!—se molestó Tatsumi

—¡Si me meto!— contraatacó Tanaka

—¡Que no!—

—¡Que sí!—

—¡No!

—¡Si!

—¡Suficiente los dos!—se enfadó Morinaga, al diablo su paciencia y ser comprensible

—¡Él empezó!—gritaron al mismo tiempo ambos alfas mientras trataban de convencer al beta quien era el culpable, ellos no querían enfrentarse a un Morinaga molesto

—Y yo pensando que no podían ser mas extraños ustedes tres—hablaba Yamaguchi mientras trataba de contener una risa por la escena veía, hasta ahora solo se había dedicado a observarlos, su amigo en esos momentos parecía una mamá regañando a sus dos traviesos hijos. Al menos le daba una idea de como se comportaría su amigo cuando tuviera a sus bebés en un futuro no muy lejano.

Una vez mas calmados, los cuatro chicos salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron a sus respectivos destinos, no sin antes agradecer a la doctora que había atendido a los dos alfas heridos. Yamaguchi se despidió de su amigo, tenía clases y estaba retrasado así que se fue corriendo rumbo a su aula. Tanaka por su parte no tenía clases y estaba libre, quería pasar un tiempo a solas con Morinaga, pero al ver la mirada asesina que le dedicó Tatsumi prefirió simplemente retirarse, ya había tenido demasiadas emociones por un día, además que le dolía el cuerpo por los golpes recibidos, debía reconocer que Souichi tenía mucha fuerza en sus puños a pesar de ser mas bajito que él.

Una vez solos, Tatsumi y Morinaga se dirigieron en completo silencio hacia el laboratorio, tenían muchas cosas que decirse y no sabían por donde comenzar, pero ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que en el laboratorio podrían intentar conversar, ambos lo decidieron con solo mirarse a los ojos.

El alfa no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a su compañero mientras iban caminando, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, quería saber que sentía realmente por el otro alfa

¿Por qué paraban casi todo el tiempo juntos?, ¿por qué no lo alejaba?

El tiempo que Morinaga no se encontraba ayudandolo con algún experimento se lo pasaba con Tanaka, incluso iban a comer juntos. Era doloroso verlos siempre sonrientes, el ver como ese alfa le acariciaba los cabellos azules, el como su asistente no le decía nada, mostrándole una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba.

No lo soportaba más, necesitaba respuestas.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Souichi apenas entró a su amado laboratorio, su territorio.

—¿Eh?—Morinaga cerró la puerta del lugar con seguro mientras escuchaba la pregunta de su sempai, no tenía idea de que le cuestionaba.

—¿Por qué permites que ese idiota se te acerque demasiado?, ¿acaso estas saliendo con él?

—Sempai, ya habíamos hablado de eso la otra vez— suspiró— Seisuke-san es solo un buen amigo

—Pues no lo parecen—se quejó

—¿Ah?, ¿qué tratas de insinuar, sempai?

—¡¿Que no es obvio?!—se estaba exasperando—no creo que no te hayas dado cuenta—lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, le repateaba el hígado que su asistente se hiciera el desentendido—él está enamorado de ti, pero lo que mas me molesta es que no lo alejas y permites que te consienta, ¡¿Por qué se lo permites?!

Estaba comenzando a echar humo, no quería tener una discusión con su asistente, pero es que simplemente ya no podía mantenerse callado, quería una respuesta a cada una de sus interrogantes, quería escuchar de la propia boca de su kohai que no había nada entre él y Tanaka, que le diera entender, que lo convenciera que son solo ideas suyas, que solo eran miedos infundados.

Morinaga no podía enamorarse de otro alfa, menos de Tanaka, no podía, ¡no debía hacerlo!

—¿Sempai...?

—¿Cuál es el afán de andar con él? ¿Acaso realmente tienes interés en aceptarlo?—le reclamaba, le soltaba sus inseguridades sin darse cuenta

—¡Claro que no!, yo no lo veo de esa forma, ¡es a ti a quien amo!— habló con seguridad, el peliazul, pero Souichi aun así no le creyó

" _¡Mentiroso, eres un mentiroso!"_ gritó internamente, Souichi

—Entonces, ¡¿por qué no eres claro con él?!—le gritó—dices amarme y sin embargo ¡pasas mas tiempo con él que conmigo!—

" _¡¿Por qué siento que te estás alejando más de mí?!"_

—Yo…

—¿Qué hacías con él?, ¿no se supone que te intereso yo? ¡¿Por qué le mientes a la persona que dices amar?!—su voz salió dolida, como traicionada, tal vez porque así era como se sentía.

Una vez un poco calmado, el pelilargo recién se percató lo que le había gritado, lo que le había reclamado. Y al ver la cara de su kohai, se maldijo internamente.

 _"Souichi, eres un Idiota, ¿por qué le dijiste eso?, ahora él malinterpretará mi preocupación"_

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras esperaba alguna respuesta de su kohai.

Morinaga estaba sorprendido, no sabía que a su sempai le dolía que pasara tiempo con Tanaka, sonrió con tristeza y por la ironía del asunto. Era cierto que le había dedicado un poco mas de tiempo al otro alfa, pero era porque este siempre se le acercaba ya sea para platicar o simplemente para sentarse a su lado y hacerle compañía, siempre iniciativa de Tanaka.

Tatsumi no se había dado cuenta que Morinaga no iba a buscar al otro alfa como sí lo hacia con él, ¿Souichi acaso no entendía que sus absurdas invitaciones, como lo había llamado una vez, para salir eran porque quería dedicarle su tiempo?, solo a él, porque lo amaba, porque quería conocerlo mas, porque quería disfrutar de su compañía en otro lugar fuera de la universidad lejos de los experimentos, pero su sempai lo rechazaba diciendo que era una perdida de tiempo. Ese rechazo le dolía, y aun así seguía intentando ganarse su corazón.

¿Y ahora le venía a reclamar que pasaba mas tiempo con Seisuke?

Sentía como si se burlara de sus sentimientos.

—Que me llegue a interesar Seisuke-san, te molesta, ¿no es así?—se estaba enfadando, y su tono de voz mostraba claramente ese enfado

Souichi no había esperado esa reacción y esa respuesta.

—Yo soy el que está haciendo las preguntas primero, ¡así que no me hables de esa manera!

—Estas celoso—Morinaga habló sin ningún titubeo.

—N-no lo estoy— se estaba poniendo nervioso— ¿Por qué lo estaría?— pero sin dejar de defender su postura, su orgullo era mas fuerte.

Morinaga estaba perdiendo la paciencia, así que ignorando el aroma alfa que percibía su sentido del olfato que le advertía que no enfadara más al alfa que tenia al frente, gritó

—¡Por qué no puedes ser sincero por una vez!—

—¡No me levantes la voz, Morinaga!—le gruñó, haciendo que por un momento su kohai se cohibiera —¡¿acaso quieres que te golpee?!—lo amenazó, esperando que con eso se callara y dejara de reclamarle.

Pero no funcionó

—¡Hazlo si eso es lo que quieres!—Morinaga lo retó, hizo a un lado su omega interior que le gritaba que se detuviera, su enfado era mayor que su miedo a ser golpeado por el alfa—¡pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que estás celoso de Seisuke-san!

Fue solo un segundo.

Un golpe se escuchó fuera del laboratorio, un golpe que el pelilargo dio a su asistente por haberlo provocado, el cual se encontraba sentado en el suelo, debido a la fuerza con la que había sido golpeado, sobándose la mejilla donde había recibido el daño, le dolía, sabía que se lo merecía por haberlo provocado, pero aún así no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se derramaran y mojaran sus mejillas.

Su omega interno, una vez mas, estaba llorando.

Detestaba ese momento de debilidad.

Souichi al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su asistente, se asustó, él no quería golpearlo, solo lo había dicho para asustarlo, para que se callara y dejara de decir tonterías sobre sus supuestos celos. Pero ahora al verle ahí sentado en el piso, sobándose su mejilla izquierda, llorando de manera silenciosa y amarga. Se sintió aun mas culpable, ya le debía una disculpa por la pelea que había tenido con Tanaka y ahora por haberlo golpeado.

—Morinaga, yo…—no pudo terminar de hablar, el solo ver la mirada herida que le dedicaba su kohai, le afectó, nunca antes le había mirado así, ni siquiera la primera vez que lo golpeó y que juró no volverlo hacer después de haber escuchado su llanto lleno de miedo.

—No tienes que decirme nada, yo tengo la culpa por enfadarte

Eso era en parte cierto, pero eso no le hizo sentir bien.

—Será mejor que continuemos con los experimentos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Souichi sintió que se le encogía el corazón, la voz de su dulce kohai se escuchaba fría, dolida y hasta resignada. El alfa decidió obedecerlo, ya no quería que las cosas entre los dos se volvieran mas incomodas de la que ya estaban. No se suponía que terminarían así.

En completo silencio tanto el alfa como el beta se encargaron de lo suyo apenas hablándose. El ambiente tenso era palpable y hasta asfixiante, tan distinto al de días anteriores donde se escuchaban regaños, pequeñas discusiones, una que otra risa y el sonido de los besos que ambos jóvenes se daban.

Ahora no había nada de eso, se comportaban como una pareja recién divorciada en muy malos términos, se ignoraban totalmente fuera del ámbito profesional.

Así estuvieron todo el día, al día siguiente las cosas iban de mal en peor, pues ya ni se hablaban parecía que ese día en la universidad iba a terminar así, con dos chicos peleados, igual que el anterior día si no fuera por la intervención de cierta persona que ya se había cansado de la actitud de cierto alfa.

—Lo hiciste de nuevo

—No estoy de humor para discutir contigo— miró con rabia al alfa que le había hablado—¡lárgate de mi laboratorio de una maldita vez!

Tanaka no entendía que tenía en la cabeza Souichi para no ir a buscar a Morinaga y tener una plática decente, era obvio para él que el alfa de cabellos largos estaba sufriendo por la indiferencia con la que le estaba tratando el peliazul, a su vez, Morinaga también estaba dolido.

Se había enfadado cuando vio el moretón en el rostro de su omega, pero lo que le enfadó aun más fue ver las lágrimas que tuvo que limpiar, su lindo omega estuvo llorando mientras le contaba lo que había ocurrido en el laboratorio.

—Si sigues con esa actitud, tarde o temprano lo perderás

Eso irritó al pelilargo, por supuesto que sabía que con su actitud estaba alejando a su kohai, lo sabía, pero no tenia idea de cómo enfrentarlo, tenia miedo de echarlo a perder, de arruinar aun mas su amistad con Morinaga.

Había estado mas que irritable desde que discutió con el beta, cualquier comentario podía enfadarlo, necesitaba estar calmado y con su alfa interno bajo control, lo que menos deseaba era lastimar a su amigo cuando se supondría que se deberían estar reconciliando.

—¿Y eso no sería conveniente para ti?, no deberías estar en estos momento tratando de consolar a Morinaga como el buen _amigo_ que eres— habló con sorna, burla y celos que no aceptaba tener. La verdad es que no quería que Tanaka se acercara ni un milímetro a su kohai, pero su orgullo estaba poniendo las palabras en su boca.

Su alfa interno seguía aun alterado y el tener a Tanaka cerca no le estaba ayudando para nada, solo lo perturbaba mas. Porque inconscientemente estaba comenzando a creer que su kohai estaría mejor con un amigo como el alfa pelirrojo que con alguien tan amargado como lo era él.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré—soltó sin mas, y muy tranquilo se dirigió a la puerta a cumplir lo que supuestamente le había propuesto Souichi, claro que Tanaka sabia que eso era lo que menos quería el pelilargo.

—¡No te atrevas!—el grito lleno de miedo le hizo saber al alfa de cabellos rojos que Souichi ya estaba llegando a su limite, era el momento de presionarlo para que arreglara lo que tenía con Morinaga de una vez por todas.

Suspiró, todo lo que tenia que hacer por ver nuevamente la sonrisa del omega valía la pena.

Tanaka volvió a dirigir su mirada al alfa que, para su desgracia, también era su sempai, mostrándose imperturbable, con una confianza que al pelilargo le estaba incomodando.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—¿Qué te impide el tener a Tetsuhiro en tus brazos?

—¡Y-yo no veo a Morinaga de esa forma…!—se sonrojó, estaba cansado de discutir y que le repitieran lo mismo.

—Pero lo celas—trataba de mantener la calma.

—Me preocupo por él, porque no quiero que un alfa como tú lo ande molestando

—Yo no lo he lastimado

—Tienes pésima memoria, ¡¿acaso olvidaste que hace meses molestabas a mi kohai por el solo hecho de ser un beta?!, ¡incluso lo golpeaste!

—Sabes muy bien que ese golpe iba dirigido a ti, ¿verdad?, Tetsuhiro te defendió, yo nunca quise herirlo, y si bien es cierto que le insultaba y fastidiaba, eso era porque no aceptaba estar enamorado de él, de un beta, no cuando se suponía que como alfa que soy debería fijarme solo en los omegas.—le respondió con un dejo de amargura, vergüenza y culpa en su voz, no le gustaba que le recordaran sus errores.

Souichi abrió los ojos por lo sorprendido que estaba al escuchar las razones del pelirrojo, ese sujeto había estado confundido igual que él ahora lo estaba, el tener sentimientos románticos hacia una persona que no debía. Que un alfa esté interesado en un beta, eso no estaba bien, no importaba cuanto lo pensara y recordara las palabras que Morinaga le dijo sobre ese tipo de relaciones. Tal vez para otros funcionaba, pero para él no lo veía posible.

—Fui muy estúpido, lo sé, pero él era demasiado para mí, no podía, me dolía verlo siempre cerca de ti, que tratara de llamar tu atención y verlo feliz a tu lado mientras yo ni siquiera podía saludarlo debido a la confusión que sentía al no aceptar mis sentimientos, pero ahora es diferente y no quiero perder lo que he ganado, no quiero que Tetsuhiro me odie.

—¿En serio lo amas?—

Esa pregunta que salió de los labios del pelilargo no lo esperó Tanaka ni el propio Souichi quien fue que la formuló, esa pregunta había salido inconscientemente.

—Lo amo con todo mi corazón, el verlo feliz es lo que me anima a ser una mejor persona, un mejor alfa, pues antes de conocerlo y aceptar mis sentimientos por él era un hombre que no encontraba un propósito en la vida, solo obedecía sin pensar lo que me decía mi padre, no tenía una vida en verdad—suspiró, no esperaba contarle una parte de su persona a quien consideraba su rival para ganar el corazón del joven omega, pero de alguna forma sentía que el chico frente a él no se iba a burlar por tener un momento de debilidad—y yo sé que tú también lo aprecias, ya sea este sentimiento amor fraternal o de pareja, no quieres que Tetsuhiro esté molesto contigo, por eso me tomé la molestia de llamarlo para que hables con él.—terminó de hablar mostrando una sonrisa, la cual creció más al ver la cara de horror del otro alfa, le parecían graciosas las expresiones que hacía Tatsumi.

Antes de que Souichi pudiera decir cualquier disparate, tonterías y muchas groserías, se escuchó un toc toc en la puerta del laboratorio. La cara de susto de Souichi no tenía precio, era como si pensara que al otro lado de la puerta estuviera el apocalipsis hecho persona.

Souichi sentía que le sudaban las manos y que su corazón se le iba salir del pecho en cualquier momento, y es que simplemente no se sentía preparado para hablar con su kohai, era demasiado pronto.

Tanaka ignoró completamente la mirada asesina que el alfa de cabellera rubio platinada le estaba dirigiendo, también las feromonas que este estaba comenzando a expulsar buscando intimidarlo, estaba mas que decidido a que esa ira con patas se comporte como se debía y tenga una plática civilizada con Morinaga, solo esperaba que su omega también colaborara, pues le había mentido para hacerlo venir al laboratorio.

—Hola, Tetsuhiro, te tomaste tu tiempo—sonrió mientras expulsaba sus feromonas como una forma de hacerle entender al omega que estaba feliz de haber aceptado su invitación—por un momento creí que no vendrías.—sonrió aun mas mientras lo dejaba pasar

—Sabes bien que tenía clases, por eso me demoré, además te di mi palabra en que iba a venir—le correspondió su sonrisa, aunque estaba algo nervioso por estar en la misma habitación que su sempai, mas aun cuando este le había dado el día libre porque suponía que esa era su forma para no tenerlo cerca, de alejarlo.

—Morinaga—el pelilargo lo llamó, no le gustaba que lo ignorara como si fuera invisible.

—Sempai, ¿cómo estas?—tratando de calmar sus nervios al tenerlo cerca, le hizo esa pregunta, a pesar que solo habían estado peleados desde ayer y no se habían hablado en todo el día hoy, lo había extrañado como si hubieran pasado décadas separados.

—Pues… creo que bien— No pudo evitar sonrojarse, el que su kohai le preguntara por su bienestar siempre le había gustado. Era una señal de que todavía le importaba.

—Eso es bueno—

Tanaka sentía que estaba sobrando, así que sin decir nada, aprovechando que esos dos estaban mirándose como si no hubiese un mañana, salió del laboratorio.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse rompió la burbuja y trajo a la realidad a los dos muchachos, es ahí que se percataron de la ausencia del alfa Tanaka, ambos se miraron un momento, después se dirigieron a la puerta y trataron de abrirla, esta no se pudo, es ahí que se dieron cuenta de que los habían encerrado.

—Tanaka, imbécil, maldito alfa, ¡abre la maldita puerta ahora mismo!—golpeaba la puerta mientras insultaba al desgraciado que había atrancado la puerta desde el otro lado

—Seisuke-san, esto no es gracioso, ¡por favor abre la puerta!—Tetsuhiro estaba preocupado, él nunca había pensado que cuando Tanaka le dijo que querían hablar con él en el laboratorio y que su sempai estaba de acuerdo, terminaría encerrado con este último.

" _Debí suponer que todo era una trampa de Seisuke-san"_

—¡No lo haré hasta que hagan las pases y dejen de tener esas caras largas como si estuvieran en un funeral!—Tanaka habló desde el otro lado de la puerta—hasta entonces los dejaré encerrados.

Después de escuchar la razón por la que fueron encerrados, Tatsumi y Morinaga decidieron por fin tener esa conversación pendiente.

Souichi fue el primero en tomar la palabra, él se disculpó, no solo por lo de la pelea con Tanaka sino también por el golpe que le dio, este último era por el que tenía más ganas de pedir perdón, pues el ver rostro triste y decepcionado de Morinaga le desgarraba el alma.

Morinaga por su parte, también se disculpó por haberlo provocado, había estado molesto por los reclamos de su sempai, y por eso había decidido ignorarlo, pues tenía miedo de que volvieran a discutir, aunque le dolía estar alejado de su sempai. No había querido que la situación se fueran de las manos.

Nunca antes habían tenido una discusión como la del día anterior, pues siempre se decían las palabras que querían escuchar para que dejaran de discutir, pero esta ultima había sido diferente, y ambos era tan orgullosos a su manera que habían necesitado que un tercero los encerrara en una habitación para que a fin pudieran disculparse por lo sucedido.

No mencionaron el tema de los supuestos celos de Souichi ni los reclamos de este, eso tal vez lo hablarían otro día con mas calma

Una vez mas el ambiente en el laboratorio se sintió calmado, alegre y confortable, era como se debía sentir cuando Tatsumi y Morinaga estaban amistados, cuando no estaban tristes o amargados por alguna tonta pelea.

—Sempai...

Y como otras veces, el peliazul tomaba entre sus brazos a un sonrojado alfa para después besarlo. Souichi no oponía resistencia porque era lo que quería, dejaba que su kohai siempre tomara la iniciativa y tuviera el control del beso, de lo que sea que esté dispuesto a darle, él solo se dejaba llevar, era mas fácil así, aunque su alfa interior pensara lo contrario, pues como alfa que era, hubo muchas ocasiones que quería tomar el control sobre Morinaga, incluso ahora que se estaban besando quería tener ese cuerpo cálido entre sus brazos y sobre una cama, desnudarlo, marcar cada rincón de su hermoso cuerpo e invadir su interior para llenarlo con su esencia.

Todavía no comprendía como un beta como Morinaga hacia que su mente se llenara de pensamientos pocos sanos, su naturaleza alfa ya lo quería desde hace tiempo como algo mas que un simple amigo, pero Souichi trataba de reprimir esos deseos porque no los consideraba correctos.

Aun así era difícil a veces controlarlos, como ahora.

—¡Ahh!—

Un gemido salió de los labios del peliazul al sentir su espalda chocar con la fría pared del lugar, y gimió aun mas cuando una mano comenzó a rozar una de sus tetillas.

Su sempai lo había arrinconado a la pared, este aprovechando la fuerza que como alfa poseía, y una vez bajo su merced, había comenzado a tocarlo. Rozaba sus tetillas con una de sus manos de manera lenta y tortuosa, y con la otra mano acariciaba sus largas piernas. Morinaga lo único que podía hacer era gemir, no hacía ningún intento por tratar huir, su sempai le había ordenado mediante las feromonas alfas que se quedara quieto y no intentara desobedecerlo. Su omega interior le obedeció de inmediato.

Estaba tan deseoso y curioso por lo que su sempai pensaba hacerle.

Souichi había dejado de besar esos deliciosos labios para concentrarse en el cuello y clavícula de su kohai dándole pequeños mordiscos los cuales hacían que pequeños gemidos se escucharan en el lugar, después lamia la zona afectada sintiendo como el cuerpo que tenia bajo su control temblara por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Sonrió al saber lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando.

Debía detenerse, pero no quería, se suponía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero en esos momentos no le importaba eso. Quería borrar todo aroma extraño que había captado su olfato en su Morinaga, quería que solo su aroma alfa estuviera impregnado en ese hermoso cuerpo que le pertenecía a su asistente.

Quería hacerlo suyo en esos momentos y el darse cuenta que su kohai estaba de acuerdo con eso le había excitado aun mas.

Ambos querían entregarse, ambos querían amarse, ambos deseaban conectarse de la única forma que sus instintos alfa y omega conocían, ambos querían formar un vínculo.

Lastima que alguien no pensara lo mismo que ellos y les impidiera continuar.

—¡Ya fue suficiente!—

Tanaka Seisuke podía tener mucha paciencia y tolerar muchas cosas, pero no iba a permitir que un alfa le ponga un dedo encima a su futura pareja omega, mucho menos que tuviera el atrevimiento de manosearlo frente a su narices si él podía evitarlo.

—Me alegro saber que se han amistado—lo dijo con cierto sarcasmo ignorando las miradas avergonzadas de los chicos que hace poco estaban bastante ocupados consintiéndose—pero eso no significa que te dejaría que te aprovecharas de la situación, Tatsumi.—esta vez habló fulminando con la mirada al alfa de cabellos largos.

Estaba enojado, porque si bien sabia del sentimiento que compartían ambos, había esperado que solo platicarían y no que a la menor oportunidad se comerían las bocas y se dejarían llevar por la calentura. Menos mal que se había quedado esperando al otro lado de la puerta ya que gracias a eso su nariz se percató del cambio de las feromonas que salían de la puerta del laboratorio, un olor que le hizo saber que el ambiente se estaba calentando ahí dentro.

Había pensado que Tatsumi no tenía las agallas para tomar a Tetsuhiro como suyo, pero se dio cuenta que se había equivocado. Tendría que vigilarlo de ahora en adelante.

Mientras Tanaka seguía molesto tratando de calmar los celos que sentía al haberlos encontrado en una situación bastante comprometedora, Morinaga y Tatsumi se acomodaban las ropas, ambos sin mirarse pues tenían vergüenza de hacerlo, agradeciendo internamente que estuvieran aun vestidos cuando fueron interrumpidos.

—Seisuke-san, lo que pasó hace un momento… no se lo digas a nadie, por favor

Ante eso, Tatsumi miró a alfa con el ceño fruncido, esperaba que Tanaka no se atreviera a chantajearlos o algo parecido, porque si lo hacia no dudaría en matarlo a golpes primero.

—Descuida, Tetsuhiro, no diré nada

—Mas te vale o si no te mato— gruñó Tatsumi aunque internamente se sentía un poco mas aliviado.

—¡Sempai!—el peliazul regañó a su alfa.

Tanaka sonrió un poco sin dejar de observar de manera analizadora al peliazul, se había percatado que este seguía oliendo a beta a pesar de lo excitado que se veía cuando Tatsumi lo manoseaba y besaba, fue entonces que llegó a la conclusión que Morinaga había tomado una dosis mas fuerte de supresores como para que su aroma omega no saliera a pesar de la excitación.

" _A este paso terminará intoxicándose" pensó con angustia._

Necesitaba convencer a Morinaga de alguna forma para que dejara de automedicarse, aunque eso significara amenazarlo con revelar su verdadera naturaleza. Sin decir nada, salió del laboratorio rumbo a la salida de la facultad, necesitaba tomar aire fresco mientras esperaba que Morinaga terminara lo que tuviera pendiente con Tatsumi.

Mientras en el laboratorio, Morinaga agradecía internamente que Tanaka los dejara solos, necesitaba decirle algo a su sempai.

—Sempai, ¿piensas quedarte todavía?—

—No, mañana continuaré con el proyecto y mas te vale que estés presente a primera hora en el laboratorio, Morinaga—le ordenó, ahora que no estaban peleados, lo necesitaba como su asistente.—ya puedes retirarte si quieres—comenzó a guardar sus cosas tratando de no mirar a su asistente, todavía recordaba las sensaciones placenteras que tuvo cuando lo tenía arrinconado.

—Dentro de dos días será tu celo—eso llamó la atención del pelilargo—quería hacerte saber que iré a verte aunque no quieras— habló con una seriedad muy pocas veces vista en él.

—¡JAH!, ya te he dicho un millón de veces que no quiero que vayas—no entendía a qué se debía la seriedad en su asistente—¿en qué idioma quieres que te lo repita para que entiendas?—no quería tener una nueva discusión con su él, estaba cansado y quería irse a casa, pero tal parecía que su asistente tenía otros planes

—Quiero hacerte el amor cuando estés en celo—Morinaga fue directo al grano, quería estar al lado de su sempai ese día, si bien al principio había pensado solo en ir a cuidarlo, con lo que había ocurrido hacia unos momentos había cambiado de parecer.

—¡¿Eh?!—no pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo, la sola idea no le molestaba, todo lo contrario, le gustaba—pero ¡qué locuras dices!, ¿acaso el pasar demasiado tiempo con Tanaka no te deja pensar bien?, soy un alfa, maldición, entre nosotros no puede haber ese tipo de relación.—le dijo tratando de convencerse mas a si mismo que al propio Morinaga.

—¿En serio crees eso?—lo miró de una manera confiada, con seguridad en su voz, tanto que intimidó pero también excitó al pelilargo— eso ya lo veremos—sin mas se retiró, dejando a un alfa bastante abrumado.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Era la primera vez que su kohai le hablaba de esa manera dominante, si bien no se comparaba a la de un alfa, si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para perturbarlo y tomarlo en serio. La mirada dulce que mayormente veía en su kohai había cambiado en solo unos segundos por una que lo desnudaba con solo verlo. Y eso lo había excitado, su alfa interno parecía que había enloquecido, le había gustado ver esa faceta que desconocía en su lindo asistente, tanto así que la sola idea de su kohai visitándolo en su día de celo y que le hiciera el amor le agradara.

—Debo estar loco por sentirme así—se regañaba mientras trataba de calmar sus hormonas—Morinaga no debe ir a verme ese día, ¡no lo permitiré!

Lo que no sabía es que era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, algo que en el día de su celo lo entendería. Y es Morinaga había decido tomar al toro por las astas.

Un omega era considerado un ser sumiso por naturaleza, alguien que disfrutaba consentir y ser consentido, lo que muy pocos sabían es que a veces algunos omegas les gustaba tomar el control desde su lado sumiso en la intimidad.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro era uno de ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo tres, originalmente había pensado en poner parte del celo de sempai en este capítulo, pero al final decidí dejarlo para el siguiente al darme cuenta que se había alargado mas de lo previsto este capitulo :)**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, una vez mas agradezco a Aurora-san, Vesania-san y a Hikaru-san por su ayuda cuando tuve un pequeño bloqueo además de acosarme XDDD este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes chicas n_n**

 **También quería decirles que el fic Amor a primera vista es el siguiente que actualizaré (ya que lo tengo muy abandonado y ya es hora de que publique el cap. siete), y que mi otro fic Lo que realmente deseo de ti tendrá que esperar un poco mas n_n**

 **Gracias por leer y agradezco por adelantado sus reviews.**

 **Atte: Mari-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, disculpen la demora, lo que pasaba es que como había mencionado en el capítulo anterior que el fic que sería el siguiente en actualizar era Amor a primera vista, pues me concentré en tratar de terminarlo, pero debido a que algunos diálogos como situaciones no me convencían, decidí entonces dedicarle tiempo a terminar este capítulo con la esperanza de aclarar algunas de mis dudas con el otro fic u.u**

 **Advertencia: Como ustedes ya saben, este fic es un SouichixTetsuhiro.**

 **Estoy feliz por la acogida que ha tenido este fic, eso me emociona mucho, agradezco una vez mas los fav, los follow como también los comentarios que me dejan en FanFiction como en tambien Facebook n_n**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, por ahora, les dejo con la lectura, nos vemos al termino del capítulo.**

 **.**

 **Cuarto capítulo: Compatibilidad parte uno**

 **.**

 **.**

Si había algo que los alfas y omegas tenían en común, eso era que le daban demasiada prioridad a su olfato. Y es que mediante el aroma que percibían, podían descartar o aceptar a un posible candidato a pareja.

Souichi no dejaba de observar a su kohai de reojo mientras se preguntaba por qué le atraía tanto.

Morinaga era un chico beta lindo, amable e inteligente, eso lo tenía bastante claro. Físicamente hablando, su kohai era demasiado alto, algo que le llamó bastante la atención viniendo de un beta, pues los de esa casta suelen ser de talla promedio que rara veces superaban el metro setenta. La altura de su kohai era mas común en alfas, pero como su olfato captaba el aroma a beta supuso que con su kohai hubo una excepción.

Suerte genética.

El pelilargo soltó un largo suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por el joven de cabello azul, quien desde hacía mas media hora se había percatado de la miradas furtivas que su sempai le dirigía, a pesar de tener curiosidad y deseos de preguntarle prefirió mantenerse callado y seguir continuando con su trabajo.

Souichi ajeno y completamente ignorante de que su kohai ya lo había pillado, nuevamente volvió a observar y poner mas detenimiento en el peliazul, esta vez en su rasgos, Morinaga era atractivo, un beta bastante apuesto, tuvo que admitir, su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios, todo era perfecto. Sus ojos eran lo que mas le gustaba, eran tan malditamente expresivos, le encantaba perderse en esas bellas orbes esmeraldas.

No entendía como un beta poseía esa belleza tan poco usual, algo que ni los alfas poseían, algo que era mayormente visto en varones omegas, pero una vez mas le hizo caso a su olfato, el cual le decía que el aroma que sentía en su asistente era de un beta.

Morinaga es un beta, se seguía repitiendo una y otra vez a pesar que sus ojos habían comenzado a detectar algunas características que antes había ignorado por hacerle caso a su nariz. Además que había descartado el que su kohai fuera un alfa o un omega usando supresores para ocultar su verdadera casta.

¿Por qué?

Los supresores son, para desgracia de la mayoría de las personas, unos medicamentos demasiado caros, pocos tenían acceso a ellos por sus elevados precios, por eso era normal ver algunos comprando supresores de manera ilegal.

No creía que su asistente pudiera acceder a esos medicamentos, menos de manera ilegal. Su kohai se veía como un chico beta que venia de una familia de clase promedio o al menos eso pensaba al visitarlo una vez en su apartamento, el cual era un lugar pequeño y modesto, pero bastante acogedor.

Pero si existiera la posibilidad de que alguna manera hubiera conseguido esos supresores, no podía imaginarse a Morinaga con un aroma diferente al de un beta.

Los alfas tienen un aroma demasiado pesado y también suelen ser bastante territoriales, si su kohai fuera un alfa, pensaba que estarían peleando todo el tiempo, cada uno tratando de imponerse, cada uno queriendo tener el control. Souichi era bastante consciente de que se le hacía difícil tratarse bien con otros alfas.

Pero si su Kohai fuera omega, las cosas cambiaban completamente. Esa posibilidad, lo asustaba, lo abrumaba. No quería imaginárselo, pero, desgraciadamente, lo hacía.

Si Morinaga fuera un omega, sentía que su amistad no cambiaría mucho, de hecho, muy probablemente seguirían tratándose como siempre, o eso quería creer. Pero muy interiormente sabía que al ser su kohai un omega, el aroma dulce que expediría su cuerpo lo terminaría hipnotizando. Debido a que si ahora oliendo a beta ya lo enloquecía, no quería imaginarse si su aroma cambiara al excitante y provocador aroma que suelen tener los omegas.

Siempre trataba de frenar sus impulsos alfas, antes le eran mas fáciles, pero desde hacia dos años, su alfa interno se estaba volviendo mas difícil de controlar, mas aun cuando Morinaga se comportaba increíblemente seductor o atrevido.

Como ahora.

—Sempai…—

Una voz suave cerca de su oído hizo a su cuerpo temblar de excitación, podía incluso sentir la respiración del dueño de la voz sobre su cuello. Su kohai lo estaba provocando.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?!—

Souichi, como pudo, se alejó del causante de que su piel se erizara, miraba con el ceño fruncido a su asistente, desde anoche cuando este le anunció que lo visitaría en su celo y que le haría el amor, se había estado comportando raro.

—Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar, sempai—

Susurro con una voz un poco mas grave de la normal, la mirada de Morinaga expresaban deseo y dominancia, quería algo y buscaba obtenerlo, eso asustaba y avergonzaba un poco al pelilargo, pues no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse intimidado, no cuando él siempre era el que intimidaba y no al revés.

—¡Deja de jugar!—gritó tratando imponerse, dejando salir sus feromonas alfas y tratando de dejar en claro a su asistente con quién estaba hablando.—

El aroma a alfa molesto pareció haber hecho efecto en el peliazul, pues este comenzó a retroceder un par de pasos para después alejarse y continuar con sus apuntes olvidados.

Y como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, Morinaga siguió avanzando con su trabajo bajo la incrédula mirada del pelilargo quien no entendía a qué se debía ese nuevo comportamiento en su asistente. Era la primera vez que lo veía actuar de esa manera, que en vez de mirarlo con dulzura y cierta sumisión, lo mirara con dominancia y algo de picardía.

Quería hacerle muchas preguntas al respecto, pero al final no tuvo el valor para enfrentarlo de nuevo, así que decidió seguir con lo suyo, esta vez sin dejar de pensar que su kohai posiblemente no era un beta común después de todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡¿Qué hiciste QUE?!—fue la pregunta que se escuchó en la cafetería, todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en ese momento voltearon a ver, de manera sincronizada, al causante de ese grito.

—Seisuke-san, baja la voz—Morinaga regañó al alfa pelirrojo un tanto avergonzado de ser el centro de atención en esos momentos, pues Tanaka era el causante de que todos los presentes los miraran raro.

—Lo siento—bajó su tono de voz, apenado, Tanaka no había querido gritar, era solo que lo que había escuchado de Tetsuhiro lo había sorprendido, de hecho, todavía no lo procesaba del todo.—pero es que no puedo creer que recién estés tratando de seducirlo—hablaba bajito solo para que el omega le escuchara—¿por qué antes no intentaste hacerlo?, ¿por qué ahora?

Morinaga le había contado a Tanaka lo que había ocurrido en el laboratorio, mas precisamente, lo que estuvo haciéndole a su sempai..

El alfa pelirrojo estaba enterado de que al día siguiente sería el celo de Tatsumi, y que a causa de eso, el omega había comenzado a provocarlo, pues el sempai de ambos estaba algo vulnerable.

—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?

—En realidad, no, en la escuela para omegas solo me enseñaron lo básico para entretener y complacer a mi alfa, pero nada de cómo hacer caer a uno a mis pies.—el peliazul habló mientras mostraba un rostro lleno de frustración. No se había percatado que sus palabras habían dejado con la boca abierta a su amigo alfa.

—¡No te preguntaba por eso!—Tanaka no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la declaración sincera del omega, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba expresarse de esa forma.—aunque creo que eso de tener el control del alfa solo lo pueden lograr los omegas con carácter firme y fuerte, además de que tengan pleno conocimiento de cómo usar sus feromonas a su favor.

—¿En serio lo crees?, mi madre dice que tengo potencial porque soy de clase uno, pero yo sinceramente nunca lo he intentado, estoy tan acostumbrado a oler a beta que en ocasiones olvido lo que soy en realidad.

Seisuke sonrió con tristeza, no lo culpaba, los omegas eran escasos en la actualidad, mas aun los varones omegas. Cuando un alfa captaba el aroma de un omega, se embriaga, las feromonas que expulsaban los de esta casta tan reducida era intoxicante, seductora, dulce para el olfato de los alfas y algunos betas. Así que era normal que vieran al omega como si fueran unos náufragos viendo a su tabla de salvamento, eso a la mayoría de omegas les incomodaba, pues se sentían expuestos, como si estuvieran desnudos, sin embargo, esas mismas feromonas eran las que utilizaban para querer atraer al alfa que les había cautivado.

Morinaga al oler como beta, no podía usar ese método de seducción, se había acostumbrado a ocultar su aroma omega y en ocasiones incluso su comportamiento era como el de un beta. Tratando de calmar el mal humor de los alfas, siendo un mediador cuando sus amigos se peleaban. Y a la hora de querer atraer a Tatsumi, solo usaba las caricias y palabras suaves para atraerlo.

—Estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo con el tiempo, eres todavía un omega joven que no tiene mucha experiencia interactuando con otros alfas que no sean de tu familia.

Morinaga sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo, era cierto que no había tenido mucho contacto con otros alfas aparte de su familia, su padre se encargaba de tenerlo siempre vigilado, pues no confiaba en los alfas si descubrían que era un omega de clase uno, algo que los supresores le ayudaban a ocultar.

Cambiaron de tema de conversación, esta vez habían decidido saber un poco mas de ellos mismos. Mientras platicaban, Tanaka no dejaba de observar de manera disimulada la leve hinchazón en la mejilla izquierda del omega. Se alegraba de que esta ya no resaltara tanto.

Realmente se preocupó mucho cuando vio a Morinaga triste tapándose la zona afectaba con una de sus manos cuando había ido a buscarlo al laboratorio para invitarlo a comer. Había tenido unas ganas enormes de reclamarle a Tatsumi por el comportamiento violento hacia el omega, su alfa interno le exigía castigar al alfa responsable de las lagrimas de su amigo, pero el peliazul se lo impidió, y al ver todavía rastros de lágrimas es su lindo rostro decidió hacerle caso y llevárselo a un lugar seguro donde pudiera contarle con mas calma cómo había terminado con ese moretón en el rostro.

Necesitaba brindarle seguridad, no era nada fácil para un omega sentir el rechazo del alfa que le gustaba, incluso algunos omegas morían de depresión cuando el vínculo se rompía, claro que este no era el caso de Morinaga ya que no estaba marcado por Tatsumi y este no lo había reclamada como suyo, pero aun así no dejaba de ser doloroso.

—Me alegro tanto ver que ya te sientes mejor—interrumpió de repente Tanaka con su comentario mientras que su mano derecha tocaba la mejilla levemente hinchada con una ternura que descolocó al omega

El peliazul enmudeció por unos minutos, mientras sentía las caricias que su amigo le brindaba, para después sonreírle como siempre lo hacia. El ambiente que los rodeaba era cálido que llenó de ternura a algunos de estudiantes que los veía de reojo mientras fingían comer.

Pero también llenó de celos a un alfa que los fulminaba con la mirada. Tanta era la molestia que le ocasionaba que sus feromonas comenzaron a hacerse presente mostrando claramente el malestar de su dueño. Esto hizo que cierto alfa de cabellos rojos saliera de su burbuja, se pusiera en alerta e instintivamente mirara al responsable del aroma territorial que exigía que se le alejara de Morinaga de una vez por todas.

—¿Sempai, qué haces aquí? —fue la pregunta que formuló Morinaga apenas vio a su amado sempai con una charola en sus manos acercarse a la mesa que estaba compartiendo con Tanaka—recuerdo que me había dicho que no tenía hambre y que aprovecharía eso para terminar los apuntes pendientes.

—Cambie de parecer—fue la seca respuesta que dio Souichi mientras se disponía a comer una vez instalado en la misma mesa donde se encontraban Tanaka y su asistente.—¿acaso te molesta?—preguntó con cierta molestia aunque interiormente le dolía pensar que no era bienvenido por su kohai.

—¡Claro que no!, me alegra que haya decidido venir—Morinaga estaba feliz de saber que su sempai estuviera en la cafetería, le había dolido cuando este no quiso acompañarlo a almorzar, pero ahora estaba feliz al verlo comer.

Souichi no respondió, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras fruncía su ceño para que no viera lo mucho que le afectaba verlo feliz. Observaba de reojo a su _rival_ el cual parecía no importarle mucho que estuviera ahí interrumpiendo su momento a solas con el peliazul.

Lo cierto es que Tatsumi se había enfadado cuando después de rechazar la invitación de Morinaga para que fueran a comer juntos, Tanaka apareciera y aprovechara la situación para llevarse al peliazul a la cafetería.

Morinaga había aceptado la invitación mirando con cierta tristeza al pelilargo y tratando de sonreír para el pelirrojo mientras se iban rumbo a la cafetería. Esto ocasionó que Souichi comenzara a maldecir a Tanaka y se enojara consigo mismo por ser el causante de que su asistente se fuera con el otro alfa.

Quería detenerlos e impedir que almorzaran juntos, pero, ¿con qué pretexto intervendría? Le molestaba Tanaka porque este de alguna manera podía darle la seguridad que él quería brindarle a Morinaga.

¿Cómo brindársela si él no estaba seguro de lo que sentía?

Trató de ponerse a trabajar, haciendo el inútil intento de concentrase en sus apuntes, pero lo único que hacia era pensar en Morinaga y que Tanaka cada día se robaba mas su atención. No deseaba compartirlo, no con él, no con Tanaka ni con ningún alfa. No entendía con exactitud por qué esa inseguridad que sentía cada vez que veía a su kohai alejarse mas de él.

" _Estas celoso"_

Recordó las palabras de Morinaga, las que negó rotundamente y las que hizo que terminara golpeándole. Todavía se culpaba por su falta de control, por la violencia que usó.

Dio un largo suspiro mientras observaba a los que estaba ubicados frente a él, Tanaka parecía contarle alguna anécdota graciosa a un muy interesado Morinaga que se dedicaba solo a escuchar y en ocasiones a reír mientras comía lo poco que quedaba de su almuerzo.

Ahí es cuando recién se percató de eso, ambos tenían el mismo almuerzo, uno que no pertenecía a la cafetería sino que había sido preparado por alguno de los dos jóvenes que seguían entretenidos en su plática.

" _¿Acaso Morinaga le preparó el almuerzo a Tanaka?"_

Fue la pregunta que se formuló, pues no creía que Tanaka supiera cocinar, por eso lo mas lógico, según él, era que el beta había preparado la comida para ambos, para ellos dos solamente.

Él no había sido tomado en cuenta.

El pelilargo estaba tan perdido en su lamentos que no se había dado cuenta de la mirada preocupada que Morinaga y Tanaka le dirigían, ellos habían sentido la tristeza en el aroma de Souichi.

Morinaga pensaba preguntarle cuando el timbre de un celular llamó su atención interrumpiendo lo que iba hacer.

—Lo siento, es mi celular—contestó Seisuke al ver la mirada interrogante del omega y del otro alfa, señalando el aparato causante del molesto tono de llamada. Al ver que el número no era ninguno de sus contactos, decidió responder ahí mismo pensando que tal vez era un número equivocado—Tanaka Seisuke, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?—respondió al extraño que lo estaba llamando, pero al escuchar la voz molesta del otro lado de la línea, una voz bastante conocida para él, se asustó—b-buenas tardes… lo siento… ¿eh?... ¡no!... ¡yo sería incapaz de hacerle eso!...

Tanto Souichi como Morinaga parecían preocupados, pues eran la primera vez que veían algo asustado y bastante nervioso al pelirrojo, la persona con la estaba hablando parecía ser alguien con la que no estuviera acostumbrado a tratar, pues se veía claramente la incomodidad en Tanaka.

—Tetsuhiro, ¿por casualidad tendrás tu celular apagado?—la pregunta de Seisuke tomó totalmente por sorpresa al omega, ¿por qué le hacía ese tipo de pregunta?, pero al ver los ojos azules de su amigo, decidió verificar su celular, y en efecto, este se encontraba apagado.

—Si lo está, me había olvidado encenderlo cuando terminó de cargar la batería—respondió para después mirar seriamente a Tanaka, ¿era acaso que el extraño con el que estaba hablando por el celular originalmente quería comunicarse con su persona?—¿Con quién estás hablando, Seisuke-san?—preguntó seriamente

—Es Souichiro-sama—respondió mientras tapaba el auricular de su celular— desea hablar contigo, parece molesto, Tetsu—

Ante la mención del nombre, Morinaga se preocupó, ¿por qué le estaría llamando su padre?, recordaba que hace dos días habían tenido una larga plática, y es que Souichiro siempre quería estar al tanto de lo que hacía el menor de sus hijos. Esperaba que la llamada no fuera para darle alguna mala noticia.

Tatsumi al ver la inquietud de su asistente y del otro alfa, se angustió, quería saber qué demonios pasaba y quién rayos era ese hombre que parecía poner los pelos en punta con solo nombrarlo al alfa de cabellos rojos. Vio cómo su kohai recibió el celular de Tanaka, y haciendo un gesto de disculpa, se retiró para atender la llamada. Miro de reojo al alfa que lo ignoraba en eso momentos mientras se dedicaba a comer. No tenía hambre, su mente solo se dedicaba en tratar de descifrar la mirada que Morinaga le había dado a Tanaka, una mirada llena de complicidad.

Seisuke se percató de la mirada que Souichi le dirigía, algo le decía que quería preguntar por la persona que deseaba hablar con Morinaga. No estaba seguro si debía contarle, sentía que lo correcto sería que fuera el omega el que le aclarara las dudas e inquietudes que se estaban formando en la mente de Tatsumi. Lo podía percibir en el aroma que desprendía, Souichi estaba preocupado aunque trataba de no demostrarlo.

Su alfa interno se jactaba de tener el privilegio de saber sobre la familia de Morinaga, de conocer mas al omega que el propio Tatsumi, pero su parte racional le decía que no era el momento para burlarse de la ignorancia del otro alfa, así que dejando sus palillos a un lado y dando por terminado su almuerzo, trató de llamar la atención de Souichi con sus feromonas, algo que tuvo efecto inmediato, pues rápidamente los ojos mieles del alfa se le clavaron de manera desafiante.

—Calma, Tatsumi, no tengo intensiones de pelear contigo—habló calmadamente Seisuke mientras interiormente se reía al ver las expresiones de incredulidad y desconfianza en toda la cara de su también sempai—solo deseo que tratemos de llevarnos mejor.

—¡Ja!, eso en tus sueños, primero muerto antes de querer ser amigo tuyo—respondió con molestia en su voz, no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con el sujeto que se encargaba de alejarlo de Morinaga—eres molesto—

—Sinceramente, no creo que nos volvamos mejores amigos, pero teniendo en cuenta que ambos apreciamos a Tetsuhiro, lo mejor sería hacer un intento de llevarnos bien para evitar una pelea como la que ocurrió hace dos días—sentenció, Tanaka, viendo con satisfacción que sus palabras hicieron efecto en Tatsumi.

Ante dichas palabras, Souichi sintió amargura y culpabilidad al solo recordar que a causa de esa pelea su Morinaga fue expuesto a una gran cantidad de feromonas alfa, quedando atrapado en medio de la disputa.

El pelilargo no había querido que la discusión terminara de esa manera, el sólo quería alejar a Morinaga de Tanaka y llevárselo al laboratorio, no exponerlo al peligro de dos alfas dándose a golpes.

El solo recordar la mirada triste que Tetsuhiro le había dedicado lo destrozaba, sabía que las feromonas de dos alfas de clase uno le afectarían aunque fuera un beta, pero no creyó que tanto, se sorprendió cuando lo vio tan débil y vulnerable en ese momento, por eso pensó que tenía que terminar con la pelea de una maldita vez y llevarse a su asistente a un lugar seguro donde las feromonas no lo asfixiarían, pero Tanaka no le hizo las cosas fáciles haciendo que la pelea se prologara y sea otro alfa, Yamaguchi, quién al final protegiera a Morinaga.

En ese momento sintió que como alfa y amigo había fracasado miserablemente.

—¿Tatsumi?—

El nombrado fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar que el otro alfa lo llamaba y lo miraba de una manera analítica, se había percatado que eso era un hábito en Tanaka, pues no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—No me agradas—pudo ver un resoplido lleno de frustración por parte del pelirrojo—pero entiendo tu punto así que trataré de no enfadarme cada vez que te vea, aunque eso no significa que voy a aceptar que estés todo el tiempo cerca de mi asistente, él no puede estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo—gruñó con lo ultimo que dijo, le enfermaba la estrecha amistad y confianza con la que se hablaban.

—Es un comienzo, y descuida, trataré de ver a Tetsuhiro a escondidas para que no te celes—bromeó y río cuando vio Souichi erizarse como todo un gato furioso. Le parecía divertido molestarlo.

Después de eso un silencio incomodo los invadió, todavía no había algún señal de la presencia de Tetsuhiro, y ambos alfas querían esperarlo. Tanaka aprovechó el momento para guardar su caja de almuerzo mientras observaba de reojo la de Tetsuhiro, lo bueno es que la había dejado tapada.

Todas las acciones de Tanaka eran observadas bajo la atenta mirada de Souichi quien comía por comer, no tenía hambre, pero no quería dirigirle ninguna palabra al alfa a pesar de las muchas preguntas que se formaban en su cabeza, prefirió mejor preguntarle directamente a Morinaga, tenia un fuerte deseo de afianzar mas su amistad con él.

No quería admitir que estaba celoso el no ser el centro de atención del supuesto beta.

Los minutos seguían pasando y no parecía que el peliazul fuera a aparecer pronto.

—Tetsuhiro se está demorando mucho, ¿qué tanto le está preguntando, Souichiro-sama?—susurró Seisuke de manera casi inaudible y con un tono preocupado, pero que fue escuchado por otra persona.

—¿A qué te refieres?—

Tanaka al percatarse que había pensado en voz alta haciendo que Souichi le cuestionara, pensó hacerse el desentendido.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¡Sé lo que escuché!, ¡tú sabes por qué se demora a Morinaga en atender una simple llamada!—gritó alertando a los pocos comensales que quedaban en el lugar—¿Quién es esa persona?, ¿Qué relación tiene con Morinaga?,¿por qué lo conoces?—había tratado de ser paciente, pero le fue imposible serlo mas tiempo, quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

—Trata de calmarte—lo dijo de forma firme mientras expedía un poco de sus feromonas alfa tratando de imponerse sin llegar a ser agresivo, lo que menos quería era tener otra pelea, recordaba que ambos habían sido advertidos por el profesor Fukushima de que el Decano los expulsarían si provocaban otra pelea.—Si lo haces, te contaré lo que sé.

Souichi gruñó por lo bajo, pero trató de calmar sus ganas de golpear a Tanaka, no comprendía porque ese alfa le hacia hervir tanto la sangre y al mismo tiempo le sentía cierta admiración, esto último jamás se lo diría, era algo que su orgullo alfa no podía aceptar.

Tanaka era consciente que Tatsumi no entendía bien sus propias emociones, el ser este un alfa bastante antisocial, dedicarse demasiado a los estudios y mostrar un nulo interés en tener pareja había hecho en él un completo principiante frente a las relaciones, tal vez por eso no comprendía que los celos, la preocupación, la posesividad y esa territorialidad que mostraba cada vez que Morinaga estaba cerca del otro alfa era porque estaba enamorado y que sentía inseguridad en su actual posición de amigo.

La palabra amistad quedaba bastante corta para abarcar todo el cúmulo de emociones que Morinaga le hacia sentir a Souichi.

—Souichiro-sama suele tener largas conversaciones con Tetsuhiro, le pregunta de todo y por todo, es que no quiere tener dudas sobre la seguridad de su hijo.—al ver la expresión de Tatsumi, supo que este estaba armando cabos sueltos—así es, la persona que me llamó es el padre de tu querido asistente.

El alfa de cabellos largos no había esperado ese tipo de información, se había quedado en completo estado de shock, ¿cómo era posible que Tanaka, un alfa que llevan poco tiempo interponiéndose entre él y su kohai, conociera al padre de su asistente?

Su celos se estaban haciendo presentes nuevamente, él conocía a Morinaga desde hacía tres años, y solo una vez su asistente le había contado algo respecto a sus padres, pero sin entrar en muchos detalles, y el muy imbécil de Tanaka lo conocía personalmente. ¿Cómo era posible?. La idea de que su kohai se lo haya presentado le enfermaba, ¿tan cercanos eran?

Justo cuando iba a reclamar por una respuesta, Morinaga llega a la mesa con una expresión algo cansada en su rostro, pero con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—Te fue bien por lo que veo—fue el comentario de Tanaka al ver el brillo en los ojos verdes del omega, al inicio se había preocupado por lo que fuera a decir Souichiro, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no había tenido que preocuparse.

—Lamento que mi padre te haya hecho pensar mal, Seisuke-san—dijo bajito mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del alfa—él es algo paranoico a veces—retiro su mano para tomar asiento al lado de Tanaka.

—Eso lo sabía, pero no a qué grado—sonrió—mira que acusarme de haberte secuestrado y que por esa razón tenias el celular apagado—rio un poco al recordar un la breve conversación con el que esperaba fuera su futuro suegro—se nota que todavía no me tiene confianza.

—¡Ustedes podrían dejar ya de susurrarse!—Souichi les gritó al darse cuenta que nuevamente lo estaban ignorando, además que era obvio para él que ellos no pensaban contarle lo que sea que sabían de esa llamada.

—Lo siento, sempai, no era mi intención ignorarte—respondió Morinaga al ver el enojo que le mostraba cuando no le prestaba atención.

—Morinaga, ¿es cierto que ese hombre es tu padre?—preguntó sin rodeos ignorando la disculpa de su kohai, estaba molesto de que lo hiciese a un lado, no se supone que son mejores amigos, entonces ¿por qué le muestra mas confianza al otro alfa?.

Lo cierto era que Tanaka y Morinaga se habían tomado su tiempo para conocerse en tan solo unos cuantos meses, también estaba el hecho de que el alfa de cabellos rojos había investigado por su cuenta a los padres del omega como también decidirse ir a conocerlos sin consultar a Morinaga.

El joven de cabello azules miró de reojo a Tanaka, este solo se encogió de hombros, al volver su mirada a su sempai y ver que este parecía que iba a explotar de la impaciencia, respondió.

—Sí, se trataba de mi padre, debo suponer que Seisuke-san te lo contó—dijo lo último mirando acusadoramente al otro alfa que solo se sonreía de manera nerviosa.

—Eso no importa, lo que quiero saber es por qué este sujeto…—señaló al alfa mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada—… conoce a tu padre.

El omega decidió contarle como era que Tanaka había conocido a su familia, y por tanto, a su padre. Si bien nunca tuvo la intención de ocultarle sobre su familia, era solo que había pensado contarle primero sobre su verdadera condición como omega para después mencionarle sobre su familia. Pero al ver el rostro de pocos amigos de su amado, prefirió mejor satisfacer la curiosidad del alfa. Conforme Morinaga iba relatando la historia con la ayuda de Tanaka, quien se animó a aclarar algunas dudas de su también sempai, se percató que este parecía realmente interesado en saber mas de su familia como también de su persona, pues hacia pregunta tras pregunta no solo a él sino también al otro alfa, eso le hizo sentir un calorcito en su interior.

Souichi escuchaba atentamente lo que le contaban, se había molestado internamente cuando se enteró que Tanaka había ido a Fukuoka para pedir el consentimiento a los padres de su asistente para poder cortejarlo. Eso hizo que no le quedara ninguna duda de que Tanaka Seisuke iba realmente en serio es su idea de conquistar el corazón de su único amigo.

Una vez terminaron de aclarar las dudas de Tatsumi, ocultando ciertas cosas y no entrando en tantos detalles, Tanaka se retiró del lugar llevándose las dos cajas vacías de comida y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a un muy sorprendido Morinaga y siendo fulminado con la mirada de Tatsumi que no le hizo nada de gracia el que Seisuke se aprovechará de la cercanía que tenía con su amigo.

Dejando en la mesa a un Morinaga sonrojado y aun Tatsumi lanzando maldiciones mientras veía como el otro alfa se iba riendo de su pequeña travesura, tal parecía que Tanaka había agarrado gusto en molestar al alfa de cabellos largos.

—Ese imbécil, el muy cretino me dice que quiere que nos llevemos bien y ¡él se atreve a besarte!—gruñía mientras dejaba su charola en el sitio indicado ante la atenta mirada del omega que había tratado al inicio calmarlo, para después solo dejar que su sempai siga con sus griteríos—solo porque sabe cocinar ya se cree la gran cosa.

—Eso no es cierto, sempai, estas siendo un exagerado

—Tú no digas nada, que estoy enfadado también contigo.

Souichi no había dejado de quejarse en todo el camino rumbo al laboratorio, Morinaga lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era escucharlo.

Una vez dentro el laboratorio, el sempai seguía renegando de lo atrevido que era Tanaka. Sus celos estaban a flor de piel, quería hacerle entender al alfa, y cualquier otro pretendiente, que Morinaga era suyo, solo suyo y que se negaba a compartirlo.

Su lado racional le decía que no debía caer en la provocaciones de Tanaka, que ese alfa sólo estaba jugando con su paciencia, pero su alfa interno no pensaba igual, este se retorcía de celos cada vez que recordaba el beso que le había dado a su kohai. Quería golpearlo y poco le importaba en esos momentos si quedaba expulsado, pero tampoco deseaba dejarse manipular por ese sujeto.

—Ese infeliz—gruñía ignorando por completo a su preocupado asistente.

Morinaga estaba cansado de esta situación, tenía que soportar las feromonas que su enojado sempai soltaba y que inundaban el laboratorio. Estaba seguro que de haber tomado una dosis normal de supresores, dichas feromonas le afectarían, su sempai estaba dejando que su enojo se reflejara en su aroma de manera avasalladora, pero en esos momentos el asfixiante aroma apenas y le incomodaba, algo fuera de lo normal y él sabía a que se debía eso.

Tanaka estaba en lo correcto en molestarse con él.

" _¡No debiste haberla tomado!, Tetsuhiro, ¡no tienes idea de lo que te podría ocurrir!"_

Sí lo sabía, pero era el único método que había encontrado para no debilitarse si llegara a ocurrir otra pelea entre su querido sempai y Tanaka. No quería ser de nuevo un inútil y quedarse sin poder hacer nada, viendo con impotencia como sus amigos se golpeaban. Su lado omega quería protegerlos, no deseaba verlos lastimados nuevamente.

Quería evitarlo a toda costa.

Si fuera un omega mas fuerte, podría usar sus feromonas para calmarlos y evitar la mayor cantidad de disputas que se pudieran presentar, pero su poco contacto con otros alfas y el uso contaste de supresores no le habían permitido sacar a flote su potencial como omega de clase uno.

Una clase de omega que se decía podría calmar al alfa mas enojado solo usando su aroma.

Revelar su casta no era una opción en esos momentos, pero su corazón le decía que ya era hora de dejar de fingir ser de una casta que no le pertenecía.

—¡Sempai, ya fue suficientes!—gritó llamando la atención de un sorprendido alfa—te molestas por tan poco.

—¿Poco, dices?—habló con indignación—¡¿es que no te das cuenta que ese amiguito tuyo se estaba burlando de mí?!

—Él solo me dio un inofensivo beso en la mejilla, no es para que reniegues y lances maldiciones a todo aquel que se te cruce en tu camino—resopló—y después dices que no estas celoso y que el loco soy yo—se quejó en voz baja, pero logró ser escuchado por el alfa

—¡Yo no estoy celoso!

Morinaga cambió su mirada.

—Pues no lo pareces—caminó de forma felina acercándose de manera peligrosa al alfa que no entendía ese cambio de postura—tanto me deseas que un simple beso te molesta, sempai—susurró con voz seductora que hizo erizar todo el cuerpo de Souichi.

El alfa se había quedado en estado de shock, nuevamente su asistente se estaba comportando raro, hablándole de manera atrevida y seductora, caminando de manera insinuante.

Provocándolo, invitándolo a tomarlo.

—Morinaga, ¡d-detente!—Souichi susurraba tratando de no mostrar su excitación, esa que desgraciadamente su alfa interno estaba cayendo, pero al ver la sonrisa de su kohai supo que había fracasado—¡¿Por qué actúas de esta manera?!, ¡tú no eres así!—Había estado retrocediendo, poniendo distancia con su kohai, pero al sentir chocar con la mesa de trabajo, se tensó, Morinaga lo tenía acorralado.

El asistente escuchó las palabras de su sempai, pudo notar el nerviosismo en su voz además que las feromonas que desprendía le decía que estaba asustado pero también excitado. Comprendía que le incomodara su nuevo método de querer llamar su atención, él mismo no estaba seguro del todo lo que estaba haciendo, estaba tan acostumbrado a mimar a su sempai con abrazos, besos y caricias sin llegar a pasar el límite, siempre poniéndose freno por temor a que su propia excitación lo delatase.

Pero lo que ocurrió anoche en el laboratorio fue el acabose de su paciencia, su omega interior extrañaba, añoraba obtener mas del alfa de cabellos largos, deseaba que lo tomara de una maldita vez, su cuerpo extrañaba sentir el cuerpo cálido de Souichi desde hace dos años.

Que desde que se acostaron, sus temporadas de celo se habían vuelto difíciles de soportar, pues había probado el placer que un alfa puede brindarle, el sentirse lleno, completo, pero no quería sentir ese sentimiento con otro alfa, su sempai era al único a quien quería tenerlo de manera tan íntima.

Lo amaba, pero Souichi no le aceptaba a pesar que sus celos le indicaban que sentía algo mas que compañerismo hacia su persona.

—Te equivocas, tú no me conoces del todo—sonrió con cierta tristeza—no he sido del todo sincero, sempai—

Al ver la tristeza en los ojos verdes de Morinaga, Souichi quiso preguntar a qué se debían esas palabras, pero Morinaga al ver que pensaba hablar, le interrumpió.

—¿No has pensado que soy un beta fuera de lo normal?—preguntó— yo creo que sí lo has hecho, mas aun por la forma que me has estado observando hoy en la mañana—sonrió de manera divertida al ver el leve sonrojo de Souichi.

Morinaga estaba consciente del efecto que tenía en su sempai, que cada palabra, caricia o beso que le dedicaba hacia que el alfa reaccionara, la mayoría de las veces de forma positiva, aceptando los mimos con algo de vergüenza, dejándose llevar, todo de manera sumisa, algo raro en un alfa, pero que no le molestaba para nada, al contrario, le parecía algo muy tierno de ver, eso hacía que fuera aun mas especial de lo que ya lo consideraba. Pero desde que Tanaka comenzó a cortejarlo, Souichi había comenzado a comportarse de una manera más impulsiva de lo habitual, estaba más colérico, más frustrado, más irritado, pero sobre todo más territorial. Sus feromonas lo delataban.

El kohai sabía que como alfa que era Souichi, era normal que lo marcara con el aroma, lo había hecho parte de su pequeña manada con eso, parte de su familia cuando le presentó a sus hermanos, a su tía y a su padre. Si bien lo hizo como amigos, ya era parte de su circulo familiar, y por tanto, parte de una manada en Nagoya. Además, como Souichi se consideraba el líder del grupo, lo llenaba con sus feromonas para hacerle saber al resto que si lo lastimaban se tendrían que enfrentar a un alfa muy molesto.

Eso le pareció un gesto muy lindo de parte de alguien que era visto por la mayoría como una persona sin sentimientos.

Aquellas feromonas, que le dedicaba en su primer año como asistente, eran de protección, no muy diferentes a las que dedicaba a sus hermanos, como un padre cuidando a sus cachorros. Las de ahora, en cambio, era con posesividad, cuando uno siente que te pueden quitar a la pareja, tratando dejar en claro que esta ya tiene dueño. Algo que se percató cuando algunos se le acercaban para ligar y mas notorio aun cuando se encontraba cerca de Tanaka.

Souichi no se percataba de eso, tal vez nunca lo haría si no intentaba comprender y después aceptar sus sentimientos hacia su kohai

—Morinaga…— jadeó cuando sintió la cabeza de su asistente apoyarse en su hombro, escondiendo su rostro, oliendo su aroma, estaban tan cerca.—¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó con cierta preocupación, la actitud de su kohai no era normal.

Ambos cuerpos estaban pegados, pero no abrazados, el alfa se estaba apoyando en la mesa con sus manos soportando un poco el peso de su asistente.

—Si fuera un omega, ¿me darías la oportunidad de ser tu pareja?—el sempai escuchó la pregunta que su kohai le formuló sin evitar sentir cierto escalofrío al escuchar su voz cerca de su oído.

—Eres un beta, así que no entiendo por qué me haces ese tipo de preguntas, la respuesta que te diera no cambiaría la casta a la que perteneces.

Un resoplido lleno de frustración se escuchó en el lugar.

—Eso es un no, entonces—se separó evitando la mirada del alfa que amaba.

El ambiente se sentía tenso, pero a ninguno parecía importarle en esos momentos, lo único que querían era que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, o al menos eso pensaba Souichi cada vez que trataba de descifrar la mirada distante de su asistente.

—Sempai, estas cómodo con lo que somos ahora, seguir siendo solo amigos, ¿cierto?, no deseas enfrentarte a algo desconocido, algo que no comprendes, el ser pareja, ¿verdad?.—Souichi se estaba incomodando, ya no quería hacerle frente a este Morinaga que parecía analizarlo a cada momento, era como si pudiera interpretar su aroma, algo que debía ser imposible si era un beta—y sin embargo, no dudaste en empotrarme a la pared mas cercana y tocarme de manera libidinosa.

—¡Ja!, ¡qué tonterías me estás diciendo!, ¡yo no te haría eso!, ¡no te veo de esa manera!—negó las acusaciones a pesar de saber que lo que su kohai le había dicho tenía cierta verdad—

—Entonces, lo que pasó ayer, en este mismo lugar, en aquella pared, ¿me lo soñé?—gruñó, ese acto junto a esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Souichi, claro que lo recordaba, ¿cómo olvidarlo?, si su cuerpo se había sentido tan ligero en esos momentos, el sentir el cuerpo caliente de su asistente le había gustado tanto que hubiera tomado todo de él en esos momentos si no hubiera sido por la inoportuna intervención que Tanaka hizo, que lo obligó a separarse e interrumpir con lo que sea que su alfa interno hubiera planeado en esa ocasión.—¿qué es lo que esperas de mi?—su voz comenzaba a agrietarse, no quería discutir con su sempai, pero es ya no podía guardar por mas tiempo sus inquietudes—dices que no me ves de esa forma y sin embargo te enfadas con Seisuke-san cuando es atento conmigo, ¿qué significo para ti?

—Eres mi amigo—no se le escucho muy convincente y eso se debía a que el propio Souichi tenia sus propias dudas, sus propias inquietudes que a diferencia de Morinaga, el no estaba dispuesto a contar.

—Me pregunto si me seguirás viendo de esa misma manera cuando sepas lo que escondo.—fue solo un susurro, algo que se decía a si mismo, pero Souichi llegó a escucharlo, sin embargo no tenia ánimos para preguntar.

Morinaga se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo y comenzó a alistar algunos instrumentos que serian necesarios para el ultimo proyecto que al alfa le habían mandado. Souichi al ver que su kohai ya no tenia pensado en seguir discutiendo, decidió terminar con sus apuntes, los cuales había prácticamente abandonado solo por ir a buscar a Morinaga y vigilar que Tanaka no hiciera de las suyas.

" _¿Realmente estoy celoso?"_

Con esa pregunta atormentando su mente, Souichi estuvo trabajando en lo que restaba del día sin saber que su kohai se regañaba y se culpaba a si mismo de posiblemente haber arruinado su amistad.

Ambos jóvenes a penas si se dirigieron algunas palabras antes de irse a sus respectivos hogares.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como todo celo en un alfa u omega saludable, este se presentaba mostrando leves síntomas de manera pausada, poco a poco encendiendo el cuerpo del alfa u omega en celo.

Souichi comenzó a sentir un leve cosquilleo en su vientre alrededor de las dos de la mañana con leve aumento de calor corporal. Esa era la señal de que su celo estaba comenzando, así que con vergüenza comenzó abrir la camisa de su pijama que sentía que le estorbaba mientras con la miraba veía los supresores que su tía Matsuda le había conseguido.

Ahora se encontraba solo en casa, le había pedido a Kanako que se quedara a dormir en la casa de Matsuda-san, no quería que su aroma a celo le llegara a incomodar, aunque la verdadera razón era porque no le gustaba que lo vieran oliendo a sexo.

A veces se preguntaba como su hermanita podía soportar pasar cuatro días en celo, ella era una omega de clase dos y sus temporadas de celo eran de entre tres a cinco días. Él apenas con solo un día le enfermaba, su propio aroma a alfa necesitado de atenciones sexuales le causaba asco.

—¿Por qué tengo que soportar esto?—se preguntaba mientras se tomaba una a una las cuatro pastillas tomando un vaso de agua cada vez que terminaba de injerir cada una de ellas.

Era momentos como estos que odiaba ser un alfa, si bien el haber nacido en esa casta le había otorgado ciertos privilegios, no podía soportar pensar que dentro de seis meses volvería a sufrir por la fiebre que el celo le traía, además de los pensamientos sucios que comienzan a invadir sus mente conforme el calor en su cuerpo iba en aumento.

Gracias a los supresores que había tomado, los calambres en sus piernas serian mas soportables de sobrellevar, además que no perdería la lucidez por completo.

Estaba agradecido con su tía, ella se encargaba de conseguir los supresores para él y para Kanako a un buen precio, según ella, un amigo se encargaba de proporcionárselos.

—Morinaga…—trató de reprimir un jadeo, el recordar a su kohai cuando estaba tan caliente ya no era una novedad para él, pero es no significaba que dejaba de ser embarazoso.

Quería que las cosas entre ellos fueran como antes de que Tanaka comenzara a cortejar a su asistente, extrañaba esos días en que ambos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, donde su kohai solo le dedicaba su tiempo a él.

—Cuando solo tenia que abrazarme para sentirme seguro…

Una lágrima comenzó a deslizarse por su mejilla y después de ella siguieron más, el celo lo volvía una persona más sensible, donde le prestaba mas atención a sus sentimientos bajando casi por completo sus defensas.

Se sentía expuesto.

" _Rayos"_

Souichi comenzó a sentir como sus pantalones empezaban a humedecerse, su miembro, el cual ya mostraba una clara erección, había comenzado a liberar liquido pre-seminal.

La dura erección le era incómoda y sabía que se volvería dolorosa si no se atendía de inmediato, pero el solo recordar las veces anteriores que se había tenido que masturbar hacía que rechazara la idea, a pesar de la enorme necesidad que tenía por tocarse.

" _Morinaga"_

Su kohai era el actual dueño de sus pensamientos, siempre era él cuando las cosas entre ellos se tornaban complicadas, siempre él cuando trataba de darle una explicación a esos sentimientos que le generaba al olfatear su suave aroma, y desde hace dos años, Morinaga era quien invadía su mente cuando tenía que tocarse.

Sus últimas temporadas de celo habían sido así, le había puesto cara a sus fantasías. Morinaga era a quien imaginaba anudado, marcado y llenado como si de un omega se tratara.

Las horas pasaban, ya había amanecido y se había negado a auto-complacerse a pesar que su alfa interno gritaba e imploraba por atención. Su cuerpo se encontraba completamente sudado, hacía un par de horas se había quitado la camisa de la pijama porque no soportaba el calor que le brindaba a su cuerpo caliente. Sus largos cabellos era otra de sus molestias, estos se habían pegado a su espalda y parte de su rostro generándole incomodidad.

En esos momentos extrañaba el aroma suave de su kohai, a pesar que sabía que ese aroma posiblemente le ocasionaría mas excitación de la que ya tenía que soportar, algo que todavía no comprendía en su totalidad.

Como beta que era Morinaga, su aroma debería ser solo suave y delicado, casi imperceptible al olfato, un aroma que no expresaba el estado emocional del dueño y sin embargo, calmaba a los omegas y alfas cuando estaban algo tensados.

No se comparaba para nada al aroma dominante, pesado y denso que la gran mayoría de los alfas poseía, ni tampoco al dulce, cálido, seductor y hogareño aroma que los omegas mostraban. Los betas no resaltan en el aroma, y tal vez por eso se entendían mejor con otros betas, sin embargo, a algunos alfas y omegas les parecía agradar ese suave aroma a tal grado de verlos como potencial pareja.

Eso era ahora lo que le preocupaba a Souichi, mientras se movía de un lado a otro en la cama buscando la mejor posición para descansar, rogando internamente que las horas corrieran mas rápido para poder terminar con esa tortura que su cuerpo alfa le hacía sufrir.

Morinaga era único para él, no solo por su personalidad que ha sido la causante de aguantarle por tanto tiempo cuando la gran mayoría de personas se alejaban de él porque simplemente no podían soportar su ritmo de trabajo como su terribles cambios de humor, sino también por el delicado aroma que desprendía.

Ese aroma que no debería causar mayor efecto en él que simple compañerismo, lo seducía, lo embriagaba y le nublaba la mente haciendo que su lado territorial se enfadara cada vez que ese dulce y delicado aroma se mezclaba con otros. Quería ser el único dueño de esa esencia, Morinaga no podía oler a otro alfa que no sea él.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso para su propia salud mental.

Que un alfa sintiera atracción por el aroma de un omega es lo mas normal y común que se podía ver en la actualidad, pero que esa atracción fuera dirigida hacía una casta diferente, hacía un beta, era inusual y poco aceptado.

Pero a él le estaba ocurriendo eso que consideraba antinatural, su olfato había sido seducido por el aroma de Morinaga, él había sentido una especie de electricidad que lo envolvía, un extraño síntoma que significaba solo una cosa, compatibilidad.

Su olfato le había dicho a su cerebro que Morinaga tenía un gran potencial para ser su pareja.

No era la primera vez que captaba a una potencial pareja, las feromonas de los omegas le llenaba siempre sus fosas nasales y solo algunos de esos seductores aromas captaban un poco su atención, pero como consideraba que el romance no estaba hecho para él y que además había mejores cosas en que pensar que emparejarse, decidía alejarse de los omegas, en especial de aquellos que eran posibles candidatos, no era complicado, y se enorgullecía de la fuerza mental que poseía para no dejarse dominar por sus instintos mas básicos, todo iba bien hasta que conoció a Morinaga.

Fue tan ingenuo al creer que su aroma beta no le afectaría, que el extraño estremecimiento que sintió se iría tan rápido como llegó. La feromonas que Morinaga le enviaba eran como una droga, y él se negaba volverse adicto a ella.

Pero…

" _Que te amo, sempai, eso es lo que trato de decirte."_

" _Pero tú eres un beta, es imposible que tú…"_

" _Esa no es excusa para que no pueda amarte, sempai…"_

Cuando su kohai le confesó sus sentimientos, poco podía hacer para rechazarlo, su alfa interno reclamaba ser consentido por el beta, recibir todo lo que estuviera dispuesto a ofrecer.

Su asistente era como el agua prohibida, algo que no debería ni mirar, pero solo bastó probar sus labios para que se volviera adicto a su sabor.

El alfa estaba sediento ahora, tenía la oportunidad de calmar su sed si llamaba a Morinaga para que lo acompañara en su celo, pero era tan terco y necio que se conformaba con esperar a que las horas pasaran aunque se estuviera muriendo de sed por su kohai.

El reloj digital en la cómoda mostraba que ya eran mas de las diez de la mañana, el alfa no había podido conciliar el sueño en ningún momento, algo normal si no había logrado bajar la calentura.

Souichi se sentía caliente, llevaba horas aguantando el deseo de tocarse, tenía unas enormes ganas de intimar, y lo peor es que sabia con quien quería hacerlo, eso lo frustraba aun mas.

" _¿Por qué tenía que ser él, por qué un beta?"_ se cuestionaba, pues aunque le había dicho a su kohai que estaba tratando de ser tolerante con las relaciones no convencionales, eso no quería decir que eso era aplicable consigo mismo. Souichi no sentía correcto que se fijara en un beta, menos aun que tuviera deseos de tener sexo con Morinaga, con su asistente y amigo.

Lo apreciaba, lo quería mucho, pero el querer tenerlo entre sus brazos, el querer besarlo y marcarlo como suyo eran cosas muy distintas.

" _Algo está mal conmigo"_

Quería tocarse, su cuerpo le exigía auto satisfacerse si no pensaba buscar a alguien con quién saciar su sed y calmar su calentura, pero no quería hacerlo porque temía imaginarse a Morinaga tocándolo.

Ya le había pasado con anterioridad y el solo recordarlo le hacía sentirse muy avergonzado.

—maldición—susurró entre jadeos.

Cómo detestaba esos periodos de celo, los odiaba en verdad, realmente se sentía otra persona al tener pensamientos pecaminosos que normalmente no solía tener. Era por eso que había intentado crear un supresor para acabar por fin con ese desquiciante malestar, pero desgraciadamente solo funcionó las primeras diez horas para después convertir su cuerpo en un verdadero infierno dando como resultado que se aprovechara de su kohai, esto último un recuerdo olvidado en algún rincón de su mente, pero cuyas sensaciones que experimentó ese día se negaban desaparecer totalmente de su cuerpo.

Y es que desde ese día, los celos que le siguieron se sintieron diferentes, su mente y su cuerpo le jugaban malas pasadas haciéndole soñar y desear a su asistente, sueños en los que lo veía bajo su peso, completamente desnudo, anudado y gritando por más. Sueños bastante subiditos de tono.

Era como si su instinto alfa le exigiera sexo con su amigo, importaba muy poco si este era un beta, solo quería sentir el cuerpo cálido de Morinaga, sentir su interior apretado, llenarlo de su esencia y marcarlo una infinidad de veces para dejar en claro que ese chico de mirada afable le pertenecía. Hacerle una marca permanente en su cuerpo y en todo su ser.

—Ese idiota…

A pesar de haber tomado varios de los supresores que le consiguió su tía Matsuda, el calor si bien había bajado, el no haberse masturbado hacia que ese calor le siguiera molestando, tanto así que su pene no dejaba de chorrear liquido pre-seminal. Tenía que masturbarse, lo sabía, pero no lo sentía correcto.

—Seguro el muy imbécil de Morinaga está dejando que el idiota de Tanaka se le acerque demasiado—comenzó a delirar, estaba celoso—no debió aceptar salir con él, ni como amigos, es un gran tarado.

Sus celos lo estaban dominando y eso no era bueno para un alfa que se encontraba completamente frustrado sexualmente hablando. Sus feromonas se estaban disparando llenando completamente su habitación con su característico aroma de alfa en celo.

Ya no podía aguantar mas, necesitaba descargarse.

—Maldito imbécil ¡agh! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa, Morinaga!

Renegaba mientras sometía una de sus manos al interior de su pantalón para tocar y apretar su húmedo miembro, había decidido masturbarse. La descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo, el placer que sintió con ese simple acto, le hizo perderse de la realidad y pensar en el culpable de sus deseos y futuros orgasmos

—¡Ahhhh!

Se frotaba de arriba abajo su erecto y húmedo pene con algo de rudeza mientras fantaseaba que era su kohai el que lo tocaba, disfrutándolo, saboreándolo, dejándose llevar por el deseo.

" _Sempai, estas tan húmedo"_

Escuchaba la voz de Morinaga en su cabeza, el chico de su fantasía mostraba clara dominancia en su mirada y en su voz grave y seductora. Eso de alguna forma lo excitaba aun mas, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

—¡c-cállate!—

" _Pero a ti te gusta que te hable sucio mientras de toco aquí, puedo sentir como te endureces aun más cuando te hablo de esta forma, te gusta que tenga el control sobre ti, ¿verdad?"_

—¡eso no es cierto! ¡aghh!

Le gritaba al Morinaga de su nublada mente mientras seguía frotándose sin casi nada de delicadeza y con su mano libre se tocaba todo su torso desnudo y rozaba sus erectas tetillas haciéndole respingar, se había percatado que esa era una zona bastante sensible en él, tanto le gustó que terminó concentrándose en ese lugar. Comenzó a pellizcarlas sin dejar de masturbarse.

" _Sigue así, tócate para mí, sí así… ¡déjate llevar!, deja que tus instintos te dominen, te prometo que te lo recompensaré, no te arrepentirás"_

Souichi gemía, jadeaba y trataba de respirar todo al mismo tiempo, su cama estaba hecha un desastre igual que su mente, sus cabellos totalmente libres esparcidos en la cama, su camisa tirada en algún lugar de la habitación junto a su pantalón y ropa interior, estas dos ultimas prendas no tenía idea en que momento se las había retirado. Sentía la necesidad de tocarse todo el cuerpo, que Morinaga no dejara ningún sitio sin atender. Que lo dominara con su mirada, con todo.

Porque él no tenía el valor de hacerlo suyo.

" _Muy bien, sempai, has sido un buen chico, no sabes lo mucho que deseo que entres en mí, que me marques, que me anudes, que me hagas gritar de placer, hazme tuyo"_

—¡ah! Mori…naga ¡agh! ¡Mgh!

Su imaginación llegó al máximo nivel de perversión que podía tener, en este se podía ver sobre la cama como estaba actualmente solo que con su kohai encima suyo, con solo una camisa abierta como única prenda, sentado sobre su vientre, completamente sonrojado, con el cuerpo sudoroso, con cabellos azules pegados en su frente y parte de su rostro, con su aroma beta seduciéndolo para continuar y dar el siguiente paso sin dejar de mirarlo depredadoramente.

Algo en su interior le decía lo que iba a pasar a continuación y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior ante la idea.

Su kohai lo iba a montar.

" _Estas ansioso, ¿verdad?, sé que siempre me has querido tener en estas condiciones, que anhelas estar dentro de mí, bien, eso es lo que te daré, sempai"_

—¡Aaaahhhhh!

Souichi no pudo evitar gritar de placer sin arquear toda su espalda mientras apretaba fuerte, con ambas manos, su adolorido miembro.

El Morinaga de la pecaminosa fantasía había tomado el erecto pene del alfa, lo había dirigido a su estrecha entrada y lo había introducido sentándose en él haciendo que ambos gritaran de placer. Souichi instintivamente comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras se imaginaba a su kohai seguir sus movimientos, buscando su propio placer, jadeando al sentirlo en su interior, apretándolo en tan estrecho lugar.

El pelilargo no recordaba que una experiencia parecida a su fantasía ya se había dado lugar en esa habitación hace dos años atrás con él y su kohai como protagonistas. Tal vez por eso su mente y su cuerpo recreaban las miles de sensaciones que experimentó ese excitante día de celo. Era mas que obvio que su alfa interno lo recordaba de alguna manera y tal vez por eso quería volver a tener al omega que le hizo tener varios orgasmos, deseaba volver a hacerlo suyo en distintas formas.

Souichi quería creer que esos pervertidos pensamientos se debían a su etapa de celo y nada mas, no aceptaba la posibilidad de estar enamorado de su kohai.

El alfa perdido completamente en su imaginación se siguió masturbando hasta llegar al ansiado orgasmo. Terminó soltando un desgarrador grito de placer mientras arqueaba su espalda, derramando su semilla en su abdomen y manchando sus manos.

Tratando de regular su respiración y calmar los espasmos de su cuerpo, haciendo lo posible por olvidar la deliciosa sensación que experimentó al imaginarse teniendo sexo con su asistente, se acomodó de lado en la cama tratando de entender lo que había ocurrido, lo que había hecho.

" _Esto no puede estar pasándome, no de nuevo"_ pensó

Un par de lagrimas salieron sin permiso de sus ojos miel y después le siguieron muchas más, se sentía indigno, el solo hecho de haber imaginado a su kohai de esa forma, de hacer esos actos vergonzosos le hizo pensar que no merecía la amistad de Morinaga

¿Qué pensaría su único amigo si supiera que fantaseó teniendo sexo con él? Que creó un escenario donde ambos se entregaban a sus mas bajos instintos

Él, como alfa que era, no debería ni remotamente tener la idea de tener ese tipo de contacto con un beta, con su asistente, su amigo.

" _Pero Morinaga te ama"_

Una voz interna le susurró esas palabras, pero estas en vez de calmarlo le hicieron sentir peor, esa no era la manera de ver al chico que te amaba, ahora se sentía aun mas miserable.

Más indigno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, en el siguiente todavía continuará con el celo de sempai *_***

 **¿Qué les pareció?, ¿no me salió medio raro la fantasía sexual de sempai? Yo creo que sí. Todavía me da algo de vergüenza cada vez que leo esa parte "¡¿En serio escribí eso?!" es lo que mi mente se cuestiona XDDD**

 **Hikaru, Vesania, Aurora, les agradezco mucho su apoyo como también el acoso jejeje les debía este capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado :)**

 **Agradezco por adelantado los reviews, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo queridos lectores n_n**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Atte: Mari,chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Buenas tardes!, creo que ya han pasado dos meses desde mi ultima actualización, lo siento ToT, tuve ciertos tropiezos con este capítulo, pues aunque tenía la idea en mi cabeza, no me convencía del todo lo que escribía, así que me puse a leer para buscar fuentes de inspiración y liberar mi mente del estrés. Además que actualmente cuento con un trabajo estable que consume mi tiempo jejeje**

 **Advertencia: como ya saben, este es un fic SouichixTetsuhiro, los personajes de KSB le pertenecen a Hinako-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados para el omegaverse ;)**

 **Una vez mas agradezco a Hikaru-san, a Vesania-san y a Aurora-san, ya que siento que este fic no sería posible sin su contaste apoyo, muchas gracias!**

 **También agradezco a los lectores que leen este fic, los que le dieron fav y follow, los que me dejan reviews aquí en FanFiction como también en Facebook. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **.**

 **Quinto capítulo: Compatibilidad, verdaderos lazos. Parte dos**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mediante el olfato, muchas parejas alfa-omega se formaron durante varios años, ignorando, muchas veces, el lado sentimental, descuidando el vínculo o simplemente no formando uno correcto, aquel que muchos suponían debería ser el adecuado para la futura manada._

 _Durante siglos los alfas eran los que escogían a sus respectivas parejas a través de la información recogida por su olfato, una información que les indicaba si el omega que planeaban cortejar era lo suficientemente apto para cumplir sus demandas que consistían principalmente en darles una descendencia sana y fuerte._

 _Es ahí que muchos omegas fueran tratados con el pasar de los años como simples máquinas de placer sexual e incubadoras que traerían a los futuros cachorros._

 _Debido a la jerarquía que existía en la sociedad, la mayoría consideraba a los betas como inútiles para ser un líder y que solo nacieron para servir a los alfas como asistentes. A los omegas, en cambio, los veían como unas criaturas débiles debido, en gran parte, a que eran criaturas demasiado sensibles._

 _Por eso la mayoría de los alfas preferían que sus futuros cachorros fueran también alfas._

 _Con los años, la frialdad en los alfas aumentaba, al no haber nadie que los enfrentara, el tener el control y el privilegio en casi todo hizo que esta casta dominante comenzara a sentirse como seres superiores y que podían hacer lo que quisieran con los miembros de las otras dos castas. Les importaba muy poco las lágrimas de tristeza de sus omegas como los sollozos de sus cachorros que eran cruelmente separados de sus madres y padres omegas, todo porque creían que mientras menos afecto recibieran del omega, mas fuertes y menos sentimentales serían._

 _La educación se volvió cada vez peor._

 _Los alfas no tenían permitido llorar, eso era considerado como señal de debilidad. Los alfas no pueden ser débiles_

 _Los omegas solo debían acatar las órdenes de sus alfas, no tenían permitido actuar por cuenta propia._

 _Los betas solo debían de observar sin discutir nada. Solo eran los sirvientes de los alfas._

 _El maltrato continuo que recibían los omegas comenzó afectarlos emocionalmente. El no recibir el cariño de su pareja y el estar lejos de sus cachorros hacían que comenzaran a sufrir ataques de pánico continuamente, insomnios y depresión._

 _Poco a poco, lentamente, la población de omegas comenzó a disminuir. Aun así los políticos parecían importarles muy poco, pues al ver el registro de omegas que habían en total en cada país, no creían que el porque murieran uno o dos omegas al mes fuera afectar a la población en general. Por eso siguieron comportándose como si nada pasara, trataban con mas frialdad a la casta que consideraban que solo servía para fabricar sus bebés._

 _Los alfas mas codiciosos presumían de la cantidad de omegas que tenían en su poder para complacerse, siendo los omegas de clase uno los mas solicitados debido a que estos eran los más fértiles y los que podrían brindarles los cachorros alfas que tanto deseaban._

 _De ahí que se comenzara a iniciar con la venta ilegal de omegas de clase uno, estos al ser los mas escasos se volvieron también los mas deseados y pedidos por los egoístas alfas que no dudaban en ningún momento en conseguir un omega aunque esto significara secuestrarlo. Fueron años de terror, años en los que muchos omegas comenzaron a odiar a su casta y a temer a los alfas, donde el nacer omega era significado de solo complacer al alfa, ya ni criar a sus cachorros les era permitido._

 _Muchos omegas podían superar los golpes, las amenazas, los insultos, pero casi ninguno podía superar que le arrebataran a sus bebés, para ellos era como quitarles parte de su alma._

 _Parte de su vida._

 _Al inicio, antes de que las cosas se pusieran tan mal para los omegas, esta casta comprendía el veinticinco por cierto de la población mundial, pero con el pasar de los años esta cifra disminuyó a un alarmante uno por ciento._

 _Los omegas se estaban extinguiendo._

 _Para cuando esta cifra llegó a las manos de los nuevos políticos que gobernaban los distintos países, recién se dieron cuenta del daño que le habían ocasionado a una casta que solo deseaba proteger a sus familias a cambio de protección_

 _En todos los países, los lideres trataban de buscar una manera de frenar la alarmante cifra que amenazaba con seguir disminuyendo._

 _Ellos se pusieron de acuerdo que lo primero que debían hacer era garantizar la seguridad de los pocos omegas que quedaban. Así fue que comenzaron con una búsqueda que comenzaba en los prostíbulos y terminaba en el mercado negro y subastas, lugares donde habían ido a parar casi todos los omegas, encontrándolos en mal estado. El daño era emocional y físico, pues estos incluso tenían miedo a que los toquen y lloraban para que acabaran con su sufrimiento._

 _Los omegas que se lograron rescatar eran de clase dos y tres, por mas que buscaron no llegaron a encontrar omegas de clase uno._

 _Los años siguieron pasando, los omegas rescatados se fueron poco a poco recuperando gracias a los cuidados de los betas que habían sido fieles testigos del maltrato recibido. Los omegas se sentían a gusto con ellos. No querían tener contacto con alfas aunque estos tuvieran buenas intenciones, no querían verlos._

 _Nuevos cachorros omegas fueron naciendo, omegas de clase dos y tres, hijos de una relación beta-omega._

 _Los alfas al no querer mezclarse con mujeres betas, aceptaron hacerlo entre su misma casta, dando como resultado pocos nacimientos registrados, debido a que la gran mayoría de mujeres alfas no estaban capacitadas para retener una vida en su interior, no eran tan fértiles como los omegas._

 _Los omegas de clase uno seguían sin aparecer, el abuso hacia los omegas comenzó a disminuir gradualmente, incluso era castigado penalmente cualquier abuso hacia esa inocente casta en algunos paises, pero aun asi con todas las mejoras que se iban haciendo, ningún país tenía en su lista registrado un omega de clase uno._

 _Con el pesar de las décadas estos fueron dados por extintos…"_

 _ **.**_

Cerró el libro con fuerza soltando un fuerte gruñido, se sentía asqueado por lo que había leído, por lo que su madre y muchos omegas y betas habían sufrido en aquellos años de terror.

—No me imagino lo que mucho que sufriste, madre—susurró bajo mientras se levantaba de su cómodo asiento sin soltar el libro de los registros que muchos betas escribieron como una forma de dar a entender el daño que la casta mas dominante en esos tiempos habían hecho.—solo eras una niña en ese entonces.—volvió a suspirar mientras dejaba el libro en un gran mueble donde se encontraba su colección personal de libros y artículos científicos.

El alfa de cabellos negros y ojos marrones soltó un gran suspiro nuevamente, parecía que era lo único que había hecho en todo el día, mientras se diría al gran ventanal que había en su despacho. Estaba preocupado por su hijo, últimamente no dejaba de pensar en su seguridad, el solo escuchar su voz ya no le era suficiente, quería tener a su cachorro de nuevo en sus brazos e impregnarle de su aroma como años anteriores lo hacían cada vez que se veían. Ese deseo como padre alfa de tener a su cachorro en la seguridad de su madriguera.

Él había formado un lazo muy fuerte con sus hijos, uno que sentía irrompible, uno fortalecido con cariño y respeto, por eso no entendía como esos alfas sin corazón, de la vieja escuela, fueron capaces de lastimar a su cachorros y parejas por tantos años. Simplemente no lo comprendía.

¿No se suponía que como casta dominante su deber era velar por el bienestar de la manada?, tal parecía que los antiguos alfas prefirieron ignorar y no cumplir con sus obligaciones de lideres.

—Disculpe la interrupción, Souichiro-sama—se escuchó una voz suave proviene de la entrada de la habitación, el alfa nombrado dirigió su mirada afilada al intruso de su territorio soltando un leve gruñido, pero después al percatarse de quien se trataba, se calmó—Lamento si he llegado a ofenderlo

—Descuida, soy yo el que debe disculparse, Junya

Masaki Junya no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos por la impresión, él conocía al alfa de cabellos negros y sabía que este no aceptaba sus errores tan fácilmente a menos que algo realmente le estuviera preocupando. Últimamente el alfa de la casa Morinaga se le veía distraído.

—¿Le pasó algo malo a Tetsuhiro?—preguntó, sin querer, el beta. Sabía que cuando se trataba de la seguridad de sus hijos, el alfa Morinaga Souichiro podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza y una patada al hígado para muchos, y un amor con su familia.

—No—respondió con un gruñido—pero algo me dice que mi hijo no está pasando un buen momento.—era algo que su alfa interno le atormentaba.

Los estudios en los últimos años demostraron que el lazo que se formaba entre padres e hijos podían llegar a ser tan fuerte que incluso se decía que si un cachorro llamaba a su progenitor, este podía escucharlo a kilómetros de distancia, mas aun si el cachorro era un omega, pues el instinto protector de un alfa se activaba.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, el alfa dejó sus preocupaciones para otro momento al ver la hora en el reloj que se encontraba en su escritorio, se acercó a la salida, justo donde el beta no se había movido desde que llegó. Masaki se tensó un momento y se hizo aun lado para darle paso al alfa, este le agradeció en silencio su comprensión, sabía que Masaki había ido a buscarlo para recordarle la reunión que tenía en unos minutos, ser el actual Ceo de las Industrias Kisanagi a penas le dejaba algo de tiempo para pensar y agradecía las intervenciones del beta en momentos como estos.

Era una lástima que Masaki no estuviera interesado en el menor de sus hijos, pues deseaba que Tetsuhiro tuviera a su lado a una persona que lo protegiera de cualquier alfa.

Él, como alfa que era, sabía cómo los miembros de esa casta miraban a los omegas sin marcar. Le enfermaba el solo imaginar a su hijo expuesto como un corderito frente a una manada de lobos hambrientos deseosos por devorarlo.

Necesitaba buscarle una pareja adecuada al omega, Tanaka se encontraba en su lista de candidatos junto a Hiroko, una mujer alfa quien a pesar de su mal carácter se había ganado su respeto y el cariño de su hijo.

Su hijo necesitaba dejar de depender de los supresores, le preocupaba que se volviera adicto al medicamento, y teniendo a un compañero alfa que lo cuidara le haría las cosas mucho más fáciles mientras estuviera lejos de casa.

Aunque personalmente no quería tener a ningún alfa cerca de su hijo, aun lo veía muy pronto para eso. Se encontraba en un dilema.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras en la cafetería de la facultad, cierto chico de cabellos azules no dejaba de pensar en cierto alfa que se encontraba ausente por su periodo de celo.

Morinaga estaba preocupado, se preguntaba si su querido alfa habría tomado los supresores que le había dejado a Matsuda-san. Él sabía lo mucho que odiaba su amado sempai tomar esos medicamentos y mas aun depender de eso en sus días de celo, además que los supresores eran muy caros y que no estaban al alcance de todos los bolsillos, es por eso también que Tatsumi Souichi no quería adquirirlos para él, pero sí para la pequeña Kanako quien al ser una omega, el joven alfa sentía que ella mas lo necesitaba.

No pudo evitar suspirar, quería ir a su casa, estar cerca de él para cuidarlo; sospechaba que en estos momentos estaría encerrado en su habitación tratando de autosatisfacerse aprovechando el hecho de que Kanako se encontraba en la escuela y que después ella se iría a la casa de Matsuda-san para darle privacidad. Conociéndolas, era muy posible que le hayan dejado sus alimentos preparados listos para calentar, aunque mayormente a causa del celo, el alfa casi ni se percata del hambre, pues lo único que su cuerpo desea es sexo.

Volvió a suspirar, creo que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho. Sus amigos que se encontraban con él almorzando y aparentemente conversando trivialidades, se habían percatado de la preocupación del joven de cabellos azules, tanto así que prefirieron saber el motivo por el cual esa melancolía invadía los ojos verdes que mayormente mostraban un brillo especial lleno de vitalidad.

—¿Morinaga-kun, qué pasa?— preguntó una chica omega de cabellos negros y ojos grises, mostraba claramente preocupación por su amigo, ella y Morinaga eran los únicos omegas en ese pequeño grupo de amigos.

—No es nada importante, Chizuru-chan—le sonrió, pero la chica omega sabía que esa sonrisa era falsa—lamento si te hice preocupar.

—Morinaga, has estado todo el día suspirando, ¿hay alguien que te ha estado molestando?—esta vez fue un chico beta el que habló, a sus ojos, el joven omega se veía ansioso y preocupado, y algo le decía que un alfa tenía que ver con el estado de ánimo de su amigo, después de todo él ya conocía la verdadera casta a la que pertenecía Morinaga—si es un alfa el que te tiene así, sabes bien que le podemos pedir al tal Tanaka que lo aleje, después de todo a hecho un buen trabajo protegiéndote de esos perros— habló con cierto desdén al nombrar perros a los alfas.

—Olvidas que yo y Tanaka también somos alfas—esta vez fue el amigo mas cercano al peliazul el que habló, Yamaguchi era un alfa de clase tres y por ende su aroma alfa no era tan denso y dominante que el de los alfas de clase uno y dos, pero eso no quería decir que no podía mostrar su molestia mediante sus feromonas y buscar mediante estas un poco de respeto—sé que no te agradan mucho los de nuestra casta, pero no por eso deberías meterlos a todos en el mismo saco, Kaede.

El nombrado no tenía una buena imagen de los alfas, pues para él todos eran unos descerebrados que a base de fuerza bruta buscaban tener el control de todo, al menos era así como los veía antes de mudarse a Nagoya. Ya en la universidad pudo ver otros tipos de alfas, unos menos mandones y mas tratables. Su naturaleza beta siempre le exigía buscar la manera de evitar peleas en el grupo que se encontrara, pero fracasaba estrepitosamente debido a que realmente no ponía esfuerzo al hacerlo, pues no formaba un lazo amical con ninguno de los grupos en los que se encontraba, hasta que conoció a Yamaguchi y a su grupo inusual de amigos.

—lo siento, tienes razón, pero sabes que tengo mis razones para pensar mal de los alfas, es un rencor que tengo desde hace años, no puedo cambiar mi forma de pensar tan rápido.

—Chicos, por favor no se peleen...

Yamaguchi y Kaede solo se quedaron mirando de manera seria, pero al escuchar un largo suspiro ambos voltearon de inmediato a ver al causante de eso, y al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, ambos chicos pensaron que la cosa era seria.

—En serio, Morinaga, ¡dinos lo que te preocupa!, ¡si escucho otro de esos largos y frustrantes suspiros tuyos creo que enloqueceré!— habló algo desesperado Yamaguchi antes de que Kaede articulara alguna palabra.

Morinaga se sorprendió un poco, pues estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que le tomó por sorpresa el arrebato de su amigo así como su aroma alfa exigiendo una explicación. Pero antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta, unos brazos lo rodearon y por el aroma alfa sabía de quien se trataba.

—¡Tanaka-san, qué bueno que llega!, tal vez usted pueda sacarle algo de información a Morinaga-kun, él no nos quiere decir que es lo que le aflige, estamos preocupados.—la chica omega fue la primera en saludar y mostrar su angustia al no saber que es lo que le pasaba a Morinaga quien llevaba todo el día desanimado.

El recién llegado observó con detenimiento el rostro de la chica y después se centró en los otros dos chicos que compartían el mismo rostro preocupado. El ambiente que los rodeaba se sentía tenso cuando mayormente era relajado y amistoso.

Centró ahora su mirada en el joven que tenía entre sus brazos, definitivamente algo le estaba pasando a su omega, pues este se había dejado abrazar, era prácticamente como si le diera igual lo que pudieran pensar sus amigos el verlos así de cerca.

—¿Tetsuhiro?—

Dejó de abrazarlo por de detrás, se colocó a su costado y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Quería ver directamente los ojos del peliazul y que este le correspondiera la mirada. Era a través de sus ojos que tenia la certeza si era o no mentira lo que le respondería.

—¿Seisuke-san?—

—Tu estado de ánimo actual tiene que ver con Tatsumi, ¿cierto?—le susurró lo suficientemente bajo solo para que ellos dos escucharan.

Morinaga no le respondió, pero por su mirada vidriosa supo que había dado en el clavo. Tanaka sabía que él no hablaría del tema mientras los otros tres chicos estuvieran alrededor.

—Chicos, si no les molesta me llevaré a Tetsuhiro, recordé que tengo un asunto importante que debo atender con él—les dijo a los otros tres chicos que solo se les habían quedado mirando ignorantes de lo que le había susurrado al omega.

—Está bien, pero…—Yamaguchi no estaba seguro si debería dejar a su amigo cerca del pelirrojo, su instinto alfa le exigía que debía cuidar del peliazul, pues emocionalmente no se veía bien, además que su amigo era un omega sin marcar.

Tanaka se dio cuenta de la mirada dubitativa de Yamaguchi, él sabía que era porque no confiaba del todo en él, algo que le hizo sonreír pues le demostraba lo mucho que le importaba Tetsuhiro.

No se sorprendió cuando Tetsuhiro le contó que Yamaguchi sabía de su verdadera casta, pues ya se había percatado de lo consentidor que era la mayoría de las veces el alfa con el omega de cabellos azules, los abrazos que le daba a él y a la chica llamada Chizuru, como también las sutiles caricias en sus cabellos azules.

Pues un omega le gusta mimar y ser mimado, necesita otro tipo de tratos, y Yamaguchi lo sabía, instintivamente o no, lo sabía.

Así que Tanaka le hizo una señal a Yamaguchi de que lo siguiera, pues lo que le diría era algo que no quería que Morinaga y los otros chicos escucharan. Yamaguchi entendió, miró de reojo a los otros chicos, buscando la mirada de la chica quien asintió con una sonrisa, él también le correspondió y después siguió a Tanaka quien no pasó por alto el contacto visual que el alfa y la omega tuvieron.

Una vez apartados, pero no fuera de la cafetería, se sentaron en una de las mesas mas alejadas del lugar. Tanaka decidió hablar primero.

—Yamaguchi-san, sé que no confías del todo en mí, pero quiero que comprendas que mis intensiones con Tetsuhiro son sinceras, nunca lo forzaría, si lo hiciera no sería diferente de los alfas abusadores que han hecho mucho daño a los omegas a largo de los años...—suspiró, miró de reojo a Morinaga quien hablaba con Chizuru y Kaede—Tetsuhiro es una grandiosa persona y yo quiero ser digno de él, lo que menos deseo y quiero es que él me odie—

Yamaguchi pudo ver sinceridad en las palabras del alfa de clase uno, además que las feromonas que expedía le decían lo preocupado que estaba por el omega y que sabía como ayudarlo. Sonrió al saber que Morinaga tenía a un alfa que lo cuidaba y que lo quería, pero no pudo evitar recordar a cierto alfa de cabellos largos y de carácter huraño del cual su amigo estaba enamorado.

—Entiendo, me alegra saber que lo que sientes por Morinaga es real—sonrió—muchos betas y alfas lo han estado acosando, y la gran mayoría solo sienten atracción química hacia él. Lo tuyo y lo de Tatsumi-sempai es algo más serio…

—¿También lo has notado?—

—creo que la gran mayoría se ha dado cuenta que la constante preocupación que le muestra a Morinaga no es solo por causa de la amistad, además que no pierde el tiempo en impregnarle su aroma como si fuera de su propiedad, Tatsumi-sempai es un alfa bastante territorial— suspiró —aunque al inicio no era así, era bastante huraño también con Morinaga, tanto así que una vez le hizo llorar, pero fue ahí también que él comenzó a ser mas tratable, creo que le afectó mucho verlo así de triste, ser el causante de sus lágrimas—lo último lo dijo recordando los primeros meses que el peliazul llevaba como asistente del pelilargo—la tienes difícil, Tanaka, pero no es imposible, como alfa de clase uno y amigo de confianza de Morinaga tienes también muchas posibilidades. Tatsumi-sempai podrá tener sentimientos por él, pero mientras no sea consciente de estos solo seguirá creyendo que todas sus acciones son por amistad y por tanto seguirá estancado en lo mismo.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, pero sabes que Tetsuhiro es quien tiene la última palabra, además que él no me pone las cosas fáciles, puede llegar a ser muy terco también.

Ambos alfas comenzaron una corta plática cambiando a otro tema de conversación, hablando un poco de los intereses personales de cada uno, como también contando algunas anécdotas, sobre la educación que recibieron como alfas y lo mucho que les disgustaba dicha educación.

Mientras en la mesa donde se encontraba los otros tres chicos, Morinaga se disculpaba con sus amigos por haber estado tan distante y melancólico. Les mencionó, si dar muchos detalles, que estaba preocupado por su sempai. Kaede y Chizuru entendieron, pues sospechaban de los sentimientos de su amigo hacia el chico de cabellos largos, pero no le decían nada, ambos preferían que fuera el mismo Morinaga quien les contara sobre sus sentimientos.

Estuvieron conversando un poco mas mientras terminaban de almorzar hasta que sintieron las presencias de los otros dos chicos. Ambos alfas parecían haber tenido una agradable plática, eso hizo que el ambiente que los rodeaba se volviera mas agradable.

Platicaron un poco mas los cinco jóvenes mientras esperaban que Morinaga terminara de comer, pues este no había tocado sus alimentos antes por estar desanimado, Tanaka le ayudó con ello dándole de comer causando que Kaede y Yamaguchi se burlaran y que estos después fueran regañados por Chizuru mientras que Tanaka se reía y Morinaga quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

—Bueno, ya es hora de retirarnos—habló Yamaguchi después de verificar que todos sus amigos habían dejado sus charolas en el lugar indicado, a veces se comportaba como mamá gallina—Morinaga, ¿nos harías el honor?—terminó de hablar mostrando una sonrisa al ver como el omega se ponía algo nervioso.

—¿Es necesario hacerlo aquí?—preguntó, todavía se encontraban en la cafetería, mas precisamente en la salida del lugar, donde todos los demás estudiantes podían verlos con ojos curiosos, ellos eran una singular manada.

—Claro, que mejor momento que ahora, de paso le enseñamos a Tanaka cómo se debe de despedir correctamente de un miembro de su nueva manada—habló con voz autoritaria, pues era el líder de la manada, de paso dando a entender a los presentes que el alfa pelirrojo ahora era parte oficial de su grupo de amigos, la manada amical—Hay que fortalecer nuestros vínculos, amigo—

Tanaka que solo se dedicaba a escuchar lo mencionado por Yamaguchi trataba de comprender que era eso que quería que hiciera Morinaga, pudo observar que al principio este parecía algo nervioso, pero después de escuchar el discurso del alfa su semblante se puso mas calmado y decidido.

La atmósfera que lo rodeaba mucho mas cálida.

—Entendido, alfa—

El alfa pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentir su cuerpo erizarse cuando escuchó como llamó Morinaga a Yamaguchi.

¿Le había llamado alfa?, ¡¿a él?,! ¡¿a Yamaguchi?!

¿No se suponía que ese tipo de llamado se le hacía únicamente a la pareja?

¿O es que Yamaguchi y Tetsuhiro tenían otro tipo de relación que él desconocía?

Ese solo pensamiento le asqueó.

—Ya deja de atormentarte—la voz del beta llamado Kaede lo sacó de sus tormentosos pensamientos—no malinterpretes sus palabras y el cariño que le profesamos.

Una vez que Kaede terminó de hablar, se acercó a Tetsuhiro quedándose parado frente a frente, solo un paso los separaba, entonces lo vio. Fue testigo de como Morinaga dio un paso al frente mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros del beta y acercó su mejilla para después comenzar a frotarla con la de su compañero.

Kaede correspondió el gesto haciendo lo mismo.

—Como dijo Kaede, no debes malinterpretar sus palabras—Yamaguchi había hablado mientras observaba de reojo a Tanaka, este sabía que esas palabras iban dirigidas hacia su persona—Tetsuhiro es un omega y como tal necesita otro tipo de atenciones, al mismo tiempo que él nos muestra su cariño mediante abrazos y sutiles caricias—rio ante lo último.

Yamaguchi sabía las necesidades que se debían cubrir en un omega que se encontraba lejos de su manada familiar como era el caso de Tetsuhiro.

—Pensé que ese tipo de contacto se hacían únicamente entre pareja—habló un poco mas calmado el alfa de cabellos rojos al observar ahora que el intercambio de aromas era entre los dos omegas del grupo, vio que Chizuru no perdía el tiempo en impregnar su aroma omega en Morinaga y este trataba de corresponderle con la misma efusividad.

Los omegas parecían bastante cómodos y emocionados intercambiando sus aromas.

—Esos dos podrían pasar horas frotando sus mejillas si lo quisieran—esta vez fue Kaede quien habló una vez que se acercó a los dos alfas y se colocó al lado izquierdo de Tanaka, Yamaguchi se encontraba en el derecho de este.—son demasiado empalagosos—dijo con falsa molestia.

Ahora fue el turno del líder del grupo el acercarse al peliazul y repetir los que sus dos compañeros ya habían hecho, Morinaga mas que gustoso comenzó a frotar sus mejillas en el del alfa, este le correspondió mientras liberaba un poco de sus feromonas e impregnaba con su aroma al omega disfrazado de beta, esa era su forma de protegerlo como el líder que era.

Los omegas cuando no están marcados suelen llamar más la atención a comparación de los que sí lo estaban, sus aromas suelen ser mas atractivos, seductores y exquisitos para el olfato de los alfas que no han formado vinculo aun.

Por eso para proteger a esos omegas, el líder de la manada cumplía el papel del alfa del omega sin marcar, se encargaban de proteger a los miembros omegas con sus feromonas para que así los otros alfas al acercarse a dichos omegas sin pareja se dieran cuenta que tenían que pensarlo dos veces si querían intentar aprovecharse de alguno de ellos.

Tanaka compendió que Yamaguchi estaba haciendo lo que muy seguramente Souichiro-sama hacía en Fukuoka para proteger a su cachorro omega, Tetsuhiro.

Mientras más aromas de los miembros de la manada estuvieran impregnados en el omega, mas protegido estaría de los futuros pretendientes.

Era por eso que Seisuke se felicitó el haber ido a visitar a los padres de Morinaga para pedir permiso para cortejarlo o al menos para poder ganarse su amistad y confianza. Incluso había enviado un presente con su aroma un par de días antes de dicha entrevista esperando que con eso tuvieran una idea del tipo de alfa que era y lo aceptaran en su casa. Había decidido seguir el actual protocolo que se debía cumplir si quería ser aceptado como un nuevo miembro de la manada familiar de la Casa Morinaga.

—Muy bien, ahora es el turno de Tanaka para intercambiar aromas.—habló muy alegremente Chizuru mientras se iba acercando al alfa de cabellos rojos.

—Espera, ¿qué…?—

Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes que la omega se le acercara y lo mirara con un brillo tierno en sus ojos, como pidiendo permiso para lo que debían hacer. Tanaka se inclinó y dejó que la omega comenzara a frotar su mejilla con la suya, el alfa no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por la situación en la que se encontraba.

¡Él no estaba habituado a ese tipo de tratos!

Después de Chizuru siguió Kaede quien ni corto ni perezoso jaló de la camisa al alfa para tenerlo mas cerca y poder intercambiar mejor sus aromas. Estaba de más decir que Seisuke se perturbó por ese accionar.

Yamaguchi fue el siguiente en intercambiar aromas con Tanaka, este no pudo evitar gruñir instintivamente al sentir el aroma del otro alfa, un accionar bastante común entre esta casta ya que suelen sentir el aroma de otro alfa como algo picante e incomodo para sus sensibles olfatos.

De ahí que entre alfas no se pudieran llevar muy bien, todo lo opuesto entre los betas y los omegas.

—Tanaka, no te pongas tenso, no te voy a comer—bromeó Yamaguchi al ver lo perturbado que se veía Seisuke y se rio internamente cuando vio un leve enrojecimiento en las mejillas de este, había avergonzado a un alfa de clase uno—esto es un método para fortalecer los lazos, uno que considero necesario—el tono de voz que usó fue esta vez uno mas serio, el típico que un profesor usaría en sus alumnos.

Morinaga y los otros jóvenes observaban como los dos alfas se miraban sin todavía intercambiar aromas. Ellos sabían que no era algo fácil de hacer para los alfas que no les enseñaban desde temprana edad a fortalecer los vínculos de una manada, de hecho, en la actualidad eran pocas las familias que lo hacían y mas raro aun entre una manada de amigos, mas por ignorancia que por otra cosa.

Además que se le debía agregar el hecho de que los alfas eran demasiado orgullosos y tercos para acceder hacer ese tipo de acciones consideradas _innecesarias_ por su casta dominante.

Después de varios minutos de quedarse quietos mirándose analíticamente a los ojos, Tanaka accedió acatar la orden que Yamaguchi le enviaba en la mirada. El alfa de cabellos rojos se tuvo que inclinar nuevamente para poder estar a la altura del otro alfa quien comenzó a frotar su mejilla apenas el otro acercó su rostro.

La cafetería se encontraba en un extraño silencio, esto causado por los estudiantes que observaban el intercambio de aromas de los chicos, siendo el de los alfas el que les causó mas curiosidad y tal vez cierta preocupación esto debido a que temían que comenzaran una pelea, algo que no ocurrió.

Después de terminar de despedirse, Yamaguchi, Chizuru y Kaede se fueron a sus clases, ellos compartían casi el mismo horario, mientras que Morinaga y Tanaka se dirigieron al laboratorio dos, ahí ambos pensaban tener una plática.

El alfa sospechaba la razón de la melancolía del omega, esa sospecha relacionada con Tatsumi Souichi y también con cierto grupo de omegas que estaban rodando últimamente cerca del laboratorio donde este trabajaba.

Una vez en el laboratorio, el alfa inició la conversación al ver el mutismo del peliazul.

—Tetsuhiro, ¿lo que te preocupa está relacionado con el celo de Tatsumi o con el hecho de que los omegas nuevamente hayan vuelto a interesarse por él?— preguntó seriamente el alfa de cabellos rojos, directo al grano.

Y es que en los últimos días, muchos de los omegas que inicialmente se habían sentido atraídos hacia Tatsumi Souichi a tal grado de seguirlo de lejos buscando alguna manera de llamar su atención, habían comenzado de nuevo a las andanzas y esta vez acompañados de otro pequeño grupo de jóvenes omegas.

Tanaka a veces se preguntaba si Tatsumi era consciente de la popularidad que tenía como alfa, de que su fuerte y denso aroma seducía a casi todo omega que pasaba cerca de él. Incluso atraía a la mujeres beta y algunos varones beta de la universidad.

Hacía aproximadamente dos años que habían dejado de acosarlo, ¿la razón?, era porque Souichi había comenzado a impregnar con su aroma a su asistente y supuesto beta, Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Era tan claro la mezcla de aromas que el peliazul expedía de su cuerpo que muchos llegaron a la conclusión de que eran amantes. Pues una mezcla de aromas tan intensa, tan fuerte era mayormente señal de intimidad.

Y es que Tetsuhiro y Souichi no se la pasaban únicamente en el laboratorio trabajando en sus proyectos, algo que Tanaka sospechaba.

Morinaga suspiró con frustración y pesadez, a veces le molestaba lo directo que podía ser su amigo, pero también admiraba esa parte suya.

—Estoy celoso, lo admito, él solo ver como esos omegas se le acercan me molesta y el que sempai ya no los rechace como antes, me entristece.—su omega interior quería proteger lo suyo.—me hace recordar el por qué le oculté mi casta desde un inicio

Morinaga recordaba que la primera vez que vio a Souichi, este le rechazó.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Un joven pelilargo alejaba con su aroma alfa a los omegas, quienes se le acercaban poniendo escusas para llamar su atención e incluso acentuaban mas sus aromas para atraer al alfa. Esto era algo que impresionó demasiado al omega de cabellos azules cuando comenzó a vivir en Nagoya, pues en Fukuoka no estaba permitido que un omega tomara la iniciativa._

 _Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que su sempai, un alfa de clase uno y sin pareja, no estuviera interesado en ninguno de los omegas que se le habían acercado, cuando otro alfa de haber estado en su lugar seguramente se hubiera enorgullecido o presumido de lo que era capaz de obtener de los omegas._

 _Después de observarlo todo un día y preguntado por él, aprovechando que aun no comenzaban las clases y que solo se estaban matriculando, Morinaga llegó a la conclusión de que Tatsumi Souichi era un antisocial con un mal carácter, pero muy dedicado a sus estudios._

 _Aun así le atraía, por eso al día siguiente trató, con algo de inseguridad, de tomar la iniciativa como había estado observando en los omegas de Nagoya, pero antes de que pudiera acercársele y articular alguna palabra, Tatsumi lo alejó con sus feromonas mientras gruñía._

— _No sé quien eres, pero será mejor que te alejes, omega_

 _La forma como lo dijo acompañado de un gruñido y el aroma denso de alfa hizo que Morinaga no pudiera dar un paso mas, le había ordenado con ese tono que usaban los alfas para poner en sumisión al omega. Se había quedado estático mientras que el alfa sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, pues estaba dándole la espalda todo el tiempo, se fue sin decir nada mas, Morinaga solo se quedó viendo como se iba alejando._

 _Después de pasar por el shock inicial, se entristeció..._

 _Estaba triste, pues el alfa ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de presentarse, se sintió completamente rechazado. Pensó en rendirse cuando llegó a su apartamento, pero después de estar mirando el techo de su habitación y voltear a ver los supresores que tenía para bajar un poco la intensidad de sus feromonas omega y no llamar tanto la atención de los alfas y betas de la universidad, llegó a una conclusión._

 _Camuflaría totalmente su aroma omega a uno beta, su sempai le había rechazado por ser un omega, entonces pensó que si se hacía pasar por un beta tal vez tendría alguna oportunidad de conocerlo. Aunque también sabía que al presentarse como beta cabía la posibilidad de que no lo tomara tampoco en serio._

" _Podríamos al menos llegar a ser amigos"_

 _Se consoló con ese pensamiento, a pesar que él quería tener al alfa como algo más que eso._

 _Los días que siguieron, Morinaga Tetsuhiro había dejado su aroma omega, gracias a los supresores que había comprado que camuflaban su aroma y mantenían a raya sus hormonas, ahora olía a un beta, un aroma suave casi imperceptible, típico de los de esa casta, debido a la cantidad de ese medicamento que tomaba estaba seguro que la mayoría de los estudiantes lo habían clasificado como un beta de clase dos con solo olerlo._

 _Un beta de clase dos no era el mas fértil si se le comparaba con los betas de clase uno, pero tampoco era casi estéril como los de la clase tres. Con eso esperaba el peliazul que los alfas y omegas no se interesaran en él como posible pareja, con las chicas betas sería otra la historia._

 _Pero a pesar de oler como beta, se le hacia sumamente difícil tomar de nuevo la iniciativa para dirigirle alguna palabra al alfa que lo había cautivado. Pues su omega interior todavía recordaba las palabras su sempai y su orden de alejarse._

" _Un omega no tiene permitido tomar la iniciativa a menos que su alfa se lo ordene"_

 _Esas palabras se repetían una, otra y otra vez en la mente de Morinaga, esa era parte de la educación que había recibido en la escuela desde que era un niño. Siempre se lo repetían para que se le quedara grabado, a todos los omega en Fukuoka les pasaba lo mismo._

 _Morinaga sentía que necesitaba ayuda, le tomó alrededor de medio año dejar de comportarse sumiso y comenzara a tomar la iniciativa, todo gracias a Hiroto, el omega que conoció en un bar por recomendación de su amiga alfa Hiroko. Esta le había dicho que tenía potencial para ser un omega independiente si así lo deseaba y que Hiroto le sería de gran ayuda para superar algunas reglas absurdas que le habían impuesto en Fukuoka._

 _Paso casi desapercibido su primer año, aunque intelectualmente había destacado e impresionado a la mayoría de sus profesores y ganado algo de repudio de otros._

 _El día que el profesor Fukushima le preguntó si estaría interesado en convertirse en el asistente de Tatsumi Souichi, su corazón estalló de alegría, pues tenía la oportunidad de ayudarle y demostrarle sus habilidades académicas como también existía la posibilidad de hacerse amigos, mas ahora que había ganado un poco mas de confianza para comenzar una plática con él. Desde que había dejado de oler a omega y gracias a las clases de Hiroto, se había presentado muchas veces a su sempai, y aunque este ya no lo alejaba de inmediato tampoco parecía interesado en querer conocerlo, pues siempre olvidaba su nombre._

 _Ahora tenía una gran oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla._

 _Sabía que no sería fácil que su sempai confiara en él, peor aun porque no le era totalmente sincero al ocultarle su casta omega, pero esperaba que una vez se hicieran amigos le contaría la verdad, que siempre fue un omega, que se interesó en él apenas lo vio, que su aroma alfa lo atrajo, pero también su inteligencia y su carácter fuerte que fue conociendo en el año que se estuvo presentando una infinidad de veces antes de convertirse en su asistente._

 _En los tres años que se estuvieron conociendo, sin duda el primero fue el mas complicado, pues su sempai lo alejaba, no lo quería cerca, pero aun así no se desanimaba ni siquiera cuando le gritaba por no estar obteniendo los resultados requeridos en los experimentos, pero la cosa cambió cuando recibió un golpe de su amado sempai._

 _Souichi había estado con un pésimo humor ese día, nada que ver con los resultados de los experimentos, sino que había tenido un cruce de palabras con algunos alfas que el pelilargo realmente odiaba. Morinaga no tenia una idea clara de lo que pasaba pero aun así había tratado se calmar a su furioso sempai, las feromonas de este le estaban afectando, su omega interior estaba asustado, quería huir y llorar, pero como supuesto beta tenía que buscar la manera de relajar el ambiente del lugar y evitar peleas, al menos debía de intentarlo, además que no le gustaba ver a su sempai tan molesto._

 _Pero un alfa alterado es peligroso y lo supo cuando sintió dolor en su mejilla izquierda._

 _Fue inconsciente, pero aun así Souichi no pudo evitar sentirse culpable a ver el moretón el la mejilla de su kohai y mas aun cuando este comenzó a temblar y sus bonitos ojos verdes comenzaron a cristalizarse, lo había asustado._

— _Morinaga…_

— _No se preocupe, si me disculpa, me voy al baño…_

 _Morinaga no esperó la respuesta de su sempai, simplemente salió del laboratorio para dirigirse a los servicios higiénicos, tenía que alejarse de su sempai, se había asustado de la violencia de este, de la fuerza que usó cuando le golpeó, su alfa le había lastimado…_

 _Por eso una vez dentro del baño y asegurase que estaba solo, cerró la puerta principal del lugar y se dejó caer al piso para ponerse a llorar. Su omega interno nuevamente se sentía rechazado por su alfa. No quería ser el típico omega llorón, quería ser fuerte e independiente, pero las emociones que lo embargaban eran demasiadas, ser omega era saber hacerle frente a todos sentimientos que lo inundaban cuando se asustaban o se sentían rechazados, o dejar que estos tomaran el completo control._

 _Era la primera vez que alguien lo golpeaba, siempre que había algún alfa que lo quería molestar en Fukuoka, su hermano mayor estaba para protegerlo, sino era él, era su amigo Masaki o su amiga Hiroko, una chica alfa de clase dos._

 _Su padre y madre sabían que como omega no podía estar solo en un lugar donde la gran mayoría de alfas no le tenían respeto, peor aun cuando este era un omega sin marcar, por eso siempre estaba acompañado de alguno de los tres chicos._

 _Pero en Nagoya no estaba ninguno de sus tres amigos, además que como adulto sentía que debía aprender a defenderse solo. Ya no era un niño y sin embargo en esos momentos quería estar en su casa de Fukuoka, quería sentirse seguro y amado._

 _No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, pero una vez mas calmado, se lavó la cara y en el espejo pudo ver el moretón de su mejilla la cual tocó, dolía el golpe, pero lo que mas le dolía era el saber que fue su sempai el que lo hizo._

 _Salió del baño para dirigirse nuevamente al laboratorio, estaba algo intimidado, pero aun así quería verlo. Mientras iba caminando recordó la expresión que el alfa le había dirigido después del golpe, mostraba culpa y algo de enojo. Su sempai tenía un pésimo carácter, pero nunca lo había visto usando la violencia contra los beta u omegas, de hecho, Tatsumi estaba en contra de eso. Tal vez por eso no esperó que lo golpeara._

 _Cuando entró al laboratorio vio a su sempai concentrado nuevamente en sus experimentos._

 _Sin decir nada, se acercó donde había estado trabajando y haciendo sus apuntes, siguió con lo suyo sin tratar de perturbarlo, tratando de ignorar el dolor en su pecho al ver que su sempai no parecía tener intensiones de disculparse o preguntarle si quiera por el moretón en su rostro._

" _No significo nada para él"_

 _Y con ese pensamiento siguió haciendo sus apuntes._

 _Por otro lado, Tatsumi no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con su kohai, quería disculparse por el golpe que le había dado, no había sido su intención hacerlo, su kohai se le había acercado demasiado y eso lo había perturbado, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, incluso con sus hermanos le era algo complicado._

 _Pero al ver a su kohai saliendo del laboratorio a toda prisa como si estuviera huyendo de él, le preocupó. Quería detenerlo, decirle que no se vaya y disculparse por lo que hizo, pero no pudo, no sabía cómo hacerle frente a esta situación. Así que decidió esperar a que regresara, tal vez para ese momento ya tendría alguna idea de como enfrentarlo. Pero un cuarto de hora pasó y eso le preocupó aun más, por eso decidió ir a buscarlo, y cuando ya estuvo en la puerta del baño que presentía que su kohai estaría, lo escuchó, estaba llorando, su asistente estaba al otro lado de la puerta llorando, soltando su dolor y muy seguramente el miedo al ser víctima de un alfa violento._

 _Souichi se sintió una basura, él siempre estuvo en contra de la violencia que muchos alfas ejercían en los omegas y betas, peleando verbalmente con alguno de los alfas de la facultad que se sentían superiores y en ocasiones usando los puños, esto último trataba de evitarlo la mayoría de las veces para no tener problemas después y lo fueran a expulsar. Y ahora él había golpeado a su asistente y le había hecho llorar, su kohai había resultado ser un beta muy sentimental, amistoso y muy afectivo, eso hizo que se sintiera aun peor._

 _Le debía una gran disculpa a su kohai._

 _En eso estaba, buscaba la manera para iniciar una plática y así poder disculparse, pero como no estaba acostumbrado a cometer errores se le hacía difícil buscar la manera de pedirle perdón, aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo._

 _Volvió a mirar de reojo a su kohai y no pudo evitar sentir como su pecho se oprimía al ver a Morinaga aparentemente concentrado en lo suyo mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla._

 _Antes de que el joven asistente se limpiara la lágrima traicionera, Souichi se acercó y con una delicadeza que desconocía, limpió el rostro de su kohai con sus dedos. Ese acto hizo sonrojar a Morinaga y que Souichi se diera cuenta recién de lo que había hecho._

 _Souichi se alejó del peliazul de manera algo brusca haciendo que este se preocupara y después se pusiera en alerta, la cálida atmósfera que se había formado durante un par de minutos había mutado a uno denso y algo pesado, el alfa era el causante de eso, sus feromonas estaban algo alteradas por el revoltijo de emociones al no encontrar una clara explicación a sus propios actos._

 _Souichi no entendía por qué se había comportado así de tierno con su kohai, eso era algo que tenia reservado para sus hermanos, y al no encontrar una explicación a su impulsivo acto se estaba comenzando a alterar._

 _El ambiente pesado era una consecuencia de ello._

 _Morinaga consciente de los cambios de humor que sufren la mayoría de los alfas, decidió mejor retirarse del laboratorio y esperar a que su sempai se calmara, no quería tenerle miedo, pero desgraciadamente su cuerpo estaba comenzando a temblar._

" _Necesito tomar más supresores" fue lo que pensó Morinaga al darse cuenta que su omega interior todavía se sentía herido por el rechazo de su alfa._

 _Pero no contó que Souichi lo detuviera y malinterpretara su acción._

" _¿Acaso pensaba irse de nuevo al baño a llorar?" con ese pensamiento en mente, Souichi tomó valor y antes de que su kohai huyera del laboratorio lo tomó del brazo, acto que hizo que el peliazul lo tomara por sorpresa y mostrara miedo en sus ojos verdes._

— _¿S-sempai?_

— _¡No te vayas!, hay algo que… quiero decirte—habló con una voz un poco mas suave de la que normalmente usaba, tratando de no intimidar a su asistente._

 _Morinaga pudo ver que su sempai estaba algo nervioso, era la primera que lo veía así, de hecho era algo que rara vez se veía en un alfa, pues estos suelen ser un tanto orgullosos y se muestran casi siempre seguros en todo lo que hacen._

 _Los alfas no muestran señales de debilidad aunque interiormente quieran huir del problema._

— _Morinaga, l-lo que… pasó hace unos m-momentos, pues yo…yo…_

 _Souichi sentía claramente sus mejillas arder, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a disculparse, además que la mirada que le dirigía su kohai no le ayudaba mucho, le avergonzaba mas aún. Sentía que su orgullo como alfa se estaba poniendo en juego._

 _El peliazul podía sentir el aroma de su alfa claramente y trataba de interpretarlo, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al entender mejor la situación, su preciado sempai estaba tratando de disculparse y eso le hizo sentir bien, pues significaba que le importaba un poco, entendió mejor ahora las acciones de su alfa cuando este le secó sus lágrimas de sus ojos verdes._

" _Le importamos al alfa, él se preocupa por nosotros" era lo que su omega interno le decía brindándole confianza para lo que iba hacer._

 _Así que sin decir palabra alguna, se acercó a su sempai, este no se daba cuenta ya que miraba el piso mientras rebuscaba en su cabeza la mejor manera de pedir perdón._

 _Tal vez por eso antes de que pudiera decir un lo siento, unos brazos lo rodearon dejándolo asombrado, con la mente en blanco y completamente tieso mientras trataba de pensar el por qué su kohai lo estaba abrazando._

 _Era una lastima para Souichi que no pudiera leer el aroma de su kohai, pues al oler este como un beta a causa de los supresores, no reflejaba sus emociones en su aroma. Porque de hacerlo se hubiera percatado de lo feliz que se sentía su kohai y que el miedo que le mostró en un inicio se había ido poco a poco._

— _gracias_

 _Souichi no entendía ese "gracias" de su kohai y este al darse cuenta de ello, se separó un poco y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le explicó_

— _por preocuparte por mí, sempai_

 _El alfa no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun mas al ver la radiante sonrisa de su asistente quien todavía tenia rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero esta vez de felicidad, eso le hizo sentirse raro, pues nunca antes le había afectado tanto que alguien le sonriera de esa manera o tal vez porque era la primera que veía una sonrisa tan cálida en su kohai._

 _Ese día fue la primera vez que Souichi pudo ver las lágrimas de tristeza de su kohai a causa del golpe y una sonrisa cálida después al intentar disculparse. Se dijo que lo cuidaría y su instinto alfa le decía que debía protegerlo._

" _Él huele a manada, a familia, hay que cuidarlo" decidió escuchar lo que su alfa interno le decía, esta vez le haría caso._

 _A partir de ese día se fueron tratando con más apego y un poco de más confianza._

 _Morinaga se sintió especial por eso._

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Como omega, Morinaga se sentía feliz al tener la atención de su alfa, porque no solo su aroma le atraía, también su atractivo físico como su personalidad, su sempai era a quien veía compartiendo un futuro como pareja, formando una familia y teniendo a sus cachorros, un sentimiento bastante usual en un omega enamorado.

—antes de Tatsumi, ¿te habías enamorado de otro alfa?

La pregunta del alfa de cabellos rojos le sacó de una patada de sus pensamientos.

—no, sempai es el primer alfa de quien me he enamorado, antes de él solo me han atraído los aromas de algunos alfas—se detuvo pensando en lo que diría a continuación, no quería que fuese malinterpretado, mientras se dirigía a una silla y tomaba asiento en ella—mi instinto omega siempre me hace buscar posibles candidatos mediante el aroma.

Algo que le incomodaba, pero era inevitable, después de todo había nacido con el sentidos del olfato bastante desarrollado haciendo que cualquier aroma por mas imperceptible que fuera llenara su nariz y por ende comenzara su omega interno a tomar en cuanta o no a la persona de dicho aroma como candidato a pareja.

—yo soy uno de ellos, ¿verdad?— preguntó de manera inocente, Seisuke quería ver la reacción en el omega que le gustaba, se había colocado justo al frente de él, arrodillándose para estar a su altura.

El leve sonrojo en las mejillas del peliazul confirmaron su sospechas, sonrió, eso ya lo imaginaba, pues al ser ambos de clase uno y además de llevarse bien la atracción era clara, pero no suficiente para formar un vinculo de pareja.

Morinaga no lo veía como su alfa, tampoco como el futuro padre de sus hijos. El sentimiento que le brindaba era de cariño, fraternidad y admiración, solamente eso, y vaya que le dolía aceptarlo.

—No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti—lo dijo en un susurro bastante bajo, pero que fue escuchado por el omega.

—te equivocas, eres un alfa maravilloso, un hombre muy amable y tierno—miró directamente a los ojos azules del alfa—yo he sido muy egoísta contigo, Seisuke-san, te aprecio tanto, te has ganado mi cariño, me gusta estar a tu lado, disfruto de tu compañía como de tus mimos, pero…

—pero es a Tatsumi a quien amas, a quien deseas en tu vida y con quien deseas formar tu propia manada—sonrió de manera triste—lo sé por la forma como lo miras, una mirada de anhelo, de cariño, de amor, una muy distinta a la que me muestras.

—Seisuke-san…

—me miras como un hermano y en ocasiones como un cachorro necesitado de afecto, algo que no me molesta, al contrario, me agrada, pues no pensé que el chico que fastidiaba en un principio me fuera a ver con una ternura que en realidad no me merezco, al menos no por la forma en que te trataba.

—eso ya quedó en el pasado, estabas confundido…

—te equivocas, si te molesté al comienzo fue porque era un imbécil, por hacerle caso a mi olfato y no a mi corazón— tomó ambas manos del omega haciendo que este se sobresaltara mas no alejó al alfa. Tanaka recordó algo que le hizo reflexionar—estabas en tu derecho el rechazarme incluso el negarme tu amistad—volvió a sonreír por la ironía del asunto—dices que eres egoísta por tenerme a tu lado cuando en realidad fui yo quien te insistió el que me dieras una oportunidad para conocerte, para conocernos.

Recordó todas las veces que el omega de cabellos azules se alejaba apenas lo veía, y que no deseaba escucharlo cuando deseaba explicarle y disculparse por los malos tratos y malos momentos que le hizo pasar.

" _¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas si hasta hace poco me insultabas por ser un beta?, ¿es porque ahora que sabes que soy un omega has cambiado tu opinión hacia a mí?, ¿tanto te atrae mi aroma que decides mentirme para ver si puedes obtener algo de mí?, ¿es eso?"_

Recordaba las interrogantes de Morinaga como si se lo hubieran dicho ayer, entendía el porque el temor del omega a que Tatsumi le terminara aceptando por el olfato y no por el corazón. De alguna forma presintió que su propia insistencia hizo que Morinaga comenzará a dudar en dejar los supresores y mostrarse como el omega que era frente a su sempai, temiendo ser aceptado solo por el aroma.

—Lo siento, lamento no poder aceptarte de la manera que deseas…

—Está bien, no es necesario que te disculpes—susurró mientras apoyaba su rostro en las manos que aun tenía sujetadas—sabes, creo que ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me has rechazado…

—Eres un alfa muy insistente, uno muy terco, creo que eres masoquista.

—No tanto como tú…

Ambos comenzaron a reírse un momento, se apreciaban mucho, en el tiempo que llevaban tratándose se habían percatado de muchas cosas que antes habían pasado desapercibidas…

Seisuke era un alfa sensible y tierno, algo de lo que Morinaga no estaba muy acostumbrado a ver en jóvenes de su edad. Pero como el padre del alfa era de la vieja escuela, lo educó para que tratara de comportarse en un alfa digno de la familia Tanaka, a Seisuke no le quedó otra opción que recibir esa educación si deseaba que no le separaran de su madre que en ese tiempo se encontraba enferma.

Morinaga, en cambio, era un omega algo impulsivo y desobediente a las reglas de la vieja escuela, que a causa de la educación de la institución y la amenaza de esta de internarle en ese lugar, se vio obligado a comportarse de manera sumisa, no deseaba ser separado de su manada familiar.

Ambos buscaban un lugar donde pudieran sentirse libres y menos asfixiados a las absurdas reglas que todavía seguían algunas ciudades de Japón y de otros países.

El ambiente en el laboratorio se volvió relajado, lo suficiente para que el omega decidiera continuar con los trabajos pendientes que su amado sempai le había dejado, si quería ir a visitarlo era mejor que comenzara a ponerse a trabajar de una buena vez.

Tanaka decidió ayudarlo como su asistente, no tenia clases ni trabajos pendientes, por eso se ofreció a ayudar al omega, el cual lo agradeció.

—Tetsuhiro, ¿realmente es necesario que tú vayas a ver a tu sempai? Otra persona podría cuidarlo, si él tiene algún familiar beta, este lo cuidará, tu aroma omega podía atraerlo y con su celo podía dejarse llevar por sus mas bajos instintos.—

—Tengo que ir y enfrentarlo, no he sido muy justo con él, le he mentido por mucho tiempo, es hora de que le revele mi verdadera naturaleza.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero creo que sería mejor cuando pase el celo, solo por precaución

—Gracias, pero ya tomé mi decisión, es mejor hoy que estoy decidido hacerlo. No quiero perder esta oportunidad.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a alistar sus cosas para retirarse, habían avanzado bastante en los experimentos, el omega y el alfa habían hecho buena dupla en el trabajo.

Ya eran más de las nueve cuando salieron de la universidad, ya habían cenado así que ambos chicos se dirigieron a la casa de la familia Tatsumi a visitar a cierto alfa. Morinaga se había negado a que Tanaka le acompañara, pero este último se negó, estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo.

Mientras caminaban, el alfa no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al omega y preguntarse si las cosas cambiarían entre ellos después de lo que suceda cuando Morinaga revelara su casta. Lo mas seguro es que lo haría, pero quería saber hasta que grado. Sabía que si Tatsumi aceptaba salir con Morinaga, él tendría que alejarse de ellos para no hacer mal tercio, además que no soportaría estar cerca del chico que le gusta y verlo en plan amoroso con otro alfa.

Tampoco es que se imaginase a Tatsumi siendo romántico, tenía el presentimiento de que los mimos serían mas por parte del omega.

Pero también cabía la posibilidad de que Souichi rechazara al omega, una posibilidad bastante baja, pero que existía, y sabía que si eso pasara eso no cambiaría la decisión de Morinaga de disminuir su dosis auto indicada de supresores.

Morinaga tenía planeado presentarse como un omega frente a la universidad independientemente de las respuestas y reacciones que Tatsumi le fuera a ofrecer.

—Es este lugar…

Tanto el alfa como el omega llegaron al lugar donde vivía el sempai de ambos, Tanaka soltó un suspiro frustrado, ya no había marcha atrás.

Morinaga entró a la casa con una de las llaves que Kanako le había entregado hacía ya muchos meses atrás, Tanaka no preguntó por eso. Ambos decidieron que solo el omega entraría a la casa mientras el alfa Seisuke se quedaría en la entrada para no alertar al alfa en celo que se encontraba en la casa, pues un alfa alterado no es bueno, menos si está en celo y siente que están invadiendo su propiedad.

Lo que menos desea un alfa es que sea otro alfa el que lo vea en un estado de vulnerabilidad. Sería un golpe bajo a su orgullo.

—No dudaré en entrar si presiento que corres peligro—no fue una pregunta, Tanaka quería dejarle en claro sus intensiones al omega, no deseaba que salieran lastimados.

Morinaga asintió y se dirigió rumbo a las escaleras para ir a buscar la habitación del alfa que amaba. Cada paso que daba sentía a su corazón querer salirse del pecho, estaba asustado y emocionado al mismo tiempo. Había decidido tomar su ultima dosis auto recomendada de supresores antes de llegar, todo para evitar que su omega interno fuera totalmente seducido por el aroma en celo de su sempai.

" _Tengo que tener a mis hormonas bajo control"_

Fácil era decirlo y pensarlo, pero complicado a la hora de ponerlo en práctica, y lo supo cuando se paró frente a la puerta de su sempai y logró sentir el fuerte aroma que salía de la habitación, no pudo evitar tratar saliva, se estaba comenzando a excitar.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras dentro de la habitación, Souichi no dejaba de gruñir después de haber sufrido un nuevo orgasmo, se sentía muy sucio y pegajoso, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había corrido, estaba cansado, pero su cuerpo no le daba tregua, este parecía tener vida propia porque cada vez que creía que el calor se extinguía, una nueva ola aparecía y a veces con mas fuerza que la anterior.

—¡Maldición!

Detestaba sufrir de celos, lo odiaba con el alma, pero entendía que era parte de su ciclo vital y que no podía luchar contra eso. No cometería el mismo error de crear un supresor experimental, eso ya lo tenía mas que claro.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que la manija de la puerta de su habitación había comenzado a girar, señal de que alguien pensaba entrar y verlo en ese estado lamentable de necesidad sexual. No se dio cuenta de la otra presencia en la habitación hasta recién sentir un aroma suave invadir sus cosas nasales y deleitarlo con su fragancia.

Sabía de memoria a quien pertenecía ese aroma.

Por eso decidió dar la vuelta y hacerle frente a su kohai, quien se encontraba todavía en la entrada de la habitación con la mano en la manija. Souichi tenia sentimientos encontrados al verlo. Emoción e indignación.

Emoción porque deseaba verlo, en todo el día que se encontraba sufriendo por la calentura del celo, había querido ver a su kohai, saber de él y tenerlo cerca, sentía esa necesidad de acapararlo, su alfa interno estaba mas que de acuerdo con ello.

Indignación porque le había advertido que no fuera a visitarlo, no quería que algo malo le sucediera, ya suficiente era con lo que había pasado hace dos años con el supresor experimental. Su kohai se estaba ofreciendo como un alimento demasiado atractivo para un lobo hambriento con solo ir a verlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Souichi trató de sonar neutral, pero su voz se escuchaba algo sofocada, una nueva ola de calor estaba comenzando a resurgir en su cuerpo.

Morinaga no respondió, seguía paralizado por la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos. Su sempai se encontraba solamente con una sábana cubriendo su desnudez, todo sonrojado y con los cabellos pegados en parte de su rostro como en su cuerpo, además que las feromonas que expedía hacían que sus pupilas comenzaran a dilatarse, su omega interno estaba mas que hechizado por tan sensual alfa que era su sempai.

El alfa se percató de la mirada lujuriosa de su amigo, esto hizo sentirse incomodo mientras trataba como sea de ocultar su desnudez sin dejar salir un jadeo a causa de lo sensible que se encontraba su cuerpo.

Quería que se largara, tenía que hacerlo, no tenía plena seguridad de tener bajo control a su alfa interno si su kohai se atrevía a acercarse si quiera, algo que al parecer Morinaga planeaba hacer.

Solo dio un par de pasos después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, para después ir como poseído a la cama donde se encontraba su sempai, este trató de gruñir, pero en su lugar soltó un gemido ronco.

Lo había llamado, había invitado a su kohai para acostarse con él.

Lo siguiente que pasó ocurrió de manera rápida. El alfa, en su embriaguez, tomó el brazo del supuesto beta y lo jaló a la cama para que un momento sorpresivo ambas bocas hicieran contacto. La respuesta fue inmediata, Morinaga correspondió el beso mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama. Souichi lo había acostado, y aprovechando el tenerlo bajo su peso, comenzó con tocar una de sus largas piernas mientras se dedicaba a devorarle la boca de su asistente.

Se sentía satisfecho, su alfa interno se sentía en la gloria.

Por otra parte, Morinaga trataba de poner en control la situación, pero las caricias que recibía del alfa en sus piernas, en sus glúteos, en su cuello, en sus labios hacían que perdiera fuerzas, estaba ardiendo de deseo, quería que continuara, no lo iba a detener.

Ambos se separaron para después volver a besarse, esta vez de una forma mas calmada, esto hizo que Morinaga aprovechara para acariciar la espalda y todo lo que tuviera disponible de su sempai, el saber que este se encontraba desnudo era una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar, además que sentía claramente la erección de su alfa el cual ya estaba chorreando liquido pre-seminal y mojaba su camisa.

Souichi al sentir las suaves caricias que su asistente le brindaba, el sentir la calidez de sus manos, el que rozara su virilidad, el que su aroma comenzara a impregnarse en su cuerpo hizo que soltara un fuerte gemido.

—¡Agghhhh!—un nuevo orgasmo le había llegado para su total vergüenza, solo con unas suaves caricias de parte de Morinaga se había corrido—aahhh—

—¡Sempai!—Morinaga se preocupó cuando escuchó gemir a su sempai y después cuando este dejó caer su peso sobre él, pero cuando sintió la esencia del alfa manchar su ropa, entendió lo sucedido y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda tratando de apaciguar los espasmos de su alfa, la calentura que tenía hacía unos momentos se había marchado lejos.

Souichi se sentía avergonzado y humillado, deseaba que se lo tratara la tierra. Ahora que se encontraba mas lúcido recién se percataba de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con su kohai. Eso hizo que se molestara consigo mismo.

Inconsistentemente comenzó a temblar y de sus ojos mieles comenzaron a salir lágrimas de frustración, esto era mas de lo que podía soportar.

—¿sempai?— preguntó el omega al ver a su amado alfa ponerse de pie, o al menos intentarlo, era obvio para él que su sempai se sentía fuera de lugar en esos momentos. No pudo evitar regañarse mentalmente el no poder evitado que una situación como en la que se encontraban sucediera. Sentía que fue un error el haber ido a visitarlo, que después de todo debió haber escuchado el consejo de Tanaka y haber esperado a que su alfa ya no estuviera con el celo.

Estaba renegando de su impulsividad.

Souichi como pudo, se levantó de la cama, no quería estar cerca de su asistente, tomó la sabana que antes cubría su cuerpo para volverse a tapar y con pasos lentos, pero seguros, se dirigió a la puerta, ya había tomado una decisión.

—Necesito que te vayas, Morinaga, y que te hagas la idea de que no pasó nada aquí.—habló señalando la puerta con toda la seriedad que podía en esos momentos, aferrándose al poco orgullo que sentía que le quedaba intacto; al ver que su asistente se sentaba en la cama, se pudo percatar recién de lo desarreglado que lo había dejado. Sus cabellos azules despeinados, su camisa desabotonada y el cinturón de su pantalón desabrochado era lo que sus ojos habían registrado con solo verlo —Esto es un error, cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo, eres un beta y yo un alfa, esto no se debe dar, no está bien, no para mí.

Morinaga escuchaba las quejas de su alfa en completo silencio mientras se arreglaba la ropa y se limpiaba los restos del liquido seminal que su sempai había derramado sobre él, todo bajo la fulminante y abochornada mirada del alfa.

—Y si fuera un omega, me aceptarías, ¿cierto o me equivoco?— interrogó una vez terminó de acomodarse y ponerse de pie quedando parado frente al alfa.

—No sigas con las mismas tonterías…

—No lo son, ¿y sabes por qué?, ¡porque soy un omega!, siempre lo he sido...—

Ante esa declaración, Souichi no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa incrédula

—¡JA!, ¡deja de decir disparates!, ¡eso es imposible! Eres un beta, solo estás diciendo eso porque estas confundido o porque no quieres aceptar que entre nosotros no puede haber ese tipo de relación… ¡así que deja de mentir!

—Habla claro, no le cambies de nombre, ¡por qué no simplemente dices que no vez como un candidato para ser tu pareja!

—Morinaga…—ahora era el alfa el que veía sorprendido el arrebato de su asistente

—Estoy harto, mas que harto de seguir ocultándome, el no tratarte como quiero, el no mostrarme cariñoso contigo todo el tiempo, el buscar alguna señal de que mis sentimientos son correspondidos y que no sea simple atracción lo que no une.—estaba dolido, quería llorar, su omega interno estaba alterado, pero trataba de mantener la compostura.—soy un omega, y si te lo oculté fue para acercarme a ti—sin desviar su mirada y enfrentando a la de su sempai, declaró—es tu problema si me crees o no, a partir de mañana las cosas ya no serán las mismas.

—¡No seas dramático!—Souichi todavía se negaba en creer en las palabras de su kohai, tanto tiempo conociéndolo como un beta para que ahora le dijera que siempre fue un omega era algo que no podía aceptar tan fácilmente. Porque eso significaría que Morinaga estuvo jugando con sus sentimientos todo el tiempo al ocultarle la verdad.

Que todo ese tiempo que estuvo tratando de buscarle una explicación lógica hacia su atracción fue en vano porque su asistente era un omega en cubierto.

El ambiente estaba pesado, parecía que se podía cortar con una cuchilla, pero lo que terminó por empeorar la atmósfera que los rodeaba fue el tercer aroma que comenzó a llenar un poco en la habitación donde los chicos se encontraban discutiendo.

Era el aroma de otro alfa.

—¿Lo trajiste?— preguntó con duda en su voz que poco a poco se estaba poniendo firme— ¡¿trajiste a ese maldijo alfa a mi casa?!—se exasperó

Morinaga se aterró de la violencia con la que fue dicha el reclamo de su sempai, y estaba preocupado que Tanaka se atreviera a iniciar una pelea si se acercaba mas a la habitación, rogaba internamente que no subiera por las escaleras.

—Vete, ¡vete antes de que te golpee!—Trataba de sonar calmado, pero el revoltijo de emociones que llevaba consigo le estaba haciendo perder los estribos—¡te dije que te fueras!—el alfa estaba alterado.

—Sempai, ¡cálmate!

—Cómo quieres que me calme si traes a otro alfa a invadir mi casa, será mejor que te vayas con él, después de todo es tu _amigo_ —comenzó a hablar con cierto desdén— si lo tienes a él, no me necesitas, si dices ser un omega, ¡bien por ti!, ya conseguiste a un alfa a quien molestar—lo último lo dijo en un susurro, algo que en realidad no quería decir, pero con lo celoso que estaba lo dijo sin pensar.

—Me estás mostrando tus celos nuevamente—no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación, algo que hizo respingar y poner en alerta al alfa—¿sabes lo que no es justo?, que esperes a que otro se fije en mí, que esperes a sentirte amenazado para que decidas intervenir, a mostrar tus sentimientos.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

Souichi negaba las palabras de su kohai con la cabeza, no podía aceptar sentir celos, no tenía nada que envidiarle a Tanaka, no a ese sujeto. Sólo sentía rabia y un inmenso dolor al pensar en la posibilidad de que Morinaga se marchara con otro alfa, a no volver a tenerlo cerca suyo, el no tener la seguridad de que lo tendría siempre a su lado. El sentirse solo, abandonado.

—Tal vez debería seguir tu consejo, el que varios ya me lo han repetido, el de darle una oportunidad a Seisuke-san—ante esta afirmación, Morinaga pudo ver cierto dolor en la mirada de su alfa, se sentía debil el solo verlo así—pero no lo haré—para él, Seisuke era alguien a quien no debería seguir ilusionando—yo vine en primer lugar a decirte sobre mi verdadera casta, no esperaba que las cosas salieran de esta manera, Seisuke-san tenía razón cuando me advirtió de que me preparara para lo peor, realmente pensé por un momento que tú….realmente fui muy estúpido y soñador de mi parte.

—¿Morinaga…?

—Aunque digas que no me crees, a estas alturas ya debes haberte dado cuenta que he dejado de oler solo a beta…

Tatsumi no respondió, no quiso hacerlo, pero lo dicho por su kohai era cierto. Morinaga había comenzado a liberar feromonas omegas, unas muy sutiles casi imperceptibles muy seguramente causado por los supresores que habían hecho todo lo posible para que la excitación del omega no fuera tan notoria, pero aun así se negaba a aceptar la posibilidad de que su Morinaga pueda ser su omega, porque solo con él sus instintos alfas se habían salido del carril que él siempre quiso que siguieran.

—Ese es el aroma de tu amiga omega, eso es todo—respondió recordando al circulo de amigos de su asistente, no quería darle la razón a su amigo.

El peliazul no quiso seguir escuchando, así que sin despedirse se retiró de la habitación, estaba molesto con su sempai y consigo mismo, sentía que era un fracaso como omega al intentar mantener la situación bajo control, estaba dejando que sus emociones lo dominaran.

Tanaka al ver a su amigo bajar las escaleras pudo respirar tranquilo, había estado tratando de controlar todas sus posibles acciones y sus impulsivos pensamientos e invadir la habitación del alfa de cabellos largos, tenía la certeza de que la plática no había resultado como el omega hubiese querido con solo ver su semblante decaído.

Sin decir nada, Morinaga pasó de largo y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa con toda la intención de irse, el alfa al ver aquello decidió seguirlo en completo silencio mientras calmaba sus deseos de querer abrazarlo, había captado su dulce aroma de omega, su sensible olfato se sentía cautivado, pero también enojado porque este aroma estaba mezclado con otro, con el aroma de Tatsumi.

Una vez fuera de la casa, el ambiente entre ambos se sentía pesado, no estaba acostumbrado en tener a la defensiva a su amigo, quería que hablara con él, que confiara en él. Cualquier cosa con tal de quitar esa sensación de rechazo que estaba percibiendo del omega.

—Mañana será un terrible día—soltó, Morinaga no comentó nada al respecto—Reducirás tu dosis de supresores, eso ya lo habías decidido—pudo ver que el omega asintió con la cabeza—eso quiere decir que tendré que estar mas atento a los que se te acerquen

Ese último comentario hizo parar en seco a Morinaga, quien decidió hacerle frente al alfa.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, eres mi amigo, no mi guardaespaldas, ya has hecho mucho por mí, me he aprovechado demasiado de tu amistad, es hora de que esto lo resuelva por mi cuenta…

—te equivocas, no solo soy tu amigo, también soy parte de tu nueva manada, ¿o acaso lo olvidaste?, ahora tengo el deber de cuidarte como lo hace Yamaguchi en la universidad, como lo hacían tus amigos en Fukuoka—se acercó al omega y con algo de cautela tomó una de sus manos—el que quieras ser un omega independiente no quiere decir que tengas que enfrentar todos los obstáculos solo, ¿es que ya no soy de tu confianza?—

—lo eres—respondió mientras correspondía el agarre del alfa—lamento mi mal comportamiento, no quiero que pienses que te estoy rechazando o que ya no te considero mi amigo— sonrió— eres parte de mi manada amical, de mi familia, no pienso dejarte solo, no volverás a estarlo.

—Me alegro escuchar eso, porque me siento como parte de una familia cuando estoy cerca de ti—sonrió al recordar a ciertas personas que se habían ganado su cariño— las próximas vacaciones deberíamos ir a visitar a tus padres, sé que los extrañas y yo también deseo verlos de nuevo.

—Es una promesa…— contestó con mas ánimos.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al apartamento del omega, este tenía planeado darse un buen baño e ir a visitar a su amigo Hiroto al bar donde trabajaba, necesitaba platicar con el otro omega. Tanaka se ofreció acompañarlo ya que no le gustaba que estuviera en un lugar donde se encontraría con otros alfas, menos ahora que comenzaba a mostrar su verdadera casta. Su alfa interno no deseaba que nadie mas le olfateara.

 **.**

 **.**

—Ese imbécil…

Mientras otro alfa seguía renegando de su mala suerte, no había esperado la visita de su kohai, mucho menos que este le dijera que siempre fue un omega y para empeorar aun mas la discusión, traer a la casa a Tanaka Seisuke, parecía que su asistente quería verlo perder los estribos en vez de tratar de calmarlo.

¿Quién lo entendía?

—Ese idiota es todo menos un omega, no sabe comportarse como tal—suspiro, ya se estaba comenzando a calmar, vio el reloj en su velador y pudo percatarse de la hora, ya eran pasado de las once, su estomago reclamaba por comida, pero aun así no salió de su habitación, no hasta estar seguro de que Morinaga y Tanaka se habían ido de la casa.—Porque tú…

De todas las personas que pudo haber conocido, tuvo que ser alguien como su asistente quien le hiciera sentir raro, un sentimiento que nunca deseo experimentar con nadie, menos con un omega, porque estos necesitaban ser tratados con un poco mas de tacto, algo que había aprendido mientras cuidada de su hermanita, porque aunque Kanako se mostraba como una niña muy fuerte y madura para su edad, habían cosas que ella siempre buscaría en una manada, y ese algo era bastante complicado para él de expresar.

Mimarla, abrazarla, acariciar sus cabellos, eran pequeñas sutilezas que hacían muy feliz a la omega, esas pequeñas muestras de cariño eran absorbidas como una esponja. Los omega se alimentan de ese tipo de acciones recibidas por parte de los miembros de su manada.

Y si ahora Morinaga también resultaba ser un omega, ¿eso quería decir que tenía que ser un poco mas afectivo con él?, ¿la amistad entre ellos tendría que sufrir varios cambios?.

Souichi no quería que hubiera cambios, el deseaba que su amistad, que sus maneras de tratarse siguieran iguales. Necesitaba estabilidad y en estos momentos no la sentía.

" _Es tu problema si me crees o no, a partir de mañana las cosas ya no serán las mismas"_

—Eres un egoísta, un arrogante y un mentiroso…—y aun así no deseaba alejarlo, no quería perder a quien consideraba su único amigo, tenía que pensar una manera para mejorar la situación entre ellos, deseaba recuperar su estabilidad—mañana será un terrible día—Suspiró y decidió vestirse para comer algo en la cocina, necesitaba recuperar fuerzas, para su suerte su periodo de celo parecía comenzar a irse.

Lo que Souichi no sabía es que el tratar de recuperar su vieja estabilidad en la amistad de su asistente _beta_ no sería una tarea fácil, mas aun cuando se diera cuenta que su kohai estaba mas que decidido a mostrarse como un verdadero omega de clase uno en la facultad, el omega sin marcar Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

Algo que causaría mas de un revuelo en la Facultad de Ciencias Agrícolas y en la universidad en general.

Pues no todos los días se ve a un omega de clase uno pasear sin pareja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por fin terminé el capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que no haya sido tedioso, no quería que saliera tan largo, pero al final no pude evitar seguir escribiendo XDDD**

 **Agradezco sus reviews por adelantado, es a partir de este capítulo que siento que comenzaré con la cuenta regresiva si es que no se me ocurre alguna locura en el camino, ya que técnicamente después de revelar la casta de Morinaga, las situaciones avanzaran un poco mas rápido aunque también tendrán sus momentos angustiantes o.O**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Atte: Mari-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas tardes, lamento mucho la demora, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Pensaba publicar este capítulo para el cumpleaños de Morinaga, pero al final no pude terminarlo a tiempo ToT el trabajo consume mucho de mi tiempo libre.**

 **Advertencia: Este es un fic SouichixTetsuhiro, leer bajo su propio riesgo, después no digan que no les advertí ;)**

 **Saludos a mi querida manada pingüino, ellas me animan mucho cuando estoy desanimada y las locas pláticas que tenemos me alegran el día.**

 **Hikaru-san, Vesania-san y Aurora-san, gracias! Este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes n_n**

 **También quiero agradecer a ustedes queridos lectores por seguir este fic, gracias por leer, gracias por comentar, gracias por los fav, gracias por los follow y gracias por los otros en wattpad n_n**

 **Ahora les dejo con el capítulo**

 **.**

 **Sexto capítulo: Nuevamente enlazados**

 **.**

 **.**

El aroma de un omega es algo embriagador para el sensible olfato de un alfa, un aroma que los hipnotiza, los seduce, los controla. Muchas veces dejando de lado su lado racional y permitiendo que su lado animal tome el control de la situación

Mientras mas alto sea el nivel del omega, mas atrayente y seductor es el aroma para un alfa.

Eso pudo ser comprobado por Tatsumi Souichi con solo observar como las feromonas del que considera su único amigo fueron invadiendo la facultad y llenando las fosas nasales de cada alfa que se encontraba en el lugar.

—Esto no puede estar pasando—renegaba mientras soltaba un gruñido que mostraba claramente su enfado, no soportaba ver como su kohai era observado con ojos lujuriosos, y peor aun, que muchos intentaran olerlo como si de un buen platillo se tratase.

Odiaba lo que veía, le enfermaba lo que observaba, le asqueaba lo que su sensible olfato detectaba de esos alfas, pero lo que mas le fastidiaba era el no poder acercarse a su asistente sin tener el deseo de marcarlo. Su alfa interno deseaba monopolizarlo.

—¡Maldición!—

Renegaba mientras recordaba cómo es que la situación con Morinaga había cambiado, el como el que se presentara como omega había causado un revuelo en la facultad, por no decir en toda la universidad.

Morinaga había resultado ser el único omega de clase uno en toda la universidad.

Souichi había llegado a pensar que su amistad con su kohai no iba a cambiar una vez que hubieran tenido una larga plática, porque sabía que había muchos asuntos que habían quedado pendiente entre ellos, y una disculpa por ambas partes: Morinaga por haber ocultado su casta por tanto tiempo y él por hablar de más. Esperaba volverse a amistar.

Pero apenas vio las reacciones de los alfas de la facultad pudo entender que nada volvería a ser igual, y es que al día siguiente después de que el celo se le pasara, Morinaga se presentó mostrándose como realmente era, un omega uno sin marcar. Esto de inmediato atrajo la atención de estudiantes y profesores de la facultad que circulaban por los alrededores y que se detuvieron cuando el aroma del peliazul le llegó al olfato.

Y es que, en estos días, los omegas son una casta todavía reducida que apenas se estaba recuperando de los años de terror que sufrieron por parte de alfas egoístas y codiciosos.

Una casta que estuvo a punto de desaparecer por completo.

Era por eso que varios países habían comenzado a vigilarlos, en especial a los omega de clase uno quienes son los que más posibilidades tienen de dar cachorros omegas de su misma clase. La mayoría de omegas son mujeres y solo un pequeño porcentaje son varones lo cuales los hace muy raros de ver, por eso el joven omega Morinaga se convirtió en el centro de atención de la universidad apenas disminuyó la cantidad de supresores que consumía.

Souichi no pudo evitar gruñir y apretar los puños con fuerza cada vez que se percataba de las miradas que los alfas le dirigían a su kohai, quería degollarlos a todos ellos y llevarse lejos a su asistente para mantenerlo a salvo de esas miradas libidinosas que los estúpidos alfas le dirigían.

En esos momentos todos los alfas eran unos completos estúpidos para él.

" _¡Dejen de mirarlo así!"_ gritaba Souichi en sus pensamientos. Y es que era como si todos se hubieran coordinado, porque donde sea que Morinaga caminara, los estudiantes alfas volteaban inmediatamente a verlo buscando llenar sus pulmones con el intoxicante aroma que solo los omegas desprendían de sus cuerpos.

Un aroma que les traía pensamientos pocos sanos para mente.

—Tetsuhiro, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes….

Tatsumi pudo escuchar desde lejos la breve conversación que su kohai y Tanaka habían iniciado. Ver a ese alfa tan cerca de Morinaga, le enfermaba, el observar cómo le llenaba con sus feromonas, le asqueaba. Sabía que el fin de aquello no era otra que proteger a su amigo de los alfas que muy seguramente tratarían de acercarse al omega apenas vieran la posibilidad de hacerlo. Estaba molesto y triste a la vez.

Él debería de estar al lado de Morinaga para cuidarlo, para protegerlo porque eso hacen los amigos, ¿verdad?

" _Somos más que eso"_ fue la respuesta que su alfa interno le dio.

Un gemido lastimero salió de su garganta sin su permiso, de manera inconsciente, una prueba de lo mucho que le estaba afectando no tener cerca su asistente, el de verlo rodeado de otras personas, el no tener su completa atención hacia su persona. Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su salón de clase mientras trataba de pensar como entablar una conversación civilizaba con Morinaga.

Lo que Souichi no sabía es que cierta personita escuchó su lamento, sintió su tristeza.

Moringa había estado atento a la mirada inquisidora que su sempai le dirigía a los alfas que pasaban a saludarlo o intentaban tocarlo, esto último era impedido por su amigo Tanaka quien no dudaba ni por un segundo en gruñir y poner los límites con sus feromonas dando a entender lo que les pasaría si se atrevían a desafiarlo.

El omega de cabellos azules no podía apartar la vista a la dirección en donde se había dirigido su amado sempai, ahora que estaba usando una dosis mucho más baja y recomendada de supresores, podía hacer un mejor uso de sus habilidades que como omega la naturaleza le había brindado, y dolía, realmente le dolía la distancia que parecía haberse formado entre su sempai y él, no estaba seguro de cómo debería tratarlo apenas lo viera en el laboratorio. Ahora con su aroma omega expuesto sabía que ocasionaría mucha incomodidad en su sempai.

Ambos tenían que aprender a acostumbrarse a sus aromas.

" _Sempai, lamento tanto haberte mentido por tanto tiempo"_ lloraba internamente, pues sentía que la situación actual, la distancia, era resultado de sus acciones, de las mentiras. Había roto su confianza.

—Tetsuhiro…

Tanaka veía preocupado a su amigo, le entristecía verlo decaído, quería animarlo, brindarle la seguridad que el omega necesitaba, quería verle sonreír, pero sabía muy a su pesar que Morinaga solo necesitaba amistar de nuevo con Tatsumi, que este le diera lo que necesitaba escuchar, algo para que el omega interno de Morinaga no se sintiera rechazado.

El omega buscaba nuevamente la aceptación de su sempai.

 **.**

 **.**

Los días siguieron transcurriendo de manera lenta y tortuosa o al menos así era como lo percibían y sentían el omega peliazul y alfa de cabellos largos, pues ambos buscaban la cercanía del otro, pensando como acortar la distancia, como romper la pared invisible que ellos mismos habían formado en esos días, y es que ellos no se hablaban a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

No querían poner más distancia, pero lamentablemente hacían exactamente lo contrario.

Cada vez que Morinaga quería entablar una conversación con su sempai se arrepentía en el último minuto, pues el pensamiento de que el alfa lo rechazaría lo atacaba de manera cruel haciendo que se imaginara distintos escenarios donde su sempai le decía palabras crueles que herían a su omega interno y destrozarían su corazón.

Por otro lado, para Souichi tampoco le era fácil tener su kohai cerca y no poder tratarlo como siempre. Él se había percatado de los muchos intentos fallidos que Morinaga había estado haciendo a lo largo de los días. Eso le frustraba, quería que su kohai se acercara, que le hablara de cualquier trivialidad que no tuviera que ver con los experimentos.

Estaba más que harto, pero aun así no se atrevía a dar el primer paso e intentar acortar la distancia entre los dos. Últimamente le invadía el deseo de zarandearlo, gritarle por ser un maldito cobarde y exigirle que lo tratara como antes de que su verdadera casta fuera revelada.

Pero no podía, algo se lo impedía

—Maldita sea…

Souichi gruñía mientras hacia sus apuntes sobre los resultados obtenidos del último experimento que había estado trabajando tratando en concentrarse en eso, pero le era bastante difícil con el aroma a omega llenando la habitación, invadiendo su olfato y llenando sus pulmones.

Miró de reojo Morinaga el cual se encontraba muy concentrado en lo suyo con los tubos de ensayo. Volvió a gruñir mientras lo observaba, de manera inconsciente, su mirada viajo por todo el cuerpo del omega. Sus cabellos, sus ojos verdes, su rostro, su cuello, hombros, espalda, cada parte del formado cuerpo de su asistente eran analizados.

Tragó saliva alfa, la cual había comenzado a llenar su garganta, era claro para él que el aroma omega le estaba haciendo estragos

" _¡Debo enfocarme en los experimentos!"_ se gritaba mentalmente mientras trataba inútilmente volver a prestar atención a sus apuntes y no al cuerpo y el aroma de su kohai.

—¡Tsk!

" _¡Eres una persona, no un animal!"_ se regañaba, no se iba a permitir vencer por sus instintos animales, no quería perder contra su alfa interno.

Habia tenido el control antes con otros omegas, Morinaga no iba a ser la excepción.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Morinaga-kun!—

—¡Chizuru-chan!—

Morinaga apenas escuchó la voz de su amiga omega, no dudó en ir hacia ella, abrazarla e intercambiar aromas para afianzar más su amistad. Ella era su amiga más querida en la universidad, la primera omega que se le acercó y le brindó su amistad. La quería mucho, por eso siempre buscaba reforzar sus lazos con ella, Chizuru olía a manada.

El intercambio de aromas era lago que ambos omegas disfrutaban demasiado.

—lo están haciendo de nuevo.

—Déjalos, no vez que lo felices que son.

—Sí, pero lo hacen todo el tiempo.

—Creo que es normal, ambos son omegas lejos de su manada familiar, esos dos buscan inconscientemente un lugar de confort en el otro omega.

Habló con el conocimiento adquirido en los años de su joven existencia, Yamaguchi no podía evitar sentir una enorme tranquilidad al ver a sus amigos omegas llenos de vitalidad, su alfa interno se sentía orgulloso de saber que sus dos omegas, los corazones de la manada, estaban protegidos.

—Yamaguchi-san, ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de omegas?—preguntó Tanaka mientras observaba la mirada complacida del alfa de clase tres—la mayoría de alfas tratan a los omegas casi igual que a los betas, pero en cambio, usted le da un toque algo especial, como si fuera algo que lleva haciendo años. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—primero, nada de usted, me siento viejo si me hablas de esa manera—se rio, Tanaka frunció el ceño de manera inconsciente—no te enfades, y respecto a tus dudas—se mantuvo callado buscando las palabras para poder explicar su comportamiento frente a los omegas—eso es porque los alfas son unos completos ignorantes, bueno, la gran mayoría—hizo una pausa y continuó—los omegas necesitan cuidados especiales, eso no quiere decir que los considere débiles, sino que ellos son más emocionales, es su fortaleza pero también su debilidad—explicó—además ellos son inmunes a casi todas las enfermedades, su sistema inmunológico es casi perfecto, sus sentidos de la vista, olfato y gusto son más desarrollados que el de los betas y alfas—expresó maravillado—son una casta maravillosa, pero los alfas por muchos años los trataron como si no valieran la pena, como si el único propósito de nacer omega era ser incubadora—gruño ante lo último.

—Pero aun no has respondido a mi pregunta inicial.

—He investigado, quiero ser un buen alfa para mis hermanos y hermanas, también para mis amigos—miró de reojo a los dos omegas que ahora se encontraban sumergidos en una alegre plática—y que mejor manera de aprender sobre los omegas que preguntándole a otro omega—le respondió quiñándole un ojo sin dejar de sonreír, pues Tanaka no era primero que le hacia ese tipo de preguntas sobre su conocimiento sobre omegas.

Tanto Tanaka como Kaede quien había estado escuchando la conversación de los dos los dos alfas, sonrieron y volvieron a dirigir su vista a los omegas que ahora platicaban cómodamente sentados en el jardín.

—¿Te has enterado de que han abierto una tienda de ropa omega en Nagoya?—preguntó extasiada la joven omega

—¿En serio?, pensé que la única tienda era la que se encuentra en Hamamatsu.

—Pues tienen mucha demanda últimamente, uno de estos días hay que ir a visitarlo, he escuchado que venden de todo para el cuidado del omega, desde ropa hasta artículos para el celo, y no me podía olvidar de la ropa de maternidad—sonrió la omega al imaginarse a ella misma y a su amigo con cachorros, y ambos acompañados con sus respectivos alfas, ella deseaba formar sus propia manada familiar.

Ese último comentario de la omega llegó a los sensibles oídos de Tanaka y Yamagughi que se sonrojaron el tan solo imaginar a ambos omegas en celo y después embarazados. Ante esto, cierto beta se enfadó.

—Par de pervertidos—fue lo que susurró Kaede al ver las expresiones de ambos alfas, el no necesitaba tener un buen olfato para darse cuenta que esos dos alfas habían fantaseado con ciertos omegas—¡Quiten esa cara de tarados en estos momentos si no quieren llamar la atención con sus feromonas a toda la universidad!

—¡Sí!—gritaron ambos alfas al mismo tiempo totalmente abochornados y un tanto cohibidos por ser descubiertos. Prefirieron hacer caso al beta furioso que tenían como amigo y no hacerle enfadar más, pues, aunque Kaede era un beta tenía un carácter del demonio cuando se enfadaba a pesar de mostrarse casi siempre tranquilo todo el tiempo

Eran un beta un tanto bipolar.

 **.**

 **.**

Souichi estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, la cual debía haberse agotado hace muchísimo tiempo, pero que de algumna manera se había contenido para no explotar de la rabia. Ya habían pasado dos horrorosas semanas distanciado de kohai, relámete era una tortura para él no tener al Morinaga entusiasta y consentidor de siempre, pero lo que le reventaba el hígado era que al resto si les brindaba esa calidez que lo tenía tan acostumbrado, veía con enfado como Tanaka y el resto de los chicos de la extraña manada ala que pertenecía su kohai eran mimados por él.

Era curioso para Tatsumi observar cómo se desenvolvía su kohai como omega en ese grupo, pero también le molestaba cuando el beta y los dos alfas intercambiaban aromas con Morinaga, ¿no se suponía que eso se hace solamente con la pareja?, tal parecía que se había informado mal y eso no le gustaba.

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era lo excesivamente cariñosos que eran Morinaga y la chica omega.

" _Son un par de melosos"_ fue el pensamiento que se le pasaba por la mente cada vez que los veía.

Una cosa que le quedaba dudas era el ¿por qué Yamaguchi era el líder del grupo si Tanaka era un alfa de clase uno?, se había sorprendido de que el alfa pelirrojo no le molestara el liderazgo de un alfa de clase tres.

Era sabido que cuando dos alfas están en el mismo territorio, suelen pelearse, pues cada uno quiere tomar el control del lugar y obtener una posición privilegiada. Los alfas odian obedecer a otros alfas, ellos siempre quieren ser los que dan las ordenes, los que ponen las reglas.

—Necesito hablar con él—susurró mientras camina en las afueras de la facultad, necesitaba tomar aire fresco y buscar una manera de acercarse nuevamente a su kohai.

La distancia lo estaba matando y eso se comenzaba a reflejar en su semblante, ya no podía enmascarar sus emociones tan fácilmente.

—Quién diría que ese omega te afectaría tanto—

La piel de Souichi se erizó apenas escuchó esa voz detrás de su persona, pues lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

Miyoshi sonrió con burla al, ver la reacción del otro alfa, le gustaba sentirse superior frente a Tatsumi quien siempre le gustaba darle la contraria.

—Debo decir que me sorprendí enterarme que ese beta fue todo el tiempo un omega de clase uno—hablo con cierta indignación, Souichi solo le escuchaba con el ceño fruncido—eso es aún peor a que realmente hubiese nacido como beta, ¿no lo crees?

—¿A qué te refieres?—a Souichi no le gustaba lo que escuchaba del profesor, esperaba que no se atreviera a hacerle daño a su kohai—

—Qué es un desperdicio—afirmó Miyoshi, ese comentario hizo apretar los puños de Tatsumi, esta le iba a contradecir, pero el profesor le interrumpió—Morinaga-kun es un chico brillante, inteligente, tiene las mejores notas, todo eso debió pertenecerle a un alfa, en un omega es un desperdicio de talento.

—¡Cállate!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves hablar así de mi kohai?!—rugió, Souichi estaba furioso y eso lo notó el profesor, el cual se puso en guardia en caso de algún ataque de parte del alfa más joven—¡¿Desde cuándo nacer como omega significa que todo lo logrado es un desperdicio?!—quería golpearlo, desaparecerlo, nadie se atrevía a insultar a su omega, ¡nadie!

El profesor se puso algo nerviosos por el aura negra que el otro alfa emanaba, sabía que lo había enfadado, no podía creer todavía que el alfa Tatsumi Souichi, conocido por la mayoría de los estudiantes como un demonio insensible, se haya enamorado de un omega, esperaba algo mejor de él.

—Tú mismo lo has observado, lo embobados que se han puesto casi todos los alfas cuando Morinaga-kun comenzó a oler como omega, ¿verdad?, ese aroma no ha hecho otra cosa que distraer a los estudiantes, en vez de estar pensando en los próximos exámenes, solo buscan una manera de llevarse a la cama a tu asistente.—hizo una pausa sin quitarle la mirada encima—Y eso te incluye a ti también

—¡¿Qué?!—esa afirmación lo descolocó haciendo que se sonrojara, Souichi no había esperado ese comentario.

—Hace tiempo que te lo quieres follar, lo puedo oler a kilómetros, es realmente desagradable estar cerca de los estudiantes y captar su aroma a alfa excitado cada vez que ven a tu _amigo_ —gruñó—es por eso que creo que los omegas no deberían ni pensar en pisar una universidad, después de todo ellos nacieron solo para servirnos.

—¡Retráctate! —Souichi no lo soportó más y tomando totalmente por sorpresa golpeó el rostro del profesor—¡los omegas no son sirvientes para que hables así de ellos!—sujetó del cuello de la camisa al profesor—¡mi kohai es una gran persona!, es habilidoso, es inteligente y se esfuerza mucho en lo que hace, ¡el ser omega es solo una cualidad más que lo hace atractivo!—soltó con brusquedad a Miyoshi después de haberlo zarandeado—él merece estar en la universidad, los omegas no nacieron para servir a estúpidos alfas.

Miyoshi no pudo evitar reírse mientras se limpiaba el rastro de sangre en sus labios

—Oi, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Pero el profesor seguía riéndose, Souichi pensó que ese alfa al fin había enloquecido, así que decidió que ya era hora de regresar a la facultad, no tenía ganas de seguir hablando con Miyoshi, además que le asqueaba su sola presencia.

" _¿Morinaga?"_

Ese nombre se le vino a la mente apenas su olfato captó el dulce aroma de omega sin marcar de su kohai, él estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se propuso a buscarlo, ya no podía seguir distanciado de él, era ahora o nunca.

—Él no está solo, siempre para acompañado de Tanaka-kun—habló con veneno el profesor apenas se percató de las intenciones de Souichi, su plática todavía no había terminado, claro que no, si había algo que no le gustaba, eso era perder contra otro alfa—No me sorprendería que esos dos ya se han acostado y tal vez hasta Tanaka-kun lo haya marcado.—trataba de provocarlo

En esos momentos Miyoshi se estaba dejando llevar por la venganza.

Eso captó de inmediato la atención de Souichi quien lo fulminó con la mirada. Morinaga era suyo, primero muerto antes que permitir que Tanaka o cualquier otro alfa le ponga un dedo encima.

" _¡Morinaga nos pertenece, es nuestro omega, somos los únicos quienes tenemos el derecho a reclamarlo!"_ el alfa interno de Souichi estaba tomando el control, el solo imaginar a Morinaga en brazos de otro alfa, en una cama siendo marcado, le enfureció.

—Márcalo y préñalo antes de que otro lo haga, así ese omega se comportará como tal, su aroma ya no será tan fuerte porque se mezclaría con el tuyo, dejaría la universidad para cuidar de su futuro cachorro y ya no incomodaría a los demás estudiantes con sus feromonas—sin dejar de soltar veneno, siguió con su palabrería—además de que saldrías ganando ya que hace tiempo que lo quieres para ti.

—¡Morinaga no es un objeto!, ¡mucho menos un animal!, ¡es una persona!, ¡cómo puedes hablar así de él!—Souichi volvió a golpear al profesor, pero esta vez Miyoshi estuvo preparado para detener el golpe—¡Maldito, suéltame!

—Estas muy equivocado si crees que permitiré que me golpees de nuevo, aunque no lo parezca, estoy bien entrenado para saber defenderme de alfas jóvenes como tú, Tatsumi-kun—este forcejeaba, quería soltarse de su agarre, pero estaba imposibilitado debido a que, en un movimiento rápido, el profesor lo tiró al suelo haciéndole una llave dejándole completamente a su merced, Miyoshi le había ganado fácilmente.

—¡Aaah!—un grito de dolor fue lo que soltó Souichi por lo incomodo de la posición, no sabía cómo sacárselo de encima, se sentía humillado y eso el profesor lo sabía-

Miyoshi hacía tiempo que quería humillar a Tatsumi, por varios años le molestó esa actitud justiciera que poseía el joven alfa, el que siempre se revelara y que lo pusiera en contra de los otros profesores.

Muchas veces lo dejó en ridículo, por eso quería venganza, una que pensaba disfrutar.

—Al final de cuentas, no eres tan diferente de los otros estudiantes que se mueren por darle una probadita a tu kohai, aunque él siempre esté acompañado de sus amigos alfa, eso no será suficiente para frenar a un alfa que quiera aparearse, no mientras siga sin marcar, ¿Me entiendes?—el profesor comenzó soltar sus feromonas que mostraban claramente su excitación, eso perturbó a Souichi.

No quería que nada malo le pasara a su kohai, su alfa interno se preocupó, tenía miedo que Miyoshi se atreviera a dañarlo.

—No estoy interesado en ese omega, el asunto es contigo, pero eso sí, si te atreves a desafiarme no dudes que tu lindo asistente pagará las consecuencias

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—A ti—lo dijo mientras metía una mano debajo de la camisa de Souichi para tocar directamente la piel de este, Miyoshi tenía ganas de tocarlo de mil manera posibles.—Siempre quise saber que se siente someter a un alfa como si fuera un omega

—¡Estás enfermo! —gritó mientras forcejeaba, tenía que buscar una manera de zafarse de su llave, se sentía sucio cada vez que las manos del profesor se paseaban por su cuerpo—

—Yo más bien diría aburrido, estoy cansado de acostarme con los sumisos omegas, estoy seguro que si tomara a tu kohai sería igual, aunque sea de clase uno sigue siendo un omega inútil que no cumpliría con mis fantasías, en cambio un alfa puede poner resistencia, puede dar la lucha y hacer las cosas interesantes, uno como tú me atrae.

Sin perder más tiempo, arrastró a Souichi a un lugar más apartado, uno donde pudiera cumplir sus fantasías, no podía esperar más, sabía que el otro alfa no gritaría, eso era lo grandioso de ser un alfa orgulloso, no les gustaba depender de nadie a la hora de querer salir de un aprieto.

Tatsumi ponía resistencia, no quería que ese enfermo abusara de él, no lo soportaría, en su mente solo había una solución y esa era gritar por ayuda, pero le parecía un acto vergonzoso que alguien lo viera de esa manera tan vulnerable. No sabía qué hacer.

" _Morinaga…"_ pensó en su kohai, en cómo lo vería de ahora en adelante, ya no se sentiría digno para protegerlo, sería un alfa roto.

—¡Sempai!—Ese grito hizo que tanto Souichi como Miyoshi volearan a ver al responsable de ese llamado

Morinaga se encontraba frente a ellos dos, acompañado de su amiga Chizuru quien había decidido seguirlo cuando vio que este salió corriendo de manera desesperada a la zona más solitaria de los alrededores de la facultad.

El omega había captado las feromonas de su sempai llamándolo, pidiendo auxilio de manera silenciosa, solo bastó verlo para que su corazón doliera, su sempai se veía claramente lastimado, podía ver los rasguños y golpes en su rostro que seguro Miyoshi le dio cuando intentaba defenderse.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Miyoshi-san?—esperaba equivocarse en la conclusión que había llegado cuando los había encontrado, su olfato omega había captado el leve aroma de celo de Miyoshi.

—No te involucres, omega, que este asunto no es contigo, ¡así que lárgate si no quieres hacerle compañía a tu sempai junto a tu amiga!— rugió buscando someter con su voz alfa a los dos omegas que tenía al frente, estaba molesto porque le estaban arruinando su diversión con el alfa de cabellos largos, necesitaba desfogarse.

Chizuru se asustó cuando vio la mirada del profesor sobre ella, la omega sabía que Miyoshi estaba siendo controlado por su alfa interior, un alfa en celo que no se encontraba en la seguridad de su nido era peligroso, ¿es que acaso Miyoshi no sabía que su celo iniciaba ese día o es que se le había adelantado?, sea cual sea la respuesta, la omega quería huir y llevarse a su amigo lejos de ese alfa, pero ella sabía que Morinaga no se iría sin su sempai.

Así que se quedó a pesar que su omega interior le rogaba que huyera.

Souichi aprovechó el hecho de que Miyoshi no le prestaba atención para mover su cabeza y darle un cabezazo dejando aturdido al profesor, apenas se soltó de su agarre, el joven alfa golpeo al profesor hasta dejarlo inconsciente, ese sujeto era un peligro que tenía que ser controlado. El ver a su kohai le había dado fuerzas para atacar, además que no iba a permitir que el profesor se atreviera hacerle algún daño

—¡Sempai!—ambos omegas se acercaron a Tatsumi quien se encontraba agotado y adolorido por los forcejeos y los golpes que había recibido por parte del profesor—sempai…

Souichi no pudo evitar hundir su nariz en el cuello de su kohai apenas se acercó, necesitaba aspirar su aroma, necesitaba tranquilizarse, realmente se había asustado., su cuerpo temblaba sin su permiso, sus piernas no le permitieron mantenerse más tiempo de pie.

Morinaga dándose cuenta del estado anímico de su sempai, no dudó en abrazarlo y llenarlo con sus feromonas mientras se sentaba en el piso junto a él, quería hacerle saber que ya se encontraba a salvo. De manera tímida comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del alfa con la suya, acto que fue correspondido a los pocos segundos creando una atmosfera agradable entre ellos.

Tanto alfa como omega se encontraban perdidos en su mundo que no se percataron que otras personas aparecieron en la escena. Tanaka, Yamaguchi, Kaede juntos a otros estudiantes y profesores llegaron al lugar para saber quiénes habían causado ese despliegue de feromonas alfas, señal de que había ocurrido una fuerte pelea. Chizuru se encargó de informar a sus amigos de lo sucedido mientras los profesores se llevaban a un inconsciente Miyoshi a un lugar donde no pudiera causar malestar debido al aroma a celo que desprendía.

Tanaka comprendió después de escuchar lo sucedido la razón por la que Morinaga de un momento a otro había salido corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, el omega había sentido que su sempai se encontraba en peligro.

Se había descubierto que el olfato de un omega era el más sensible de las tres castas, gracias a eso sabían cuándo un miembro de su manada estaba pidiendo ayuda mucho antes de que un alfa se diera cuenta. Era gracias a su olfato que el omega también sospechaba quién sería el mejor candidato para compañero de vida, para procrear y obtener cachorros fuertes y sanos.

Aunque esas cualidades le daban una ventaja enorme a la hora de buscar pareja, eso solo les facilitaba una parte del camino, la otra parte se obtenía como resultado de sus decisiones y esfuerzos para lograr el objetivo deseado.

Para Morinaga, su sempai era su alfa, no porque su olfato lo había catalogado como el mejor candidato, sino porque su corazón se lo decía, y en esos momentos que lo veía vulnerable es cuando su instinto protector se elevó. Haría lo posible para arreglar el distanciamiento que tenía con su sempai, no permitiría que nadie volviera a lastimarlo.

Lo que el omega no sabía es que pensamientos similares se habían apoderado de la mente de su sempai, este también quería que esa pared invisible que los había dividido, desapareciera.

A Tatsumi le dolía mucho el cuerpo producto de los golpes, el omega preocupado pensó en llevarlo a la enfermería. Tanaka, al ver sus intenciones, decidió acompañarlos a pesar de la negativa del alfa de cabellos largos.

Souichi no quería que Tanaka estuviera cerca de su kohai, en esos momentos quería tenerlo para él solo, no quería compartirlo con nadie, así que se aferró al brazo del omega, sus celos y la vulnerabilidad que sentía le habían hecho actuar inconscientemente.

Morinaga no dijo nada, solo sonrió ante la reacción de su sempai. Estaba disfrutando de tener su completa atención.

 **.**

 **.**

—Morinaga, necesito que me respondas algo, quiero que seas completamente sincero—

El nombrado desvió su mirada hacia su sempai dejando de lado sus apuntes, ya habían pasado tres días desde lo sucedido con el profesor Miyoshi, este había decidido irse a otra universidad, al menos eso era lo que se rumoreaba en la facultad.

—Lo seré—respondió en un suave susurro sonriendo cálidamente, gestos que hizo temblar al joven alfa. Cada vez a Souichi se le hacía difícil no querer morder la glándula omega de su kohai.

Ya habían comenzado a tratarse como antes de que se revelara la casta de Morinaga, o al menos lo intentaban. Debido al aroma que ambos jóvenes desprendían, siempre terminaban poniéndose nerviosos y sonrojados, el deseo era muy fuerte en ambos, ese sentimiento de querer ser algo más para el otro.

Llevaban semanas sin besarse, solo se permitían abrasarse siempre con el temor de cruzar la línea, pues ambos sentían que si se acostaban lo volverían a repetir. El alfa no quería hacer eso con quien consideraba su único amigo, y el omega quería tener algo seguro con su sempai, no solo sexo.

—¿Quiero saber qué pasó exactamente ese día, hace dos años, cuando estuve en celo?—el alfa pudo ver el cuerpo del omega tensarse y removerse un poco incómodo, tal parecía que no había esperado que le preguntara sobre aquello.—quiero la verdad, Morinaga, últimamente… estoy teniendo pesadillas sobre lo que realmente pasó ese día.

Eso era verdad, pero el sueño solo le mostraba pequeños fragmentos haciéndole sacar sus propias conclusiones, unas que le decían que había ultrajado a su amigo, pues entre los recuerdos podía ver la cara de pánico de su kohai, y esos sueños no lo dejaban tranquilo. Quería respuestas y el único que podía dárselas era su kohai.

Morinaga no quería hablar sobre ese tema, no culpaba a su sempai por lo sucedido y no se veía como una víctima de abuso, pero solo bastó ver la mirada suplicante y angustiada del alfa para saber que este seguiría insistiendo con saber al detalle lo sucedido

—Está bien, pero no puede ser en este lugar, es algo demasiado privado—

Souichi estuvo de acuerdo y ambos decidieron alistar sus cosas para irse temprano a la casa del alfa, este había sugerido ir al apartamento del omega pero Morinaga dijo que tenía que entregarle algo importante a Kanako.

Mientras iban rumbo a la casa, el alfa pudo notar las miradas que alfas y betas le dirigían a su kohai, el alfa interno de Souichi no dudó en gruñir para dejar en claro que Morinaga no se encontraba disponible para nadie, comenzó a llenar con sus feromonas a su kohai mientras disminuía un poco la distancia que los separaba, el omega se sonrojó por las acciones de su sempai, su omega interno le dijo que era apreciado.

Desde el incidente con Miyoshi, Souichi había comenzado a mostrarse más protector con su kohai, no permitía que ningún alfa se le acercara ni si quiera para saludar, no confiaba en ellos. Por otro lado, el omega trababa de descifrar las acciones de su sempai, se sentía protegido al sentir sus feromonas alfas sobre cuerpo nuevamente, pero también había captado miedo en el aroma del alfa.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa Tatsumi, el alfa recién se pudo calmar, ya había perdido la cuenta de a cuantos tuvo que alejar, el aroma omega de clase uno de Morinaga era demasiado fuerte y atrayente, eso le hizo recordar una conversación que escuchó de los amigos de Morinaga. Una plática que le desagradó bastante.

 **Flash Back**

 _Souichi iba caminando rumbo a la cafeteria, después de una larga jornada de trabajo le había dado algo de hambre, y aunque su kohai se ofreció en ir a comprarle su café y algunos bocaditos, él lo rechazo. Ahora que parecían poder hablarse con un poco más de confianza, sentía ese terrible sentimiento de proteger a su asistente, por eso no había permitido que fuera a la cafetería, prefería que se quedara en la seguridad del laboratorio lejos de la mirada y el olfato de los demás estudiantes._

— _¡Maldicion!—ahora que pasaba tiempo con el omega, había sido testigo directo del casi acoso que este sufría, su kohai había recibido propuesta de cortejo de casi todos los alfas de la facultad, algunos se veían que iban claramente en serio con sus propuestas mientras que otros solo querían un momento de diversión, esto le hizo recordar las palabras de Miyoshi, de que el aroma de su kohai estaba distrayendo demasiado a los estudiantes._

— _¿Acaso piensas obligar a Tetsuhiro buscar un compañero alfa?—_

 _Esa pregunta hizo detener en seco a Souichi, una ira interna comenzó a emerger al pensar que alguien seria capaz de hacer tremenda locura con si kohai, así que furioso iba a encarar a quienes estaban teniendo esa absurda conversación_

— _Claro que no, solo es buscar a un alfa que esté dispuesto a solo poner su marca en la glándula omega de Tetsuhiro, pero sin la necesidad de que lo anude—_

 _Reconoció esa voz de inmediato, se trataba de del amigo de su kohai, Yamaguchi, quien estaba teniendo una conversación con un beta del cual no recordaba su nombre. Ellos eran amigos cercanos y manada de su kohai, no entendía por qué planeaban hacerle eso._

— _¿Y por qué no pedírselo a Tanaka?, él es un alfa de alto nivel y además se lleva bien con Tetsuhiro, es el mejor candidato que podríamos encontrar—habló con seriedad, Kaede—sabes también como yo que solo una mordida a la glándula omega no alejará a todos los alfas, tiene que ser reclamado por completo—sentenció con frustración—sinceramente no me agrada que un extraño llegue a morder al omega de nuestra manada—_

— _A mí tampoco, por eso también pensé en Tanaka, él tiene mucha química con Morinaga, pero no estuvo de acuerdo con la idea—dio un largo suspiro—por ahora solo nos queda seguirlo cuidando como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta encontrar una mejor solución…—_

 _Tatsumi se alejó del lugar donde se hallaban esos dos, el hambre que antes tenía quedó en el olvido, la conversación lo había dejado pensando sobre el futuro de su kohai, tal parecía que por más que lo protegían no era suficiente para detener a los pretendientes, el problema radicaba en el aroma que desprendía, demasiado fuerte para un alfa de clase tres como lo era Yamaguchi, por eso este se mostraba preocupado al no poder protegerlo. Tal vez por eso Tanaka era quien pasaba más tiempo con su kohai. pues al ser un alfa de clase uno su aroma era más denso._

— _¿Sempai, qué le sucede?—la voz preocupada del omega le hizo darse cuenta que había llegado al laboratorio—_

— _No pasa nada, volvamos al trabajo—no quería hablar, solo quería olvidar ese pensamiento que cruzó por su mente, ese que decía que tarde o temprano su kohai iba a conseguir un alfa al que dejaría marcarle._

 **Fin de Fash Back**

Souichi no quería que su kohai fuera marcado, pero no encontraba otra solución para mantener a raya a los demás alfas.

Un omega que era marcado cambiaba ligeramente su aroma, este se mezcla con el del alfa que lo había reclamado haciendo que ya no fuera atractivo para el olfato de los otros alfas, pues perdería la dulzura que caracteriza a la casta omega y obtendría un poco de la densidad de la casta alfa. Pero eso solo le lograría con una verdadera marca, y esta no consistía con solo una mordida. Se necesitaba anudar al omega para ser marcado por completo.

Morinaga tendría que acostarse con el alfa, y para mantener la marca, tendría que hacerlo cada cierto tiempo.

La sola idea le desagradaba.

—¡Nisan!—

—¡Maldición!, ¡¿Kanako, por qué gritas?!— el grito de su hermanita le había tomado por total sorpresa, el alfa no se había dado cuenta que su hermanita y su tía Matsuda, quien también se encontraba en la casa, le habían estado llamando por más de dos minutos.

—Sou-kun, te hemos estado hablando desde hace un buen rato, pero parecías perdido en tus pensamientos—habló de manera preocupada la mujer beta tratando de calmar a su malhumorado sobrino quien parecía claramente irritado—¿hay algo que te esté molestando?

—No es nada Matsuda-san, lamento estar distraído

Morinaga no parecía convencido, ya lo había notado algo pensativo y hasta triste, pensaba cuestionarle, pero el abrazo de Kanako se lo impidió

—¿Ocurre algo, Kanako-chan?—preguntaba mientras correspondía el abrazo, le agradaba mucho Kanako y oler el aroma floral que desprendía.

—Morinaga-san huele muy rico, casi igual a la tierra húmeda después de un día de lluvia, pero al mismo tiempo con un aroma a clavel—sonrió sin dejar de abrazar al omega—me alegra que ya no estés ocultando tu verdadera casta

—Lamento no haberte hecho caso desde un principio, Kanako-chan—

—Lo que importa es que ahora ya no es un secreto y podemos hablar sin ningún problema sobre tu casta, hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte y también preguntarte.

El alfa veía como su hermanita tomaba de la mano a Morinaga y se sentaban juntos en uno de los sofás mas grandes, realmente se había sorprendido enterarse de que Kanako sabía sobre la casta que Morinaga ocultaba, de alguna manera se había sentido traicionado porque ambos omegas le ocultaron la verdad, también sospechaba que Matsuda-san se había enterado antes de que él les contara sobre su kohai, ya que ella no había lucido tan sorprendida.

—Sou-kun, no te quedes ahí parado, por qué no le haces compañía a Kanako-chan y a Morinaga-kun mientras termino de preparar el almuerzo—habló la mujer beta, ella estaba sorprendida de ver llegar temprano a casa a su sobrino y mas aun acompañado, esto último le hizo sonreír, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el alfa—¿o acaso regresarás a la universidad?

—No, hoy decidí salir temprano, además que Morinaga y yo ya hemos terminado los proyectos que pendientes—

—Ya veo, eso me alegra, hace tiempo que no almorzábamos todos juntos.

Apenas terminó de hablar, Matsuda se fue directo a la cocina a terminar de preparar la comida. Souichi no dijo nada, solo se quedó pensando en lo que dijo su tía, se había dado cuenta que últimamente había descuidado a su familia, su manada, había estado tan inmerso en sus asuntos relacionados con su kohai que no había prestado atención a otras personitas que eran igual de importantes, agradeció internamente tener a su tía para cuidar de su hermanita, pues sentía que la había descuidado.

Con esos pensamientos, se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraban los dos omegas, nunca entendería esos temas de moda y artículos que ellos tanto hablaban. Estaba decidido en tener su plática con su kohai a penas este dejara de ser bombardeado por las preguntas de su inquieta y risueña hermanita, estaba por subir las escaleras que iban rumbo a su habitación cuando una pregunta de la omega hizo que se parara en seco y la mirara con cara de espanto.

—¡¿Qué cosas preguntas, Kanako?!—preguntó todo erizado el joven alfa, todavía no podía creer lo que su inocente hermanita le había cuestionado a su kohai.

—¡Pero, nisan, no he dicho nada malo!, ¿verdad que no, Morinaga-san?

El omega estaba a punto de contestar a favor de Kanako, pero la mirada furiosa del alfa le hizo callar, notaba claramente lo avergonzado que se encontraba su sempai.

—¡No metas a Morinaga en esto!, ¡qué clase de educación te están dado en esa escuela!

—Es la mejor escuela para omegas, nisan, además ¿por qué te molesta tanto que quiera comprarme un kit para el celo?—Souichi se sonrojó ante la pregunta, pero Kanako no le dio importancia—Eso es algo que todo omega necesita junto con los supresores para poder soportar el celo.

Souichi no quería aceptar que lo dicho por su hermanita era cierto, los omegas necesitaban de esos "instrumentos de placer" para calmar un poco su necesidad de aparearse, pero el solo imaginar a su inocente hermana comprando un kit para el celo le provocaba un tic en el ojo, ella todavía era muy joven para eso.

Morinaga pudo ver que ninguno de los hermanos quería dar su brazo a torcer, así que pensando en cómo calmar la situación recordó el encargo que hizo para Kanako, algo que seguro no enojaría tanto a su sempai.

Comenzó a buscar en su mochila, la cual la había dejado en el recibidor, ambos hermanos no se habían percatado en que momento Morinaga los había dejado, fue recién cuando el omega se sentó nuevamente en el cómodo sofá con un pequeño estuche metálico en sus manos que se comenzaron a preguntar en qué momento se había desaparecido. Ambos hermanos supieron reconocer de inmediato de que se trataba ese estuche y que traía en su interior.

—Morinaga-san, ¿acaso eso es…?

—Así es, Kanako-chan, lamento no haberlo traído antes.

—¿De dónde conseguiste eso, Morinaga?—cuestionó el alfa al ver los supresores para el celo que su kohai tenia en sus manos, pues no creía que los había comprado ya que ese medicamento era uno de los mas caros, pero también el más efectivo y útil para el omega ya que estos eran mandado hacer de manera personal después de haberse sacado análisis al omega que requería dicho supresor especial—¡Responde!

—Los compré—al ver el ceño fruncido de su sempai, Morinaga supo que esté no se conformaba con esa simple respuesta—después de pedir una muestra de sangre y mandar hacer análisis respectivos a Kanako-chan, solicité el supresor a una de las sedes de la farmacéutica S que está en Nagoya.

—¡Gracias, Morinaga-san!, ¡no sé que haría sin ti!—la joven omega estaba feliz por el regalo de Morinaga, pero después recordó la preocupación de su hermano, ella sabia que esos medicamentos no estaban al alcance de todos por lo costoso que era—pero ¿no te salió muy caro?

—¡¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para comprar esos supresores?!—Souichi estaba molesto con su kohai—debes haber gastado una fortuna, y tú no estás en la obligación de hacerlo—el alfa sentía que su kohai se estaba tomando muchas responsabilidades con su hermanita, esos supresores si bien eran caros, los podría conseguir a un precio mas cómodo gracias al proveedor que su tía había conseguido.

Pero el alfa desconocía que ese proveedor era su propio asistente, que este hacia lo posible para ayudar a los que consideraba también su manada.

—No te debes de molestar por eso, sempai, si es el dinero lo que te preocupa, lo conseguí a un buen precio.

—Entiendo, aun así te pagaré por ellos.

—No es necesario.

—¡Claro que lo es!

—¡Tómalo como un regalo, así no tendrás que pagarme nada!

—¡Me niego!

Kanako solo se quedaba mirando como comenzaban a discutir el alfa y el omega, ella sonrió al ver que la amistad de esos dos se mantenía todavía con fuerza. Además que le animaba imaginar un escenario donde su hermano y Morinaga fueran pareja, pues sentía que el omega era el indicado para cuidarlo, protegerlo y brindarle el cariño que a su hermano le había hecho falta cuando se hizo cargo de ellos cuando su madre falleció.

Matsuda les llamó para almorzar y Souichi estuvo tratando de convencer a su kohai en todo momento incluso mientras comía, se negaba aceptar tal regalo para su hermana, sentía que estaba debiéndole demasiado.

Una vez terminaron de almorzar, el alfa y el omega se dirigieron a la habitación un tanto sonrojados debido a un comentario fuera de lugar que la omega había dicho antes de salir casi corriendo junto a Matsuda a hacer unas comprar de último minuto.

" _¡Nisan, no seas tan rudo con Morinaga-san que después no se pondrá levantar!"_

—Esa mocosa, ¡cómo se atreve!—refunfuñaba el alfa, pues había entendido perfectamente las intenciones de la omega—mas le vale que no se vaya a comprar ese extraño kit para el celo

—Pero ella lo va a necesitar, solo con los supresores no es suficiente para bajar el calor del celo—hablaba con voz suave tratando de calmar el enojo de su sempai. Morinaga comprendía perfectamente las necesidades que su casta padecía en esas temporadas de vulnerabilidad.

—¿Estas insinuando que ella debe usar esas cosas?—le preguntó indignado—¡estás loco!, Kanako es todavía demasiado joven para hacer esas perversiones

—Pero es solo un dil…

—¡No lo digas!—lo calló evitando que su kohai complete la palabra, para Souichi ese kit para el celo no estaba apto para su hermana y punto.—Solo los omegas pervertidos usarían eso.

Morinaga ya no dijo nada, pero se quedó mirando serio con el ceño fruncido a su sempai, este se sintió incómodo por la forma como era visto.

—¿Q-qué pasa?

—Nada—respondió cortante el omega.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio, ahora era el sempai el que se quedó callado mirando analíticamente, tardó un par de minutos darse cuenta de que su kohai se había ofendido con sus palabras anteriores, había olvidado por un momento que Morinaga también era omega y que por tanto había hecho uso de ese kit que consideraba una perversión.

—¿Morinaga..?—

El nombrado solo respondió con la mirada, no tenía ganas de hablarle

—Yo… lo siento—

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que el omega suavizara la mirada haciendo sentir mas tranquilo al alfa

—Disculpa aceptada.

Souichi soltó por fin el aire que había estado manteniendo en sus pulmones, no se había percatado en qué momento había estado reteniéndolo, solo entendía que su kohai había usado esa actitud cortante para que él se disculpara, se sentía de alguna manera chantajeado.

—Creo que es hora de que comiences a contarme lo que pasó hace dos años.

Morinaga asintió mientras ponía una mirada apenada, el omega comenzó a narrar lo sucedido, el como después de que el alfa fuera controlado por el celo le había tomado desprevenido y se había apareado con él.

—Tu aroma a celo sedujo a mi omega interno haciendo que me volviera sumiso y no pusiera resistencia a tus avances, aceptando tu invitación, creo que eso calmó un poco tu ansiedad y evitó que me tomaras a la fuerza, ya que fuiste apasionado y no violento.—hizo una pausa mientras tomaba asiento en la cama—no me lastimaste, sempai, quiero que entiendas eso.

—Pero aun así te forcé, no importa que tanto trates de justificar mis actos—suspiró frustrado, herido—me comporté como un verdadero animal y te traté como cualquier cosa menos como mi amigo.—se acercó hacia su kohai y se sentó a su lado—estoy seguro que soñabas que tu primera mordida fuera especial y yo lo arruiné.

Souichi se sentía un desalmado, había tomado el cuerpo de su asistente, le había marcado y anudado varias veces hasta quedarse inconsciente, su alfa interno había sometido a un indefenso omega, uno que lo amaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Morinaga le sonrió de manera apenada mientras sus manos se deslizaban por las suaves sabanas de la cama.

—Yo siempre me imaginé con un escenario romántico, uno en el que mi alfa visitaba mi habitación por invitación mía—esto lo dijo sin dejar de mirar a su sempai quien se había sonrojado, pues había entendido que se refería a él cuando había mencionado "mi alfa"—le mostraría el nido que habría preparado para él, para nosotros, dejaría expuesta mi glándula omega para que me marcara y después me entregaría por completo.—

Tanto alfa como omega se miraban embelesados, Souichi sentía que su corazón se le quería salir del pecho, se había puesto a imaginar lo que le había estado relatando su kohai.

—Morinaga…

—Te amo sempai, sé que lo que ocurrió entre nosotros no fue romántico, pero aun así quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de ser tu pareja, de ser tu omega—le miró con ese brillo en sus ojos verdes característico de una persona enamorada—me gustaría que me marcaras nuevamente, que me hagas tuyo una vez mas, esta vez de manera correcta.

El alfa no sabía que hacer, la propuesta de su kohai le parecía tentadora, pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo no ser el indicado para el omega. Su Morinaga necesitaba a alguien cariñoso que lo protegiera y no a un amargado y tirano como él.

—No puedo hacerlo, Morinaga, yo no soy el alfa que necesitas…—sentenció con dolor

Ante esas palabras, el omega se sintió nuevamente rechazado, su sempai no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le hería con su negativa.

—Tal parece que ni como omega puedo ser digno de ti—lo dijo con la voz algo quebrada y los ojos llorosos, realmente le dolía ser rechazado.

Souichi se alarmó al ver llorar a su kohai, no pensó herirlo con su rechazo. Para el alfa, Morinaga era un buen omega, uno muy inteligente y amable, uno que sería un gran padre omega, que formaría una buena manada, que tendría cachorros fuertes, sanos y hermosos por el solo hecho de nacer de él.

—Eso no es cierto, yo….

No pudo continuar porque el tono de un celular le interrumpió, se trataba del móvil de Morinaga. Este se secó sus lágrimas, se puso de pie y contestó la llamada olvidándose por completo de la presencia de su sempai.

—Seisuke-san, ¿cómo estás, sucede algo?

Bastó escuchar ese nombre para que el estado de ánimo de Souichi pasara de tristeza a enojo, esto causado por la rivalidad que sentía hacía el alfa de cabellos rojos. Se puso atento a escuchar lo que podía de dicha conversación tratando de no ser tan obvio, pero su ceño fruncido y una vena palpitante en su sien mostrando claramente su negativa le hizo saber al omega que su sempai había escuchado la invitación de Tanaka.

—Ahora no puedo, pero te llamaré mas tarde, Seisuke-san, y platicaremos con mas calma sobre ese asunto.

Dijo unas cuantas palabras más y terminó con la llamada, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Souichi que tenía cara de ofendido, esto hizo enojar al omega.

—¿Puedo saber por qué te molesta tanto que hablé con Seisuke-san?

—¡¿Quién dice que estoy molesto?!—respondió el alfa tratando de no sonar enojado, pero falló estrepitosamente.—¡Deja de imaginarte cosas de mí!—gruñó mientras se ponía de pie, buscaba una forma de calmar su enojo y no desquitarse con el omega

—No me los estoy imaginando, ahora mismo esta habitación está siendo llenada con tus feromonas, y puedo oler claramente tu enojo en ellas.

El alfa se maldijo en silencio, no podía ocultar del todo su estado de ánimo del sensible olfato de su kohai, este al ser omega captaba con mas exactitud las emociones en el aroma.

—¿Dime por qué me rechazas a pesar de sentir algo por mí?

—¿Qué?—

—Ahora que tomo menos supresores, puedo captar mejor tus celos sin error a equivocarme.

Ante esta declaración, el alfa se perturbó, tenía una gran mezcla de emociones que no sabía como interpretar

—Sempai, estoy pensando en dejarme morder por Seisuke-san—sonrió con tristeza mientras veía como su sempai se tensaba ante sus palabras—solo será eso, es lo único que le puedo permitir, me hubiera encantado que fueras tú el que marcara mi glándula omega.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres, nadie te está obligando—bastó con mirar la cara tristeza de su asistente para entender adonde iba todo ese asunto—esto es idea de Yamaguchi, ¿verdad?, quién se cree para obligarte.

—Es cierto que fue su idea, pero no me está obligando, esta es mi decisión.

—¿Pero por qué?, ¿no querías que tu mordida fuera especial?—la actitud de su kohai le estaba preocupando, incluso llegó a pensar que Morinaga iba a actuar por despecho.

—He estado ocasionando problemas en la facultad desde que comencé a oler a omega, no imaginé que la situación se saliera de control.—su voz se quebró un poco ante lo último, algo malo había pasado y esto no había pasado desapercibido por el alfa. Su kohai tenía miedo, pero ¿a qué?

—¿Qué tratas de decir?

—El profesor Miyoshi no fue el único alfa que se alteró ese día, como él hubo dos casos más—los ojos de Morinaga se cristalizaron un poco, le era difícil hablar sobre eso porque se culpaba por lo sucedido— mi aroma hizo exaltar a dos alfas que estaban a días de sufrir por el periodo de celo.

—¡¿Ellos te lastimaron?!, ¡¿Te hirieron?!—Souichi se asustó al imaginarse el peor de los escenarios para un omega y sin querer comenzó a zarandear un poco al omega quien se encontraba incomodo por como había tomado el rumbo de la conversación—¡di algo maldita sea!

—No me ocurrió nada porque Seisuke-san se dio cuenta a tiempo, yo me encontraba con mi amiga cuando ambos alfas aparecieron, ella entró en estado de pánico al verse acorralada.—contestó afligido, sentía que era su culpa por el susto que había pasado Chizuru—no quiero que algo así vuelva a pasar, si el problema es mi aroma, entonces haré que este disminuya, ya no puedo depender de los supresores así que pensé en la idea de Yamaguchi y aceptar ser mordido por Tanaka, sé que él no estará de acuerdo, pero trataré de convencerlo, estoy siendo egoísta con él porque conozco sus sentimientos, pero no confió en otro alfa de clase uno para pedirle algo como eso.

—¿No confías en mí…?—el alfa se sintió herido al pensar que ya no le era de confianza para el omega

—Lo hago, de hecho tú fuiste mi primera opción, pero me has rechazado, y no creo que quieras morder mi cuello después de eso.

Ahora entendía mejor la mirada angustiada que su kohai puso después de que lo rechazó, este había esperado que lo aceptara y así evitar ser mordido por un alfa que no amaba, porque independientemente de su respuesta, Morinaga estaba decidido a encontrar a un alfa que le hiciera el favor de bajar su aroma para evitar otro incidente como el de Miyoshi o el de los otros dos alfas, se maldijo por haber regresado temprano a casa ese día, así su kohai no habría pasado por esa experiencia amarga de sentirse acorralado y sin salida aparente.

—Lo haré

—¿Eh?

—Dije que lo haré, te morderé para que así no tengas que buscarte a otro alfa en caso de que ese idiota de Tanaka se negara a tu petición.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Si te estoy diciendo que lo haré es porque estoy seguro de mi decisión, así que quita esa cara de tonto y será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar en eso.

El omega asintió por inercia, todavía no podía creer lo dicho por su sempai, si bien este no había aceptado sus sentimientos, al menos lo cuidaría como su alfa, por ahora se conformaba con eso, esperaba que con el tiempo su sempai dejara de darle tanta vuelta al asunto y dejara de verlo como solo un amigo.

Morinaga volvió a sentarse en la cama mientras de manera tímida desabotonada los primeros botones de su camisa blanca exponiendo su glándula omega a la vista de su sempai quien tragaba grueso y comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión, pero aun así pensaba cumplir con su palabra.

El alfa se colocó frente al omega y se agacho un poco para acercar su rostro al fino cuello de su kohai, este se estaba poniendo rojo por la cercanía. Souichi se percató que el omega estaba temblando, supuso que por miedo así que trató de calmarlo con sus feromonas, las cuales hicieron efecto relajando el ambiente que los rodeaba.

Souichi acercó su nariz a la glándula la cual era casi invisible a la vista de todos, y comenzó a oler el aroma dulce que desprendía llenando así sus pulmones con dicho aroma de omega sin marcar, haciendo que saliva alfa comenzara a acumularse en su garganta y el deseo de morder ese exquisito lugar lo dominara poco a poco.

—¡Aggh!—gimió Morinaga al sentir los dientes del alfa desgarrar su piel, no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos ante la sensación que provocaba dicha mordida. Dolía, dolía como la primera vez, para después cambiar a una sensación placentera, sabía que su glándula omega quedaría inflamada y roja cuando dejara de morderla para después comenzar a tomar una forma, una marca sobre ella. La marca de un alfa.

Por otro lado, Souichi apenas mordió la glándula pudo sentir el intercambio de hormonas, causándole un deseo de seguir mordiendo, succionando dicho lugar. El deseo de aparearse comenzó apoderarse de él.

Fue en cuestión de segundos, para cuando el omega reaccionó, se encontraba recostado en la cama con el alfa sobre él sin dejar de morder su cuello.

La respiración del omega comenzó a ser irregular, una señal de que se estaba excitando, pero trataba de tener control sobre esas sensaciones, desde que había bajado su dosis de supresores trataba de acostumbrarse a los aromas fuertes que captaba en los alfas, pues no quería depender siempre de Seisuke y sus demás amigos, quería ser mas fuerte, por eso le pedía consejos a su amigo omega Hiroto, pues este tenía una gran experiencia tratando con alfas en el bar donde trabajaba.

Comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su sempai quien se negaba a soltarlo pese a que ya había dejado de morder la glándula. Morinaga se había percatado que el cuerpo de su sempai estaba temblando con sus manos aferrándose a su camisa blanca.

—Sempai, no tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado, es una reacción normal que el morder mi glándula omega te afecte demasiado, después de todo eres un alfa saludable.—hablaba sin dejar de subir y bajar su mano en la espalda de su amado sempai, buscaba brindarle un poco se seguridad—no me voy a molestar contigo.

Apenas terminó de hablar pudo sentir la humedad en su camisa, su sempai había comenzado a llorar. Sabía que esto se debía a que trataba de contener sus deseos por tomarlo.

Morinaga nunca podría odiar a su alfa, este podría tener un carácter de los mil demonios, pero dentro de todo eso había un alfa amable que hacia lo que podía para cuidar a quienes consideraba irreemplazables. Él era especial para su alfa, lo supo con la primera muestra de cariño, con el primer regaño que recibió, con su forma de protegerlo impregnando su aroma y ahora tomando supresores para que su aroma alfa no afectara tanto a su naturaleza omega a pesar de odiar tomar y gastar en ese medicamento. Su sempai lo hizo por él y le estaba eternamente agradecido por eso.

Por otro lado, Souichi se sentía sumamente avergonzado por haberse excitado tan rápido, siempre se regañaba por dejar que esos deseos de su alfa interno trataran de dominarlo. Lágrimas de frustración seguían deslizándose por su rostro mojando la camisa del omega, una vez mas el instinto le estaba ganando y eso le hacia rabiar y llorar.

¿Acaso no existía una forma de estar con su kohai sin tener que padecer ese terrible deseo de querer devorarlo?,

¿Por qué, por mas que intentara, el aroma de su Morinaga mandaba a volar todo su autocontrol convirtiéndolo en un simple alfa necesitado?

Ahora su cuerpo lo sentía caliente, se había puesto duro como una roca debido al intercambio de hormonas, podía oler su propia excitación. Y si estaba cuerdo aun se debía a los supresores que había estado ingiriendo desde que su kohai se mostró como un omega en la universidad, no quería perder el control ni tampoco incomodar aun mas al omega interno de Morinaga con su denso aroma.

—Debes irte, aprovecha ahora que estoy en mis cabales—susurro jadeando un poco, sin mirar a su kohai a la cara

—No puedo hacerlo, aunque lo quisiera—el omega se encontraba igual de agitado, su mirada verdosa estaba dirigida al techo de la habitación, una de sus manos seguía acariciando la espalda del alfa—

—Esto fue un error, no debí aceptar morderte…

—¿Te arrepientes?—la pregunta sonó un poco dolida, el alfa captó la ansiedad de del omega, entonces tomó valentía y miró a los ojos a su kohai, este le devolvió la mirada, se quedaron mirando por unos segundos sin percatarse que sus rostros se iban acercando—¿te molesta que lleve tu marca en mi cuello?—ahora el tono que utilizó era serio, pero al mismo tiempo provocador para el alfa quien miró de reojo la glándula omega. No, no se arrepentía de esa mordida.

—No…

—¿Te gustaría volver a marcarme?—

Souichi se estremeció ante la pregunta, ¿qué era lo que quería su kohai?, ¿no entendía lo peligroso que era si lo mordiera de nuevo?, en esos precisos momentos estaba luchando para mantener a raya a su lado animal, pero su kohai parecía no notarlo al menos que…

Volvió a mirar a su kohai directamente, no sabía en que momento había desviado la vista, y pudo notar la lujuria en su mirada, pero también el amor que le profesaba.

Su Morinaga quería ser marcado en su totalidad.

Y reaccionó demasiado tarde cuando Morinaga giró su cuerpo y se colocó sobre él. Ahora era el omega que estaba encima del alfa con una mirada decidida.

Souichi trató de protestar pero sus labios fueron silenciados por los del omega, quien no dudó en transformar ese beso sencillo en uno hambriento. El alfa trataba de poner resistencia muy débilmente, era claro que también quería sucumbir al deseo.

El beso de profundizó aun mas, una danza de lenguas de llevaba a cabo en el interior de la boca del alfa, Morinaga era quien estaba dominando el beso. El aire se les fue agotando, algo que los obligó a separarse mirándose completamente sonrojados y con leve rastro de saliva que los unía.

Ni corto ni perezoso, Morinaga comenzó a desabotonar el resto de su camisa dejando su pecho expuesto para delicia del alfa quien devoraba con la mirada la piel que le era ofrecida, gruñendo al ver como el omega deslizaba sus manos hacia su pantalón de manera sensual y comenzaba a desabrocharlos para después ser retirados con todo y ropa interior dejando ver su excitación y su humedad.

La entrada de Morinaga estaba lubricada y palpitaba por ser penetrada.

El aroma a omega necesitado de atenciones llenó los pulmones del sempai quien de manera inconsciente comenzó de desvestirse sin quitarse en ningún momento al caliente omega que tocaba su cuerpo y que gritaba por ser tomado.

—Sempai ¡ahh!—gimió cuando sintió las manos de su alfa recorrer su cuerpo, tanto Souichi como Morinaga querían volver a unir sus cuerpos, volver a conectarse.

El omega comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del alfa, este aprovechaba la cercanía para aspirar su aroma mientras sus manos acariciaban las nalgas de su kohai para después separarlas y comenzar a rozar con sus dedos la húmeda entrada que pedía gritos ser perforada.

Ante el roce, Morinaga comenzó a gemir en el oído de Souichi sin dejar de mover sus caderas haciendo que sus muy erectos miembros se rozaran, el alfa se estaba desesperando así que comenzó a introducir un dedo en el ano, y al ver que entraba con facilidad, introdujo un segundo y tercer dedo. Quería dilatarlo bien, quería que disfrutara.

Volvieron a besarse, mientras el omega se acomodaba para ser invadido, ante el roce de su miembro con los glúteos del peliazul, un momento de cordura invadió al alfa

—¿Morinaga, estás seguro?—preguntó preocupado. Souichi comenzó a sentir nuevamente inseguridad, que lo que estaban haciendo era por puro instintos, que se estaba aprovechando de su estatus de alfa para doblegar a un omega y sucumbirlo al placer.—

—No es solo instinto—dijo el omega dejando desconcertado al alfa—no me estoy entregando a ti porque sea un omega necesitado de una pareja, lo hago porque quiero estar contigo a pesar de todo, porque te amo desde hace tanto tiempo, sempai

—Esto es un er…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque un gemido salió sin su permiso, el omega había sujetado su miembro y lo había colocado cerca de su húmeda entrada. Morinaga iba en serio.

—Soy egoísta porque sé que una vez que nos anudemos, tu aroma alfa también se verá un tanto afectado, que al convertirte en un alfa enlazado, los omegas de la facultad dejarán de perseguirte, lo pensaran dos veces antes de acercarse a ti—en la mirada de Morinaga se reflejaba sus celos y también su posesividad—eso me tranquiliza, pero también me apena porque estoy tomando esta decisión sin tu consentimiento, porque tu actitud me da a entender que no deseas enlazarte con nadie… ni siquiera conmigo, y eso duele…

—Morinaga…

—Te elegiría a ti, sempai, independientemente de la casta, siempre te elegiría a ti, porque me enamoré de un apuesto hombre llamado Tatsumi Souichi, uno que es mi amigo y mi sempai—soltó un jadeo, estaba en el limite de su cordura, deseaba unirse, lo estaba prolongando demasiado— ahora quiero que seas mi alfa...

—Omega…—Souichi susurró con voz ronca, seductora y posesiva

—Alfa...—Morinaga le contestó con la misma posesividad que escuchó.

Ambos jadearon cuando el erecto miembro se comenzó a enterrar en la delicada entrada del omega, Morinaga se había sentado autopenetrandose.

Souichi podía ver el cuerpo perlado de sudor de su kohai, la mirada llena de placer, el rostro completamente sonrojado, a sus ojos, Morinaga era una delicia y mas aun cuando observó la marca roja en su cuello, esa que indicaba que era suyo por marcaje y pronto sería suyo por anudamiento.

" _Su corazón también nos pertenece, nos ama desde hace años"_

Morinaga una vez acostumbrado, colocó sus manos en el sudoroso pecho de su sempai, comenzó a saltar y mover sus caderas buscando su propio placer y al mismo tiempo complacer a su alfa, este siguió el ritmo, no dejaría que hiciera todo el trabajo aunque no podía negar que le encantaba esa actitud dominante que a veces mostraba su omega.

" _Mi omega"_

Con ese pensamiento comenzó a gruñir, Morinaga entendió y acercó su rostro para ser besado con fuerza. Ambos se estaban entregando no como un alfa y un omega sino como Tatsumi Souichi y Morinaga Tetsuhiro, dos personas que se necesitaban, que se querían demasiado, no era por instinto, era por amor.

Estaban enamorados, solo que uno de ellos todavía no era consciente del todo de ese sentimiento.

Unas cuantas embestidas mas y el orgasmo les llegó a ambos jóvenes, Morinaga se corrió en el abdomen del alfa y este dentro del omega justo cuando un nudo se formó haciendo que el semen quedara atrapado en el interior.

Completamente exhausto, Morinaga se desplomó en su sempai escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de este jadeando cerca a su oído. Souichi tratando de regular su respiración, comenzó a sobar su mejilla con la de su compañero, acto que fue respondido de inmediato.

—¿Aun crees que lo que hicimos fue un error?—el omega habló con voz adormilada, el cansancio le estaba ganando, pero quería saber qué pensaba el alfa de lo que habían compartido, Souichi se le quedó mirando en silencio, algo que entristeció a Morinaga, pero antes de quedar en la inconsciencia y con un dolor el pecho, pudo escuchar un " _No lo fue"_ de su sempai,eso fue suficiente para dormir tranquilo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Souichi al percatarse de que su kohai se quedó dormido, comenzó a pensar en lo que había hecho. Se había acostado con su amigo nuevamente, solo que a diferencia de la primera vez, esta experiencia la iba a recordar nítidamente.

Con cuidado salió del interior de su kohai una vez que sintió que el nudo en su pene había bajado haciendo que una gran cantidad de semen fuera expulsado. Souichi se sonrojó por eso, mas aun con la imagen que se mostraba en la cama, Morinaga con su cuerpo húmedo por el sudor y por el semen, con sus cabellos pegados a su rostro, con su cuello mostrando su marca, con solo la camisa blanca pegada a su cuerpo. Un omega expuesto e indefenso.

Limpió como pudo el cuerpo de su amigo con un gran sonrojo en su rostro mientras lo aseaba, lo cobijó y se acostó a su lado después de tomar un baño. Volvió a aspirar el dulce aroma de Morinaga e inconscientemente acarició su mejilla con la de él, tratando de buscar la calidez y la seguridad que necesitaba.

No consideraba un error lo que había hecho, pero tampoco un acierto. Lo único que tenía claro era que su amigo ahora tendría mezclado su aroma con el suyo y que esto ahuyentaría a los demás alfas.

El omega estaba protegido ahora…

Su Morinaga estaba protegido con su aroma ahora.

—Y lo seguiré protegiendo…—fue lo último que susurró antes de irse a lo brazos de Morfeo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, me disculpo por los errores ortográficos que se me hayan pasado u.u**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Atte: Mari-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas noches queridos lectores, lamento mucho la tardanza, tuve leves bloqueos que hicieron que dudara un poco en lo que escribía, pero por suerte ya salí de eso n_n**

 **Gracias Hikaru por darme tu opinión del capítulo, le hice algunas modificaciones, espero que puedas notarlo jejeje**

 **Gracias también a mis queridos lectores por darle una oportunidad a esta humilde historia, estoy muy feliz por la acogida que ha tenido.**

 **Nota: Los personajes de KSB no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Hinako Takanaga, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer mis historias.**

 **Advertencia: Como ya sabrán, este fic es un SouichixTetsuhiro, no está de más hacerles recordar eso ;)**

 **Sin nada mas que decir por ahora, les invito a leer.**

 **.**

 **Séptimo capítulo: El omega de los Tatsumi.**

 **.**

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que Souichi había marcado y anudado a su kohai, este se encontraba profundamente dormido sin dar señales de querer despertar mientras que el alfa no sabía cómo debía comportarse con el omega exactamente, si bien había aceptado marcar a su amigo para protegerlo de los fastidiosos alfas, eso no quería decir que había aceptado ser "el alfa" de su Morinaga.

Ellos no eran pareja.

Eran amigos, unos muy buenos amigos.

Pero cada vez que recordaba las palabras de amor de su kohai hacia su persona, sentía que se le ponía la piel de gallina, no porque le asqueara la idea, simplemente porque le hacía sentir muy raro, le gustaba su amigo, pero de ahí a amarlo, esto último no estaba muy seguro.

Se sentía confundido.

—Será mejor que lo deje dormir un poco más— susurró mientras se retiraba de su habitación y daba un último vistazo al omega que se encontraba protegido entre sus sabanas

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percataba de dos pares de ojos que lo habían visto bajar de las escaleras y que lo habían seguido con la mirada hasta que ingresó a la cocina y se perdió de vista

Matsuda y Kanako sabían qué había pasado con el joven alfa apenas sintieron su aroma mezclado con el dulce aroma del omega Morinaga, además que cuando volvieron de comprar algunas cosas para la cena, un leve aroma a intimidad fue captado por la menor de los Tatsumi quien tenía un fino olfato gracias a su casta. Ella quería que su hermano y Morinaga fueran pareja, pero eso era algo que solo los dos involucrados tenían que decidir, aunque ella sospechaba que las cosas se tardarían por parte de Souichi.

—Niisan, ¿cómo te encuentras?— preguntó Kanako apenas vio salir al alfa de la cocina, tal parecía que este solo había entrado a tomar un poco de agua—¿dormiste bien?

—¡¿Kanako?!, no te aparezcas tan de repente —se asustó por lo distraído que se encontraba, pero al ver a su hermana y después de captar la pregunta de ella, se molestó—¿qué me tratas de decir?—habló un tono algo agrio, pero que no intimidó a la omega, pues ella ya conocía bien el carácter de su hermano mayor.

—Pues, te has tomado tu tiempo con Morinaga-san—habló de manera inocente a pesar que sus palabras parecían decir todo lo contrario—

Souichi bufó, detestaba la actitud que últimamente estaba teniendo su hermana con él, pues sospechaba de sus intenciones, ya que más de una vez le había insinuado sus deseos de que Morinaga fuera un miembro de su familia de manera oficial. Ahora que sabía que su kohai era un omega y que su hermanita lo sabía desde hacía tanto tiempo, se comenzaba a preguntar si su kohai también estaría metido en eso, pues esos dos omegas se llevaban bastante bien.

La complicidad con la que se trataban le daba mala espina hacia su persona.

—¡Deberías dejar de llenarte la cabeza con ideas extrañas, Morinaga es solo un amigo, Kanako, entiéndelo de una buena vez!

—¡Pero lo has marcado, niisan!, y no trates de negarlo porque lo puedo oler fuerte y claro

—E-eso es para protegerlo de los alfas de la facultad— tartamudeó mientras se sonrojaba y fruncía el ceño, detestaba que su hermanita lo dejara en jaque.

—Pero…

La omega no pudo terminar de hablar porque un suave aroma le interrumpió, uno que reconoció de inmediato y cuyo dueño no dudó en abrazar a un estupefacto alfa quien no podía creer el atrevimiento que estaba teniendo con su persona frente a su familia.

¡Frente a su hermana y su tía!

—Morinaga, ¡ya sueltamente!

—¡No quiero!, deseo tenerte entre mis brazos

—¡¿Ja?!, ¡¿te das cuenta de lo que está diciendo?!, ¡ya déjame de una maldit…!

Souichi no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar a lo que su kohai estaba haciendo, de hecho, ni Kanako y Matsuda lo sabían, pues no habían esperado que Morinaga se atreviera a besar a Souichi sin ningún tipo de vergüenza frente a todos como si quisiera que supieran que ellos dos eran más que amigos.

" _Un omega reclamando a su alfa"_ fue el pensamiento que tuvieron las dos mujeres que seguían impresionadas por el accionar del omega de cabellos negro-azulados.

Morinaga se sentía en la gloria, le encantaba sentir los labios de su sempai, de su alfa. Estaba tan metido en su burbuja que no se había percatado de las presencias de las dos mujeres familiares del sempai, él solo tenía un pensamiento en mente cuando despertó y no encontró a su sempai en la cama, y eso era el querer verlo. Tenía esa necesidad de estar cerca de él y reclamarlo, como si se quisiera asegurar de que lo ocurrido hace unas cuatro horas atrás en la habitación del alfa no fue solo un sueño.

—¡Maldición!—se quejó el alfa apenas se soltó del agarre que su kohai había ejercido en su persona, estaba molesto, pero también avergonzado— ¡¿en qué estabas pensando para besarme de esa manera?!— preguntó mientras trataba de regular la respiración, su kohai le había quitado el aire con el beso de hace unos momentos atrás.

—Lo siento, sempai, es solo que yo…

Los ojos del omega se volvieron cristalinos haciendo que Souichi comenzara asustarse, detestaba que Morinaga se comportara de esa manera, antes no tenía problemas en ignorarlo aunque doliera porque lo consideraba un beta manipulador, pero ahora que sabía que su asistente era un omega no tenía idea de cómo hacerle frente a sus lloriqueos.

Kanako quien seguía observando la interacción de los chicos, al darse cuenta que su hermano estaba a punto de ceder ante cualquier demanda del omega con tal de que este dejara de mirarle con ojos de cachorro abandonado, decidió intervenir y terminar con el teatro.

—Morinaga-san, me alegro que seas el omega de mi hermano, pero no deberías aprovecharte de él haciéndole sentir culpable— habló seria la omega mirando fijamente a Morinaga quien correspondió la mirada para después sonreír de manera dulce ante la mirada confusa del alfa quien no entendía de qué rayos hablaba su hermanita y por qué su kohai ahora parecía bastante tranquilo.

—Lo siento, Kanako-chan, es la primera vez que hago esto, siempre tuve curiosidad de ponerlo a prueba, lamento si te molestó.

—Descuida, en ocasiones es necesario para evitar peleas con la pareja, al menos eso me dijo mi profesora

—¡¿Alguien me puede decir que demonios está pasando?!

—Sou-kun, cálmate— dijo la única beta del lugar tratando de evitar que su malhumorado sobrino terminara explotando por la actuación del omega, ella se había dado cuenta de ello gracias a su sobrina.—yo te explicaré, pero si prometes no enfadarte

Souichi, sin estar muy convencido, aceptó. Así fue que Matsuda le explicó lo que Morinaga y Kanako habían estado hablando, que el kohai había puesto ojos llorosos solo para obtener que el alfa le obedeciera algún capricho suyo. Ante esto, Souichi miró a su hermanita y después a su asistente, los cuales se encontraban en completo silencio esperando la reacción del alfa. Ambos tenían una cuenta regresiva para el alfa de cabellos largos.

—¡MO-RI-NA-GA!— gritó el alfa al darse que su kohai le había hecho sentir culpable a propósito, en esos momentos le importaba un comino que Morinaga fuera un omega, le iba a dar su merecido por preocuparlo innecesariamente y jugar con sus sentimientos.—¡Ahora si te mato!

—¡Sempai, lo siento!—lloriqueó de verdad el omega al ver el aura amenazante y las intensiones asesinas de quien consideraba su alfa—¡No lo volveré hacer!—temía por su integridad física.

—¡Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes!

Tanto Kanako como Matsuda trataron de calmar al furioso alfa, pero aun así no pudieron evitar que Souichi le diera un coscorrón al omega quien terminó llorando en una esquina por el dolor del golpe, pero sobre todo por miedo.

—Eso te pasa por mentirme—le dijo serio, pero sin rastro de molestia en su voz, ahora era preocupación lo que sentía porque su kohai no dejaba de llorar, estaba seguro que no le había golpeado muy fuerte—Oi, Morinaga…

Pero este no le escuchaba, solo seguía llorando.

—Souichi-niisan, será mejor que te vayas a tu habitación— ordenó la omega mirando de manera extraña a Morinaga, una mirada que no le gustó para nada al alfa.

—Kanako, ¿tú sabes lo que le pasa?— preguntó preocupado, quería saber que le pasaba a su kohai, de repente recordó la primera vez que le golpeó y a causa de eso Morinaga terminó llorando en el baño de la facultad—Morinaga, ¿acaso tú…?

No pudo terminar de hablar porque fue arrastrado por la mujer beta hasta su habitación, Souichi trató de oponerse, pero al final decidió obedecer, se sentía triste por dejar a Morinaga en esa situación.

—Se supone que debía protegerlo y lo primero que hago es que me tenga miedo…

—No digas eso, Sou-kun, no seas tan duro contigo mismo

Pero aun así el alfa no se sentía tranquilo por mas que su tía trataba de calmarlo, caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado por toda la habitación, quería que su tía lo dejara salir, quería ver a su kohai, tenía el terrible deseo de estar a su lado y disculparse.

Su pecho le dolía demasiado.

Mientras tanto, Kanako ya había tranquilizado a Morinaga, este se sentía avergonzado por haberse mostrado vulnerable.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Si, gracias—respondió tratando de sonreír con naturalidad, pero no podía, todavía le dolía su pecho—no pensé que llegaría a ser tan débil ante el rechazo.

—Niisan no te ha rechazado, Morinaga-san, él solo se molestó contigo, ya sabes como es mi hermano cuando se enoja

—Lo sé, por eso me sorprendí no poder dejar de llorar, sentí un extraño dolor en mi pecho.

—El vínculo debe ser la razón de ello, escuché de mis profesores que eso hace que las emociones se desborden, que puedas sentir claramente las emociones de tu compañero.

—Eso debe ser entonces, espero que sempai esté bien.

Ya una vez más calmado, Kanako llevó a Morinaga a la habitación de su hermano, una vez dentro, el alfa se dirigió de inmediato al omega, quería saber si había rastros de lágrimas, Morinaga le sonrió tímidamente mientras tomaba las manos temblorosas de su alfa, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente antes de abrazarse y llenarse de sus aromas. Matsuda y Kanako decidieron dejarlos solos para que pudieran tener su plática privada, habían algunos cambios que tendrían que aprender a enfrentar y saber sobrellevarlo ahora que estaban enlazados.

—Lo siento, sempai, no era mi intención preocuparte, me dejé llevar por mis emociones, dejé que me dominaran y a causa de eso terminé haciendo todo un espectáculo, lo siento mucho.

—Yo… yo también lo siento— tenía ese terrible deseo de disculparse y hacerle el amor, las emociones que le estaban atacando en todo su ser pedían a gritos tomar al omega en la cama—me siento raro…

Souichi se encontraba nervioso, luchaba contra el deseo de su alfa interno de querer aparearse nuevamente con su omega

" _Mi omega"_

No pudo evitar sonrojarse completamente hasta las orejas cuando miró el rostro preocupado de su kohai, quería cambiar esa expresión a una de placer, quería sentir nuevamente el interior caliente de Morinaga y llenarle con su semilla.

" _Tenemos que llenar su vientre con nuestros hijos"_ el alfa interno de Souichi rugía por enlazarse y obtener descendencia.

—¿Sempai?—el omega se había percatado del leve temblor que mostraba su sempai, no entendía a qué se debía eso, estaba dispuesto a preguntar hasta que su fino olfato captó lo que su amado alfa trataba de ocultar, excitación.

El rostro del omega cambió de colores al saberse deseado por su alfa, su omega interno estaba aullando de la felicidad y quería de una vez por todas dejarse dominar por el sempai el cual no sabía donde mirar sin ser tan obvia su necesidad de aparearse.

Morinaga sonrió ante esa actitud sumisa y nerviosa que estaba tomando su querido alfa, pues era algo difícil de ver en un casta tan demandante. Los alfas suelen dejarse llevar fácilmente por sus deseos y mas aun si tienen a un omega mas que dispuesto a consentirlo. Pero su sempai era distinto, era un alfa que no deseaba dejarse dominar por ese lado animal aunque su omega quisiera que lo haga.

Necesitaba una excusa para actuar, Morinaga se la iba a dar.

—¿Morinaga?— preguntó alarmado y después acalorado cuando captó el aroma de omega necesitado de atenciones, su kohai quería aparearse ahí mismo y no parecía dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta—D-detente, este… no es lugar para hacer… esas cosas—le era difícil hablar cuando saliva alfa ya se le estaba acumulando en la garganta producto de la excitación.

—Pero te deseo, sempai—Dijo lo mas seductoramente posible, necesitaba que su sempai saliera de su cascarón—quiero tenerte dentro de mí—le estaba tentando—necesito sentirme lleno de ti—su voz estaba cargada de deseo.

Souichi sentía que se iba a morir ahí mismo, su cara la sentía caliente por tan bochornosas palabras de su kohai, no quería dejarse llevar, trataba de mantener el control sobre su cuerpo, pero el aroma del omega le estaban dificultando la tarea.

Ya no podía soportar más.

Al ver que las defensas del alfa disminuyeron, Morinaga comenzó a llenarlo con sus feromonas, hipnotizándolo, seduciéndolo, mientras de manera sutil lo llevaba a la orilla de la cama.

El alfa se dejaba arrastrar, su cuerpo en ese momento no le respondía, solo buscaba llenar sus pulmones con el aroma dulce de su omega. Ese aroma era un fuerte afrodisíaco para su alfa interno.

—Morinaga...

Susurró mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, no se había dado cuenta en que momento había llegado ahí, pero eso era algo que no le interesaba saber, sus ojos solo se dedicaban a ver al omega el cual estaba bastante concentrado desabotonando y exponiendo el torso del alfa.

—¡Ahh!—gimió con mucha vergüenza al sentir los labios de su kohai tocando sus tetillas—no… no hagas eso ¡Ah!—

Pero Morinaga no le hizo caso, se sentía tan caliente y necesitado de atenciones, y como su alfa no parecía dispuesto a consentirlo, entonces él llevaría rienda suelta a sus deseos. Sus labios se encargaron de tocar cada rincón del cálido pecho del tembloroso alfa, su omega interno se sentía extremadamente orgulloso del poder que tenía sobre su amado.

—¡Ahhh!—gimió con fuerza cuando de un momento a otro el omega liberó su adolorido miembro y se lo metió a la boca—¡Ahhh! Mori…ahh ¡mgh!—trataba de callar esos vergonzosos sonidos, pero el sentir la cálida lengua de Morinaga atendiendo con mucho esmero su miembro se le hacia imposible.

Morinaga se encargó de chupar, succionar, dar leves mordidas, lamer cada rincón del hinchado pene del alfa, el cual ya se había rendido completamente ante él. Tener el control era algo que Morinaga le estaba agarrando gusto.

Souichi no podía dejar de gemir, estaba completamente al merced de su omega, de su boca, de su cuerpo. Quería volver a marcarlo. Así que en un movimiento rápido alejó a su kohai de su pene y lo tiró en la cama ante la mirada desconcertada de este.

El omega no había esperado ese arrebato de su sempai, pero no le desagradó, al contrario, disfrutó al pensar que había hecho perder el control sobre su persona. Ahora su alfa parecía bastante dispuesto a tener intimidad y eso era algo que hizo internamente al omega sollozar de la emoción.

Quería ser penetrado por su sempai.

El alfa se colocó encima de Morinaga y comenzó a mordisquearle su cuello causando temblores y gemidos bastante eróticos mientras le iba desnudando. Tenía esa enorme necesidad de invadirlo, llenarlo, anudarlo y preñarlo.

Quería llenar su vientre con sus hijos.

Una vez lo tuvo completamente expuesto, comenzó a besar cada rincón de su cuerpo, podía oler la humedad que su kohai desprendía.

Morinaga se tensó cuando un dedo comenzó a acariciar su entrada, estaba húmedo y dilatado, no había necesidad de preparación extra, quería sentir a su alfa nuevamente dentro.

—Sempai, ya no puedo más, ¡necesito que entres en mí! ¡ahhh!

El alfa no le hizo esperar mas y de una sola estocada invadió la dilatada entrada, esta la recibió gustosa. Se acoplaban bastante bien. Souichi se sentía completo estando en el interior de su omega, deseaba consentirlo en esos momentos, así que comenzó a besar el rostro de Morinaga mientras este se acostumbraba a la unión, el omega comenzó a soltar un dulce aroma dándole entender al alfa que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo, una especie de ronroneo se pudo escuchar, ambos comenzaron a besarse mientras que poco a poco Souichi comenzaba a mover sus caderas para deleite del omega quien lo abrazó sin dejar de marcarlo con su aroma.

—¡Alfa!, ¡sempai!

Se sentía bien, se sentía correcto, las estocadas precisas estaban llevando a la locura a Morinaga quien no dejaba de gemir llamando a su pareja, a su alfa, este embestía sin dejar de saborear la suave piel de su kohai. Su labios, sus mejillas, cuello, hombros, pecho lo que tuviera a su alcance era reclamado como suyo, por el alfa de cabellos largos.

Unos cuantas estocadas mas sirvieron para llegar al orgasmo, Morinaga primero y pocos segundos después Souichi al sentir como su miembro era apretado, soltando grandes chorros de su esencia las cuales mojaron el interior del omega quien arqueo su espalda al sentir el líquido caliente llenar su interior además de sentir como el nudo de su compañero se iba hinchando alrededor de su enrojecida entrada.

Ambos quedaron exhaustos, Souichi quedó encima del omega el cual comenzó a llenarle de dulces besos en todo su rostro exhausto. Morinaga se sentía feliz, había vuelto a conectarse con su alfa en menos de veinticuatro horas. Esperaba repetir mas de esos encuentros.

Souichi no había esperado esa reacción amorosa de su kohai en esos momentos, se dejó consentir, aunque no estuviera acostumbrado a recibir esas extraña forma de afecto, disfrutaba al ver rostro feliz de Morinaga, tanto así que comenzó a ronronear y a acurrucarse del gusto.

Los dos jóvenes tenían una mirada llena de satisfacción

—¡Eso fue grandioso, sempai!—hablaba mientras frotaba su mejilla con la del alfa—¡tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo!

—¡¿Estas loco?!—dijo indignado el alfa—Morinaga, yo no soy tu alfa, si te marqué fue solo para protegerte—después trato de calmarse al ver el rostro triste de su kohai—trata de entenderlo…

—Lo entiendo es solo que no lo acepto— suspiró —quiero que seas mi alfa, por eso yo…

—Será mejor que descanses, ya hablaremos en otra ocasión sobre eso.—el alfa le interrumpió, estaba agotado y solo quería dormir un poco.

Sabía que los omegas tenían bastante energía para soportar varias rondas, mientras mas alto era su clase, mas insaciables eran y eso se comprobaba cuando estaban en celo. Si así de ansioso era su kohai estando fuera del periodo de celo, no se quería ni imaginar cuando lo estuviera.

" _Morinaga seguro lo hará por horas sin importarle que yo esté al punto del colapso"_ pensó _"Tendría que aprender a llevar su ritmo para poder complacerlo…"_ seguía con su línea de pensando e incluso comenzó a imaginarse al omega entrando en calor, cuando se dio cuenta d lo que se estaba imaginando, se sonrojó por ello, ¿estaba dando por sentado que su kohai compartiría su celo con él?, ¿quería ser quien le ayudara a anidar?

Souichi quería golpearse por eso.

Morinaga solo asintió algo resignado a lo dicho por su alfa, pero todavía sin perder las esperanzas de seguir provocándolo, pues se había dado cuenta que este reaccionaba a él mas de lo que se había imaginado. Con eso en mente, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en la cama, sin quitar al alfa de encima, quedándose dormido con una sonrisa en los labios casi de inmediato.

El alfa se sorprendió de que su asistente se quedara dormido tan rápido, mas aun porque todavía se encontraba en su interior, algo que hizo sonrojarse y que con cuidado tratara de sacar su miembro de la húmeda entrada del omega.

Una vez que lo sacó con la mayor delicadeza para no interrumpirle su sueño, grandes chorros de semen comenzaron a mojar la sábanas. Tenía que limpiarlo fue lo que pensó, pero el cansancio pudo mas y se acomodó al lado del dormido kohai, contemplándolo varios segundos que causaron en él un momento de debilidad haciendo que besara sus labios entreabiertos y después mordiera levemente la glándula omega reafirmando la unión.

—Sem…pai…

Susurró entre sueños Morinaga, sonaba como un gemido lleno de placer. El cuerpo del alfa se tensó cuando le escuchó, así que no dudó en abrazarlo, llenarlo con sus feromonas y seguir besándolo. Su kohai le pertenecía, era suyo.

Morinaga era su omega.

 **.**

 **.**

Kanako no dejaba de ver de mala manera a su hermano mayor el cual se veía claramente incómodo, mientras que Morinaga se veía radiante y lleno de energía algo que le hizo gracia a Matsuda.

—Souichi nii-san, sé que quieres mucho a Morinaga onii-san, pero no por eso debes estar apareándote con él todo el tiempo—soltó con voz algo indignada la pequeña omega quien veía seriamente a su hermano mayor el cual se sonrojó por lo dicho sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—¡N-no digas tonterías, Kanako!, ¡¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que Morinaga es solo un amigo?!, ¡solo lo marqué para protegerlo de los enfermos alfas de la universidad!

—Pero creo que ya lo estás _protegiendo_ demasiado, nii-san— suspiró— como tu hermanita menor no puedo estar escuchando como se lo haces a Morinaga-san cada vez que estés con ganas, deberías buscarte un hotel, al menos.

Las caras del alfa como del omega de cabellos azules eran un poema, sabían que habían sido muy descuidados al intimar olvidándose de los otros miembros de la familia que se encontraban en la casa y que inevitablemente terminaron escuchando su apasionada entrega. A causa de eso era que ahora la joven omega les regañaba, quien tenía en su cabeza la idea de que Souichi era el que incitaba, provocaba, seducía al omega _inocente_ Morinaga.

Souichi no sabía que hacer para quitar el error que cometía su hermana al acusarle indirectamente de pervertido cuando el verdadero incitador era su kohai.

—Kanako-chan, tendremos cuidado la próxima vez, ¿está bien?— habló calmadamente el omega ignorando la mirada rabiosa que su alfa le dedicaba, estaba tan relajado que no le prestaba atención al enojo que se iba acumulando en Souichi—

Ante las palabras del omega, Souichi se enfureció

—¡No habrá otra próxima vez!— gruñó, estaba molesto, los omegas lo único que hacían era dejarlo en ridículo—¡Ustedes dos dejen de burlarse de mí!—se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentado mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza y liberaba sus feromonas haciéndoles saber a ambos omegas que había perdido totalmente la paciencia.—Yo solo me he enlazado con Morinaga para cuidarlo, solo por eso, ahora su aroma se encuentra mezclado con el mío lo que hará que los alfas ya no se le acerquen, entiéndelo de una buena vez, Kanako.

—Pero, nii-san, tienes que tener mas cuidado, sino Morinaga onii-san quedará preñado a pesar de no ser tu pareja.—

—¿P-preñado?—La expresión que puso el alfa era algo risible, una mezcla de vergüenza y terror.

—Sí, tienes suerte que Morinaga-onii-san tome supresores que tienen fuertes efectos anticonceptivos, pero aun así no debes aprovecharte de eso todo el tiempo, nii-san, cuando te cases con él podrás pensar en todos los cachorros que quieras tener.—apenas terminó de hablar, se retiró a su habitación para dejar que su hermano se tomara su tiempo para procesar la información

—¡¿ QUÉ?!—fue el grito que se escuchó por toda la casa apenas su neuronas codificaron todo lo dicho por su hermana, estaba a punto de reclamarle su desfachatez, pero ella ya había huido hacia su habitación.

Matsuda no dejaba de sonreír por lo graciosa que podía ser su sobrina al poner en jake a Souichi, siempre tan directa, siempre se preocupaba por su manada y buscaba la manera para tener a toda su familia unida.

Morinaga trataba de calmar a su enojado alfa, el cual parecía querer arrancarse los cabellos, el omega se dedicó a abrazarlo mientras le dedicaba algunas palabras de consolación, Souichi a regañadientes se dejó abrazar mientras se seguía quejando de los atrevidos comentarios de Kanako.

—Ella no lo dijo con ninguna mala intención, sempai, entiendes eso, ¿verdad?

El alfa solo asintió mientras ocultaba su cabeza en su cuello, justo donde se localizaba la glándula omega, el aroma que desprendía le calmaba.

La hora de la cena llegó, Kanako volvió a aparecerse en el lugar una vez estuvo segura que su hermano mayor no estaba enfadado, y la disfrutaron de manera calmada. Los omegas se la pasaban platicando, incluso Matsuda entraba en la conversación, y es que Morinaga les estaba contando de cómo era su educación en su escuela en Fukuoka y las claras diferencias que tenía con las de Nagoya, esto último llamó mucho la atención del alfa, sabía teóricamente de los estrictos que podían ser en otras escuelas para omegas, pero escucharlo de su kohai quien había experimentado ese tipo de educación era una cosa diferente.

—A pesar que mi escuela era para omegas, habían algunos profesores alfas que nos daban clases…

—¿Pero eso no es peligroso?, ¿qué pasaría si alguno entraba en celo?— preguntó algo preocupado, Souichi, se notaba claramente interesado por saber la respuesta.

—Claro que lo era, no nos quedaba de otra que tener siempre nuestros supresores con nosotros. Cada vez que nos encontrábamos cerca del periodo de celo, íbamos acompañados. Nos protegíamos entre nosotros, lo bueno es que podíamos pedirle ayuda a los betas que estudiaban en la misma escuela, pero en un pabellón diferente.—sonrió mirando el rostro preocupado de su sempai—hice muchos amigos ahí, entre ellos, Masaki-san quien era el que más me cuidaba.

Souichi no conocía a ese tal Masaki, pero por la forma como se expresaba de él le daba la impresión de que fue algo mas que solo un amigo para su kohai, un ardor en la garganta le hizo gruñir de manera inconsciente llamando la atención de los presentes lo cuales prefirieron no preguntar qué era lo que había molestado al alfa.

Apenas terminaron de cenar, Morinaga se disponía a ayudar a Matsuda a levantar los trastes justo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar haciendo que se disculpara un momento para ir a contestar la llamada. Tanto Souichi como Kanako observaron como el omega se iba para poder hablar en privado, después de unos minutos regresó con una expresión preocupada. Eso hizo que el alfa decidiera preguntar, pero su hermana se le adelantó.

—Morinaga onii-san, ¿ocurrió algo malo?

—No, no es nada por qué angustiarse, es solo que ya me tengo que retirar.

Kanako al escuchar eso, trató de convencer a Morinaga de quedarse, si bien aun no era muy tarde, ella quería que su onii-san se quedara a dormir.

Souichi miró de manera analítica su kohai, había algo que le estaba molestando.

—¿Puedo saber quién era el que llamó, Morinaga?

—Era, Seisuke-san, él se dirige a mi apartamento ahora mismo. Tengo una charla pendiente con él.

Ante esa respuesta, Souichi se niega dejar ir a su kohai, el sol pensar que su omega se piensa quedar a solas con un alfa, le irritaba, le molestaba y le hacia soltar fuertes rugidos que eran la clara muestra de su enojo.

Kanako inocentemente preguntó quién era el tal Seisuke, a lo que Souichi respondió que era un alfa interesado en Morinaga, haciendo que mil ideas raras pasaran por la joven mente de la pequeña omega imaginado un escenario donde su onii-san le era infiel a su hermano, esto hizo que Morinaga se asustara por la gran imaginación de Kanako y también por el gran malentendido al que había llegado, le explicó sus razones para verlo, que Seisuke era solo un amigo y que no tenia pensando en serle infiel a su sempai. Aun así, Kanako le preocupaba que Morinaga fuera a verse a solas con el alfa, así que prácticamente le ordenó a Souichi a que fuera a acompañarlo. Morinaga dijo que no era necesario, pero la omega se negó rotundamente, además que Souichi estaba de acuerdo con ir y no permitir que Seisuke intente aprovecharse de su omega.

—Seisuke-san no me haría daño, sempai

—Eso es lo que tú dices, yo no confío en él—era la respuesta del alfa mientras iba caminando rumbo al apartamento del omega

Morinaga solo suspiraba y esperaba que su sempai y Seisuke no se pusieran a pelear apenas se vieran. El viaje fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos, apenas llegaron al lugar, ambos pensaron entrar al apartamento a esperar alfa pelirrojo, pero al encontrar las luces encendidas, inmediatamente Souichi se puso en modo posesivo.

—¡¿Acaso le diste las llaves de tu apartamento?!, ¡como pudiste hacerlo?!, ¿tanta confianza le tienes a un sujeto que antes te trataba mal porque eras un beta?, o ¿acaso lo has olvidado?

—Te equivocas, yo nunca he dejado entrar a Seisuke-san a mi apartamento, mucho menos le entregado una copia de las llaves.

—¿Entonces?

Justo cuando Morinaga iba a responder, la puerta del apartamento se habré dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos grises el cual Morinaga conocía bien.

—¿Hiroto-kun?

—Angel-kun, te has tardado demasiado, te estábamos esperando—responde el omega de cabellos castaños el cual recién se da cuenta de que su amigo no ha venido solo.

Morinaga se encarga de presentarlos, una vez hecho eso, los tres entran al lugar encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Seisuke el cual muestra una gran sonrisa al ver a Morinaga, pero esta se desvanece rápido al notar la presencia de Souichi.

—¿Tú que haces aquí?

—Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar.

Ambos alfas comienzan a gruñirse, ante esto Morinaga se molesta, pero quien detiene esos gruñidos es Hiroto quien les avienta un vaso de agua fría a cada alfa haciendo que el enojo se transforme en sorpresa.

—Ustedes dos no me vengan con sus niñerías, si nos hemos reunido es para hablar de algo serio, ¡así que compórtense sino quieren que les eche un balde lleno de hielo y los deje enfermarse en la calle!

Tanto Souichi como Seisuke decidieron hacerle caso, ese omega daba miedo enfadado. Morinaga agradeció tener a su amigo Hiroto en esos momentos, la experiencia que había ganado el omega castaño trabajando en el bar donde la gran mayoría de sus clientes eran alfas le había convertido en un omega que no se intimidaba ante nadie, mucho menos a dos alfas que parecían mas bien dos niños por su actitud infantil.

—Gracias, Hiroto-kun, por cierto, no sabía que ibas estar en la reunión, ¿Seisuke-san te invitó?

—Claro que no, me lo encontré esperándote en la entrada, y como yo también quería hablar contigo lo invité a pasar, esperó que eso no te haya molestado.

—No hay problema

—Aunque sabes, veo que ya no tengo por qué preocuparme tanto—sonrió coqueto el omega castaño—veo que no has perdido tu tiempo con tu sempai, angel-kun—se comenzó a reír al ver la cara sonrojada de su amigo, pero no pudo contener una gran carcajada al ver el rostro abochornado del alfa de cabellos largos.

—Veo que al fin decidiste dar el siguiente paso, Tatsumi-san— habló con voz seria, Tanaka, no le hacia gracia saber que su querido amigo y gran amor se haya enlazado, pero entendía que eso era algo que Morinaga quería, deseaba verlo feliz, y si su felicidad estaba con ese alfa de mal carácter, la respetaría—mas te vale que no te atrevas a lastimarlo o no dudaré en robártelo—

Souichi iba a replicar, pero al final aceptó las palabras de Seisuke. A pesar de molestarle bastante su cercanía hacia Morinaga, respetaba de cierta forma a ese alfa.

Morinaga se encargó de explicarle a su sempai el motivo de la reunión, ante eso Souichi entendió que Tanaka solo quería hacerle saber a Morinaga que no tenía pensado marcarlo. Internamente, se sintió aliviado.

En lo que duró la reunión, Souichi no dejaba de gruñir de vez en cuando al empalagoso amigo de su kohai, ese omega castaño le hacía ponerse en guardia cada rato cada vez que lo veía demasiado cerca de su Morinaga. No debería sentirse amenazado por la presencia de ese omega, pero su alfa interno entraba en modo territorial sin su permiso haciendo que inevitablemente comenzara a llenar con sus feromonas a Morinaga el cual solo sonreía nervioso mientras se sobaba el cuello.

—¡Ese omega es molesto!—gruñía mientras jalaba de la muñeca a su kohai, se encontraba demasiado enojado debido a las ideas que Hiroto le había metido en la cabeza—¡él es mas peligroso que todos esos betas que tienes por vecinos!

Morinaga no decía nada, su sempai no tenía la culpa por dejarse influenciar por su amigo Hiroto, este era bueno manipulando a los alfas a su conveniencia. Sin embargo se sentía feliz porque su sempai le estaba sujetando la mano, sabía que lo hacía de manera inconsciente, además que iba a quedarse a dormir en la casa Tatsumi, invitación de parte del propio Souichi.

—Tal vez tenga que darle las gracias a Hiroto-kun por meterte ideas extrañas en la cabeza sobre mis vecinos— susurró y después se rió al recordar el rostro de su alfa cuando Hiroto le contaba que sus vecinos betas le habían pedido cortejarlo. Aunque también recordó que Seisuke no se veía muy feliz con las habladurías el omega castaño.

—¡¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?!—

—¡Nada en especial!, será mejor que nos apresuremos en llegar a casa.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, tanto Matsuda como Kanako estuvieron de acuerdo de que Morinaga debería mudarse con ellos, que el vivir solo no era la mejor opción para él. Morinaga pensaba que estaban exagerando, pero aun así prefirió quedarse callado, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de dormir con su sempai.

—Entonces, Morinaga onii-san dormirá conmigo, ¿te parece bien, Souichi nii-san?

—¡¿Ja?!, ¡eso si que no!, me niego rotundamente a que ustedes dos sigan conspirando en mi contra—

—Sou-kun, creo que estás exagerando— comentó Matsuda

—No me voy arriesgar—dijo seriamente, no era que le desagradara la confianza que mostraban Kanako y su kohai—Morinaga se irá a mi habitación y eso es todo.—simplemente no quería aceptar que se mostraba levemente celoso de su amistad.

—¡No es justo!, te lo quieres acaparar para ti solo—

—¡Kanako!—le regañó mostrando levemente un sonrojo, su hermanita había dado en el clavo.

—Solo estaba bromeando—Kanako no era tonta, ya se había dado cuenta que su hermano mayor quería tener toda la atención de Morinaga aunque después renegara de que el omega le esté asfixiando con sus mimos.—Que duermas bien, nii-san, tu también, onii-san

—Kanako, deberías dejar de llamar onii-san a Morinaga.

—¿Por qué?, él es tu omega aunque digas que no es tu pareja—la omega se dio cuenta que su hermano iba a contradecir lo que dijo—aunque te molestes, Morinaga-san huele a ti, ha sido marcado por ti, además que se acuestan a cada rato y sin usar protección— sentenció— si sigues así lo terminaras preñando antes de que se casen.

—¡Eso es por culpa de Morinaga!— gruñó indignado, otra vez su hermanita lo veía como si fuera un pervertido— ¡él quiere hacerlo todo el tiempo!— exclamó— ¡él es el pervertido no yo!—dijo señalando acusadoramente al pobre omega de cabellos azules quien se sonrojó por las palabras de su sempai y también porque Kanako y Matsuda le estaban mirando raro.

—Sempai…

Morinaga vio a su alfa erizarse como un gato furioso el cual seguía renegando con Kanako la cual tampoco se quedaba atrás en la discusión, esos dos hermanos no hacían mas que avergonzarlo con sus palabras, su sempai diciendo que era un reverendo pervertido, y Kanako defendiéndolo al decir que era un ángel inocente.

El omega no sabía donde esconderse.

—¡Morinaga onii-san, no es ningún pervertido!—la joven omega defendía a su futuro onii-san, no podía ver a este como un pervertido, seguro su hermano mayor estaba exagerando.—¡Él es un ángel!

—Eso es lo que tú crees, ¡este idiota no tiene nada de angelical!—el alfa se estaba cansado de discutir con su hermanita, le molestaba que ella lo viera como un ser puro e inocente, él sabía por propia experiencia que su kohai era un pervertido que a la menor oportunidad se le lanzaba encima, se sonrojó al recordar como había terminado apareándose a causa de las provocaciones de Morinaga.

Tenía que buscar una manera de evitar caer ante sus avances.

" _¡Morinaga, no juegas limpio!"_ pensaba el alfa.

La discusión se alargó demasiado, tanto Matsuda como Morinaga se habían cansado de verlos discutir así que se fueron a tomar un poco té y esperar a que se cansaran. Después de casi una hora, los dos hermanos se quedaron callados al ver que su riña no iba para ningún lado, además de percatarse que la beta y el omega los habían prácticamente abandonado, se sintieron de alguna manera ofendidos por eso.

—Veo que ya terminaron de discutir, ahora si nos podemos ir a dormir, ¿verdad?— habló Matsuda quien ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a las discusiones de esos dos hermanos, estos asintieron.—Morinaga-kun se encuentra en tu habitación, Sou-kun, se veía bastante cansado y por eso lo mandé a que duerma, espero que no te moleste.

—No hay problema con eso—respondió el alfa—ya había decidido que el dormiría en mi habitación

—Eso es lo normal, pues es tu omega y el deseo de querer permanecer a su lado es mas fuerte cuando están vinculados—respondió la beta—todavía son bastante jóvenes, así que trata de usar protección cuando lo hagan, ¿Sí?—Souichi no respondió, pero su ceño fruncido y el sonrojo en su rostro eran la prueba de que se sentía ofendido y avergonzado al mismo tiempo—Morinaga-kun es un buen chico, sinceramente espero verlos juntos cuidando a sus cachorros.

Souichi se dirigió a su habitación después de dar las buenas noches a su hermana y a su tía, las palabras de esta le habían dejado pensando. No se consideraba un alfa que podría formar su propia manada, mucho menos con cachorros, le daba mas prioridad a sus estudios, pero…

Al entrar a su habitación, vio como su kohai descansaba plácidamente sobre un futón que se encontraba al lado de su cama, un leve cosquilleo le atacó mientras lo analizaba. Quería abrazarlo.

—Morinaga— susurró bastante bajo, pero el omega lo escuchó ocasionando que despertara.

—¿Sempai?— preguntó el omega al percatarse del aroma de su alfa, sonrió de manera inmediata, su omega interno se sentía muy feliz al estar cerca de él

—Deberías dormir en la cama, yo dormiré en el futón.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario, estoy bien aquí.—dijo ya habiéndose sentado.

—¡Duerme en la cama!— gruñó, no sabia por qué, pero quería que su kohai estuviera más cómodo a la hora de dormir.—no me hagas obligarte.

Morinaga no entendía el mal humor de su sempai, había querido al comienzo dormir en la cama y tal vez tener otra oportunidad de poder dormir con él, pero después de tener una larga charla con Matsuda, pensó que lo mejor era no presionar demasiado y darle espacio a su alfa.

—Estás molesto— afirmó el omega—¿es porque Kanako-chan me estuvo defendiendo?

—No estoy molesto, aunque ahora que lo mencionas, tanto Kanako como Matsuda-san tienen una idea equivocada sobre nuestra situación, ¡ellas no creen que eres tú el que siempre quiere hacerlo!

—¿Eso te moleta?

—Claro que sí, me ven como un pervertido, tal vez se deba porque soy un alfa y que mi casta es conocida por ser bastante activa sexualmente hablando, pero aun así me siento ofendido.

—Mañana me encargaré de explicarles mejor nuestra situación, en especial a Kanako-chan.— suspiró—será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, ya es bastante tarde.

—Esta bien, pero tú dormirás en la cama y yo en el futón, y no aceptaré un no como respuesta, así que obedece.

—Sempai, no es la primera vez que duermo aquí, no entiendo por qué ese cambio.—respondió—¿tiene que ver el hecho de que soy omega?, antes no me ofrecías tu cama por mas cansado que me encontrara.—hablaba mientras se ponía de pie.

Souichi no sabía como responder a eso, Morinaga tenía razón al respecto, no trataba de ser caballeroso con él antes, pero ahora algo en su interior le decía que tenia que darle las mejores comodidades, su alfa interno buscaba protegerlo de todo.

—Sempai, quiero que entiendas que aunque nací omega, no es necesario que me cuides demasiado, eso no quiere decir que no disfrute de tus atenciones, es solo que esa actitud no es propia de ti y me hace sentir raro.—volvió a suspirar—no soy una delicada flor y creo que eso lo sabes muy bien— sonrió—además que ya he abusado mucho de tu amabilidad, por eso quiero que duermas en tu cama.

—¡No trato de ser amable contigo solo porque seas omega!— exclamó indignado —yo quiero que te sientas cómodo, además que creí que te gustaría dormir en la cama…

—¿Mis sentimientos tienen prioridad?—el omega se preguntó a sí mismo aunque el alfa también lo escuchó—yo buscando no molestar mas a sempai, pero tal parece que hice todo lo contrario.—sonrió sin ánimos

—¿Qué me tratas de decir?

—Desde que me marcaste, lo único que he estado haciendo es enojarte y preocuparte, estaba tan feliz con ser tu omega que no me puse a pensar si tú te sentías bien al respecto, cuando Kanako-chan y tú estaban discutiendo, dijiste que era yo el que siempre quería hacerlo, lo cual es cierto, pero ¿eso significa que sempai no lo quiere?—la mirada del omega mostraba preocupación, a Souichi no le gustó verlo de esa manera—si es así, ¿te he estado obligando?, ¿te has sentido obligado?, sé que me marcaste para cuidarme y para que mi aroma ya no sea tan atrayente para los demás alfas, pero…

—Ya es suficiente

—¡Pero, sempai…!

—¡Que te calles!

Los ojos del omega se comenzaron a cristalizar, Morinaga sentía el enojo de su sempai bastante fuerte en su interior, dolía mucho, quería llorar, pero se contuvo, tenía que aprender a hacerle frente a todas esas emociones que lo estaban atacando al mismo tiempo. Por otro lado, Souichi también sintió una punzada en su pecho, el formar un vínculo con su kohai hacía que sintiera también sus miedos, su angustia, su pena como si fuera algo suyo también, estaban compartiendo emociones.

—Morinaga, si te marqué fue mi decisión, no me has obligado, deja de buscarle un significado a todas mis acciones y has lo que te guste hacer, lo que quieras, si algo no me agrada, te lo diré.—

Apenas terminó de hablar, le dio la espalda a su kohai, no quería que viera lo abochornado que se sentía aunque algo le decía que Morinaga podía escuchar el latir acelerado de su corazón. Morinaga estaba sorprendido y feliz con lo que había escuchado, así que se acercó con mucho cuidado hacia su sempai y le abrazó por detrás, el alfa no le alejó, dejó que su omega le llenara con su aroma dulce.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Morinaga?— susurró evitando dar la cara a su kohai, no quería que viera a través de él.

—Quiero dormir contigo, solo dormir está bien— susurró en el oído del alfa el cual se terminó poniendo rojo.

Media hora mas tarde, el omega y el alfa se encontraban bajo las sabanas, en la cama, el futón había sido guardado.

El omega dormía sin dejar de abrazar a Souichi quien no tuvo el valor de mirarlo directamente, y por eso le estaba dando la espalda, se sentía expuesto frente a él, Morinaga siempre le hacia decir y hacer cosas vergonzosas que nunca antes había hecho o intentado hacer.

El alfa suspiró y decidió relajarse, después se pondría a pensar sobre su situación con el omega, cerró los ojos dejándose seducir por el aroma que su compañero desprendía, se estaba volviendo adicto a eso.

 **.**

 **.**

Souichi y Morinaga se mostraron tranquilos cuando entraron a su facultad e ignoraron olímpicamente las miradas de los demás estudiantes que solo se dedicaban a murmurar sobre ellos, ya habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que el alfa marcó al omega y desde entonces ellos estaban compartiendo habitación y obteniendo mas de un encuentro sexual. En tan corto tiempo, el alfa pudo ver nuevas facetas en su omega y descubrió que este podía ser más terco que él e incluso más orgulloso cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza o se sentía claramente ofendido, haciendo que no le hablara por horas.

Como ahora…

—¡Ya es suficiente!— exclamó bastante molesto el alfa—¡no puedes seguir molesto por algo tan insignificante!

El omega al escuchar eso comenzó a gruñir de tal manera que el alfa comenzó a asustarse, unas de las facetas que descubrió en su omega era que este cuando se enojaba podía dar miedo e incluso asustar a un alfa, tanto Seisuke como él podían dar crédito a eso, y es que desde hace dos días su kohai estaba con un humor del demonio que era bastante evidente para las personas cercanas al omega.

—¿Insignificante, dices?— preguntó con incredulidad y con clara muestra de burla en sus palabras—se nota que no entiendes lo que siento.

—¡Tal vez si me lo explicaras lo entendería!—a Souichi se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que tenía—Lo único que has estado haciendo es gruñirme, desde hace dos días has estado bastante irritable por algo tan tonto.

Souichi todavía recordaba que antes del cambio drástico de actitud de su kohai, este se comportaba bastante atento con él, debido a que paraban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo era inevitable que terminaran besándose y después haciendo el amor en algún rincón, lo hacían tan seguido que Matsuda les regañó porque sabía que Morinaga estaba tomando los supresores solo para evitar quedar preñado, y es que estos ya no tenían efecto en la disminución de sus feromonas ahora que se encontraba marcado, Morinaga solo las tomaba por el efecto anticonceptivo de su supresor especial.

Tanta mediación podía hacerle daño, por eso Matsuda les aconsejó que usaran un verdadero método anticonceptivo.

—No es algo tan simple, sempai, yo también me pregunté del por qué de mi mal humor si antes estaba de tan buen ánimo, no podría creer que estuviera tan enojado solo por haberse usado un estúpido condón.

Aunque pareciera tonto, esa era la causa del enojo del omega, a este no le había gustado para nada, y por mas que trató de acostumbrarse a la sensación que le producía, no lo logró, y a eso se le tenía que sumar un extraño sentimiento de rechazo.

—A mí tampoco me gusta usarlo, pero es lo mejor, ya te acostumbrarás —al alfa no le gustaba hablar sobre la intimidad, pero el que su omega estuviera insoportable ya era demasiado para su salud mental.—es solo cuestión de tiempo…

—Ayer fui a ver a un doctor y le consulté mi problema— sentenció el omega.

—¡¿QUE?!— el alfa desconocía esa información, para que su kohai quisiera ver a un doctor significaba que era algo bastante serio, ¿tendría alguna rara enfermedad?, apenas se hizo esa pregunta, la imagen de su madre agonizando en una cama de hospital vino a su mente, no quería volver a vivir una situación como esa, no quería volver a perder a alguien importante en su vida.

—Tenía miedo de que algo mal estuviera conmigo porque ese dolor en mi pecho no era normal, el que tenga ganas de llorar después del orgasmo, no es normal—seguía hablando el omega de forma pausada y sin mirar a su alfa quien tenía una mirada llena de preocupación y con muchas preguntas por hacerle.—Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco…

—¿Y qué t-te dijo el d-doctor?—el solo imaginar a su kohai esperando por el diagnostico sin la compañía de nadie, le dolió, ¿es que acaso no confiaba en él?, ¿no se supone que como su alfa debería estar a su lado?—

—¿Sempai?—Morinaga se había dado cuenta de la voz quebrada de su alfa, le observó detenidamente y entendió lo que pasaba por su mente, entonces se acercó y le abrazó, ante esta acción, Souichi correspondió el abrazo de inmediato controlando sus ganas de llorar al imaginarse el peor de los diagnósticos para su omega, este se dio cuenta que lo había asustado con su accionar, por eso comenzó a liberar un poco de sus feromonas para tratar de calmarlo—No estoy enfermo, sempai, es otra mi situación—susurraba mientras acariciaba delicadamente la espalda de su alfa, este se encontraba todavía tenso.

Souichi se encontraba confundido, esperaba que Morinaga le explicara mejor y le quitara esa angustia que lo estaba comiendo vivo.

—La razón por la que siento dolor es porque mi omega interno desea darte cachorros, sempai, y al usar un condón es consciente de que no te los podrá dar, lo mismo ocurrió cuando decidí tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas después del coito, mi omega interno lloraba porque sentía que estaba matando a sus futuros cachorros—

—Pero, ¿eso no es algo que solo les pasan a los omega cuando están en celo?— preguntó Souichi aun tratando de digerir lo dicho por su kohai.

¿Cachorros?

¿Su kohai quería darle cachorros?, ¿su mal humor y triste expresión se debía a eso?

—El doctor me dijo que hay excepciones, estas mayormente ocurren con los omegas que se encuentran lejos de su manada familiar y también… con omegas que se sienten bastante cómodos y felices con su pareja tanto así que desean… formar una familia.

Ante esas palabras, el alfa se sonrojó, su kohai era feliz con él, lo veía como un buen candidato para darle crías. Su alfa interno estaba deseoso de cumplir con su omega.

—Morinaga, tú sabes bien cual es nuestra situación…

—Lo sé, no somos oficialmente una pareja, pero aun así quiero seguir a tu lado—decía mientras miraba directamente los ojos de su alfa—todavía falta más de un mes para mi celo, hasta entonces haré lo posible para que me aceptes como tu omega de manera oficial, quiero compartir mi celo contigo como pareja, y si lo deseas, también te daré todos los cachorros que quieras.

—¡Idiota, no te adelantes!— suspiró, se encontraba mas tranquilo ahora que sabía que su kohai no tenía ninguna enfermedad terminal— una cosa a la vez, además, no es momento para pensar en tener cachorros, ¡tienes que graduarte primero!

—Tienes razón, sempai, creo que me emocioné…

—Tonto—se quejó, pero sin romper el abrazo.

Después de eso siguieron disfrutando de la cercanía mientras trabajan en los proyectos nuevos que le había encomendado el profesor Fukushima, el ambiente en el laboratorio ya no era incómodo para ninguno de los dos jóvenes, era tan reconfortante que incluso se tomaron un descanso de sus labores para aparearse. Souichi tuvo mucho cuidado de no lastimar a su kohai mientras lo embestía en la mesa de trabajo, el omega hacia lo posible para no gemir cada vez que sentía a su alfa entrar más profundo en su interior.

—¡Sempai!—no pudo evitar gritar mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Souichi quien ahogó su propio gemido mordiendo la glándula omega y llenaba con su semilla el interior de su kohai.

Una vez llegaron al orgasmos, Souichi comenzó a lamer la zona que había mordido esperando bajar la hinchazón que se mostraba, no había sido su intención morderlo con tanta fuerza; por otro lado, el omega se sentía relajado por las atenciones que recibía, el sentir la humedad en su interior y también el nudo de su sempai después de dos días de estar angustiado había calmado a su omega interno, todavía no era el momento de darle cachorros a su sempai, primero este tenía que aceptarlo primero.

Tomó el rostro de su alfa y lo besó con todo el amor que sentía por él, Souichi correspondió el beso de inmediato. Ambos jóvenes decidieron disfrutar ese momento juntos.

Los experimentos quedaron en segundo plano.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Te vez radiante, Morinaga-kun!

—¡Chizuru-chan también luce radiante!—

Ambos omegas no dejaban de comentar y halagarse mutuamente, todo frente a tres alfas y un beta quienes trataban de decodificar lo que los omegas conversaban.

—¿Siempre se comportan así?— preguntó Souichi de mala gana a Yamaguchi quien suspiraba y miraba con una sonrisa boba a un omega en específico e ignorando la pregunta de un malhumorado sempai—Oye, ¡te estoy hablando!

—Pierdes tu tiempo, ha estado con esa actitud desde que comenzó a salir con Chizuru—respondió el beta antes de ingerir un pedazo de pescado bañado en salsa.

Souichi no dijo nada y siguió observando a su kohai quien sonreía mientras platicaba alegremente con su amiga la cual mostraba sin ninguna vergüenza la gran marca que se encontraba en su glándula omega, marca que había sido hecha por el líder de ese singular grupo de amigos.

Morinaga también había mostrado orgulloso su marca ante sus amigos, y ahora la exhibía al tener desabotonado los primeros botones de su camisa.

No había sido sorpresa para ninguno que un día Yamaguchi diera a conocer a sus amigos que estaba saliendo con la omega del grupo, fue Kaede quien les dijo que ya se estaban tardando en enlazarse, comentario similar que les dio a Morinaga y Souichi, este último quería eliminar a ese beta por sus palabras, Kaede ni se inmutó, solo le miró con cara de aburrimiento.

—Debí haberme ido a comer solo…—se quejaba Souichi mientras masticaba de mala gana sus alimentos

—Dudo que Tetsuhiro te lo hubiera permitido, habría puesto cara de cachorro abandonado para evitar que te fueras— habló Seisuke quien se encontraba sentado al lado de Souichi, este no quería tenerlo cerca, le molestaba su presencia, quería llevarse a su kohai lejos de él, pero el omega había querido comer junto a sus amigos, en especial junto a la omega quien había estado insistiendo a que fueran a comer con el grupo liderado por Yamaguchi.—

—Es un chantajista, esa amiga tuya también lo es

—Admite de una vez que te conmovió la mirada de cordero a medio morir que ella te dedicó— el alfa de cabellos rojos sonrió con lo siguiente que le iba a decir a Souichi— aunque seguro los ojos de Tetsuhiro te parecen mas bonitos, tanto así que te gusta marcarlo constantemente.

—¡Será mejor que te calles si no quieres que te parta la cara!— gruñó por lo atrevido que era Tanaka quien solo se dedicaba a burlarse de él, aunque el pelirrojo tuviera razón.

Para Seisuke era divertido ver al tirano del laboratorio dos con el ceño fruncido y todo avergonzado.

El gruñido del rubio platinado llamó la atención de Yamaguchi, como también de los dos omegas, Morinaga estaba dispuesto a calmar a su sempai y llevárselo en caso de que se iniciara una pelea entre alfas, rogaba porque Seisuke no lo siguiera molestando.

—Dejen de discutir, hay algunos que queremos disfrutar de la comida, ¡si tanto desean pelear, pueden largarse!— habló nuevamente el beta antes de que Yamaguchi interviniera—¡Están incomodando a los omegas que se encuentran en la cafetería con sus estúpidas feromonas, par de retrasados!

Tanto Souichi como Tanaka se avergonzaron por ello, no se habían dado cuenta de la cantidad de feromonas que estaban liberando, se habían dejado llevar por la rivalidad que sentían.

—¿Sempai?— preguntó preocupado el omega, el nombrado no respondió y solo se dedicó a seguir comiendo, ante esto, Morinaga se levantó de su lugar con todo y charola, y se fue a sentar al lado de su alfa a quien comenzó a llenarle con sus feromonas mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de su delgada cintura. El alfa se sonrojó ante la acción de su omega, pero aun así no lo alejó y siguió comiendo a pesar de lo apenado que se sentía y que trató de disimularlo con su habitual ceño fruncido.

Internamente el alfa estaba complacido, quería dejar en claro que Morinaga era suyo.

Morinaga se dedicó a comer sin soltar en ningún momento a su sempai, y de vez en cuando dándole una mirada de advertencia a sus amigos de no soltar algún comentario inapropiado o los degollaría vivos ahí mismo. Chizuru seguía comiendo sin dejar de sonreír por lo divertida de la situación, mientras que los otros chicos tragaron grueso, era la primera vez que veían tan molesto y territorial a Morinaga el cual parecía que cumpliría con su amenaza si se atrevían a seguir molestado a su alfa.

Yamaguchi solo había visto esa actitud en algunos omegas, pues comportamientos como esos eran mas comunes de ver en alfas.

Con los días, el grupo de jóvenes seria testigo de varias facetas del omega de cabellos azules, siendo la mas notoria, su lado territorial y posesivo cada vez que observaba a algún omega demasiado cerca de su amado alfa. Incluso Souichi se sorprendía por eso.

El alfa se incomodaba por la actitud celosa que adquiría su omega en ocasiones, sin notar que él mismo actuaba de manera similar cada que observaba a los alfas olfatear a su Morinaga. A causa de eso, se marcaban casi diario, haciendo que sus aromas estuvieran siempre mezclados, dando una idea a las personas que los huelen que esos dos tenían una vida sexual bastante activa.

De ahí los murmullos de los estudiantes.

Morinaga era feliz, no solo tenía a su sempai como su alfa, sino que también vivía con él, su apartamento se había convertido en su punto de encuentro y lugar especial para intimidad o simplemente para pasar tiempo juntos, pues no quería volver a incomodar a Kanako y a Matsuda con eso.

Aunque a veces hacían algunas excepciones.

El joven omega se preparaba para levantarse después de haber pasado una gran noche con su sempai el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido y completamente desnudo, no importaba cuantas veces lo viera, el omega se sonrojaba cada vez que lo miraba y sus deseos por aparearse lo invadían, Morinaga trataba de controlarse, no quería que lo tacharan de pervertido aunque sabía que realmente lo era. Con total desgano, se dispuso a levantarse cubriendo la desnudez de su cuerpo con una sábana, apenas dio un par de pasos, pudo sentir el semen de su alfa bajar por sus muslos, sabía que solo depender de su supresor no quitaría la posibilidad de quedar preñado, peor aun si intimaba constantemente, con su supresor especial solo reducía el porcentaje de fertilidad a un diez por cierto, era una cifra que no podía ser ignorada.

Los supresores no eran un verdadero método anticonceptivo, eso lo sabía muy bien.

Pero aun sabiendo eso, había decidido no usar los métodos anticonceptivos recomendados, estaba tan acostumbrado a solo depender de sus supresores que solo con ellos se sentía cómodo, ni loco volvería a tomar esa píldora anticonceptiva después de hacer el amor, ni mucho menor permitiría a su sempai usar esa bolsita de plástico, su omega interno le había tomado como algo bastante personal no querer usarlos.

Una vez que terminó de asearse y ponerse ropa cómoda, se acercó nuevamente a su durmiente alfa, le gustaba contemplar su semblante pacífico, sonrió después de darle un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación que llevaba compartiendo durante dos semanas con su alfa.

Al salir su encontró con la joven omega la cual saludó muy feliz a su onii-san, ambos se frotaron las mejillas. Para ella, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que formalizaran y Morinaga sea oficialmente un miembro de la familia Tatsumi, ella había estado observado la interacción de su hermano y Morinaga, ambos jóvenes a simple vista parecían tratarse como siempre, como solo amigos, mas por parte del alfa al principio, pero con la convivencia, Souichi había bajado sus defensas y ya no era tan arisco con su kohai ni tampoco lo alejaba cuando este buscaba abrazarlo.

Incluso se permitía ser un tanto cariñoso con el omega, algo que desconcertó a mas de uno, pues este rara vez mostraba ese lado afectivo que Kanako sabía que su hermano poseía y guardaba celosamente.

—Buenos días—la voz grave del alfa sacó de sus pensamientos a la omega quien se encontraba desayunando unos panqueques preparados por Morinaga, el cual no dudó en acercarse a su alfa para intercambiar aromas mediante el frotamiento de mejillas, acto que había hecho con Kanako y Matsuda también. Morinaga buscaba llenarlos con su aroma de omega, instintivamente estaba cumpliendo su labor como omega de la familia Tatsumi.

Souichi correspondió el gesto, viéndolo como algo bastante normal, ya no se ponía a pensar en el comportamiento afectuoso de su kohai, además que aunque no lo dijera, le gustaba el ambiente familiar que su kohai le brindaba, después el alfa se dirigió a su hermana dándole una leve caricia en sus cortos cabellos. Kanako sonrió por el gesto.

Matsuda quien estaba saliendo de la cocina, no pudo evitar visualizarlos como un par de padres junto a su cachorro.

Así como días anteriores, ambas mujeres eran fieles testigos de como un joven omega consentía a su serio alfa y como este se dejaba consentir. Desde las largas miradas que se dedicaban, como los besos castos que se daban en algún rincón tratando de ocultarse de ellas.

—¿Cuánto crees que se tarde Souichi-niisan en presentarlo como su pareja?—preguntaba la omega que se encontraba en la entrada de la sala observando tanto al alfa como al omega platicar en el cómodo sofá de tres asientos.

—Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, Kana-chan, a nosotras solo nos queda cuidarlos—Comentó la beta sin poder apartar la vista de su sobrino quien acariciaba de vez en cuando los cabellos del omega que se había quedado dormido en sus piernas.

Situaciones como esas ya no apenaban a Souichi, situaciones que se repetían constantemente para alegría de Matsuda y Kanako.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero algunas pruebas iban tener que superar primero, pruebas que podrían en riesgo esa felicidad que ahora tenían.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras en Fukuoka, casa de los Morinaga.

La ama de llaves del hogar de los Morinaga, antigua casa de los Kisaragi, daba la bienvenida a una persona que poseía un fuerte aroma de alfa que comenzó a invadir el lugar.

—Bienvenida, Hiroko-sama.

—Gracias por recibirme, Misuki-san, ¿sabes donde se encuentra el amo del lugar?—preguntaba mientras observaba a su alrededor buscando captar el aroma de la persona que quería ver mientras se adentraba a la casa y se acomodaba unos de sus mechones de su cabellera rubia detrás de su oreja.

—Souichiro-sama se encuentra en su despacho junto a la señora.

La mujer alfa asintió y se encaminó a la sala del lugar, a pesar que se encontraban en Japón, esa casa tenía un diseño occidental junto con todo el decorado de interiores, razón por la cual no se vio en la necesidad de quitarse sus zapatos de vestir de tacón alto.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—la voz de un hombre hizo que la mujer dirigiera su atención a él.

—A mí también me da gusto verte, Kunihiro—le respondió con sarcasmo haciendo que el otro alfa le comenzará a gruñir—deberías ser amable con tu linda cuñada…

Kunihiro le miraba de mala gana, la mujer alfa solo sonreía, ambas miradas marrones se echaban chispa. Ella había estado fuera del país por mucho tiempo y solo había podido saber de su querido omega mediante llamadas. En teoría, sabía que se encontraba bien, pero quería verlo y abrazarlo.

Había algo que quería preguntarle a Tetsuhiro, pero primero tenía que hablar con Morinaga Souichiro, el padre del omega.

" _Pronto iré a Nagoya, pronto te podré ver, mi querido Tetsu"_ era el pensamiento de la mujer alfa que le hará sacar más de un dolor de cabeza a dos alfas de Nagoya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, este fic tendrá todavía sus momentos románticos, pero pronto comenzará con el pequeño drama que tengo pensado. Hikaru, yo ya te hice un spoiler, espero aun seguirte sorprendiendo.**

 **Saludos también a mi querida manada pingüino, ya casi no nos hablamos por falta de tiempo ToT las extraño mucho. Espero que les guste el capítulo n_n**

 **Agradezco por adelantado los reviews, me gusta mucho leerlos.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Atte: Mari-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas noches, lamento la tardanza, les traigo el capítulo 8 de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Nota 1: Los personajes de KSB no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Takanaga-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados para la historia.**

 **Nota 2: Este es un fic SouichixMorinaga aunque les haga pensar lo contrario jejejeje**

 **Nota 3: Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos que se me pudieron haber pasado.**

 **Ahora sin nada más que agregar, por el momento, les dejo con la lectura.**

 **.**

 **Octavo capítulo: Limerencia**

 **.**

La mujer alfa asintió y se encaminó a la sala del lugar, a pesar que se encontraban en Japón, esa casa tenía un diseño occidental junto con todo el decorado de interiores, razón por la cual no se vio en la necesidad de quitarse sus zapatos de tacón alto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz de un hombre hizo que la mujer dirigiera su atención a él.

—A mí también me da gusto verte, Kunihiro—le respondió con sarcasmo haciendo que el otro alfa le comenzará a gruñir—deberías ser amable con tu linda cuñada…

—Sabes que eso no pasará—habló con firmeza en su voz, algo que no molestó en ningún momento a la mujer.

—Lo sé, Tetsuhiro es solo un amigo, nunca le he podido ver de manera sexual, en cambio, Junya es otra historia—sonrío de medio lado, sonrisa que se agrandó cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Kunihiro.

Al alfa castaño no le agradaba la mujer que tenía en frente, ella no era mala persona, pero su actitud y su forma de expresarse le sacaba de quicio a veces, además de lo atrevida que era con Masaki, le molestaba verla cerca de él.

Y como si hubiera sido invocado, un aroma suave a lavanda les llegó a su olfato, el rubio beta había escuchado la voz molesta de su amigo alfa, así que por curiosidad se dirigió a sala encontrándolo frente a frente con la mujer alfa que él conocía bien.

—¿Hiroko?

—¡Junya! — exclamó la alfa para después acercarse al beta y abrazarlo con demasiada fuerza que hizo sacar un leve quejido en Masaki y que esto tensara a Kunihiro—¡tanto tiempo si verte!, te has vuelto más atractivo, ¿no te gustaría pasar una noche intensa conmigo? — preguntó guiñándole un ojo, algo que hizo gracia al rubio, sabía que su amiga solo estaba bromeando.

Algo que desconocía Kunihiro quien apretaba los puños, estaba celoso de la excesiva confianza que se tenían el beta y la alfa.

—Gracias, pero sabes bien cual es mi respuesta— susurró solo para que Hiroko escuchara, la alfa hizo un leve puchero.

—Todavía no entiendo que le has visto a ese amargado— se quejó sin sonar molesta, ella sabía que Masaki llevaba años enamorado de Kunihiro, casi todos lo sabían, excepto el propio Kunihiro.

El alfa quería saber que tanto se susurraban esos dos, ¿por qué no dejaban de abrazarse?, ¿por qué esa cercanía?, quería gritarles que se separaran, pero su orgullo hizo que solo desviara la mirada frustrado, no entendía por qué ese malestar.

—¿Se puede saber para qué has venido? — preguntó de mala gana al ver que esos dos se habían olvidado de su presencia.

—¿No puedo venir de visita, acaso? —la mujer respondió con otra pregunta— quiero hablar con Souichiro, me molesta que haya decido aceptar a otro candidato de pareja para Tetsuhiro sin consultárselo primero.

—Esas son decisiones que le competen a la familia Morinaga. —le respondió Kunihiro con mucha seriedad— no son asunto tuyo.

—No creo que Junya comparta tus pensamientos. — susurró.

—¡No metas a Masaki en esto! — gruñó nuevamente el alfa

—Como quieras, igualmente quiero hablar con él y con Kyoko-san, también tengo pensado ir a visitar a Tetsuhiro, hace meses que no lo veo, necesito asegurarme con mis propios ojos que se encuentra bien y que ningún alfa le haya puesto un dedo encima. Siento que me oculta algo.

Masaki no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, él estaba al tanto de lo que hacía Morinaga, incluso de que estaba viviendo con el sempai malhumorado que tanto hacía suspirar a su amigo.

El beta había prometido no contar nada, el propio Morinaga pensaba dar las noticias a su familia, pero primero quería estar seguro de su estabilidad con Souichi.

Mientras, en una elegante habitación que servía de oficina, se encontraba un muy alterado alfa de cabellos negros y ojos marrones dando vueltas de un lugar a otro como un león enjaulado. Estaba enojado y preocupado a la vez, su hijo no le contestaba el teléfono, además que ese extraño sentimiento que lo atacaba de vez en cuando hacía sonar todas sus alarmas.

" _Tetsuhiro me está ocultando algo, pero, ¿qué?"_ pensaba, su instinto de alfa, pero sobre todo de padre, le estaba enviando algunas señales.

Peor aún porque recordaba que su hijo se comportaba algo esquivo cuando le preguntaba de un tema en específico, no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido cuando recordó lo ocurrido una semana atrás. _"Más le vale que haya dicho la verdad, pero aun así no se salvará de recibir una regañada"_ se dijo internamente.

—Querido, deberías llamarlo mas tarde, debe de estar ocupado. — habló una elegante mujer beta de cabellos castaños de aproximadamente cincuenta años, la cual vestía un hermoso traje de sastre azul marino luciendo además sus tacones de taco alto. Ella llevaba observando mas de media hora a su esposo mientras tomaba un poco té, sentada cómodamente en un sofá de cuero que había en la habitación.

—Pero a estas horas no tiene clases, ¡el que no me conteste quiere decir que algo está pasando! — hablaba realmente preocupado el alfa.

Ante esa respuesta, la mujer beta que se llamaba Kyoko, no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, su esposo muchas veces se mostraba como un ser frío y bastante demandante frente a los demás haciendo que muy pocos conocieran su lado cariñoso, ese que salía con mucha naturalidad cuando de su familia se trataba.

—O tal vez simplemente olvidó su celular, algo que ya ha pasado con anterioridad— sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido de su esposo, le parecía tan lindo verlo molesto— ¿Por qué no lo intentas más tarde? —

—¿Pero si está en problemas?, ¿podría estar con un maldito desgraciado en estos momentos? — ante sus propias preguntas, Souichiro gruñó ante la posibilidad de que su cachorro este desprotegido sin nadie que pudiera ayudarle—

Kyoko observaba a su alfa cambiar sus expresiones de miedo a terror después a enojo y nuevamente a miedo, desde que su cachorro omega había decidido estudiar en la universidad de Nagoya, su esposo había tratado de convencerlo de que no se fuera lejos de la manada. Ella sabía lo difícil que era para un omega como era Tetsuhiro quedarse quieto y conformarse con lo que le ofrecían, la carrera que desea estudiar no era permitida para omegas en Fukuoka, pero en Nagoya no existía las mismas restricciones. Como beta que era, ella comprendía la frustración que sufría su hijo ante tantas trabas y peros que la sociedad le imponían. Su esposo no había sufrido la misma discriminación debido a que era un alfa, tal vez por eso no entendía del todo el deseo de su cachorro de irse a estudiar lejos.

Además, también había que sumarle que Tetsuhiro ya no era un niño, y conociéndolo bien, tenía el presentimiento que su pequeño había encontrado a alguien que le hacía suspirar. El joven Tanaka le caía muy bien, pero su sexto sentido le decía que él no era el chico que su hijo había elegido.

—Me gustaría conocerlo— susurró la beta para si misma por lo que su esposo no la escuchó y en parte eso fue bueno.

Souichiro era muy celoso con sus hijos, en especial con Tetsuhiro, el solo imaginar al menor de sus cachorros en brazos de un maldito alfa le hacia botar espuma por la boca. Su hijo era demasiado joven aun para tener pareja, pero dada la condición de omega de primer nivel, el aroma de su hijo llamaba mucho la atención mientras estuviera sin pareja, por eso se había visto obligado a buscar candidatos. Mientras tanto no podía permitir que ningún pervertido se le acercara, pero su esposa no pensaba igual y por eso se había estropeado todos sus planes de mandar a alguien a vigilar a su hijo.

—¿Por qué no llamas a Tanaka-kun?, él podría comunicarse con Tetsuhiro— habló Kyoko al ver a su esposo ahogarse en un vaso de agua, no le gustaba verlo tan preocupado así que le recordó la existencia del alfa pelirrojo.

—¡Tienes razón, cariño! — expresó emocionado, se había olvidado por completo de ese alfa que trataba de llevarse a su cachorro, gruñó ante ese pensamiento, aunque le agradaba el sujeto, ni loco dejaría que se casase con su bebé sin pasar más pruebas, aunque eso significase que su esposa le mandase a dormir por todo un año al sofá. — no sé qué haría sin ti, Kyoko.

—Seguramente te irías a Nagoya y traerías a Tetsu por la fuerza mientras eliminas a todos los alfas de la ciudad en el proceso— dijo una voz femenina de forma burlona— Tetsuhiro no puede estar en tus faldas todo el tiempo, Souichiro-sama.— se burló.

Apenas escuchó esa voz, el señor Morinaga comenzó a gruñir. Ambos tenían cierta rivalidad cuando al omega de la familia se referían. Ambos buscaban el bienestar de Tetsuhiro, por tanto, era bastante normal que muchas veces tuvieran choque de ideas.

Algo bastante normal en una manada cuando el líder alfa siente que le pueden arrebatar a un miembro de su familia a causa de otro alfa.

Kyoko observaba como ambos alfas se miraban de manera retadora, admiraba la actitud dominante que Hiroko poseía, muy pocos retaban a su esposo quien mayormente buscaba siempre tener la razón y solía salirse con la suya.

—Es bueno verte, Hiroko-chan— saludó la beta ignorando el ceño fruncido de su alfa, no le tenía miedo—. cada día te vez mas hermosa, te extrañamos mucho. — dijo antes de abrazarla.

Ante ese último comentario, el alfa volvió a gruñir, pero ambas mujeres hicieron caso omiso a la actitud infantil que estaba tomando en esos momentos.

—Gracias, Kyoko-san, es bueno estar en casa—sonrió—. lástima que mi omega no se encuentre aquí en estos momentos— respondió mirando de reojo como Souichiro se preparaba para regañarle por su comentario—. sabe muy bien que Tetsuhiro es mi omega hasta que él elija a su compañero ideal.

—Eso lo sé, pero no tienes idea de cuanto me molesta que digas que mi cachorro es tuyo. Él todavía no está enlazado.

—Pero es mío, y esa decisión fue del propio Tetsuhiro. — sonrió triunfante al ver la cara resignada del alfa mayor—. como su alfa, quiero verlo y observar si las condiciones en las que está viviendo son las mejores para él.

Aunque llamara seguido a Tetsuhiro y este le respondiera que todo se encontraba bien, no era suficiente para calmar su ansiedad, detestaba haber estado mucho tiempo lejos de él, su alfa interno le ordenaba que fuera a buscarle y eso es lo que iba a ser, por eso había hecho todo lo posible para terminar sus proyectos en tiempo récord.

Souichiro estuvo de acuerdo con ella, aunque no se lo diría porque eso sería un golpe bajo para su orgullo. Kyoko también estuvo de acuerdo con la visita sorpresa que pensaba hacer la alfa, así que se encargó de contarle sobre el nuevo pretendiente de Tetsuhiro, Tanaka Seisuke.

Hiroko escuchó atentamente, debía de admitir que el alfa le caía bien por lo que le contaba la beta, y que podía aceptarlo como un miembro de la familia y pareja de Tetsuhiro, pero tenía que conocerlo en persona primero, además que quien daba la última palabra no era otro que el mismo Tetsuhiro, ellos solo se encargarían de aconsejarle y protegerle como su manada.

Hiroko estaba más que entusiasmada por viajar a Nagoya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, en Nagoya, el ambiente era de lo mas tranquilo para los estudiantes de la facultad de agricultura, en especial para la pequeña manada donde Tatsumi Souichi había sido aceptado como un nuevo miembro.

—Estoy pensando a creer que estar en esta manada me terminará enfermando. — hablaba resignado el único beta del grupo.

Actualmente la pequeña manada se encontraba almorzando en el jardín de su facultad, idea dada por los dos omegas del grupo.

Tanaka solo movía la cabeza en modo de afirmación a lo dicho por Kaede, pues él estaba sufriendo un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo ante tanta miel y azúcar que destilaban ambas parejas de la manada.

—Yamaguchi-kun, te quiero tanto.

—Yo te quiero aún más, Chizuru-chan.

—Eres el alfa más lindo.

—Tu eres la omega más hermosa.

Kaede sentía que iba a vomitar si seguía escuchando como su líder y su pareja seguían hablándose así, era una verdadera tortura. Por otro lado, Seisuke tampoco se sentía cómodo, porque si bien ver y escuchar a sus dos amigos siendo tan melosos era bastante molesto, era más soportable si lo comparaba con la otra parejita que parecía haberse olvidado por completo que se encontraban al aire libre y no en un hotel.

—El aroma del sempai es muy varonil. — hablaba el omega de manera coqueta mientras liberaba sus feromonas.

—Morinaga, ¡ya deja de tocarme ese lugar! — se quejaba Souichi mientras trataba de salirse del agarre del omega y no caer bajo el embrujo de su dulce aroma.

—Pero te gusta como aprieto tu trasero.

—Maldito ¡ahh!

¿Es que acaso ninguno de los dos se acordaba donde se encontraban?, se preguntaba Tanaka al ver a Souichi encima de Morinaga, donde este último aprovechaba su posición para provocar al alfa de cabellos largos que poco hacia para negarse a los avances del omega.

Esos dos se comportan peor que adolescentes hormonales.

—¡Suficiente! — exclamó Kaede mirando seriamente al par de tórtolos que parecían estar a punto de aparearse si no los detenía ahí mismo. — Morinaga-kun, Tatsumi-sempai, si tantas ganas tienen por anudarse, ¡será mejor que se busquen un maldito hotel de una vez por todas! — les regañó, poco le importaba que Souichi fuera un alfa de clase uno y él un beta, no le tenía miedo.

Ante el regaño, feromonas alfas comenzaron a ser impregnadas en el lugar.

—Lo sentimos, Kaede-san, nos dejamos llevar— se disculpaba Morinaga al ver que su alfa miraba molesto al beta.

—Esto pasa por no poder controlarte, Morinaga— habló Souichi, estaba molesto por el regaño del beta, pero sobretodo avergonzado por haber caído en las provocaciones de su omega.

—Pero, ¡tú también querías, sempai! — se defendió Morinaga ante el regaño de su alfa, no le parecía justo que lo culpara a él solo.

—¡No digas tonterías, idiota! — se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, las palabras dichas por Morinaga eran ciertas, pero primero muerto antes de admitir tales acusaciones.

Una vez arregladas las cosas, se dedicaron a comer tranquilamente su almuerzo que yacía olvidado a causa de los arrumacos de ambas parejas.

Chizuru les contaba alguna anécdota de cuando fue a la tienda de ropa omega en compañía de Yamaguchi, ambos relataban con lujos de detalles los diferentes accesorios que encontraron, desde ropa para los omegas en celo, como también suaves juegos de sabanas para hacer el mejor nido para proteger al futuro cachorro.

Todos los demás chicos estaban bastante interesados en lo que la joven pareja comentaba, pero sobre todo un omega de ojos verdes que parecía liberar un aura enternecedora cada vez que escuchaba sobre nidos y cachorros, Souichi podía sentir claramente su corazón latir al estar conectado con su omega. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, se sentía nervioso ante la idea de tener bebés.

Todavía eran muy jóvenes, pero mas adelante podría ser, pero le aterraba el no poder ser un buen padre. Sin querer su cabeza se llenó de muchas preguntas, pero la principal sin lugar a dudas era, ¿en que momento había aceptado ser el alfa oficial de Morinaga?

Miró de reojo a su compañero, verle tan sonriente, tan tierno, hizo que su lado posesivo apareciera un momento y le dieran ganas de gruñir. No quería que nadie le mirara de esa manera, ese tipo de sonrisas eran solamente suyas. Momentos como esos, detestaba que su alfa interno le reclamara el no mimar al omega.

Desde que lo había marcado, sus emociones ya no eran solamente suyas, podía sentir las de Morinaga y sabía que él sentía las suyas, por eso no rechazó la cálida mano que se posó sobre la suya. Su omega trataba de transmitirle calma.

Todo el tiempo que duró el almuerzo, el ambiente fue tranquilo, hasta que el sonido de un celular los sacó de su confort.

Tanaka al ver que era su celular, se preocupó, mas aun cuando vio quien era el intermitente, esto hizo que frunciera levemente el ceño, algo poco usual en él.

—Buenas tardes, Souichiro-sama, ¿a qué se debe su llamada? — fue lo primero que habló el alfa pelirrojo dejando en claro a cierto omega de cabellos azulados quién era el que le llamaba.

Al escuchar el nombre de su padre, Morinaga se puso algo pálido y no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido ante la mirada de regaño que le estaba dirigiendo Seisuke quien de manera cortés respondía cada una de las inquietudes del sobreprotector alfa que tenía al otro lado de la línea.

— Sí, Tetsuhiro-kun se encuentra bien— seguía hablando Tanaka quien era el centro de atención en esos momentos— Descuide, ahora se lo paso.

El alfa colocó su celular en la mano temblorosa del omega, este no quería hablar con su padre, pero ya no podía poner alguna tonta excusa que pudiera impedir su pronta regañada.

Souichi miraba de manera enojada las miradas que se dirigían el alfa pelirrojo y su dulce omega, eso no le gustaba. Ellos sabían algo, eso era seguro, quería preguntar, pero decidió mejor esperar a que Morinaga terminara de hablar por celular.

Llamada que no parecía ir por un buen rumbo por los gritos que se escuchaban desde el otro lado de la línea, tal parecía que Souichiro le estaba dando la regañada de su vida al pobre omega que solo asentía aceptando su terrible error.

—Se habría evitado el regaño si le hubiera llamado. Tetsuhiro sabe muy buen como es su padre y la exagerada imaginación que posee cuando no puede comunicarse con él. — explicó Tanaka al ver el rostro de sus amigos lleno de dudas— Eres su alfa, la próxima vez serás tú quien conteste ese celular y de las explicaciones.— dijo mirando seriamente a Souichi quien casi se atraganta con su jugo.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!— preguntó molesto Souichi, así que aprovechando que su omega se había alejado de ellos para poder hablar con mas privacidad, preguntó— ¿Por qué Morinaga no quiere platicar con su padre?

—¿No te lo ha contado? — no podía creerlo, ¿Morinaga no le había dicho nada de nada?, eso debía ser una muy mala broma.

—Termina con el misterio y cuenta lo que sabes, Tanaka— habló esta vez el beta ya cansado del dramatismo que le estaba dando al asunto, no era como si hubieran cometido un asesinato.

¿O sí?

Seisuke sabía que había hablado demás, que era un asunto que concernía a su amigo omega y a la pareja de este, aunque Souichi no estaba informado aun del asunto para su desgracia, así que, soltando un largo suspiro, comenzó a contarle lo que sabía rogando internamente que Morinaga terminara de dar las explicaciones a ciertos asuntos que él no quería indagar.

Era vergonzoso.

Varios minutos más tarde…

—Chicos, lamento haber tardado en… ¿sucedió algo malo? — preguntó Morinaga mientras le entregaba el celular a Seisuke y se sentaba al lado de su alfa quien dio un respingo apenas sintió la cercanía del omega. — ¿por qué esas caras?

—¡MO-RI-NA-GA! — exclamó indignado Souichi al ver el rostro ignorante del nombrado—¡¿por qué demonios no me contaste que era tu padre quien te llamó aquella vez?!

Con aquella pregunta, Morinaga comprendió que Tanaka les había contado su no tan pequeño percance de hace una semana atrás, aquel que involucraba a Souichi de manera bastante directa, pero que al ser un completo desconocido para el señor Morinaga, la culpa terminaba recayendo en el alfa pelirrojo.

Souichiro había usado de nuevo su imaginación y había culpado a Tanaka de corromper a su cachorro en horas laborales.

—Lo siento, sempai, pensé que podría solucionarlo por mi cuenta, pero… no salió muy bien que digamos— explicaba Morinaga mientras se aferraba a su muy molesto, pero avergonzado alfa que trataba de zafarse del agarre del omega, lo cual le era difícil, porque parecía un oso panda aferrándose a su bambú en plena hambruna. — ¡Lamento tanto no habértelo contado!

—Suéltame, ¡no me dejas respirar! — se quejó el alfa, pero ya no estaba molesto, entendía que su omega se sentía culpable por el malentendido, solo bastaba con verle sus ojos de cachorro abandonado que ponía, detestaba que esa sola mirada le desarmarse.— espero que no le hayas contado mas de lo permitido a tu padre, Morinaga.

Morinaga asintió mientras sentía la suave caricia en sus cabellos que le hizo sonreír hacia su alfa, este se avergonzó por sus acciones involuntarias. Desde que se habían enlazado, poco a poco pequeñas muestras de afecto como suaves caricias en los cabellos, se repartían entre ellos.

Los demás chicos de la manada no decían nada a sus muestras de afecto, ya se habían acostumbrado a verlos de esa manera.

—Veo que has comenzado a prepararte para anidar, Morinaga-kun. — dijo sin ninguna malicia la chica omega, ella se había percatado del tipo de alimentos que había estado consumiendo durante el almuerzo.—

Era conocido que los omegas, a unas semanas de entrar en su periodo de celo, comenzaban a comer comidas con más calorías, esto debido a que las perdería en dichos días. A causa de eso, el almuerzo de Morinaga tenía una mayor variedad de alimentos, tenía a las infaltables ensaladas para su buena digestión, esta vez acompañada con una porción más de frituras y pollo como también una colección de frutas. Morinaga ya llevaba pelando su cuarta mandarina, parecía que estaba comiendo por tres personas.

—¿Estás segura que es por el celo, Chizuru? — preguntó Kaede al ver como su amigo omega comía con enorme felicidad la mandarina— no será que ya está preñado de gemelos y recién nos estamos enterando.

Ante las palabras del beta, tanto Souichi como Morinaga se le quedaron mirando con la boca abierta, para después mirarse entre ellos y después dirigir sus miradas en el vientre plano del omega, era obvio que ninguno de los dos involucrados había pensado en esa posibilidad.

—No los asustes, Kaede-kun, si Morinaga-kun estuviera en cinta, yo sería la primera en darme cuenta de ello. — decía la omega mientras regañaba levemente a su amigo beta y le daba una mirada de apoyo a Morinaga y a su pareja.

Los omegas al nacer con un olfato tan sensible, eran los primeros en captar cuando un miembro de su misma casta se encontraba en la dulce espera. Chizuru podía decir con completa seguridad que su amigo no estaba embarazado y que los antojos se debían al próximo celo.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, Souichi se encargó de recoger las cajas de comida que muy cariñosamente les había preparado Matsuda-san, ella sabía que el omega necesitaba prepararse para anidar y por eso las grandes, y hasta podía decirse, exageradas porciones de comida, la cuales terminaron en el estomago de su glotón omega.

—¿Sempai?

—Si sigues comiendo de esa manera te vas a atorar y de paso engordaras, y me veré obligado a llevarte en una grúa— se quejaba el alfa, la verdad es que no quería que su omega terminara empachado.

—¿A sempai no le gustaría verme gordito? — pregunta de manera inocente Morinaga, temiendo que su alfa le desagrade la idea de verle gordo y por tanto pensando seriamente en ponerse a dieta.

Ante la pregunta, Souichi se pone a imaginar a su omega con unos cuantos kilos demás, pero no por comer demasiado, sino por estar preñado. Un escenario donde su omega está mirándole con una gran sonrisa mientras acaricia tiernamente su vientre hinchado por los cachorros que llevaba dentro.

—Será mejor que te apresures, ¡tienes que ir a tus clases! — respondió Souichi un tanto apresurado e ignorando la pregunta de Morinaga, pues se sentía avergonzado por lo que se había imaginado.

La idea de verlo de esa manera le había gustado mas de lo que había pensado.

Morinaga observaba el ceño fruncido de su alfa además de su tierno sonrojo, quería preguntarle que le había puesto de esa manera además por el calorcito que sentía en su corazón al tocar la mano de su alfa y que este no la soltara. Supuso que el sentimiento que embargaba a su compañero era tan fuerte que gracias al vínculo él también lo sentía como suyo. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

—Cada vez se comportan como una pareja de recién casados— habló Kaede al ver la tierna escena de Morinaga y Souichi, claro que él nunca admitiría que les parecía tiernos, primero muerto que cursi. — ya hasta se olvidaron de nosotros.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo mientras observaban en silencio como Souichi le gruñía a un grupito de chicas que al parecer les había parecido adorable ver tan tierna escena de esos dos.

Chizuru y compañía guardaron sus cosas y se apresuraron a alcanzarlos, esa parejita de tórtolos se había retirado sin despedirse primero,

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Sempai!— llamaba emocionado al ver a su alfa esperándole afuera de su salón— me alegra verte— decía mientras se le acercaba y comenzaba a frotar sus mejillas en las sonrojadas mejillas de Souichi, este todavía no se acostumbraba a recibir ese tipo de saludo de su omega en la universidad.

—¡No es para tanto!, recuerda que estamos algo atrasados en nuestro proyecto, solo vine a que no perdieras el tiempo. — respondía mientras se ponía en marcha hacia su amado laboratorio, Morinaga le seguía el paso. —¡Hay que darnos prisa!

—¡Sí! — afirmaba emocionado, a pesar de la tosca manera de responder de su alfa, podía sentir su cariño a través del vínculo— Te quiero, sempai.

—Este no es momento para que me digas ese tipo de cosas. — respondía el alfa apresurando su paso, sabía que cuando su omega estaba en plan meloso, no se detendría con facilidad.

El omega no dijo nada, pero siguió soltando un suave aroma para relajar a su alfa, este gruñó levemente, no porque le desagradara el aroma sino todo lo contrario, temía que su omega le estuviera provocando, no quería dejarse llevar nuevamente en el laboratorio.

No pensaba dejarse seducir esta vez.

 **.**

 **.**

—Veo que fracasaste nuevamente en tu intento de no dejarte seducir por Tetsuhiro— hablaba con burla mientras sonreía al ver el ceño fruncido del alfa que tenía en frente.

—¡Cállate! — le gritó y gruñó Souichi a Tanaka quien no se intimidó en ningún momento— Lo que yo haga con Morinaga no es asunto tuyo.

—Me temo que te equivocas— suspiró recordando las palabras del padre de Morinaga— ¿acaso olvidas que a causa de su calentura, hicieron pensar a Souichiro-sama que yo estaba apareándome con su hijo? — le reclamó— no le puedes seguir ocultando que tú has reclamado a su cachorro.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero yo no soy su alfa oficial— dijo susurrando lo último, pues él mismo dudaba de sus propias palabras.

—Ni tú mismo te la crees— dijo mirando seriamente a Souichi—pronto será su celo y Tetsuhiro espera tenerte a su lado en esos días difíciles, piensa bien la decisión que vas a tomar, después no quiero que haya arrepentimientos— le advirtió— Él confía en ti.

—No sé si soy el indicado para él, si soy lo que Morinaga necesita. — se sinceró— no es tan fácil…

—Nunca dije que lo fuera.

Los chicos se encontraban en un restaurante familiar, por invitación de Tanaka quien había notado un aura molesta en Souichi y una triste en Morinaga, no tenía que ser un genio para entender que esos dos se habían peleado. Aunque apreciara mucho a su amigo omega sabía que esta vez había sido su error.

Un omega cerca de su temporada de celo era una tentación, y lo es mucho más para su compañero alfa. Souichi había caído ante las provocaciones de Morinaga a pesar que este ya había sido advertido de que tenían mucho trabajo pendiente.

El omega no hizo caso, el alfa terminó apareándose con él, ahora este estaba molesto por ello y por el trabajo acumulado.

—¿Todavía sigues molesto con él?, Morinaga ya se disculpó contigo— decía Tanaka mientras veía en otra mesa como el omega platicaba con su amiga, entre omegas se apoyaban, ella estaba triste por su amigo y algo molesta con el alfa aunque esto ultimo tratara de ocultarlo.

Souichi negó, no podía estar demasiado molesto, aunque quisiera, admitía que también tenía parte de la culpa por dejarse seducir, conocía a Morinaga desde hace años, así que debía haber estado preparado para esa actitud coqueta tan propia de él.

De hecho, era esa actitud provocativa lo que le gusta de su omega en primer lugar, que tomara la iniciativa en casi todo. Si estaba molesto, era por no saber contenerse, por no negarle sus avances, por no poder decirle detente.

Morinaga lo sabía, sabe del efecto que tiene en él, y por eso se aprovecha de la situación.

Estaba jodido.

—Ustedes se comportan como dos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas y no como los adultos que son en realidad— Kaede se metió en la conversación, regañando a sus amigos cada vez que tenía la oportunidad— Será mejor que platiques con él, tal vez no lo muestre en estos momentos, pero a Morinaga le duele tu indiferencia.

Tanaka asintió concordando a las palabras del beta, Souichi les gruñó a ambos por metiches, pero no dijo nada, mientras comía dirigió su mirada en la otra mesa donde se encontraba Morinaga acompañado de Chizuru y Yamaguchi, los tres parecían tener una plática interesante, pero sabía que detrás de esas sonrisas que mostraba su omega hacia la pareja, había cierta tristeza también.

Por un momento Morinaga se giró a verle, sus miradas chocaron y al segundo siguiente ya no, necesitaban hablar. Realmente era molesto para su alfa interno estar alejado de él.

Necesitaba reconfortarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

—Lamento no haber avisado, Matsuda-san, sí, me quedaré esta noche junto a Morinaga— hablaba tranquilamente Souichi por su celular con su tía, ella había estado preocupada de que tardaran en llegar a casa. — mañana iremos sin falta.

Estuvo platicando por varios minutos antes de darle las buenas noches a su tía y a su hermana que se metió en la conversación para regañarle por haberla preocupado.

—Sempai...

Escuchó un susurro, entonces dirigió su mirada a la silueta de su omega quien dormía plácidamente entre los cobertores de algodón y seda que se había comprado en esa extraña tienda para omegas.

—Idiota, mira todo lo que me haces decir— le regañaba con falsa voz de molestia, realmente no sabía que tan profundo se había colado Morinaga en su corazón, todavía le costaba aceptar en la posibilidad de estar enamorado, nunca antes lo había estado, nunca antes había sentido un sentimiento similar al que Morinaga le hace sentir, pero sabia que había algo, un sentimiento que no sabía como describir.

Decidió que ya era hora de dormir, así que dejando su celular en uno de los veladores que había en esa habitación, apagó la luz de la lámpara y se acomodó entre los suaves cobertores mientras miraba a su durmiente omega.

El deseo de abrazarle apareció, pero se contuvo y se dedicó a mirarle, a ver cada uno de sus rasgos, todo mientras sentía su respiración.

Morinaga se movió haciendo que se deslizara el cobertor que le cubría dejando expuesta la piel desnuda de su espalda. Souichi gruñó levemente mientras le cubría nuevamente.

Lo había hecho de nuevo, aunque trató de contenerse, no pudo. Después de tener una larga plática con su omega, le había hecho el amor por varias horas hasta quedar exhaustos. Ahora su omega se encontraba durmiendo, sabía que lo había dejado sin energías, pues en ningún momento mostró señales de despertar mientras lo aseaba.

Kaede tenía razón al compararlos con un par de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, pensó con molestia.

Todavía recordaba como, después de que Yamaguchi les diera la señal de cuidar de los omegas mientras se retiraba a responder una llamada, un grupo de alfas se acercó a la mesa donde seguían platicando Chizuru con Morinaga, estos al notar la presencia de los invitados no deseados, se pusieron a la defensiva.

Ese grupo no pudieron hacer nada ya que rápidamente él junto a Tanaka y Kaede se interpusieron en sus planes. Después de ahuyentarlos, no soltó en ningún momento la mano de su omega hasta que llegaron al apartamento, había sido un acto inconsciente por haberse sentido amenazado por ese grupo de alfas.

Aun así, no pudo evitar avergonzarse cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que haces que actúe de forma tan diferente de la habitual? — preguntó a un durmiente omega quien seguía liberando su suave fragancia que le hacía suspirar— maldición…

Se quejó por unos segundos para después rodear con sus brazos a Morinaga, por mas que se negara admitirlo, le gustaba estar cerca de kohai, sentir su calor, escuchar sus gemidos.

Ser el dueño de su sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

—Pero qué interesante descubrimiento he hecho— susurraba una mujer alfa fuera del complejo departamental— mi lindo omega tiene mucho que contarme—sonrió de manera divertida.

Ella jamás se imaginó que apenas llegara a Nagoya a buscar a su omega, vería a Tetsuhiro siendo jalado de la mano por un muy celoso alfa saliendo de un restaurante familiar que se encontraba bastante cerca de la universidad, lugar donde había ido a buscarlo primero.

Desde la comodidad de su auto, Hiroko los había estado observando, si bien le molestó como el alfa de cabellos largos era algo brusco con el omega, también se percató que eso no parecía incomodar para nada a Tetsuhiro. Así que decidió seguirles.

Al darse cuenta a donde se dirigían, que Morinaga no mostraba rechazo en ningún momento antes de entrar al apartamento y que el ambiente dentro del lugar cambio después de varios minutos por uno mas caliente, solo sumó dos más dos para darse una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Souichiro-san se infartará cuando se entere de esto— se rio apenas terminó de hablar, se dirigió nuevamente a su auto y se puso en marcha a su hotel, originalmente había pensado quedarse a dormir en el apartamento del omega, pero por obvias razones eso último ya no se podría dar.

No estaba en sus planes enfrentar a un territorial alfa después del apareo, pero aún así lo quería conocer, ya esperaría para el día siguiente ese encuentro, esperaba que el alfa de cabellos largos fuera lo que su amigo omega necesitaba.

De ser así, apoyaría la relación y ella misma se encargaría de casarlos de ser necesario, pero si no lo fuera…

Hiroko sonrió nuevamente, si algo sabía de su Tetsuhiro, era que tenía muy buenos gustos.

 **.**

Todo parecía indicar que sería un buen día para acabar con los proyectos pendientes, pensaba Souichi quien estaba siendo acompañado por su feliz omega en el laboratorio.

Morinaga se había portado menos meloso solo con el fin de no distraer a su alfa en sus experimentos, esperando ansioso el poder irse pronto a casa para poder consentir como se debía su alfa, pero estaba tan perdido en sus fantasías carnales que no se había percatado que, en algún momento del día, su Souichi se sintió frustrado por la falta de mimos.

Souichi se pateó mentalmente por querer ser consentido.

—Chicos, ¡ya es hora del almuerzo! — habló Chizuru apenas entró al amado laboratorio de Souichi quien se asustó levemente por el tan inoportuno saludo, todavía no se acostumbraba a la presencia de la alegre omega y su actitud de mamá gallina — ya guarden sus cosas, es hora de irnos, esta vez almorzaremos en la cafetería— decía mientras tomaba algunas cosas del alfa y las guardaba sin su permiso, Souichi gruñía ante la confianza que tenía la omega, pensaba reclamar, pero a ella solo le bastó levantar una ceja para que el alfa ya no dijera nada.

Ella le recordaba a su madre cuando le regañaba, por eso no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

Los tres chicos se fueron juntos a la cafetería, una vez dentro, se encontraron con los otros chicos quienes ya habían separado una mesa para la manada.

Souichi poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a estar con ese grupo de dementes, desde comer juntos, hasta el frotamiento de mejillas, esto último era lo que más le había costado hacer, todavía recordaba lo rojo que se puso cuando Chizuru y su omega se pusieron a frotar sus mejillas con las de él, sabía que lo habían hecho para avergonzarlo al notar las risas burlonas de Tanaka y Kaede. En cuanto a los chicos, se sintió un tanto incómodo cuando hizo el intercambio de aromas con Yamaguchi y Kaede, pero logró hacerlo, con quien si se negó rotundamente fue con Tanaka quien también se negó a frotar sus mejillas con él.

Fuera de eso, el ambiente era bastante agradable, entre charlas, terminaron con su almuerzo, que había sido preparado por Chizuru junto con Yamaguchi quienes les habían dejado en claro que se encargarían de la comida.

" _Es mi deber como líder el proveer alimento a la manada"_ había mencionado Yamaguchi la noche anterior, y aunque los demás chicos dijeron que no era necesario y que dejara de leer libros raros de padres primerizos, Chizuru mencionó que era algo que querían intentar, pues no solo eran sus amigos, eran su familia.

" _Son nuestros revoltosos cachorros"_ dijo en broma Chizuru, y después se rio tiernamente al ver los rostros avergonzados del grupo.

Ahora Souichi no solo tenía a Morinaga como su omega, sino que parecía haber sido adoptado por la loca manada, por Chizuru, más específicamente, por eso al rato pensaba que eran unos dementes, pero aun así disfrutaba de la compañía del grupo.

Morinaga iba por su cuarta manzana cuando el bullicio que normalmente se formaba en la cafetería, se detuvo.

Todos y cada uno de los miembros de la manada se preguntaban que había sucedido para que se formara tan extraño silencio, entonces, como si hubieran escuchado sus preguntas, la respuesta apareció frente a ellos.

Una mujer alfa, la cual se encontraba vestida con un pantalón negro, una blusa roja, usando un saco corto del mismo color que el pantalón, de cabellos largos rubios lo cuales se encontraban pulcramente peinados en una coleta alta dejando solo libre un flequillo que tapaba solo un lado de su mejilla derecha, pero sin ocultar sus ojos los cuales eran de color avellana. Ella se adentraba a la cafetería con una confianza que intimidaba a casi todos los estudiantes, el sonido de tacones era el único que se escuchaba en el lugar.

Los estudiantes se dieron cuenta que la mujer parecía buscar a alguien en específico.

Todos los alfas del lugar se pusieron en alerta, aunque la desconocida no había mostrado ningún signo de hostilidad, no podían mantenerse tranquilos, incluso algunos profesores que pasaban por ahí se mantuvieron en alerta, esperaban que solo fueran miedos infundados.

El aroma que ella desprendía les dio a entender que se trataba de una alfa de clase dos, pero su presencia era tan intimidante que algunos comenzaron a dudar de su olfato.

—¿Hiroko-san? — fue la pregunta que hizo el omega de ojos verdes apenas se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, a causa de eso, el resto de su manada centró su mirada en él.

—Morinaga, ¿conoces a esa mujer? — preguntó, algo serio, el alfa de cabellos largos, todavía estaba alerta, no confiaba en esa mujer, le daba muy mala espina. — ¿Quién es ella?

El omega estaba a punto de contestar, cuando sintieron como las feromonas de la alfa fueron liberadas por todo el lugar, estaba marcando territorio, ante esa acción, todos los estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos listos para pelear en caso de que ella se atreviera a atacarlos.

Hiroko sonrió al ver el accionar de los estudiantes, más aún al ver como cierto alfa de cabellos largos puso a buen respaldo a Tetsuhiro, eso fue para ella algo muy bueno. Al ver la incomodidad que había causado, relajó su semblante y suavizó su aroma, quería darles a entender que no estaba ahí para pelear.

Con paso decidido, se dirigió a donde se encontraba Tetsuhiro el cual la miraba buscando alguna explicación de su presencia, sonrió nuevamente cuando el alfa que le cuidaba le gruñó.

—Te has conseguido un buen alfa, Tetsuhiro— habló de manera coqueta haciendo sonrojar al omega, pues este se había dado cuenta que su amiga ya estaba enterada de lo que tenía con Souichi, pero su sonrojo fue malinterpretado por el alfa, quien comenzó a gruñir con más insistencia y poner en alerta al resto de la manada— siempre has tenido muy buen gusto— dijo mirando de arriba abajo al alfa que le seguía gruñendo.

—No creo que hayas venido solo para eso, Hiroko-san— habló Morinaga al ver que Souichi parecía querer abalanzarse en cualquier momento contra la alfa— No sabía que habías vuelto a Japón, creía que te quedaba todavía un año más para terminar tus proyectos.

—¿No deseabas verme aún? –preguntó sin sentirse ofendida, acercándose al omega quien también hizo lo mismo, habían pasado cuatro años desde que se vieron la última vez. —Creía haberte mencionado que te daría una sorpresa uno de estos días, aunque debo decir que la sorprendida fui yo al no contarme que estabas enlazado.—terminó de hablar mirando de reojo a Souichi quien todavía estaba en una posición defensiva, pero un poco más calmado que antes. Ya estando frente a frente al omega que conocía desde hace diecisiete años, siguió hablando—Has crecido mucho, cada vez te pareces más a Rumiko-san—susurró para después terminar abrazando a Morinaga quien correspondió el abrazo, la alfa había recordado aquellas viejas fotografías cuando Tetsuhiro era un bebé y era cargado muy alegremente por una omega de cabellos azulados y ojos verdes. —Te extrañé mucho

—Yo también te extrañé mucho, Hiroko-neesan…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí se queda el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y no les haya resultado algo tedioso.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Atte: Mari-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, lectores, lamento mucho la tardanza, les traigo este nuevo capítulo el cual espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por darle una oportunidad a este fic y también agradezco a los que comentan, leo sus comentarios, tanto en FanFiction como en wattpad y facebook.**

 **Nota 1: Como ya saben, este fic es un Souichi x Tetsuhiro, así que ya están advertidos.**

 **Nota 2: Los personajes de KSB no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Hinako-sensei.**

 **Nota 3: Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos que se me pueden haber pasado por alto.**

 **.**

 **Noveno capitulo: El alfa oficial.**

 **.**

Ya había pasado más de media hora desde que una mujer alfa había entrado a la cafetería de la facultad de Ciencias Agrícolas y había puesto los pelos en punta a cada uno de los alfas del lugar.

Ahora dicha mujer se encontraba de lo más tranquila, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes, sentada en la mesa de la manada amical a la que pertenecía el omega Morinaga quien había tratado de tranquilizar a sus amigos diciéndoles que Hiroko no era una amenaza, pero aun así, los demás chicos estaban en constante alerta, en especial cierto alfa de cabellos largos que no dejaba de gruñirle cada vez que veía a dicha mujer estar demasiado cariñosa con su omega.

—Ella es Kisaragi Hiroko, y aunque yo la considero como una hermana, en realidad es mi prima.— explicaba Morinaga el tipo de relación que tenía como la alfa ignorando los gruñidos de su alfa—La conozco desde que era un pequeño cachorro, mis tíos creían que era bueno para mí que interactuara con otro alfa a parte de mi padre y mi hermano.

—Tetsuhiro, sí que te has conseguido a un alfa bastante interesante— hablaba la mujer sin dejar de sonreír de manera calculadora al alfa de cabellos largos quien tenía unas terribles ganas de sacar a la invitada no deseada a patadas del lugar— ¿desde cuándo están saliendo?— preguntó mirando directamente al omega.

Morinaga estaba a punto de responder, pero el aura oscura de Souichi le detuvo, esto hizo que Hiroko levantara una ceja de la curiosidad.

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!— exclamó Souichi cansado de la presencia de la mujer— Mejor dinos a qué has venido, ¡no creo que solo ver como se encuentra Morinaga sea tu único motivo!— exclamó

Souichi no confiaba en esa mujer, aunque su omega le haya llamado hermana, él la veía como una amenaza, su alfa interno le decía que estuviera alerta, que ella era peligrosa.

—Eres bastante grosero— susurró Hiroko sin mostrar molestia en su voz, más bien la situación le parecía divertida— Eso te quitará algunos puntos…

—¡Hiroko!— llamó preocupado Morinaga, esa reacción captó la atención de los chicos de la manada amical, excepto de Tanaka quien sabía la razón de la angustia de su amigo.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que a tu alfa no le agrade mi actitud, pero si te consuela, me parece interesante tu elección, siempre has tenido buenos gustos, Tetsuhiro. — sonrió de manera sincera buscando bajar la angustia del omega.—. Así que de mi parte, tienes mi apoyo.

Ante esa respuesta, Morinaga se sintió más seguro, porque la aprobación de su amiga siempre era algo que buscaba inconscientemente desde que era un niño.

—¡Gracias, Hiroko-san! — respondió Morinaga mientras le daba un abrazo. Hiroko le correspondió el gesto.

Tanaka bajó sus escudos ante la respuesta de la mujer, había escuchado de ella por parte de Kyoko, la madre de Tetsuhiro, y por ese motivo había estado en alerta constante ya que sabía que la mujer que tenía enfrente podía ser una alfa muy peligrosa si algo no le agradaba, mas aun si ese algo lastimaba a Morinaga.

—¿Morinaga?— Souichi no entendía a qué se debía ese sentimiento de alivio que había sentido mediante el vínculo, no le gustaba la confianza que tenía su omega con la alfa, además que no había pasado desapercibido la actitud relajada de Tanaka quien antes se había mostrado bastante agresivo al igual que él.— ¿Por qué tú has …?—no sabía cómo formular su pregunta sin sonar celoso.

—Lo siento, sempai, sé que hay muchas cosas que quieres preguntar, lamento haberte preocupado— respondía Morinaga al ver el ceño fruncido de su alfa, sabía que, por el vínculo, había captado su sentir.—. Como mi alfa, sé que buscas respuestas ante mis acciones—respondía mientras tomaba la mano de un molesto Souichi—. Hiroko es alguien importante, ella es parte de mi niñez y a quien no veía en muchos años, pero tú eres a quien amo con todo mi ser y con quien quiero formar mi manada familiar.

Souichi se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta del omega y se sonrojó en el proceso, le avergonzaba que Morinaga fuera tan directo con sus sentimientos, aquellos que sin querer se había vuelto adicto, su alfa interno estaba más que feliz al escuchar la declaración de su omega, no había día que no se cansara de escuchar las palabras de Morinaga y ver en sus ojos ese brillo que le decía que esas palabras no eran vacías.

—¡Idiota! — se quejó el alfa, pero aun así no se soltó del agarre de su omega, más bien hizo todo lo contrario, entrelazó sus dedos sin poder evitar que sus orejas se pusieran rojas por el bochorno que sentía.

—Te vez lindo cuando te sonrojas, ahora entiendo mejor porqué Tetsuhiro está loco por ti—Hiroko se rio al ver que sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, a ella le gustaba molestar a su amigo y tal parecía que le había tomado también gracia molestar al alfa.—. No me mires así, yo no soy un rival, sino una aliada para cuando te enfrentes al ogro que tiene por padre tu lindo omega.

—¿Su padre?

—Exacto, ya que has marcado a quien por mucho tiempo fue considerado mi omega y como yo estoy de acuerdo con la unión, eso te convierte en su alfa oficial ante mis ojos, solo falta la aprobación de Souichiro-san para que sea formal— explicaba la mujer—. Una vez que eso suceda, podrán casarse y tener todas las crías que quieran.—dijo alternando la mirada entre Morinaga y Souichi.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó Souichi, no había esperado para nada esa noticia—Pero yo acepté ser su alfa solo para protegerlo. ¡No para ser su pareja! ¡No soy su alfa oficial!

Se formó un silencio incómodo en la cafetería, ya los profesores y algunos estudiantes ya se habían retirado del lugar, pero todavía quedaban algunos curiosos que al escuchar lo dicho por Tatsumi, le quedaron mirando incrédulos.

—Bromeas, ¿cierto? —preguntó la alfa totalmente incrédula por lo que había dicho el alfa, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de este entendió que no estaba bromeando—. ¿Acaso eres idiota?

—¡¿A quién le dices idiota?!— cuestionó claramente ofendido el alfa rubio platinado.

—Pues a ti por no aceptar que estás enlazado con Tetsuhiro, y no trates de negarlo que puedo apostar todo mi dinero a que te has anudado con él más de una vez— se quejó importándole un rábano avergonzar a toda la manada con sus palabras—. Así que más te vale que comiences a aceptar tu responsabilidad como alfa del omega de la familia Morinaga.

Ante esa respuesta, Souichi no sabía que responder, además que se había ruborizado ante lo dicho por la alfa. ¿Quién se creía para ventilar su vida privada?, aunque era cierto que algunas cosas, dada su condición de alfa, no podía ocultar.

El olfato de la alfa que ya consideraba una amenaza para su salud mental, era bastante fino. No entendía todavía por qué esa mujer estaba tan al pendiente de Morinaga y este pareciera que todo lo que le dijera fuera ley, fue entonces que recién captó lo dicho por ella.

¿Ella había dicho que Morinaga fue su omega? ¿Es en serio?

—¡¿Por qué dijiste eso?!— preguntó Souichi un tanto alterado, pero aun así tratando de calmarse, inconscientemente apretó más la mano de su omega—Morinaga fue tu omega por mucho tiempo, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?, ¡explícate!

El ambiente se volvió tenso nuevamente, tanto así que los pocos curiosos que quedaban en la cafetería decidieron retirarse, pues temían que comenzara alguna pelea y no querían involucrarse.

—¿No fui clara? — Hiroko preguntó con curiosidad, cada vez se estaba sorprendiendo por la actitud del alfa de cabellos largos—. Pues es como lo dije, yo he sido considerada como la alfa de Tetsuhiro desde el día que él mismo me lo propuso.

—¿Es eso cierto?— preguntó Chizuru a su amigo omega quien asintió algo cohibido, pues se convirtió en el centro de atención de sus amigos, en especial de Souichi—. Pero no olías a omega enlazado ni tampoco presentabas una marca de unión— dijo la omega mientras liberaba un poco de sus feromonas para aligerar el ambiente.

Los demás chicos pensaron lo mismo, ellos recordaban muy bien que cuando conocieron a Morinaga, este tenía el característico aroma a omega virgen, sin enlace, ni marca, aunque también recordaron la dosis de supresores que consumía y que era algo exagerada.

¿Era posible que hubiera estado marcado y no lo notaron por los supresores que ocultaban su casta original?, se preguntaron.

—Tetsuhiro era mi omega, pero nunca lo marqué ni me enlacé con él— Hiroko habló al ver que comenzaban a sacar sus propias conclusiones—. Tengo el título de alfa oficial solo porque Souichiro-san aceptó la propuesta, y eso me dio cierto derecho a elegir a los posibles candidatos de pareja de su hijo y ahuyentar a los no aptos— explicó— Yo no me dejo llevar por los sentimentalismos tan fácilmente.—esto último lo dijo mirando seriamente a Souichi y también a Seisuke, recordando lo que le habían contado de él.—. Así que puedo descartar a cualquier pretendiente sin que me tiemble la mano.

Ante esa respuesta, Souichi se calmó, aunque no lo admitiera, una parte de él no le había gustado imaginar a esa mujer tocando a Morinaga de manera íntima. Aunque por otra parte sentía que esa mujer era su enemiga de alguna forma y que no debía bajar la guardia ningún instante.

—Eres su pareja, por eso espero que te responsabilices, Tetsuhiro es un omega de clase uno, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? —Hiroko preguntó al alfa rubio platinado, este le miró desafiante antes de responder.

—Que el gobierno está al tanto de él y de su descendencia— respondió seriamente. La alfa lo miró seriamente unos segundos para después asentir ante su respuesta.

Desde que se dio a conocer la desaparición de omegas de clase uno, el gobierno se encargó de cuidar y vigilar a los omegas que habían salvado con la esperanza de que en alguna de sus descendencias nuevamente volviera a nacer un omega de clase uno.

A causa de ello, todos los hospitales tenían la orden de reportar los nacimientos de los omegas a un agente de gobierno, este se encargaría de averiguar sobre las condiciones de la familia que recibiría al nuevo integrante.

—Cuando Tetsuhiro nació, dos agentes del gobierno fueron a visitarlo, el que naciera como omega de clase uno hizo que se acercaran a hablar directamente con Souichiro-san y Kyoko-san sobre los cuidados que debían tener con él— suspiró—. La familia Morinaga no presentaba problemas económicos que el gobierno necesitara cubrir, pero aun así, se creó una cuenta bancaria para las necesidades básicas de Tetsuhiro en caso de emergencia, la compañía encargada de eso todavía abona cada mes una buena cantidad de dinero.—hizo una pausa para después mirar directamente a Souichi, esperando alguna reacción ante su explicación.

—Los del gobierno creen que de esa manera pueden expiar sus errores, el dolor que muchos omegas sufrieron por su indiferencia, como si dando dinero se podrá olvidar lo que debieron hacer y no hicieron— dijo con desagrado Souichi, nunca le gustó del todo el método con el que ayudaban ahora a los omegas, lo sentía un insulto.—. Pero lo que más me enfada es que su verdadero objetivo no es saber si los omegas actuales están bien, sino que si se están reproduciendo adecuadamente.— gruñó apenas terminó de hablar.

Ante esa respuesta, Hiroko sonrió.

Por otra parte, Morinaga apretó la mano de su sempai para tranquilizarlo, no quería verle enojado, no en estos momentos.

—Los agentes visitan cada cierto tiempo la casa Morinaga para saber cómo se encuentra Tetsuhiro, pero principalmente para saber si ya está enlazado.— Hiroko confirmó lo dicho por el alfa Tatsumi— actualmente la tasa de natalidad es muy baja en varios países a causa de los pocos omegas que nacen, pues son ellos los que poseen la mayor fertilidad para traer nuevas vidas, por eso el gobierno está tomando esas medidas.— explicó—. Los omegas lo saben, eso no hace que su desagrado disminuya, el saber que el gobierno espera de ellos una descendencia numerosa, es un insulto. Y son más exigentes aún con los omegas de clase uno.

Souichi dirigió su mirada hacia Morinaga quien solo asintió ante la pregunta muda que le hacía.

El alfa sabía que los omegas eran observados cada cierto tiempo por el estado, pues su propia hermanita había recibido visitas preguntando por ella, como también había una cuenta bancaria con su nombre creada el mismo día de su nacimiento. Recordaba que ese día uno de los agentes buscaba convencer a sus padres de llevarse a Kanako a una casa de omegas argumentando que al ser ambos padres betas no podrían criarla adecuadamente ¡Qué estupidez!

¡¿Qué derecho les daba para arrebatarle una bebé a unos padres que habían esperado con tanta emoción su nacimiento?!

Todavía era un cachorro alfa en ese tiempo, pero aun así no dudó en defender el derecho de sus padres y el proteger a su hermanita recién nacida, no le tenía miedo a ese agente ni a cualquiera que se atreviera a amenazar la felicidad de su manada familiar.

—Tu madre es beta y tu padre un alfa, estoy seguro que los agentes buscaron convencerlos para llevarte lejos de ellos. — le habló a Morinaga sin alejar la cálida mano que le sujetaba.

—Eso es correcto, sempai, mi madre me contó que mi padre incluso golpeó a uno de esos agentes que no quería entender razones. — dijo algo apenado el omega, pues no le gustaba resolver los problemas con violencia, pero también estaba feliz por saber que su padre le había defendido a capa y espada— Papá disfrutó golpearlo. — sonrió al terminar la oración.

—A mí también me hubiera encantado golpear a uno de esos agentes de pacotilla.

Morinaga solo siguió sonriendo negando la idea, no quería que su alfa se hiciera de enemigos, quería cuidarlo, alejarlo de todo peligro, pero también era esa actitud justiciera tan característica de su alfa que le hacía admirarle más. Sus cachorros tendrían a una excelente figura paterna, pensaba.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas ser el alfa oficial de Tetsuhiro? — preguntó rompiendo la nube rosa en la que se habían metido su amigo y el alfa rubio platinado—. Quiero estar segura de tu compromiso para con él, no quiero que después lo dejes por no saber hacerle frente a los problemas, la ruptura del vínculo es un proceso muy doloroso, sobre todo para el omega por la propia carga genética con la que nació. — había mucha seriedad en su voz a pesar que en realidad estaba feliz porque su amigo haya conseguido un buen alfa.

—Yo…

Souichi no sabía qué respuesta dar, quería estar con Morinaga, disfrutaba de su compañía, pero no se sentía preparado para hacerse cargo de él como pareja. ¿Sería un buen alfa para Morinaga?

Al ver la duda en el alfa y su demora para dar una respuesta, Morinaga se entristeció, sabía que Souichi le había marcado con la excusa de protegerlo de otros alfas, pero con el paso de los días había sido testigo de las muestras de cariño que le brindaba, no solo en la intimidad, sino también fuera de ella. Los celos, los mimos, el que preguntara por su estado ánimo eran pruebas de que ya no lo veía como solo un amigo o fuera simple atracción hormonal, había algo más formándose ahí.

La marca en su glándula omega le comenzó a doler, había sentido el miedo en su alfa.

—Hiroko-neesan, no lo presiones, parece como si le estuvieras sentenciando a vivir conmigo y sabes bien que yo no quiero que mi sempai se sienta obligado a cuidarme.

—Morinaga…— el alfa quería decirle muchas cosas a su omega, pero las palabras no le salían, no sabía cómo hacerle frente al torbellino de emociones que le estaban atacando en esos momentos.

La mujer alfa pensaba reclamar, pero al ver el ruego en los ojos de su amigo y después ver las dudas en el alfa, soltó un suspiro y cambió lo que pensaba decir inicialmente.

—Está bien, mi idea no era presionarlos, pero supongo que hice todo lo contrario con mi actitud. — la alfa respondió. Se había puesto algo a la defensiva al ver la inseguridad de Souichi, pero tampoco buscaba intimidarlo.—. Es sólo que al ver que ya están enlazados, creí que iban en serio en su relación y solo quería confirmarlo, pero veo que me equivoqué en mis deducciones— gruñó levemente ante lo último, le costaba aceptar los errores.

Hiroko se levantó de la silla dando a entender que la "charla" había terminado, ante eso, los demás se pusieron de pie y fueron a acompañarle a la salida de la facultad, todo bajo la atenta mirada de los demás estudiantes que los veía andar por los pasillos.

—¿Qué piensa hacer ahora, Kisaragi-san?— preguntó Tanaka una vez que salieron de la facultad—. Sigues siendo el alfa oficial de Tetsuhiro, ¿verdad?— hizo la pregunta que sus compañeros querían hacerle.

—Así es, mientras Tatsumi no esté seguro de lo quiere con Tetsuhiro, sigo siendo la alfa oficial. — sentenció mirando de reojo al sempai de su amigo.

Sus palabras hicieron que Souichi se sintiera miserable, no entendía el porqué, sólo lo sentía, y su omega compartía su dolencia.

Morinaga dio un largo abrazo a su aún alfa oficial, sinceramente le incomodaba ese título porque sentía que estaba engañando a su sempai de alguna manera, pero entendía que eso no era culpa de Souichi, después de todo, así como a su amiga, no le había dado muchas opciones para ser su omega.

Se culpaba por su impulsividad.

—No cargues con toda la culpa— le susurró la alfa a su querido amigo, lo conocía desde que era un pequeño cachorro de cinco años el cual buscaba siempre su atención, por eso era muy protectora con él —. Esa inseguridad que tu sempai posee deben conversarla, si realmente se aman, lo sabrán solucionar.— fue lo último que dijo antes de romper el abrazo, de subirse a su auto y retirarse de la universidad, dejando atrás a la manada amical algo angustiada.

 **.**

 **.**

Souichi apenas entró a su casa, se fue directo a su habitación, quería estar solo, quería calmar la inquietud que le estaba atormentando desde la partida de la mujer alfa.

Por otra parte, Morinaga le dejó irse, quería estar a su lado, pero pensó que lo mejor era darle un momento de calma, no quería inquietarlo con sus preguntas, peor aun cuando él mismo se sentía como un barco a la deriva, necesitaba pensar bien lo que le iba a decir.

No quería dejarse llevar por su omega interno nuevamente.

—¿Está todo bien, Morinaga-oniisan? — preguntó preocupada la niña omega, ella había visto el semblante decaído de su hermano, uno que le hizo querer buscar respuestas, pues no entendía que le había sucedido cuando últimamente se veía tan lleno de vitalidad, ahora parecía que esta había sido completamente drenada. — Sabes que puedo ser de ayuda si la necesitas.

—Gracias, Kanako-chan, eres una buena hermana, sin lugar a dudas sempai es muy afortunado al tenerte como parte de su familia— respondió gentilmente, buscando alejar la tristeza en la mirada de la omega, además que había captado un ligero cambio en su aroma que no le agradaba.

—¡Lo sé! — respondió Kanako para que segundos después soltara una corta risa que contagió a Morinaga. Ambos omegas buscaban aligerar el ambiente tenso y quitar el aroma a Omega estresado que sin querer ambos habían estado liberando.

El decaimiento del único alfa de la familia les había afectado más de lo que habían imaginado.

Matsuda-san miraba desde una esquina la plática de ambos omegas, le alegraba que ellos se encontraran con mejores ánimos, pero le preocupada todavía la mirada decaída de su sobrino, esperaba con todo el corazón que sea cual sea la angustia que le aquejaba, tuviera solución.

Mientras tanto, encerrado en una habitación, Souichi se maldecía internamente por no tener una respuesta clara a la pregunta que esa mujer alfa le hizo en la cafetería; y es que había caído en cuenta en lo que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo desde que aceptó marcar a Morinaga.

Le había mordido para protegerlo de cualquier alfa que intentara sobrepasarse con él, esa era la razón principal para brindar su ayuda, pero sabía que le había brindado algo más que sólo protección. Ante ese pensamiento, Souichi se sonrojó, y es que había recordado todas las veces que había mordido la glándula omega de Morinaga mientras lo anudaba. Le había marcado tantas veces, tantas que su propio aroma de alfa ya no le pertenecía solamente a él, también era de Morinaga.

Era su omega, aunque le costara decirlo en voz alta, ya que muchas veces lo llamó como suyo en sus pensamientos.

Completamente agotado tratando de justificar cada una de sus acciones, se sentó en el borde de su cama. Estuvo en esa posición por tanto tiempo que no se percató de que llamaban a su puerta desde hacía varios minutos.

Era Morinaga buscando entrar para que su alfa bajara a cenar con el resto de la familia Tatsumi, ocultando su deseo de querer verlo, pero Souichi se negó, no tenía apetito. Pasaron unos minutos de insistencia por parte del omega hasta que este se rindió. Souichi sintió por unos segundos el deseo de detenerlo, pero se contuvo, y buscando calmar su malestar, se recostó en su cama sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa. A los pocos minutos, la puerta fue tocada con insistencia nuevamente, era Kanako quien trataba de convencer a su hermano de bajar a cenar, y como pasó con Morinaga, el alfa se negó a salir, esta vez alegando que se encontraba cansado.

Quería estar solo.

 **.**

—Niños, no se preocupen, logré convencer a Sou-kun de que comiera lo que le llevé— informaba la mujer beta a los dos preocupados omegas que habían fracasado en sacar a Souichi de su auto encierro.

—Gracias, Matsuda-san, es usted sorprendente— le agradecía Morinaga, quería saber qué método utilizó la amable mujer para que Souichi decidiera comer, pues tanto él como Kanako incluso le habían llevado la cena, pero su amado alfa se había negado a recibirlos. El sentimiento de rechazo se alojó en su corazón, aun así trató de no hacerlo notorio.—. Me alegra saber que al menos decidió comer.

—No te preocupes, Morinaga-oniisan, mañana me encargaré de regañar a mi hermano por no bajar a cenar con nosotros. — Kanako hablaba con un tono molesto, pero también estaba preocupada por su hermano mayor, quería verlo para descubrir que era lo que le estaba pasando. No le gustaba que su hermano cargara solo con su angustia.—. Además, que tiene que darnos unas cuantas explicaciones.

—Kana-chan, no hay que presionar a tu hermano, mañana lo platicaremos con calma, por ahora déjalo descansar, sea lo que sea que le esté afectando, ahora no está emocionalmente preparado para enfrentarlo. — habló Matsuda, ella había notado la mirada llena de interrogantes de su sobrino, parecía tener una especie de crisis existencial, le hizo un par de preguntas las cuales fueron respondidas a medias, pero fue suficiente para entender que sus dudas giraban alrededor de una persona. Fijó su mirada en Morinaga, quien mirada de vez en cuando la escalera que daba rumbo a la habitación de su sobrino. A ella le agrada mucho el omega, había visto un cambio positivo en su sobrino y lo relajado que se veía cuando estaba junto a él, no entendía que pudo haber ocurrido para que se formara esa angustia en su sobrino. —. Ahora alístense para ir a dormir.— esperaba que al día siguiente ambos chicos pudieran hablar y solucionar su problema.

Ambos omegas asintieron, Kanako tenía pensado llevar a Morinaga a su habitación, quería platicar muchas cosas con él, Matsuda estuvo de acuerdo, y ayudó a la niña a convencerlo. La beta sospechaba que Morinaga estaba sintiendo dolor en la marca de su glándula omega, pues notó como acariciaba esa zona con algo de tristeza.

 **.**

Por más que intentaba conciliar el sueño, no lo lograba, se movía de un lado a otro intentando encontrar el lugar más cómodo de su cama, alejar esa pesadez que se le había instalado en el pecho y bajar ese extraño dolor que su alfa interno padecía, pero no lo conseguía.

Extrañaba el aroma de Morinaga.

Había creído erróneamente que podría analizar mejor su situación si alejaba el aroma de su asistente que engatusaba a su alfa interno a cada momento. Necesitaba ser más racional, más lógico, es lo que había pensado, por eso había cambiado el juego de sábanas de su cama porque las que antes estaban tenían impregnadas el suave y dulce aroma a omega, pero no había dado resultado, ahora le tenía alterado no tener el aroma suave de Morinaga en su cama, se sentía como un adicto sufriendo de abstinencia. Se maldecía por tener esa dependencia. Nunca antes le había sucedido algo similar.

¿Por qué el aroma de Morinaga le afectaba más que antes?

¿Por qué su ausencia le desarmaba?

¿Por qué su alfa interno le exigía tanto verlo?

Entonces recordó que Morinaga era su omega porque le había mordido, porque él quería que así fuera, para protegerlo de otros alfas, era para impedir que algún desastre futuro.

—Esa era la razón inicial, pero yo…

Miró con cierto recelo el pequeño armario que poseía, lugar que servía para guardar la ropa de Morinaga, quería tomar una de esas prendas, arañaba el deseo de poder verificar si podía captar el aroma que tanto le gustaba. De manera mecánica se dirigió al mueble y estando a pocos centímetros de abrir una de sus puertas, se detuvo. ¿Desde cuándo tenía ese tipo de actitudes?, movió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, estuvo a un paso de hacer algo que habría sido normal ver en un omega.

Era un alfa, no debía permitirse ese tipo de actos, pero aun así deseaba tenerlo cerca.

—¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos? — se preguntó.

No podía dormir, así que, después de meditarlo unos minutos, decidió salir y buscar algo que le calmara, recordó que su madre le preparaba un poco de leche caliente para que lograra dormir. Bajando las escaleras pudo notar las luces encendidas de la cocina, sospechaba quién podría estar en esos momentos despierto, pero aun así siguió bajando las últimas gradas que le faltaban y se adentró al lugar iluminado.

Morinaga se encontraba en el lugar y no parecía del todo sorprendido por su presencia, su mirada verdosa le hizo sentirse pequeño por un breve momento.

—Morinaga, yo…

—Preparé algo de chocolate caliente, te voy a servir un poco. — dijo Morinaga sin aceptar un no por respuesta.

Souichi se sentó en una de las sillas que había, a los pocos minutos ya tenía una taza llena de chocolate casero con crema en sus manos. Se dedicó a beberlo mientras de reojo esperaba algún accionar del omega.

Se formó un extraño silencio entre los dos, Souichi esperaba escuchar algo de Morinaga, alguna queja siquiera, verlo tan callado le inquietaba.

—No llevas puesto tu pijama— susurró Morinaga tomando por sorpresa al alfa quien ya se había resignado al silencio.

—Tú tampoco…

—Lo sé, no quise incomodarte tocando tu puerta— respondió con un toque de tristeza en su voz que no pudo ocultar a pesar que por fuera le sonreía.

Fue en ese momento que Souichi recordó que las cosas de su asistente también se encontraban en su cuarto, no, ya no era solo su habitación, no desde que Morinaga se había mudado con ellos; no pudo evitar avergonzarse por eso. Prácticamente había echado al omega de su nido, porque eso era lo que se había convertido su cama aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta. La gran cantidad de cobijas y sabanas que había retirado y dejado arrumados en una esquina de su habitación eran una prueba irrefutable de ello.

Había estado durmiendo en un maldito nido. Su Morinaga le había hecho una invitación sutil al apareamiento todo este tiempo. Su omega iba en serio con sus sentimientos.

—¿Dónde has estado durmiendo? — preguntó con curiosidad buscando a la vez calmar el bochorno que sentía.

—En la habitación de Kanako-chan, Matsuda-san me prestó un futón y varios cobertores también…

Morinaga le contaba lo que había estado haciendo junto a Kanako, de las largas pláticas que habían tenido buscando que el cansancio le dominara y pudiera dormir de una vez, pero no lo consiguió, algo que la omega sí hizo después de tres horas de hablar sobre nidos y cachorros. Había buscado conciliar el sueño, buscando una posición cómoda para dormir, pero se rindió al ver la hora, tres de la mañana. Se sentía tan incompleto en esos momentos, tan solo a pesar de compartir habitación con Kanako, además que la marca en su cuello le había comenzado a doler con más fuerza, angustiándole por completo. Eso le terminó asustando y a causa de ello terminó saliendo de la habitación, buscando en la cocina algo que calmara su ansiedad.

Al final, fue el tener a Souichi, el platicar con él, lo que hizo que su marca dejara de doler.

 **.**

 **.**

—¿A dónde vas?— fue la pregunta que hizo Souichi al ver como su omega se alejaba. Ambos se encontraban justo al frente de la habitación del alfa.

Habían tenido una breve, pero amena plática en la cocina mientras bebían su chocolate, al ver la hora decidieron que ya debían estar acomodados para dormir, pero tal parecía que no se habían puesto de acuerdo sobre el lugar de descanso.

—A la habitación de Kanako-chan— fue la respuesta inmediata que dio Morinaga, le pareció curiosa la pregunta del alfa sabiendo cual era la respuesta.

—Eso lo sé, idiota, me refiero a por qué estas yendo ahí— renegó levemente mirando seriamente a su asistente quien le miraba sin comprender sus palabras—. ¡Tus cosas no se encuentran ahí!, así que entra de una maldita vez al cuarto, ya es muy tarde y nosotros tenemos clases mañana— respondió abriendo su habitación dejándole en claro al omega que podía entrar.

Morinaga miraba un tanto inseguro a su sempai, pero aun así decidió aceptar la invitación. Una vez dentro se percató del cambio en el lugar, su aroma omega había disminuido y su nido que había hecho antes ya no se hallaba, esto le causó dolor, pero trató de disimularlo mientras se dirigía a buscar un cambio de ropa. Mientras tanto Souichi observaba desde la entrada como su omega evitaba mirar la cama donde antes había varios juegos de sábanas y almohadas ordenadas de manera extravagante, sabía que los omegas tenían la costumbre de enmarañar sus cosas para hacer sus nidos, había visto incluso a su hermanita preparar el suyo. Los omegas eran algo recelosos y sabía que eso iba en aumento cuando tenían sus cachorros y estaban en temporada de lactancia.

Negó con la cabeza esos pensamientos, no tenía pensado tener crías, de hecho, le costaba verse a sí mismo criando a sus cachorros a pesar de haber criado a sus hermanos casi como si fueran suyos.

—¿Sempai?

—¿Ya te pusiste tu pijama? — preguntó, había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado en qué momento su omega se había desvestido y vuelto a vestir.

El omega asintió para después ir rumbo a la salida, pero esta estaba bloqueada por el alfa, al ver que Souichi no se hacia a un lado, le pidió permiso para salir, le había notado algo distraído.

—Te quedarás a dormir aquí, Morinaga.— prácticamente le ordenó.

—Pero me estoy quedando a dormir en la habitación de Kanako-chan, además que en este lugar ya no soy bienvenido, sempai.— renegó, quería irse de la habitación.

—¿De dónde sacas esa tontería? — preguntó incrédulo a las palabras de su asistente— ¿Por qué piensas eso?, si no quisiera tenerte en este lugar, no te habría dejado entrar en primer lugar.

—¡Lo sé!, pero tú lo destruiste y yo…

Fue entonces que Souichi entendió, Morinaga había interpretado la destrucción de su nido como una señal de rechazo, había olvidado por completo lo obsesivos que podían ser los omegas con sus respectivos nidos, pues estos significaban para ellos un lugar seguro, su refugio para calmar sus emociones, ese lado sensible característico de todo omega.

Recordó que Kanako una vez se enojó con él por haber ordenado su cama del desastre que ella llamaba nido, fue tal su enojo que le cerró la puerta en la cara después que le expulsó de su habitación. No se había encontrado su tía Matsuda en esos momentos, pero sí Morinaga quien convenció a su hermanita de abrir la puerta y la calmó de su dolor por el nido destruido.

Kanako lloró amargamente ese día.

Recién ahora se daba cuenta de los detalles, de esas señales inconscientes que Morinaga soltaba revelando un poco de su casta omega a pesar que se hacía pasar por un beta. Había sido un tonto al creer en las vagas respuestas que le daba cada vez que le preguntaba por su vasto conocimiento sobre el comportamiento omega. A diferencia de Yamaguchi, los conocimientos de Morinaga eran por haber nacido como uno. También de los permisos que cada tres meses pedía y que después de cumplida la salida regresaba con un semblante demacrado que muchas veces justificó como agotamiento por el viaje. Quería golpearse a si mismo por ser tan crédulo, esos permisos eran a causa del periodo de celo y el cansancio se debía al consumo de un fuerte supresor por culpa de no tener un compañero para calmar sus ganas de aparearse. Ser un omega clase uno tenía sus claras desventajas.

Morinaga ya había pasado por varios de los cambios básicos que su hermanita estaba comenzando a experimentar como omega.

—Necesitaba pensar y creí que alejar tu aroma me ayudaría a concentrarme, pero no resultó.— fue la respuesta que dio Souichi para borrar la idea equivocada que se había alojado en la cabeza del omega, ahora entendía mejor su sentir—. No es que me moleste tu aroma, Morinaga…

—Pero te molesta la idea de ser mi alfa oficial, ¿verdad?— preguntó Morinaga, era algo que le estaba carcomiendo desde que antes de llegar a casa.

—No lo sé— susurró Souichi, desde hace horas buscaba una respuesta, algo que le aliviara de ese enojo, de esa inconformidad que obtuvo al no poder dar una respuesta a esa mujer alfa.

—No estás obligado a corresponderme, no te agobies por aceptar un cargo que prácticamente te orillé a aceptar, sempai.—al ver que el alfa estaba a punto de negar lo dicho, habló—. Sé que me has dicho con anterioridad que fue tu decisión marcarme, que no te obligué en ningún momento, pero eso no me quita la idea que te presioné hacerlo.

—¡¿Acaso piensas que no me importas?!, que no me preocupo por ti…

—Sé que te importo, me lo has demostrado muchas veces desde que comenzamos nuestra amistad, sé que te atraigo cuando liberas tus feromonas cada vez que alguien se acerca con intenciones de coquetearme y sé que me amas cuando me haces el amor cada noche.— explicaba Morinaga tan seguro en sus palabras, quería hacerle ver a su alfa lo que ya sabía.

Souichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras del Omega, quería negar la apasionada declaración de Morinaga, se sentía demasiado vulnerable, completamente expuesto ante esa mirada verdosa que tanto le gustaba, pero no podía, las palabras no parecían querer salir de su boca.

Como negar algo que ya había comenzado a aceptar de a poco.

—Pero aun así, puedo ver dudas en tu mirada, sempai— suspiró —. ¿Qué es lo que te incomoda de mí que te hace sentir tan inseguro de ser mi alfa?— cuestionó, quería aprovechar la oportunidad que se estaba dando para aclarar las dudas que tenía.—. Sabía que dejar que me marcaras no significaba que me amaras, por eso me dije que haría que te enamoraras de mí, pero ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que el problema no es que no llegues a corresponder mis sentimientos, sino que estés de acuerdo con ellos y los aceptes.

Para este punto, la mirada de Morinaga se había vuelto sombría y el aroma que liberaba mostraba claramente su tristeza aunque sonreía falsamente, ese tipo de sonrisa que Souichi odiaba ver en su omega.

—Idiota, ¡¿quién te ha dicho que eres tú el problema?!— dijo Souichi algo malhumorado.—. ¡Es cierto que tengo dudas!, ¡pero es porque esto es algo totalmente nuevo para mí!— al ver que se había comenzado a alterar, trató de tranquilizarse y bajar la cantidad de feromonas que había liberado sin ser consciente, no quería intimidar al omega, no deseaba que pensara que estaba molesto con él—. Solo dame tiempo para pensarlo, buscar una respuesta en la que esté de acuerdo con mi alfa interno y no me haga sentir mierda.

Morinaga asintió, no había esperado esa respuesta, de hecho, se había incomodado por las feromonas que estaba liberado su alfa y que le hizo creer que le dejaría en la habitación en muy malos términos, pero al terminar de escucharlo, su omega interno se calmó, entendió que le estaba dando una oportunidad, solo quería entender mejor su situación y su sentir.

Tenía que ser un poco más paciente.

Una vez terminaron la plática, ambos se acomodaron en la cama, Souichi se acostó sin cambiarse de ropa, no quería desnudarse frente al omega porque se había cohibido y le parecía mala idea dejarlo solo en la habitación, no quería perderlo de vista, y no se equivocó porque el omega había pensado dormir con Kanako, pero se lo negó rotundamente. Ahora se encontraban mirando el techo de la habitación con un extraño silencio rodeándolos, este fue cortado varios minutos después por Morinaga.

—Trataré de darte tu espacio para que mis feromonas no afecten tu decisión. — habló suavemente el omega mientras miraba a su preocupado alfa.—. No quiero presionarte.

—Está bien, pero ni se te ocurra irte lejos de mi rango de visión, recuerda que aunque no sea tu pareja alfa oficial, sigues siendo mi asistente y tengo responsabilidad sobre ti.— respondió para luego darse la vuelta y cubrirse por completo con las sábanas, no quería que el omega viera su bochorno.

—No me iré, porque quiero que seas mi alfa.— fue lo último que susurró antes de quedar dormido.

Souichi soltó un leve gruñido de satisfacción.

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron cuatro días que, para la mayoría, menos para la manada amical, fueron de lo más normal. Tanto Yamaguchi y compañía se habían percatado del leve distanciamiento que Souichi y Morinaga se habían dado si se les comparaba con días anteriores a la visita de la mujer alfa.

No era que ya no se hablaran ni nada por el estilo, solo que se sentía algo diferente en ellos, no estaba esa efusividad que antes veían cuando juntos iban a comer, parecía como si hubieran retrocedido el tiempo, a aquellos días de cuando Morinaga ocultaba su casta, pero con un Souichi un poco más paciente con él.

No se estaban marcando con sus aromas, no la cantidad que usaban las parejas, pero sí la que usarían con un familiar. Souichi seguía cuidado a su asistente y este seguía siendo atento con él, pero con una actitud más como de amigos que como pareja.

—¿Se habrán peleado? — preguntó Kaede—. Desde la visita de Kisaragi-san, esos dos están algo cambiados. — estaba preocupado y unque odiara admitirlo, extrañaba verlos en plan romántico

—No lo parecen, pero tampoco descarto la idea— respondió Tanaka, él también estaba preocupado, sabía lo muy enamorado que estaba Morinaga de Souichi y lo mucho que le costó ser reconocido por este, no quería pensar que se había rendido tan rápido sólo porque el alfa no supo que responder a la pregunta de Hiroko.

—Ellos siguen tratándose con afecto, pero se siente diferente de alguna manera— habló esta vez Yamaguchi, le había preguntado a Morinaga si había ocurrido algún inconveniente, pero este lo negó, con Souichi fue difícil hacerle la misma pregunta porque su mirada le decía claramente que no interviniera.

—Chicos, no se preocupen tanto que ellos están bien— intervino Chizuru al ver los semblantes preocupados de sus amigos y de su alfa—. Ellos todavía están enlazados, su vínculo no está roto así que debe haber una buena razón para que estén comportándose de esa manera.

Los chicos asintieron ante la respuesta de la única mujer del grupo, ella era la más intuitiva del grupo y Yamaguchi estaba más que feliz de considerarse su alfa.

 **.**

 **.**

Souichi se encontraba escribiendo los resultados del último experimento que había terminado. Ya eran pasado de las diez de la noche y se encontraba solo en el laboratorio.

Soltó un largo suspiro apenas terminó con sus apuntes, había estado algo irritado ese día, cansado de no obtener la respuesta que buscaba. Ya eran cuatro días desde que él y su asistente decidieron darse su espacio con el único fin de poder explicar su propio sentir.

Algo le decía que la respuesta la tenía frente a sus ojos desde hace tiempo y que, por culpa de su orgullo y miedos, se estaba cegando, negándose ver la respuesta que tanto buscaba.

¿Qué era lo que significaba Morinaga?, se preguntaba muchas veces, los dos primeros días siempre le llegaba la misma respuesta, que era su amigo y asistente, quien le tenía una enorme paciencia a sus cambios de humor, que lo quería a su lado.

Pero para el tercer día sintió la molestia del trato que estaba llevando con el omega, se había dado cuenta que no se sentía conforme. Tenía la amistad de Morinaga, como al inicio, como antes de morderle, eso ya no era suficiente para él.

Muchas veces culpó a Morinaga de pervertido, de invitarlo a aparearse, pero ahora se daba cuenta que él también quería lo mismo, no era solo su alfa interno el que le molestaba con dejarse llevar, su parte racional también quería tener a Morinaga como su pareja de vida.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto aceptarlo?, Morinaga es un omega y él un alfa, no había nada de malo en lo que estaban haciendo. La sociedad lo aprobaría sin ningún problema, nadie los señalaría, así que lo prejuicios no eran ninguna excusa para rechazarlo.

Morinaga es un buen omega, uno que le es bastante útil en el laboratorio, además de ser un excelente cocinero y llevarse bien con su familia. Algo le decía que su padre no tendría problemas en aceptarlo, pues desde hace tiempo le pedía que le presentara una pareja, pues como hijo mayor, tenía responsabilidades que cumplir, aunque no lo aceptara del todo.

Pero sobretodo, Morinaga lo amaba, eso le había dejado bastante claro, el muy cretino se las había ingeniado para hacerse un espacio en su corazón y no tener intenciones de salir de ahí. Siempre saliéndose con la suya, le molestaba y al mismo tiempo le agrada su actitud con él.

Extrañaba ese lado suyo, estos cuatro días le habían enseñado que ya nada podía volver a ser como antes, Morinaga le había cambiado de alguna manera, le había hecho sentir emociones que nunca antes creyó dejarse dominar y lo más aterrador de eso es que quería experimentarlo nuevamente como él.

Su kohai es un omega que sabe cómo seducir a su alfa interno sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo y que hace a su razón rendirse ante él.

La idea de formar su propia manada nunca fue un deseo tan fuerte, no buscaba enlazarse, prefería seguir con sus investigaciones, no creía que dejaría que ese sentimiento le tocara.

Con Morinaga, ese pensamiento estaba cayéndose a pedazos, ya no le parecía tan molesta la idea de enlazarse ni tampoco de tener descendencia, y siendo su asistente un omega de clase uno, tendría varias camadas de cachorros, sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

No pudo evitar gruñir con cierta satisfacción el imaginarse a su omega amamantando a sus crías y mostrando en su cuello su marca de unión, una prueba que Morinaga era su pareja y que los cachorros que alimenta le pertenecían también y lo que vendrían también serían suyos porque no permitiría que nadie se atreviera a tocarle.

—Esto es más serio de lo que había imaginado— susurró con cierta resignación, pero también con un peso menos encima al entender el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Ahora le era más claro que amaba a ese tonto omega de cabellos azulados, así como este se lo había recalcado, que hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser sólo el instinto de su alfa interno el deseo de acaparar a Morinaga, su parte racional también comenzaba aceptar que no deseaba que otra persona fuera su pareja. Quería ser el alfa oficial para ya no solo protegerlo sino también para tener todo lo que Morinaga estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle.

Su omega deseaba formar su propia manada, tener muchos cachorros con él. Morinaga tenía un pensamiento bastante similar al de muchos omegas enamorados, tal vez por eso no le tomaba muy en serio sus caprichosos deseos, pero ahora él también comenzaba a compartir ese pensar. Culpó a sus hormonas por esto antes de terminar de guardar todos los instrumentos y retirarse del laboratorio.

Necesitaba verlo, había alejado a Morinaga ese día porque se sentía frustrado, su asistente no le insistió y se retiró a casa temprano en compañía de Tanaka quien se ofreció a acompañarlo a casa, eso de alguna manera le molestó, pero no se lo dijo.

Eran celos lo que sentía, aunque Tanaka ya había aceptado su derrota, todavía no podía confiar completamente en él.

Tomó un taxi rumbo a su casa, tenía el terrible deseo de abrazarlo y marcarlo, todavía no estaba de acuerdo con dejarse llevar por sus instintos, pero podía aceptar algunos de ellos.

Apenas llegó a su destino, pagó al chofer y se adentró a su casa, no saludó a su hermanita ni a su tía quienes se sorprendieron al ver tan desesperado al alfa subir al segundo piso rumbo a su habitación.

—¡Morinaga!—Fue lo primero que pronunció apenas entró a su cuarto, su habitación estaba a oscuras y eso de alguna manera le asustó, pero ese sentir se marchó cuando prendió la luz y le vio.

Su omega se encontraba dormido, cubriéndose con un par de sus camisas, la cama estaba hecha un desastre a su ver, nuevamente Morinaga le había convertido en un nido.

De manera sigilosa, se acercó para acariciar los cabellos azulados de su omega, sólo suyo, ya no le incomodaba la idea de considerarlo suyo, recién se había dado cuenta que su mente siempre mostraba su lado posesivo con él.

—No tienes idea en lo que me has convertido, Morinaga, yo no era así —susurró con impotencia, detestaba verse vulnerable, mostrar cierta dependencia, su propio orgullo muchas veces se lo impidió.—. ¿Es porque eres un omega que haces que mi alfa interno enloquezca?— le preguntó al chico durmiente, quien en medio de su sueño, disfrutaba de las caricias del alfa.

Sabía la respuesta, lo entendió en estos cuatro días donde tenía a Morinaga siendo un buen asistente, un buen amigo, un buen omega y sin tratarse como pareja. Eso no era suficiente, ya no.

Morinaga ya enloquecía a su alfa interno desde antes de que revelara su casta, le hacía sentirse incómodo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo quería alejar, por eso permitió muchas que él le tocara y aunque estas eran sólo leves caricias comparadas con todas las noches intensas que han compartido en las últimas semanas, le hacían estremecer, sonrojarse y querer un poco más de esos toques.

—Siempre supiste que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a ti, por eso te aprovechaste muchas veces de eso y lo peor de todo es que te lo permití a pesar que en ese tiempo creía que eras un beta, no rechacé ninguno de tus avances. — seguía divagando sin percatarse que alguien estaba comenzando a reaccionar— Yo no quería lastimarte hace dos años, no quería que tu primera vez fuera de esa manera, te tomé a la fuerza.— soltó un gemido lastimero al terminar la oración.

No era un buen alfa, siempre se lo repetía cada vez que recordaba los pequeños fragmentos de lo ocurrido hace dos años atrás, esos recuerdos lo torturaban cada cierto tiempo, como diciéndole que no tenía derecho de ser llamado el alfa protector de Morinaga si ya le había lastimado anteriormente.

—No merezco ser llamado tu alfa.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, sempai.— susurró el omega tomando por sorpresa al alfa quien se avergonzó y retiró su mano de los cabellos azulados que antes estuvo acariciando.—. Lo que ocurrió hace dos años no lo hiciste con la intención de lastimarme, no eras tú en ese momento, estabas bajo los efectos del supresor experimental. Eres un buen alfa.— susurró mientras se sentaba en la cama quedado frente a frente con su sempai.

—Eso lo dices porque estás enamorado de mí…

—Lo digo porque en ningún momento me sentí violado por ti— habló el omega siendo algo rudo con sus palabras, no le gustaba usar un tono tosco en su voz, pero sentía que esta vez tenía que hacerlo para que su alfa entendiera que no estaba tratando de endulzar lo hechos pasados—. ¿Estuve asustado? ¡Sí! ¿Traté de hacerte entrar en razón? ¡Sí! ¡¿Quería evitar que te aparearas conmigo?! ¡Sí!— exclamaba mirando seriamente al alfa.

Souichi escuchaba al omega mientras que poco a poco sentía que cada pregunta con respuesta afirmativa le apuñalaba, temía escuchar palabras de odio a pesar de saber que Morinaga lo amaba.

—Pero mientras sucedía, me dejé llevar, sedujiste por completo a mi omega interno y de paso a mí en el proceso— explicaba su sentir sin desviar en ningún momento la mirada—. Creí por un momento que una vez que el efecto de tu celo desapareciera y mi razón volviera nuevamente, te odiaría, que me sentiría sucio y te culparía de todo, pero no pude, no sentí odio ni asco ni tampoco culpa, esto último me hizo sentir un aprovechado, porque podía quedar embarazado y con eso te ataría a mí, pues sabía que nunca abandonarías a un hijo tuyo— suspiró, le costaba decirle todo aquello al alfa quien siempre le miraba como alguien amable. El omega era consciente que tenía un lado malicioso y egoísta, ese lado oscuro que quería siempre tener la atención del alfa.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?, ¿por qué ahora?

—Quiero que entiendas que no soy alguien a que siempre debes proteger por ser un omega y tú un alfa, aprecio tu compromiso por cuidarme, pero no quiero que lo hagas porque tengas un sentido responsabilidad sobre mí— habló con sinceridad tratando de que su voz no se quebrara—. Hazlo porque quieras hacerlo, porque me aprecias, porque me amas— soltó mientras se limpiaba la lágrima traicionera que se deslizó por su mejilla—. Lamento si sueno un completo egoísta con mis palabras, pero ya te había mencionado que quiero tu atención…

—Eres un idiota— susurró. Souichi no pudo evitar acercarse al omega y abrazarlo, su instinto alfa le decía que debía animarlo.—. Diciendo que eres un egoísta sin tener en cuenta que yo también lo soy.

—No lo eres, sempai.

—¡Claro que lo soy!, soy consciente de que te alejé de muchos alfas y betas porque me molestaba como te miraban, a pesar que un grupo de ellos sí querían tener algo serio contigo.

—Solo lo hacías para protegerme, yo en cambio te alejé de los omegas porque estaba celoso, me costó tanto que me notaras, que te aprendieras mi nombre. El ver que ya no ignoras a los omegas que se te acercan me hace sentir celoso.

—También lo creí al principio, pero recién he caído en cuenta que los alejaba porque te miraban de una forma muy parecida al odioso de Tanaka.

Morinaga trataba de procesar la información de su sempai y comprendió que se refería a que estaba celoso.

—Pensé que te llevabas bien con Seisuke-san, ¿todavía crees que él buscará cortejarme nuevamente?

—No lo sé, solo entiendo que me molesta su cercanía, el que sepa tantas cosas de ti, me enferma ¿No se supone que yo soy tu alfa?, ese tipo de información debería de conocerla yo primero— explicó recordando como Tanaka parecía estar enterado de todo lo relacionado con el omega—. Él sabía de esa mujer alfa, conocía sobre tu parentesco con ella y por eso no había razones para alterarse, algo que claramente no pude controlar, ¡¿por qué él siempre parece estar un paso adelante ante cualquier situación?!

—Su interés hacia mí hizo que quisiera saberlo todo, al menos lo que considera importante— susurró para sí mismo, pero fue escuchado por el alfa.

Eso le dolió, era consciente que nunca antes se interesó por saber algo más de Morinaga hasta recién después cuando Tanaka comenzó a rondar cerca del omega. Antes no lo consideró necesario, pues sólo le bastaba con saber que era un buen asistente y que le sería de gran utilidad para los experimentos, no había necesidad de saber nada más sobre su omega, pero ahora era diferente, quería saberlo todo, la ignorancia le estaba matando y además que le repateaba el hígado lo cercano que seguía siendo Tanaka con Morinaga.

Sabía poco del omega que había marcado, en cambio Morinaga lo conocía tan bien, sabia casi todo incluso sus comidas favoritas. No le parecía justo.

Tal vez por eso detestaba a Tanaka, este tenía buenas cualidades que escuchaba de vez en cuando de la manada amical a la que pertenecía. Temía no ser el indicado y que Tanaka sí lo fuera, entonces cuando su omega se diera cuenta le dejaría y se quedaría sin nada. Era un miedo de su subconsciente que se presentaba cada vez que el alfa pelirrojo se lucía frente a su omega.

—No dudes de mis sentimientos, Souichi.— interrumpió la línea de pensamiento del alfa. Morinaga olía su angustia, veía su miedo en sus ojos y sentía su dolor, este era demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo.

—¿Cómo es que tú…?— preguntó Souichi sorprendido.

—Por el vínculo, puedo tener una idea de lo que sientes, ¿a qué le temes?, no te basta con saber que te amo.

—Es más que eso, Morinaga, no siento que esté calificado para ser tu alfa oficial— soltó lo que tanto le carcomía—. Cada vez que recuerdo que te expuse a mis feromonas, me molesto conmigo mismo, no supe controlar mi enojo contigo. ¿Cómo sé que no te volveré a lastimar?— le exigía respuestas, este era un sentimiento nuevo para él, el querer lo mejor para Morinaga pensando que eso lo encontraría al lado de otro alfa, pero aun así no quería dejar que ese otro tome su lugar.

—Eso nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos, además, tienes más virtudes que defectos, sempai, y con todo eso me he enamorado de ti.— declaró abrazando al alfa por la cintura, apoyando su frente en el vientre ajeno.

Souichi se sorprendió, pero no lo alejó. Extrañaba su tacto.

—Crees que soy el indicado, ¿verdad?— se había cansado de darle la contraria a su omega, este sonrió al entender sus palabras.—. Aun puedes cambiar de opinión.— a pesar de sus quejas, no permitió que Morinaga rompiera el abrazo.

—Ya conoces mi respuesta, sin importar lo que decidas, quiero que seas mío.

—No juegas limpio, Morinaga, eres un egoísta.— dijo, aceptando el papel que le correspondería de ahora en adelante—. Un pervertido egoísta.— se siguió quejando.

—Ya deberías saberlo, te quiero solo para mí, alfa.— sonrió con malicia antes de colocar su mano al cuello de su alfa para tenerlo a su alcance y besarlo con fuerza.

Souichi se estremeció al ver la mirada dominante que mostraba su omega, no era la primera vez que la veía, pero si se había percatado que había algo más en esa mirada verdosa y por eso no pudo reaccionar ante el beso sorpresa que recibió. Estuvo en shock unos segundos para después dejarse llevar y corresponder el beso que nada de inocente tenía. Su Morinaga podía ser un omega, pero era quien más control tenía en la cama, y esto iba en aumento conforme más confianza se tenían.

Morinaga acostó a su alfa y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa para dejar expuestas las rozadas tetillas las cuales comenzó a juguetear con su lengua haciendo círculos alrededor de una de ellas para después comenzar a succionarla. Los gemidos del alfa no se hicieron esperar.

Souichi trataba de no soltar ningún sonido vergonzoso de sus labios, pero le estaba costando a pesar de estar cubriéndolos con las dos manos, no pudo evitar maldecir un par de veces cuando sintió que su omega terminaba su labor para después hacer el mismo tratamiento con su otra tetilla.

Morinaga le estaba torturando, a pesar de eso no le detenía, quería saber que era lo que planeaba hacer. Tenía cierta curiosidad de hasta dónde podía llegar. Muchas veces había visto a su omega tomar la iniciativa en la intimidad, pero nunca le dejaba continuar más de lo debido porque su alfa interno de inmediato reclamaba por el control de la situación. Ahora era diferente, estaba cansado de su lucha interna y por una vez quería cederle el control a su omega.

Solo esperaba no arrepentirse de ello.

El omega al darse cuenta que le había dado permiso para continuar, no dudó en desnudar a su alfa, exponerlo ante sus ojos, deleitarse con su cuerpo desnudo, saborear su semilla. Estaba emocionado, se le notaba en su mirar. Por eso lo primero que hizo fue tratar el húmedo miembro de su alfa, usó su boca para endurecerlo más de lo que ya estaba mientras sus manos acariciaban sus testículos los cuales eran bastante sensibles, pues causaron que su alfa se arqueara cada vez que las apretaba levemente, tal vez era la combinación de succionar y acariciar lo que estaba enloqueciendo a su sempai.

Ya después le preguntaría al respecto.

El alfa ya no pudo contener sus gemidos cuando llegó al orgasmo y se avergonzó cuando observó a su omega tragar hasta la última gota de su semilla, la mirada que Morinaga le dedicó le hizo erizar todos los bellos de la piel, le estaba reclamando por más en su mirar.

—¡Eres un pervertido!— fue lo que pudo articular, todavía sintiendo los efectos post orgásmicos—. ¡Un maldito desvergonzado!— se quejó completamente sonrojado cuando vio a su omega desnudarse ante sus ojos siendo observado con lujuria.

—Necesito a mi alfa en estos momentos, tengo hambre— demandó ya estando completamente desnudo y acercándose como una fiera hacia su presa. Souichi se preguntaba internamente si el celo de su omega se habría adelantado porque ese comportamiento le parecía extraño, nunca antes le había visto de esa manera.

—Morinaga— le gruñó levemente, su voz estaba entrecortada, aunque no lo admitiera, le interesaba esa faceta dominante en su omega, algo tan raro de ver en una casta que se caracteriza por ser sumisa.

El nombrado tomó el miembro de su alfa y comenzó a frotarlo para endurecerlo nuevamente, algo que no le tomó mucho tiempo y que le causó mucha satisfacción. Sin necesidad de preparación debido a lo lubricada y dilatada que se encontraba su entrada, se sentó sobre las caderas del alfa, auto penetrándose en una sola estocada.

—¡Ahhh!, ¡maldito! — gimió y se quejó al mismo tiempo cuando sintió su pene siendo apresado y succionado por el cálido interior de su omega. Le gustaba la sensación que estaba sintiendo, había extrañado enlazarse con él.—¡Ahhh!

—No te quejes como si no te gustara— habló Morinaga mientras buscaba acostumbrarse a la posición en la que se encontraba, se sentía poderoso y más aun al ver el rostro sonrojado de su amado alfa que se encontraba bajo su peso.— ¡Ahg!— soltó un gemido cuando el alfa movió sus caderas— Ya estás impaciente, alfa— se burló, para después comenzar a saltar sobre las caderas del alfa quien comenzó a gemir sin poder evitarlo— ¡Ahh! Esta vez yo… estoy al mando ¡Ahh!

—Espera, ¡¿qué estás…?!— pero no logró completar su pregunta, Morinaga le besó tomándole por sorpresa mientras apresaba sus brazos a ambos de su cara en la cama— ¡Ahh! ¡Mmnn! ¡Agh!

El omega no dejaba de mover sus caderas deleitándose de la expresión de su alfa quien había comenzado también a moverse buscando seguir el ritmo impuesto por el más joven.

Esto era algo nuevo para Souichi, estaba siendo sometido por su Morinaga, este le estaba mostrando otra faceta suya, una más provocativa, más dominante, había creído ingenuamente que el cambio sería leve, nada comparado con la fiera que era en esos momentos.

Morinaga había dejado de lado sus ataduras, ese lado sumiso que muchas veces sus instructores de la escuela de omegas buscaron imponerle y que creyeron haber logrado.

Su lado dominante solo había estado dormido, esperando el momento adecuado y a la persona indicada para volver a salir. Ahora había despertado y se negaba volver a dormir.

El omega liberó los brazos y los labios hinchado del alfa, sus manos las colocó en el pecho del alfa y los usó para dar impulso a sus saltos, haciendo que cada estocada le hiciera soltar un gemido lleno de satisfacción, estaba buscando su propio orgasmo, pero sin dejar de lado a su compañero quien inconscientemente se cubrió nuevamente el rostro al verse y sentirse expuesto.

La mirada depredadora de Morinaga no parecía de un omega sino de un alfa, mostraba una seguridad que le intimidaba. Eso no estaba bien, pensaba Souichi, aun así, no quería que se detuviera. Su alfa interno parecía haber aceptado ese lado nuevo de su kohai, se justificó.

El dar el control a un omega sobre un alfa era considerado tabú, pues iba encontra de la imagen que ambas castas deberían tener. Aun así, no era anormal que de vez en cuando algunos omegas y alfas, incluso los propios betas, rompieran el estereotipo. Con el pasar de los años, poco a poco la sociedad estaba aceptando los gustos de las nuevas generaciones, solo los más conservadores eran los que seguían quejándose de los cambios.

Las estocadas se estaban haciendo más profundas y certeras, Souichi incluso había colocado sus manos en las caderas de Morinaga para aumentar su velocidad y hacer más precisas las penetraciones, sabía que faltaba poco para su orgasmo, pues el nudo en su pene había comenzado a inflamarse y quería que su omega se corriera de una vez. El deseo de anudarlo era bastante fuerte.

—¡Agghhhh! ¡Sempai! ¡Aaaahhhhhh!— Morinaga gimió con fuerza arqueando su espalda hacia atrás apenas sintió la estocada mortal que le llevó al orgasmo. Poco después su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el cuerpo del alfa quien también llegó al clímax cuando su miembro fue apretado con fuerza por las paredes internas en la que era apresado llenándolo por completo con su esencia.

—¡Morinaga!— gimió su nombre mientras llevaba sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del nombrado quien temblaba por el orgasmo, le daba suaves caricias a su espalda para relajarlo. El peso extra le afectaba, pero aun así no dijo nada al respecto.

El omega se encontraba exhausto y algo incómodo en la posición en la que se encontraba, esto debido al anudamiento, principalmente. No podía hacer movimientos bruscos, sino lastimaría a su alfa y de paso a sí mismo; era conocido por ambos, los daños que se ocasionarían si trataban de separar sus cuerpos de manera inmediata. Aprovechando la cercanía, Morinaga se dedicó a besar el rostro y a frotar la mejilla del alfa quien recibía gustoso los mimos de su pareja.

Los alfas suelen ser un poco más afectivos después del orgasmo, era el momento favorito de la gran mayoría de los omegas.

—Eres demasiado enérgico, Morinaga.— susurraba, su voz se escuchaba algo rasposa, estaba agotado y algo adolorido, pues su omega había sido algo brusco con sus movimientos durante el coito. Todavía tenían mucho que practicar, pensó con vergüenza.

—Lo siento, perdí un poco el control.— respondió con algo de pena, pero aun mostrando una sonrisa.— ¡La próxima vez seré más cuidadoso!— le dijo mientras pensaba pedirle a su amigo Hiroto más vídeos porno sobre parejas alfas.—. ¡No te decepcionaré, sempai!— exclamó mientras se aferraba al alfa y nuevamente frotaba sus mejillas.

—Idiota, ¡deja de hacer eso y mejor salte de encima! ¡Pesas demasiado! — le regañó, pues había notado las intenciones de su omega. Ambos tenían que levantarse temprano y por eso no podía permitirle tener otra ronda de sexo porque los dejaría sumamente agotados y no se levantarían por el cansancio.

—¡Pero, Sempai!— se quejó Morinaga, pero después se calló al ver la cara de pocos amigos del alfa, estaba jugando con su paciencia, lo sabía y por esta vez lo dejaría de molestar. Ya después buscaría como provocarle.—. Está bien— Sonrió, le alegraba que su alfa haya vuelto a su humor habitual a pesar de todo.

Souichi asintió no muy convencido de que su omega le hiciera caso, pero estaba demasiado exhausto para discutir, además que sentía que se había olvidado de algo importante.

Morinaga se acomodó a un lado de su sempai apenas sintió el nudo bajar su hinchazón, lo que provocó que saliera un leve gemido en su alfa que le hizo sonreír. Se encontraba tan cansado como para querer asearse y sabía que su alfa sentía algo similar, así que se dedicó a acurrucarse cerca de él y abrazarlo posesivamente hasta por fin quedarse dormido.

El alfa en todo momento observó las acciones de su pareja, estaba alerta en caso de que el muy pervertido quisiera hacerse el gracioso e intentara seducirle nuevamente. Pero al percatarse de que no iba a ocurrir nada que lo agotara más de la cuenta, suspiró. Tener a Morinaga como su omega era complicado y ahora que había aceptado ser su alfa oficial significaría más problemas para su salud mental, pues había visto algo en la mirada lasciva del omega, lo que este podría llegar a ser capaz de hacerle. Se estremeció ante la idea de ser totalmente sometido, su orgullo de alfa le decía que no debía volver a darle permiso nuevamente a tomar la iniciativa, pero…

—¿Qué más quieres hacerme de lo que ya me has hecho? — le preguntó al durmiente omega que quien lo viera nunca creería que pudiera ser tan pervertido con esa mirada de ángel que no parece matar ni a una mosca.

Soltó un largo bostezo y se acomodó en las sábanas lo mejor que pudo ya que Morinaga prácticamente lo tenía apresado en su abrazo. Todavía sentía que había olvidado sumamente importante mientras se embriagaba con el aroma de su omega.

" _Tal vez no sea nada de lo que deba preocuparme"_ , pensó, pero estando a unos segundos de perder la conciencia y unirse al mundo de los sueños es que recuerda que no tomó aquella medicina que una alegre pareja le recomendó y que casi obligó que tomara, aquella que hasta la fecha había impedido que cierto durmiente omega se quedara preñado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y bien. ¿Qué les pareció? O.o**

 **Originalmente la idea de este capítulo iba a ser triste, pero de alguna manera mientras escribía se fue por otro rumbo jejeje.**

 **Gracias por leer, agradezco los comentarios por adelantado n_n**

 **Atte: Mari-Chan**


End file.
